All of the Above, My Love
by Bailieboro
Summary: Birthdays and Tournaments, Merlin runs afoul of a knight and Uther is like a cat worrying a mouse.
1. Chapter 1

**All The Above, My Love is the tenth story in the** **Rejected by Royalty series**.

**CHAPTER 1 : NEW BEGINNINGS**

Arthur would stand beside his father on the dais for the investiture; Merlin would stand next to Gaius slightly behind the royal pair.

Merlin stood near the window watching the sun peek over the rooftops across the courtyard. Today would be busy. He turned smiling, Arthur was still asleep. Merlin was tempted to crawl back into bed but knew that he needed to get the coppers going and recheck Arthur's outfit for the ceremony.

He busied himself and thought of the excitement which must have invaded the squires' wing. Today would see five candidates from the ranks of the squires being invested as knights; fourteen years in training but in five more hours it would reach fruition.

The candidates would just have completed their overnight vigil and would be relaxing before having breakfast. Later they would process to the Grand Hall preceded by squires carrying their cloaks and swords. Their sponsors would be asked to vouch for them and their Mentor Knight would acknowledge that they were of the highest calibre suitable to represent Camelot. The candidates would kneel before the king to be knighted and swear allegiance. They would then be vested in their red cloaks and handed their swords and spurs.

It would have been an arduous undertaking but the toils and tribulations of the years would surely disappear as they felt the weight of Uther's sword on their shoulders and heard the words, "Arise, Sire Knight!"

Mothers and fathers who in some cases had sent their son to Camelot as a six year old would look in awe at their adult child, who had entered the hall vested in white with black boots and was now wearing the much valued cloak with the Pendragon crest. They would stand back realising that their sons now had a new family as the knights surrounded them welcoming them to their brotherhood. Fathers would flash back to their own investitures and mothers would remember the grief of parting with their sons.

Merlin remembered when he had seen his first investiture and had watched the kneeling candidate addressed by the king and told, 'Arise, Sir Knight!' his throat had constricted and he had felt quite emotional. He smiled to himself; he still enjoyed the pageantry of the court especially if one very handsome blond man was involved. He could still see Arthur kneeling as his father tapped him on the shoulders with the ceremonial sword and told him to arise. The look of pride in Uther's face had astonished him.

He turned again to look at Arthur, lying completely at ease without any cares, his mind far away from any worries of Camelot.

Merlin smiled and went back to the bed and he leant over, pushing Arthur's hair off his forehead to kiss it as he whispered, "Arise, Sir Knight!"

Arthur stretched his legs out straight and went to snuggle back into the blankets. Merlin stood aside and a shaft of sunlight hit his face eliciting a groan. "No, not yet, I don't want to get up…!"

Merlin leant in and said, "Come on, open your eyes! It's a fun day today, investitures and the Knights' Supper. They'll be lots of visitors and some lovely nubile creatures floating around and you'll really enjoy yourself. You'll be much in demand and…might even find a…"

"Don't even think it! You're not getting rid of me that easily!" Arthur grabbed for him but Merlin was quicker and danced out of his reach.

"Your breakfast is here, and the water is on. Stir yourself, Oh Lazy One!"

-0-0-

Arthur and he had a leisurely breakfast and talk turned to some of the candidates, Nathan the king's current squire, Philip ever-willing to help and Robin who had had the misfortune to lose his horse to the poisoned fodder.

"Why don't you have a squire? The king has his manservant Richard and a squire."

"Don't think that you are any longer up to the task at hand, Merlin?" Arthur teased.

"No, I was just wondering… By the way, any idea of who will take Nathan's place?"

"Well, whoever it is, he'll come well recommended, maybe one of the Camelot Knights' sons or brothers. I assure you the position is an honour and the senior squires vie for it seriously but the final decision it made by the Squire Masters. The young man has to be intelligent, capable, trustworthy and sworn to silence as he is privy to much information. 'It will be a feather in someone's hat,' as Humphrey would say.

Arthur pushed away his dishes and stood up, "Is the bath water ready, yet?"

Gathering up the dishes, Merlin called over his shoulder as he carried them into the antechamber, "Will be…as soon as you're ready to immerse you royal foot…"

Arthur was immersed in the hot water, Merlin propped up against the door, ready to be of assistance if required. "You're getting better at this bathing thing, you're so clever as you can practically do it yourself!"

Grinning, Arthur said, "Not by choice!"

"Don't worry, it's just that when we have a tight schedule, I know better than to get too close," Merlin added teasingly.

Arthur reached for a bath sheet and Merlin stepped forward and handed it to him being careful to stay well beyond his reach. While Arthur dried himself off, Merlin checked the clothes on the bed. Everything was in order.

"What do you intend to wear today?" Arthur said as he came back into the chamber and slipped on his pants.

Merlin slipped a fine silk under tunic over the prince's head, pulling it down so that it lay comfortable on his hips, as he answered, "Your latest present to me; the dappled brown tunic, with leather laces; my mushroom suede pants; topped off by the sun speckled jacket with the brass clasps. I will be an apparition in golden hues to off set all the red which will surround me."

Arthur burst our laughing, "…and to think that for years you wore that ratty brown jacket!"

Merlin reached for Arthur's gold tunic and as Arthur raised his arm, he dropped it over his shoulders and straightened it out. "I'll have you know that I am very attached to that fine article of clothing and it is only because you have given me other outfits that I will not be making an entrance into the hall with you today…wearing it!"

Laughing, Arthur held still as Merlin fastened the silver claps on the neck of his tunic. "All closed, or leave a couple open to entice the ladies?"

"All closed, I've enticed the only person that I am interested in?"

"Someone, I know?" asked Merlin.

"Don't think so…a gorgeous, well dressed creature that obviously is fascinated by me and who has yet to come forward and confess his interest."

"Certainly, no one I recognise. Does this paragon of virtue abide in this castle?"

Suddenly serious, Arthur looked shyly at Merlin and said, "No, Merlin, he lives here…" and with that he put his hand on his heart.

Merlin felt himself stepping towards Arthur and he put his arms around him and clasped him to his chest saying, "Funny, because I also have someone who lives in my heart as well…"

"Would I know him?"

"Don't think so. He struts around the castle, laying down the law and being quite annoying but when he's alone with me he becomes the most wonderful man in the whole of Camelot. One day, I'd like you to meet him as I think you would like him."

With that Merlin allowed Arthur to kiss him but they were interrupted by a knock on the antechamber door.

Merlin pulled away to answer the door and Spenser walked in. Arthur said, "Well, my Lord Sherewell, you cleaned up nicely."

"Thank you kind Sire, you don't look too bad yourself," he turned to look in Merlin's direction and said, "You're not even dressed and people are already making their ways downstairs."

"Won't take me long and anyway, Arthur always likes to make a grand entrance, don't you?"

"I don't and I would have been quite happy to have been delayed today, that is if Spenser hadn't interrupted us."

Spenser just grinned. "Come on, this is a special day. The king wouldn't appreciate a tardy prince entering with his slightly tousled manservant!"

"I'll have you know, that I am never tousled," said Merlin smiling.

"That's what you think!" Arthur's quickly retorted. Spenser laughed. He felt quite at home with the two of them.

Merlin quickly changed into his clothes, he wouldn't accept any help from Arthur as that was often counter productive but he did allow Spenser to help him with his tunic and jacket."

"Laced or unlaced?" asked Spenser.

"Laced!" said Merlin.

But he was contradicted by Arthur who said, "Unlaced, and this is the Prince of Camelot making that decision," and so the laces were left open. "If I'm bored, I can entertain myself."

"Me too!" insisted Spencer and the others burst out laughing. Arthur giving him a punch on the arm as Merlin blushed.

The three of them left the room.

-0-0-

Arthur arrived in plenty of time to join the dignitaries before the candidates arrived. He stood talking to Sir David and Gaius. Finally, the trumpets sounded and all eyes turned to the main doors for the entrance of the Squire Masters, mentors and candidates. Arthur stepped onto the dais to stand beside the king.

Family members occupied the areas closest to the dais and their sons walked to the front of the hall flanked by knights. Sir Rupert greeted the assembly.

The young candidates repeated their vows, together as one voice. "We pledge to serve our King; to live by honour for glory; to protect the weak and defenceless; to despise pecuniary reward; to guard the honour of our fellow knights; to speak only the truth; to shun unfairness, meanness and deceit; to persevere in all things; to never refuse a challenge from an equal or turn our backs upon a foe and to respect the honour of women.

And in no time, the name of the first candidate was called. Sir Leon said, "Robin of Northanger…"

Robin stepped forward with his squire and his sponsors. His knight mentor, Sir Thierry stood before the king and answered questions set by Geoffrey on the suitability of the candidate. Geoffrey and Uther conferred, the king nodded. Robin knelt and Uther placed his sword on Robin's shoulders and said the golden words, "Arise Sir Knight!"

The squire chosen by Robin stepped forward and handed his sponsor the red cloak of Camelot which was then put around the new knight's shoulders. Sir Thierry handed him his sword and his belt was buckled around him to receive it. Again, he knelt before Uther and as a knight renewed his allegiance. Then he took three steps backwards, bowed and returned to his position and the second candidate was called.

Once the last candidate returned to his previous position, Uther spoke a few words. He congratulated parents for their commitment and squire masters for their hard work. He spoke directly to the new knights mentioning that they were joining an elite few recognised across the land as brave men, joined in a brotherhood of chivalrous conduct.

He added that they would be staying in Camelot until after the tournament but then they would be allowed to return to the parents for a month's holiday. He then told the young knights to find their parents so that they could be the first to congratulate them.

Arthur mingled with the crowd congratulating the newly invested and being introduced to any parents whom he did not already know.

A luncheon was served in an adjoining hall for families and friends. Uther was in attendance to welcome the guests but he then left.

Nodding at Merlin, once his father left the assembly, Arthur did the same. "I'm famished!" he confessed.

"Well, why didn't you partake of the food offered?"

"Because Gaius said that he was returning to his chambers and I told him we'd bring lunch and visit with him. I'll get on with the visiting and you bring lunch enough for four as Geoffrey also intends to be there. On second thought, bring more as there may be other visitors as today is now a holiday."

Merlin jogged off down the corridor, nabbing three younger squires to accompany him.

In no time, suitable amounts of food were loaded on platters and the group, assisted by some kitchen staff made their way to Gaius's door. Merlin knocked gently just in case the others were in the midst of a private conversation and stood back sending the boys in with the food.

Geoffrey and Gaius's eyes lit up. There were some interesting dishes with plenty of ale and wine by the look of the number of stoneware jugs. Merlin hadn't been carrying food but he brought from behind his back a container which Gaius knew by its shape and size held mead. He nodded in appreciation and Merlin put it on the sideboard for later together with extra goblets if needed.

The squires were dismissed and Merlin served the wine then Arthur moved over motioning for Merlin to share the bench as the older men had taken the chairs.

"That was my eighteenth investiture. Mind you, to begin with, I was only there for the actual laying on of the sword and then removed and went back with Humphrey. Didn't matter as for me the most exciting part was when the king said, 'Arise, Sir Knight' and squires received their cloaks and swords." Arthur was miles away as his next words were, "I remember the first time that they wished me Happy Birthday, I was ten and Sir Rupert said, 'For the Love of Camelot!' and the other knights seemed to yell it back at him…"

Gaius added, "… and you stood there clapping your hands. I think you won all the knights' hearts that day."

"Mind you, now they know you better, they are not as smitten." Which remark got Merlin a shove and if Arthur hadn't grabbed him, he would have gone off the end of the bench, ending up on the flagstones.

Geoffrey laughed, "If your best friend can't bring you down to earth, who can, eh. Arthur?"

"No, you were really a lovely little boy." Gaius continued, "Humphrey told me that the night following your birthday appearance, you were all ready to go back down to dine with the king and the knights, so that you could also yell 'For the Love of Camelot' as you had been getting on his nerves, practising it all day.

Arthur grinned. Humphrey had been a stalwart servant, putting up with him as he made the switch from being with Gaius to living in his royal bedchamber. Sir Rupert's son Rudd and he had used it as a playroom for the longest time and even camped there with Humphrey but after Rudd was taken away, it had become his real bedchamber. It was full of great memories but looking back, he preferred the memories from the last ten years than those earlier ones. He ran his hand down Merlin's leg and smiled.

"Just think, Arthur, one day you will be knighting the candidates. Glad it'll be them and not me as I don't think I would trust you that close to my head with a sword in your raised hand."

"Merlin, listening to you, you'd never think that you've trusted me with more than your head!"

Gaius and Geoffrey burst out laughing and Merlin turned a delicate shade of pink. "Sire, remember that remark tonight, when I decide to sleep in the manservant's chamber."

"He's got you there, Arthur!" said Gaius. "Anyway I have work to do here. Just leave the platters, Merlin, and send someone up to get them later on."

Geoffrey said, "Thanks for lunch. I've got to get back to the library as the king left a message that he wanted some family tree traced."

"Well, we're going riding," said Arthur. "They've started to break the three year olds and I have my eye on a mare."

They left and Gaius could here Merlin as they went down the corridor, "Honestly, Arthur, you can only ride one horse at a time and you already have three!"

"Merlin, believe me, one can never have too many horses!"

-0-0-

Uther had a bee in his bonnet, he had met Lord Richard of Northanger and Lady Mireille, parents of the newly invested Sir Robin. To his surprise, they were accompanied by their widowed daughter Lady Rosetta Braxley. Uther was mesmerised, here was a beautiful young woman whose husband had recently died leaving her with a little girl. Her lineage seemed above reproach and Uther decided that he had the time between now and the tournament to broach a marriage agreement for his son.

Uther's eyes lit on Arthur; this was the perfect solution. Under his auspices, the girl would be housed in the castle and Arthur if he had an ounce of brains, would see sense and avail himself of this young lady's hand. Uther was going to take a new tack, no pressure. He would just make sure that Lady Rosetta was in all the right places at the right time. Hopefully, Arthur's thirtieth birthday celebration would include an announcement of upcoming nuptials.

This time, he thought to himself that he himself would remain level headed but adamant that Arthur take a wife and hopefully produce an heir. He thought firmly, 'I've found the girl now all Arthur has to do is let nature takes its course! He's handsome, she's beautiful. After all, at their ages what does love have to do with it? It's his duty as a crown prince to produce an heir!'

He realised that Arthur probably had someone on the side, after all he was nearly thirty and had hardly been celibate since his wife disappeared. It would not be a problem, as long as he kept his dalliance secret and didn't upset the future Princess. One day, he'd figure out who was keeping his son company. Maybe he'd get someone to question that annoying manservant who follows him faithfully like a pet dog. He _had_ to be in the know, for goodness sake his room was off Arthur's chambers. Offer him money, anything. God, the man was pathetic!

The king was proverbially 'counting his chickens…' as he now had decided that Geoffrey would be involved as would Gaius who had some strange influence on the prince. He'd have to walk carefully around them as the last episode of finding a second wife had been a disaster.

-0-0-

The Investiture Dinner for the new knights was attended by all the knights; absent were only the very elderly and the infirm. It was a time for a knight to remember his own investiture and celebrate the new knights in their midst. Only immediate family members were invited but the king made sure that Sir Robin's sister was present with his parents.

Each new knight was introduced and applauded, welcomed from the ranks of senior squires to the brotherhood of knights. They had often served at royal ceremonies in the dining hall and now they were being served by the newly classified senior squires.

There was a lot of fooling and good natured teasing and Sir Rupert on behalf of the knights of Camelot welcomed the newly invested. He finished by raising a goblet and intoning 'For the Love of Camelot!" to which, all the knights responded.

"Did you remember the words after all those years of practice?" said a voice at Arthur's ear. Merlin holding the pitcher went to return to his place behind Arthur's chair.

But Arthur quickly said, "Yes, and I'll see how good _your_ memory is, later this evening!"

"…and I'll hold you to that, Sire!"

Finally, the evening started to wind down. Once the king had left, other knights and family members started to drift away.

Arthur called over Daniel and asked him to have a table laid with something light and plenty of drink in the small council chamber as he intended to continue the party there. Arthur explained to all present that this was to be their last real drinking bout as with the upcoming tournament most of the knights would limit their drinking until after they had competed.

Merlin had a flash of Gawaine and wondered if he would also be following that regime. Anyway, he was due to arrive any day now and he would be able to see first hand if his friend had cut down on his alcoholic consumption.

It was closer to dawn by the time Arthur's friends wandered up to their chambers. Many of them were a little uncoordinated, others almost bladdered but with the help of friends they would all arrive safely in the right wing. Merlin smiled, Arthur was feeling no pain, but still making sense and had not reached the stage when everything was hilarious.

Gavin asked if he needed help but Merlin shook his head and Arthur told him that regardless of how much he drank, he was always able to climb the stairs. Gavin winked at Merlin and they both laughed, for on more than one occasion, Merlin had needed help returning his master to his bedchamber.

-0-0-

Uther had retired earlier but hadn't been able to settle. He tossed and turned; he had a new goal in life and this time he was going to succeed, 'Come hell or high water!'

His mind was racing; he could see it, the next generation of Pendragons, a new prince, his grandson... He'd no longer have the pitying glances of other monarchs as they listed their grandchildren. Arthur would be married and everything would fall into place…he dropped off and dreamt of fertile lands, spring lambs, pristine streams and sunny skies.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 : TOURNAMENT PREREQUISITES**

The plans for the tournament now came into full swing. Everything from last year would be bigger and better. Arthur left all the plans for guest accommodation and food to the Lord Chamberlain's staff. He knew that some of the knights would be shuffled around to make space for squires whose wing had been requisitioned for visiting knights.

"Arthur, do you think, we'll have to share our chamber with anyone during the tournament? Seems to me, they might run out of beds."

Arthur turned over but not before saying, "Over my dead body! Merlin, I'm the Crown Prince and anyway," he added softly, "I already have a much valued roommate."

"Right!" said Merlin and left it at that.

The kitchen staff, from procurers to cooks were organised and capable of preparing food suitable for guest or competitor. House staff would double as extra serving staff. Dinners would be organised over the six days each one varying in importance until the final Tournament Dinner when the results would be announced and awards distributed.

Merlin found even thinking about it nerve-wracking. He mentioned it to Arthur saying, "Well, at least I won't have to cook!"

"Thank goodness, for that!"

"Excuse me, I'll have you know I have never had anyone expire from hunger or die of food poisoning, from my cooking."

"Just luck, Merlin, just luck…"

"I'll have you know that Gordon says that I'm an adequate cook considering the supplies which are available."

"Gordon? Don't think I know him, do I?"

"Well, you would if you were a restauranteur!"

"What's a restaurant?"

"Never mind, Arthur, I think it might be beyond you!"

-0-0-

Household workers, from laundry maids to the serving staff would be expected to put in long hours to get all the work done.

Arthur had formed a committee and had the stabling of horses under the supervision of Sir Malcolm, the former Horse Master, assisted by the head groom from Castle farm. If necessary, castle staff would build temporary stabling near the training fields with accommodation nearby for grooms.

Sir Rawn incapacitated with a leg wound and unable to compete, had offered to be in charge of a committee responsible for all entertainment. Within the castle proper, the royal musicians would be much in demand. Festivals were planned and already requests had come in from travelling groups of mummers and entertainers asking to be considered part of the celebration. These people arrived with their own caravans and tents, so accommodating them was not a problem.

There would also be large open air markets where everything from vegetables to baubles, bangles and beads, to bolts of material and the latest in curios, knives and cooking wares would be available. Healers would be flogging elixirs, potions and salves. There would be games of brute strength and of chance, much coinage would change hands over the ten day period. Food would be available on the grounds cooked by merchants pushing their fine local ingredients.

Sir Rupert's committee had added a few touches to last year's tournament but basically, it would cover the same events with maybe a little more emphasis on pageantry. The processions for the Kings and Knights were planned. The standards of all competing knights would be paraded from the castle to the training grounds. Squires would parade before each mounted knight; lead in fine glory by the king of the host kingdom on his majestically caparisoned mount.

The _mêlèes_ both _à pied_ and _à cheval_ and the jousting were always crowd favourites. There would be a _pas d'armes_, during the week when individual knights could accept challenges from all comers. This was not an official event but very popular none the less with coins wagered on the various competitors.

The squires' display would also fall under a non-competitive rule but it was an occasion for the up and coming candidates to the knighthood to show off their training in the mace, flail and sword.

The Captain of the Guard and his men would be responsible for patrolling the lower town and festival locations to ensure peace or actually some semblance of… Night patrols would be doubled. Taverns were always the location of brawls so patrols would be increased. Pickpockets would also descend on the town and it was not unknown for an entertainer with a sleight of hand to also work the crowds on his own time.

Gaius and his helpers, various squires and servants had been trained in the basics of first aid. In any accidents involving competitors, the other knights were well versed in moving the injured. However, spectators could also get carried away, so sprains and non-serious accidents would be seen first by one of Gaius's helpers. Merlin would also be available but Arthur was loathe to promise him full time as he wanted him primarily helping him.

Merlin was rather looking forward to the hustle and bustle in the town. He knew that most of the seriously competitive knights would, until they were eliminated from the division be unable to take full advantage of the fun and games. But, there were always a few more than willing to burn the candle at both ends. He smiled as Gawaine again came to mind. Gawaine would not only be competing as an individual but also enjoying all the other pleasures that the tournament would have to offer.

It promised to be a fun time for knight and commoner alike.

-0-0-

Merlin lay in bed, thinking back to his first tournament. He had been a youngster, visiting Gaius and he had hardly been able to sleep with the excitement and anticipation. Today, his first thought was to the safety of all his knights especially one particular one. He was worried as although he trusted all the Camelot knights, this was to be an open tournament and all able-bodied men had been invited to register. This would be seen as a great opportunity to unhorse the crown prince by means fair or foul. Anyway, Arthur was only competing in the hand-to-hand sword combat on day four and the jousting on days six and seven. The rest of the time, he would be watching his knights with other royalty from the sidelines.

Merlin got up to bring in the breakfast platters. Arthur had a morning meeting with the king and he needed to go over all the reports before he left. He walked over to the bed with a piece of freshly roasted meat and held it close to Arthur's nostrils, counting the seconds before he showed any sign of waking up.

"Merlin, that's the last thing I was thinking about this morning. Go away, get rid of that and come back to bed."

"Can't! You have things to do and people to see."

"No-o!" he moaned yawning and pulled the blanket up over his face.

"Yes! You have to eat, dress, look over the committee reports, meet with the king before lunch. Lunch with your committee leaders and then I'd like to see you by yourself some time this afternoon…then meet up with Leon and Gielbert, dress for supper, eat and then, go to bed…"

"What time will I meet you?"

"Well, let's say after the luncheon and before you see Leon, can't be more specific than that. I have a few things to discuss with you."

"Will I enjoy it?"

"Probably not but be a 'good little man' and get up."

Arthur threw a pillow at him and dragged himself out of bed.

The thought of being alone with Merlin for a few hours made the day seem better. 'Maybe, they could go out on the horses or…' He smiled, 'Yes, there were untold possibilities…'

-0-0-

His meeting with the king had gone quite well. Merlin had accompanied him and laid all the reports on the table.

Uther listened to all the committee reports and accepted them. However, he had been surprised that Arthur had wanted to compete. "But this tournament is in your honour. You could just sit back and watch. No one could take exception to that, as no one expects you to participate."

"My knights will be competing for the Best Overall and Individual trophies. I can give support to the Camelot entry. Father, they are our knights and my place will be with them. I will grace the spectators' stands with your guests whenever, I am not on the field."

"Our guests!"

"Yes, Father, our guests…" Arthur said but thought, 'Primarily your guests!'

Uthur grunted, thinking strange boy this son of his. "So, everything is under control? Have you provided for all contingencies? I want this event to be remembered for years. It is a showcase for Camelot and its allies!"

"Sire, five kingdoms will be represented, from the west coast to the north. Letters of intent have been received from all and already some of the reigning families' staff has arrived. We're going to be very busy with welcoming suppers but I wondered if maybe three dinners might cover the welcome for all the royalty. The first arrivals should be the Princes Michael and Rhys of Wales, representing their elder brother King Ludd. They will not expect anything special but I would like to have a small private dinner party the day following their arrival. Just my closest knights…and you, should you wish to be present"

"No, go ahead, my Boy, by the time the week is out, I will be fed up with ceremonial suppers."

"The kingdom of the Midlands will be represented by the King Everard and Queen Rhoda with their two younger sons who will be competing in the tournament. King Trevor of Bodmin will be in attendance with Prince Aubrey whose younger brother Ewan will be competing. I've heard he is a renowned sword handler.

"Prince Edwin will be representing his ailing father King Egburt but he will be accompanied by Prince Miles who is a strong contender in the jousting but not to worry as I intend to win that contest!" Merlin smiled to himself. "Anyway, a private dinner would also be held to welcome those princes."

Arthur looked down at the parchment in front of him, "That leaves, King Duncan of Cumbria with his son Douglas and grandson Dougal. He will also be accompanied by Queen Enid. That means at least three ceremonial welcoming dinners but Queen Rhoda and Queen Enid are sisters so if both parties arrive at the same time, we could maybe arrange one welcoming dinner for both. I'll take care of the welcoming speeches at all dinners."

Uther nodded Arthur seemed to have make a good job of the arrangements. The king said, "Well, let's leave it at that, the Lord Chamberlain can decide on dates and the kitchen will go along. How are the registrations with able-bodied commoners coming?"

"We have at last count twenty-five commoners mostly for contests on foot as they have no trained horses. We have five knights with no allegiances for a total of forty-seven knights in attendance, scattered across the various visiting kingdoms."

"Will Camelot win the coveted tournament pennant?"

"Sire, we intend to try the hardest! We have out reputation to uphold."

Uther smiled as at least in this, he and Arthur saw eye to eye. He nodded at Arthur who bowed and left the chamber.

As Merlin closed the door behind him, he said, "Well, you held your own in there. You deserve a special treat. But sadly, your meeting went overtime and you only have time to get to the small council chamber for lunch with your committee members, then Leon and Geilbert will be next up…"

"But you gave the impression that we would…"

"Well that's what happens when a father and son have a _tête à tête,_ midmorning."

"There's a nasty streak in you, Merlin, that enjoys seeing me disappointed."

At the next opportune moment, Merlin grabbed him, pulling him into a doorway which formed an alcove, lifted his chin and slowly and determinedly made sure that the prince's disappointment had faded. "There, does that make you any happier?" Merlin said, pulling him back into the corridor.

Arthur smiled saying, "Well, it was less than I had expected but better than nothing."

"You, Sire, are never satisfied!"

-0-0-

Pavilions were already dotting the area around the tournament site, each pavilion in the colours of its owner. The support staff for each kingdom's contingent was massive. Beyond the pavilions there were areas where lesser staff members would be camping. All visiting knights and squires had been guaranteed if they so wished, accommodation in the castle.

Sir Rupert had figured that there would be at least one hundred visiting destriers involved in the competition as some knights had more than one mount. Added to the horses belonging to the Camelot Knights, the number almost doubled. This was not counting horses belonging to the reigning families and their staff. He hazarded an estimate of almost three hundred head.

As an off shoot of the tournament, horse traders were in town with youngsters which they hoped would catch the eyes of those knights with deep pockets.

Even the king might be horse trading, sending horses from Castle Farm to other regions as he invited monarchs to view his fine stud farm and especially the last two years crop of colts and fillies. Camelot stock was always in demand and surplus horses were sometimes for sale.

Arthur had already set aside a couple of three year olds for his personal use and threatened dire punishments if they were not there for him once all the visitors had left. Merlin had suggested that the youngsters be sent to Yewdene for the immediate future. Arthur gave permission and the farm staff breathed a sigh of relief; no one wanted to get on the wrong side of the prince, when his horses were concerned.

-0-0-

Later Arthur said, "Sending the horses to Yewdene made me realise how much I wanted to go myself, to forget all about the big celebrations and sneak away for a week."

"That's fine with me, as long you won't regret missing the tournament…" Merlin said with a glint in his eye. He could see that Arthur was weighing the two, Yewdene versus a tournament. He knew which Arthur would choose as he really had no choice but he decided to play the injured party, teasing him. It would be fun.

"I can't really miss the tournament. It's in my honour and everyone has worked so hard. The knights are all in tip top condition and we're ready to crush the competition."

Merlin sighed, "I always realised that I hadn't completely won your heart, Arthur. Deep in the back of my mind, I knew that you had me pegged as of little importance compared with knightly athletic endeavours. It's alright…I understand…I really do." Merlin dropped his head, trying hard not to smile and he contemplated Arthur's boots which could do with a shine.

There was no reply from the prince and Merlin didn't want to raise his eyes as he knew that he couldn't keep a straight face. He slowly shook his head and sighed, thinking, 'Come on, Arthur, you're not that dense. Figure it out.'

Arthur took a deep breath and let it out slowly. What had he said, to get himself in this predicament? He did love Merlin more than anything but duty had reared its head and he had to accept it, yet make Merlin who was obviously very upset at being spurned, understand.

Merlin turned and walked towards the door. He'd be owed big time for this performance. He stopped as Arthur said his name but he didn't turn around.

"Merlin, please…" Merlin put his hand on the latch. "Merlin…you know how I feel…"

Putting a catch into his voice, he said, "Arthur…I really thought that I did… but maybe…" He grinned to himself.

The door suddenly opened and Gaius came waltzing in. He looked at Merlin's grin and said, "So, Merlin what's so funny?"

Merlin lost it completely, he burst out laughing and it was downhill from there. Arthur charged across the room threatening awful retribution and Gaius stood shaking his head at the two of them.

"Gaius, is it something of importance?" Arthur asked.

Gaius smiled at Merlin and said, "Nothing which can't wait until later today, Sire!" He said quietly to Merlin as he left, "I sometimes wonder why he puts up with your games."

Merlin replied, "Doesn't have the ability to catch on fast enough. See you later!" and he closed and locked the door behind him, turning towards Arthur with a shy grin.

"I heard that exchange."

"Well, as my Mam would say, 'People seldom hear good things about themselves when they eavesdrop!'"

"I wasn't eavesdropping; you and Gaius were right in front of me. Do you really think that I am slow, Merlin?"

"Sire," he said as he ran his fingers under Arthur's tunic to get at his laces, "I assure you, that many times your lack of speed, is not only much appreciated but mind blowing…" Leaning in for what he considered a much deserved kiss, he said, "Your place next week is in Camelot but one day…" He got no further as Arthur had other ideas.

-0-0-

Gaius met Simon on the way down and said, "What are you doing on the stairs? I recommended only flat surface exercise for this month. You don't want to have a relapse do you? Backs are funny things and old injuries can flair up without notice."

"Sorry, Gaius, but I wanted to see Merlin."

Well, if you're looking for him, he's with Arthur and I would think that the 'Do Not Disturb' sign is on the door! If you're looking for company, come with me, I need to get some herbs from the gardens and then, I'll give you lunch."

Simon thought that maybe, one day he would find someone that he could love as much as Merlin loved Arthur…and turning carefully, he went off quite happily to help Gaius.

-0-0-

Merlin stretched, he was relaxed and happy. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and walked to the window. It was raining and already some of the rooms across the courtyard were candlelit. This evening, it was just a regular dinner with their friends. He turned to look back at Arthur and thought, 'Now, wouldn't life be great if we could always take a mid-afternoon break…" He walked to the water closet and quickly pumped water into one of the coppers and lit a small fire. Turning to see that Arthur was still asleep, he put his hand on the copper and heated the water. He smiled, washed himself and went in search of clothes.

Next time he checked, Arthur was watching him with a slight grin. "You, Merlin, are a sight for sore eyes. I'll never tire of watching you."

"Well, then you know what I'm going to say. There's hot water available and I'll lay out some fresh clothes for you. Supper in the little council hall, just the usual group but I think we might consider asking Gaius to join us, as with his sudden arrival, he precipitated a very enjoyable afternoon."

"Go ahead! I was rather abrupt with him."

"Well as long as you weren't abrupt with me, that Sir Knight is the main thing..."

Arthur pulled him to him as he passed and gently kissed him. "You make every day bearable."

"Arthur's that's so sweet…shame I can't say the same thing about you!" He dodged as Arthur reached for a pillow.

-0-0-

Before the guests began to arrive in earnest, Arthur's special day was to be celebrated. Arthur had convinced the king that it was a family affair and he wished to celebrate it with his brother knights and members of the Camelot Court. Finally, against his better judgement, Uther agreed and Arthur was able to look forward to a relaxing day with his friends with much celebrating as he turned thirty.

Gaius remembered the years when the celebration was not held as the king used Arthur's birthday as a day of mourning for Igraine. Gaius had taken it upon himself to celebrate the day when Arthur was young and Geoffrey always made the most beautiful drawing for Arthur which he had bound into child-sized books on the subject of castle life. Special food was served and, although it was low key people like Sirs Rupert, Rodney, Martin and Malcolm, as well as the nursemaids and menservants remembered to wish the young master a Happy Birthday.

One day, when Arthur innocently asked Gaius if his father knew that it was his birthday. Gaius, as you might say, stepped up to the plate, insisting that Arthur's birth be acknowledged by the knights before the evening meal on the day of his birth.

Since then it had become a tradition. A banquet supper with all the court, speeches and the 'For Love of Camelot' salute, rounded out the special day. Arthur and his close friends would then take themselves off to a smaller dining chamber to talk and drink with the understanding that tomorrow would officially begin at noon for any who had over-imbibed.

Merlin much to Arthur's chagrin had started the count down and would say every night before they slept, "Only so many more sleeps, you are a lucky boy!" He then outdid himself by keeping a running count on the back of the chamber door.

"Honestly, Merlin, I don't know who is more excited me or you. I have a feeling it is the latter."

"But Arthur, you will only be thirty once and just think, the next big one is fifty and who knows whether you will be around to celebrate that one."

"Well, thank you, Merlin, that vote of confidence was most welcome. Remind me to say the same thing to you on the eve of your thirtieth."

Merlin had been planning Arthur's gift for a long time. It was one of a kind and he hoped that it would meet with his approval. He couldn't compete with Uther's presents but he had thought long and hard about his gift and he was satisfied.

After a hectic day, they had a quiet supper with Gaius, Geoffrey, Sir Rupert and Sir Leon. Merlin thoroughly enjoyed listening to all the stores told by the others much to Arthur's embarrassment. Just when he thought he knew everything about Arthur, something new would crop up.

Saying goodbye to their guests, they decided to have an early night and Merlin threw a few logs on the fire just for ambience as it wasn't really cold. They changed into their dressing gowns and sat on their favourite bench to enjoy the end of what Merlin kept referring to as an auspicious day.

Arthur said, "Merlin tomorrow will be the auspicious day, not today."

"But it really is as this is the last evening you and I will sleep together in our twenties."

"Is that all you plan to do tonight, sleep?"

"Well, now you're getting elderly, you'll have to remember to pace yourself and not get carried away."

Those were fighting words and by the time they were ready to actually sleep. Arthur said, "Any complaints, Merlin?"

"No Sire, I have to say that you acquitted yourself remarkably well for someone of your years." That earned him an extra kiss.

Just as Arthur was dropping off, Merlin said with a satisfied sigh, "Only one more sleep…Goodnight, Arthur My Love!"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 : ****HAPPY** **BIRTHDAY**, **ARTHUR**

When Merlin awoke, it was to the cooing of a pigeon which was parading up and down their windowsill. He smiled and snuggled into the blanket. Then he remembered that today was the day and carefully slipped out of bed to light a fire under the already filled coppers and put another log on the fireplace in their bedchamber. He unlocked the door and went into the antechamber to get their breakfast and smiled as someone had remembered the day and added flowers to the platter. As he closed the window, the pigeon flew away and he climbed carefully into bed. He ran through Arthur's schedule for the day and went over the different outfits which he would lay out for him.

The members of the court would be dressed to the nines and not wanting to be outdone, Merlin had, with Arthur's blessing rifled through the chest holding some of Arthur's clothes from years back and with a few alterations, he had a new-to-him doublet and tunic. Arthur had been ready to have new clothes made for him but Merlin explained that he felt special wearing Arthur's cast offs.

He turned to look at his bedmate and smiled Arthur was still asleep with his right arm across his face to ward off the sunlight and he was snoring gently. His other hand which had been around Merlin was now lying alone on the bed. Merlin took hold of it and kissed it, wrapping it around himself. He thought, 'Happy Birthday, my Prince. May we share many more as we both age gracefully.' Then he chuckled to himself, as he imagined Arthur saying, 'Well, graceful might be a bit of a stretch for you…Dear!'

In a little linen bag, inside a leather box tooled with a dragon, was his present for Arthur. He had wanted to choose something which he would never think of giving to anyone else and he had come up with a bracelet made of his hair. The sentiment was romantic; the time was now, a remembrance of love worn everyday by one's beloved. It would be one of a kind, never to be replaced if lost.

Later, he would acknowledge to Arthur that he had had needed a little help from Gaius to carefully cut strands of his hair to get the required length and that together they had found a design in an 'old book' and had followed the directions.

It had called for a gold wire base with the human hair twisted through and plaited around it but that wasn't what Merlin had in mind. He decided to use black horse hair instead as it would give some rigidity but still be pliant, light weight and fit comfortably around a wrist. It would also be less like jewellery. The next time he was in the stables, he plucked a long coarse strand of hair from Gidun's tail and put it in his pocket. Gaius had laughed as it seemed quite appropriate for Gidun to be involved.

With the horsehair tied in a circle, the plaiting had begun. It was serious work only being done in daylight as it was so intricate a job. It was finally finished to Merlin's satisfaction and Gaius smiled agreeing that it was a job well done and certainly a gift suitable for a king but then he laughed and corrected himself saying for a future king.

Merlin had added a little extra as he had given the bracelet two special powers. Human hair does not rot, therefore should it be lost, Merlin saw to it that it would disintegrate and also if Arthur should ever fall out of love with him, it would immediately drop off his wrist. He had felt sad as he said the words for the latter spell but then cheered up when he knew that he was thinking about something which would not come to pass. The bracelet was strong yet would be unnoticed except by the most observant. Thin, no wider than the stems of two primroses which was appropriate Merlin decided, as the flower was his favourite.

Arthur was beginning to wake up and he grumbled under his breath as he pulled Merlin towards him. Merlin smiled, 'What was it? Twenty odd years ago, as a young boy on a visit to Camelot, he had fallen for this man and that love was more intense today than it had been then.'

"Good Morning, Birthday Boy? How does it feel to have reached a new decade?" Arthur grinned and sleepily told him to shut up as he felt no different than yesterday.

"Well, breakfast is here and the room is warm so get up and we'll eat."

"I can think of something better to do…"

"Right!" said Merlin laughing, "Consider this the first of your birthday presents."

-0-0-

First on today's schedule was a mid-morning visit to his father. Arthur sighed in annoyance as Merlin straightened out his tunic. "What's up? Not in the best frame of mind?"

"No, I'd like to do what I want today not have it regulated by someone else"

"Don't worry, soon you'll be out of there but I can see that your father would like to wish you 'All the Best' today…and I'd rather that you went to him as his coming here, might interrupt something quite important." Merlin gave him a wicked grin.

He stood back and said, "Alright, you've passed muster and are ready to go but first, I would like to give you a little token of my love."

"Well, then I shouldn't have bothered getting dressed!"

"Arthur, you truly have a one tracked mind…" another little grin followed with, "Thankfully!"

Merlin led Arthur to the bed and sitting on his pillow was the little red tooled box with the golden dragon. Arthur's eyes lit up and turning to Merlin he said, "It's beautiful…"

Sitting down beside him, Merlin said, "The real present is inside…"

Arthur removed the lid, glancing at Merlin as he undid the ties on a little linen bag, allowing the contents to fall into his hand. He automatically recognised it as a bracelet and slipped it over his hand. Holding his wrist up to admire it, he ran his fingers over it and said, "It feels special, almost alive, soft yet masculine. What is it made of?"

Merlin waited until he had Arthur's full attention and explained how it was made. Arthur's jaw dropped, he held up his hand to Merlin's head and compared the colours. "It's perfect. I'm yours for life and here's the proof. How did you ever think of coming up with such a great gift? I will be able to wear it constantly. I will only have to glance at my wrist and know that you are mine and hopefully, I am yours."

"Forever!" said Merlin getting emotional, as one tear escaped running down his cheek. Arthur wiped away the tear with the pad of his thumb and kissed Merlin very tenderly.

"Regardless of what is given to me today, this token of love is by far the most important gift received. I love you, Merlin, from the bottom of my heart. I realise that I always have from our very first meeting and I hope to always be in love with you until our final breaths."

Looking at the man who was the be-all and end-all of his existence, Merlin smiled. He hugged Arthur and said, "Come on, you'll be late for your meeting with the king."

Merlin realised that the only way he could keep Arthur walking straight was to grasp his elbow to direct him as he couldn't keep his eyes off the bracelet, wandering aimlessly along the corridor. They arrived at the king's door and Arthur insisted that Merlin accompany him inside.

"I shouldn't, as this is a time for you and your father"

"Nonsense, Merlin! You well know that if he doesn't want you there, he won't be shy about telling you to leave." So Merlin tapped on the door, waited for Richard to open it, and followed Arthur into the king's chambers.

Uther was sitting at his desk. He glanced up and said, "Arthur, I believe congratulations are in order. You have reached your third decade. Happy birthday, Son!"

Arthur bowed slightly, saying "Thank you, Sire."

"Come and sit by the fire. Richard, get us something to toast with and you, boy, make yourself useful and help him."

Wanting to laugh, Arthur sat in the chair across from his father, he might not have had the decency to call Merlin by name but he hadn't dismissed him so he could now be in on everything that went on. Merlin placed a tray with two finely tooled silver goblets on the table in front of the fire without making eye-contact. Richard poured a measure of mead into each goblet, offering the tray to the king who took one of the goblets and offered it again to Arthur who removed the other. The menservants then returned to stand against the wall.

Uther lifted his goblet in Arthur's direction and said, "To you, Arthur on this momentous day. May it just be the start of a wonderful and auspicious year for you during which many things may be righted and settled." The hair on both Arthur's and Merlin's neck stood on end. The toast sounded as if it had come with restrictions.

Stretching his feet to the fire, Uther smiled saying, "My Boy, I have decided to take a clue from your love of hunting as my present this year." Arthur glanced up. The king smiled and continued, shaking his head, "No, not another horse but a hunting lodge! You get to choose the location and to decide upon the style and size."

Arthur's face lit up, "Father, that is bloody marvellous! We have always needed a real hunting lodge and now it will happen. The one on Cenred's old land needs major upgrading but a brand new one is much more to my liking."

"The only requirement is that it is suitably appointed for royal guests including the fairer sex should they deign to visit. Enjoy the fun of planning it, you did so well with the renovations here for the knights, that I know that you will make me proud."

"Thank you, Father!"

Merlin glanced at Arthur. He was pleased that the king's gift had thrilled him. He smiled as Arthur was now sitting relaxed in his chair with his right hand clasped around his left wrist touching his birthday gift.

Soon the king was dismissing his son and Merlin and he walked down the corridor grinning. A hunting lodge, designed by them in a location of their choice and paid for by the king and treasury. Wait until Gaius, Geoffrey and the knights heard about this.

-0-0-

Arthur had promised that he would drop by Gaius's once he was finished with the king. He opened the door and wriggled his wrist, so that Gaius could see that he had received Merlin's bracelet and was wearing it. Gaius got up from his bench and walked across the room and Arthur walked into his arms to receive a big hug.

Merlin said, "Bet you didn't think he'd grow so big that first day you brought him here?"

"True, I was worrying how I was going to keep him alive but I guess with Tilly's sister's help, we managed. Thirty years, I can hardly belief it." He again gave Arthur another hug.

Merlin then realised that Uther had made no effort to even put his arm around Arthur's shoulders. He was a strange man. Thank goodness, Arthur being raised by Gaius, had grown into a normal boy not afraid to show his emotions and make physical contact with people. Then he found himself blushing and chuckled.

"What's funny, Merlin?"

"Nothing…well I was only thinking how different you are to your father and I like that."

Arthur swung around and hugged him for good measure. He then took the mug which Gaius offered and accepted Gaius's toast for a wonderful birthday. He also made sure that Merlin had a couple of sips of his because at the rate he himself was going, he was sure that he wouldn't be able to see straight by the banquet tonight.

They left Gaius, to make their way to the smaller dining hall downstairs. A few close friends had been invited to join Arthur for his midday meal. He was warmly welcomed and the five of them sat around the table. Merlin offered to take over the serving duties and once the room was emptied of castle staff, he took his seat beside Arthur. The others were quite willing to serve themselves from the platters placed on the sideboard and the table. It was a congenial group, Leon as the senior knight, Gielbert and Romney who had looked after Arthur while they were squires, Spenser who was a close friend from years ago and Merlin.

They started recalling funny things which had happened and in no time they were howling at the crazy things they had done growing up. Arthur did take the time to toast the memories of friends who were missing and he included by name, Piers and Edmund. He still felt uncomfortable thinking of Edmund's death, a young boy mistaken for him and murdered. In retrospect, Arthur realised that his life hadn't been all fun and games but in the balance he felt that the good had outweighed the evil. He looked around the table, thanking God that he had such wonderful friends.

After a couple of hours during which Arthur managed to mention his birthday gift from the king, making everyone perk up, imagining the great times they would have, regardless of the region which Arthur would choose for the lodge. Arthur took his leave breaking up the group saying, "I'll see you later at the banquet."

Merlin followed him from the room grabbing a plate of fruit as the banquet wouldn't start till late in the evening. He looked at Arthur and said, "A snooze or a ride?"

Arthur made his choice without any delay," Let's get the horses and ride out for a couple of hours. It will clear the cobwebs and give me an appetite for tonight."

So, within the quarter hour, Iago and Favoury, half brother and sister to Mulgan, having been sired by the king's Solomon, made their way through the lower town. Iago was ridden by Merlin, who had a strange relationship with the horse who was almost the opposite of the quiet Gidun and Arthur rode the grey mare Favoury. They made their way around the Castle Farm circuit stopping to admire the lake. Coming back their paths were crossed by a doe followed by twin fawns, for once Arthur didn't think of hunting he just said, "Wonder what it would have been like to be a twin?"

"I would think, it might have been fun as you would never have been lonely."

"Were you lonely growing up in Ealdor like I was in Camelot?"

"I always had my Mam, and a friend once I was older but the kids in general ran away from me. From the time I was little, as soon I reached them, they took off again. I assure you it did nothing for my confidence. I was different and just didn't fit their idea of friend material. Then a new family moved into the village and I became friends with their son. It was nice not playing alone all the time."

"Well, as you know, I was not allowed any friends. I lived with Gaius and was kept away from most of the goings on in the castle. Then when I started studying with Sir Martin and Geoffrey, a squire used to accompany me each day and I was also allowed to study and play with Sir Rupert's son Rudd, but then he left and I hooked up with Piers and Edmund but I was also still friendly with the squires Romney and Gielbert who used to accompany us if we went out of the castle. Then Piers left and Edmund died and what I would have done without Spenser I don't know." His face brightened as he said, "…and then you arrived on the scene…"

Merlin smiled at him and said, "It was fate that the two of us should meet. Race you to the old oak tree!" Iago was gone before Favoury even knew what had happened. Merlin felt the wind in his face and thought, 'Oh, Arthur, it isn't fate…it's destiny!'

He could hear Favoury gained on him and he leant forward urging Iago on. Iago absolutely loved racing and he was waiting with flared nostrils as Favory reached the tree. Merlin slipped off him and said, "Good Boy! You're a great horse."

Arthur dismounted and leading his horse on the off side, he walked beside Merlin holding hands and taking the opportunity every now and again to give him a kiss even though Iago kept trying to get between them. Arthur decided then and there, that Iago would become Merlin's horse, maybe not officially at the moment but the two of them were alike, high-spirited and strong willed.

-0-0-

All day, members of the Court were stopping Arthur to congratulate him on his special day. Everyone from the smallest scullery maid to the Lord Chamberlain, from the youngest page to the most senior knight would have something special to eat today to celebrate their Crown Prince's birthday. It was a castle wide celebration, very different from the first birthdays Arthur had celebrated when his very existence was never mentioned outside the select few who knew he was being raised by Gaius.

Merlin and he made their way to the grand dining hall. A cheer went up as the prince entered with Uther; the latter for once smiling benevolently right and left. Arthur looked around at the people he had known nearly all his life and smiled. One day they would be his responsibility, as his father had only just reminded him.

As the doors to the hall had been opened, Uther had said, "These people are more important than land, they are the kingdom of Camelot, they rely on us. As such, it is our responsibility to look after them; to protect them from magic and enemies of the kingdom."

Arthur had nodded his agreement whilst Merlin overhearing the king's remark had wondered when was the last time that Uther had been responsible enough to even listen to anyone outside his court and councillors, let alone care for them.

Arthur took his place beside his father and Gaius was ushered forward to sit on Arthur's right. Merlin was pleased that the court physician was being recognised as he deserved. Uther leant over and said a few words to him and the elderly man smiled. Sir Geoffrey sat next to Gaius and Sir Rupert as head of the Council was on Uther's left.

The toasts were made. Sir Geoffrey started them off by toasting the king and then in a more relaxed manner, lifted his glass turned to his left and said clearly, "To Prince Arthur." The toast was repeated by those gathered. That was a sign for the servers to begin bringing in the evening meal.

Merlin took his place behind Arthur's chair as did Richard behind Uther's. Once the meal was underway, Merlin would carefully make sure that neither Arthur nor Gaius or Geoffrey wanted anything.

Following the sweet or dessert course, the speeches would start. With all the people in the hall, Merlin was always surprised that they had managed to keep quiet until the end when he could feel the assembly bristling as Sir Rupert stood, wishing Arthur a Happy Birthday, closing with the words, "Let me present to you, Arthur the Crown Prince of Camelot." The rafters were filled with cheers as Arthur stood acknowledging the crowd. He gave his speech which he and Merlin had prepared and then sat down. Sir Rupert rose, silence fell over the crowd and he removed his sword and holding it over his head said those wonderful words, dear to all hearts, "For the Love of Camelot!"

The response was deafening as every person in the hall echoed the words, as the knights in their red cloaks stood with swords raised.

The evening began to wind down. The king and his court left, leaving Arthur alone at the head table. He motioned to Sir Leon and the knights filed out into the smaller council hall set up to receive them, allowing the staff to clear the dining hall while the celebrations continued in a more informal manner.

Leon announced "Tomorrow, we will be having a supper for the Knights of Camelot, served only by the squires." People nodded their heads in approval. Slowly some knights began to leave and soon it was only Arthur's closest acquaintances left.

"So," said Spenser, "I hear that we are going to be able to do mega hunting now that there is a plan for a royal hunting lodge."

Arthur laughed, "You don't miss a beat do you? Of course we will be hunting…" glancing a Merlin he said, "Don't take it too hard. I promise, there will be a nice room so you can escape all the sights which offend your delicate senses."

Merlin huffed at him.

"Well, he won't like being alone _all_ the time," added Simon, "Maybe he could join us for meals!"

Merlin leant over and gave Simon a cuff across the head, laughing as he said, "Actually a nice room would suit me fine as long as it has a lock on the door, to keep out annoying junior knights."

Simon playfully scowled and Leon said _sotto voce_, "…and someone else also has a key…!

Merlin burst out laughing, punching Arthur in the arm, "Can't keep control of your knights can you, Arthur!"

Arthur put his arm around Merlin's shoulder and said, "…and who needs enemies with friends like these? But seriously," he said, turning back to the others, "I will be planning for the lodge so all sensible and may I emphasise, sensible suggestions will be considered.

Gielbert said, "No more than four cots in a communal room…"

"…water closets, no more 'picking trees' in the middle of the night," suggested Gavin.

"…and room service," added Romney.

"Also," Rook said, "If Gawaine were here, he would probably suggest, double beds and pretty curtains for entertaining!"

As the laughter petered out, someone added, "Here's to Gawaine!" and everyone raised their mugs.

"We could also do with a kitchen and staff. Merlin shouldn't have to cook the whole time."

"O.K, that's it, "said Arthur, "I rescind my willingness to accept planning suggestions and I will only rely on my own decisions and those of my liaison team."

"In other words, those of us who come up with ideas which you like, right?" said Leon.

Arthur smiled and nodded in his direction then announced that he was ready to turn in. He thanked them for all their good wishes. Everyone made their ways back to their own chambers and as Arthur and Merlin walked along the corridor, Merlin said, "Well, that was a pleasant evening. No one was too rowdy or got out of control."

"Wait for tomorrow night, I think we will all be needing 'designated companions' to see us back to our rooms."

Merlin grinned, true no one had become drunk, they had all been on their best behaviour but tomorrow might be different.

There was a full moon and Merlin on Arthur's suggestion did his famous shaft of moonlight routine. Arthur smiled, and once he got into bed beside him said, "Thanks, Merlin, for a special day. Your three presents were appreciated."

"Three?"

"Yes, this morning, then my bracelet and your striptease."

"Always a pleasure…" said Merlin, "My motto is after all, 'I aim to please'! Anyway, '_Softly, silently, now the moon walks the night in her silver shoon_'…"

"Now what are you going on about?"

"Sir Walter de La Mare!"

"Who's he?"

"Possibly a relative of Sir Lancelot du Lac."

"Merlin, I don't believe you...you made that up."

No, honestly also related to Sir Reginald D'Etang, I believe! Mind you, another line of the family were the Ruisseau's, Rivière's and maybe even the Forêt's!"

"Merlin, what are you going on about?"

"Arthur, let you mind be opened and follow the gist of the conversation."

"What converstion? You're just babbling nonsense."

"I am not! I was relating family names. Anyone could figure that out; pond, lake, pool, stream, river and forest…"

"Merlin, you know what?"

"What, Arthur?"

"Merlin, _tais-toi_!"

"But Arthur..I was just warming up…"

"Now, Merlin!"


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 : THE INFLUX IS IMMINENT**

More and more guests were arriving each day. The royal guests dismounted in the courtyard and were welcomed by either Arthur or Uther. Then the Lord Chamberlain or his assistant Humphrey, depending upon the rank of the guests, escorted them to their chambers. The visiting kings and queens were often accompanied by their own royal physician, an assortment of followers and their own staff. The knights of the kingdom were settled in the wing assigned to knights to be joined by their own squires once their horses had been settled.

Staff and travelling chests arrived at the servants' entries. Under the direction of Humphrey's staff, baggage was carried to the assigned chambers where maids or menservants unpacked all the clothes. For the first evening following their tiring journey, the royal guests ate in their private chambers. Each royal couple's party was assigned one of the castle's knights to help the transition to residing in Camelot.

The following evening, they saw the pomp and ceremony as they were officially welcomed to Camelot.

Arthur extended the welcome on behalf of his father, who sat beaming, at the head table between King Trevor of Bodmin and his sons. The hall was decorated with emphasis on the colours of the visiting king. However, gold dragons were visible on many pennants and the standards of the knights of Camelot adorned the walls.

Arthur had found the welcoming process easy. He enjoyed showing off Camelot and knew that it rivalled even the richest of kingdoms. The meal would also impress as would the quantity of food and drink. The king's musicians entertained and after the meal Uther and King Trevor with his sons, Princes Aubrey and Ewan, rose and returned to their respective chambers.

Once all the guests and retainers had left. Arthur motioned to the staff that they could clear the main table and left to sit with his friends. They wouldn't stay long, just long enough to have one drink together and compare notes on the visiting knights.

Thierry mentioned that he'd have to keep on his toes if he was facing them in the _mêlèe à pied_, "Some of those chaps are mighty big, let's hope it slows them down."

Gavin chimed in with "But just think, we're not fighting every single one of them. Maybe, they'll be knocked off by other knights."

"That's Gavin, always the optimist!" Merlin added.

Arthur said, "Well, I haven't seen anyone that I feel threatened by!"

"Been sitting there, with your eyes closed all night, have you?" For that remark Merlin who was sitting beside him, was punched, not so gently in the arm by Arthur. "No seriously, Arthur, you were not as demanding at mealtime as you usually are."

"I had other things on my mind!"

"Oh, kind Sir, pray tell…" added Gielbert, "Unless it is something too personal to reveal…"

Arthur was unwilling or unable to share his thoughts and the knights started hooting. Merlin caught Arthur's eye and winked at him running his knuckle down Arthur's leg, causing Arthur to say, "Well actually, I was wondering which Camelot knight was going to walk away with the Individual Champion pennant. Prince Aubrey insinuated that his brother Ewan is well renowned in their kingdom and quite determined."

Romney said, "And what about yourself?"

"I am not competing in all the events, just jousting and the _pas d'armes_ sword event."

Leon said, "Sire, I can assure you that your knights will do their damnedest to retain the pennant. Right, Brothers?"

There was a roar of agreement and Rawn rose and said, "For the Love of Camelot!" and they all stood and their voices rose to the rafters.

-0-0-

Arthur lay in bed, thinking of the upcoming tournament. His heart was racing as he envisioned himself in the lists with Mulgan fast approaching an unknown knight. He was looking forward to that day…

_The Black Knight was barrelling down the list; the crowd was hushed. _

_His dark chestnut with flowing mane and tail, reminded Arthur of fire. The horse screamed as it saw Mulgan its nostrils flared, black against its face._

_Arthur felt Mulgan falter but then pick up speed. He raised his lance and two strides out aimed for his opponent's shoulder._

_He waited for the impact but there was none. He shook his head and turned expecting to see the chestnut reach the end of the list._

_It wasn't there! He turned back and before him on his side of the list was the Black Knight on foot with a sword. The man never tried to reach the prince, instead he speared Mulgan through the chest. Arthur pitched forward and everything when black..._

Disturbed, Merlin opened his eyes as Arthur said, "He wanted Mulgan!"

"Hush, Arthur! No one is ever going to take Mulgan away from you!"

Merlin held him until he settled…

-0-0-

Things were under control and progressing smoothly, two private welcoming dinners had been held for the princes who were representing their kingdoms, Prince Michael of Wales and his brother Prince Rhys representing their brother King Ludd and Princes Edwin and Eldred presenting King Egburt. Those evenings were less lacking in protocol and the visiting princes, their host and his knights, all had an enjoyable time.

Merlin recalled that it was now probably twenty years ago, that Prince Michael had intervened in a rather nasty incident between him and the visiting prince's manservant during a summer tournament and Merlin would be forever grateful.

Prince Michael said smiling, "It feels good to be back in Camelot especially with Rhys who is such an accomplished competitor."

"We'll see about that, once he has been up against our champion swordsmen," Arthur added. The young man in question smiled assuring Arthur that he would give it, all he had.

"Can't ask any better than that," said Leon. "As you will have heard, we have opened it up to all able-bodied men and the response has been interesting to say the least. Twenty-five commoners will be competing in most of the _concours à pied_. The top three will finally compete against the top three knights in the same discipline. None will compete in the _mêlée à cheval_ or the jousting."

There were affirmative glances from the assembled princes, this was a novel approach but it had to be realised that many mercenaries were experienced fighters.

Leon continued, "We have also accepted as contestants five knights without allegiance. They will compete in the _à_ _cheval_ well as _à pied_ events."

"Are they known to us? asked Prince Edwin.

Merlin thought that Gawaine was known to them, he was a regular knight-errant, a roving ambassador. He smiled to himself, 'Good old Gawaine, he'd make them sit up and listen.'

Arthur interrupted his thoughts, saying that they were often invited to attend various tournaments and he was sure that they would be familiar to them. They'd be seeing them around as they would be staying in the castle.

Merlin again thought of Gawaine and his knack in sword handling. It seemed a little disloyal but he would love to see him win his division. That would make Uther sit up as he considered the knight a rogue and was only too happy to see his backside as he left Camelot. Merlin was distracted from his daydream by the sound of chairs being pushed back and he immediately stepped forward behind Arthur's to ease it back for him.

Arthur stood talking to Prince Michael for a little while longer and then the princes took their leave. As there were now only Camelot knights left, they sat down again at the table and continued talking. Merlin brought over more ale and mead and Arthur motioned for him to sit next to him.

Thierry said, "They didn't seem overjoyed with the additional knights. Might be interesting!"

"Not to worry," said Arthur, "The cream will rise to the top and the red cloaks of Camelot will win."

"What about Gawaine? He's a threat at the end of a sword. I hope I don't draw him?" Spenser said.

Merlin laughed and said, "He's the only one truthful enough to say that. Right, Arthur?"

"Don't worry if anyone goes down to him, at least he's a worthy opponent." Gielbert added.

"I have every confidence that on the day, we will have a handful of knights who could take Gawaine…" said Arthur giving Merlin the eye.

With much bravado, the voices of the knights echoed the sentiments of their crown prince but Merlin knew that a few of them were hoping not to face the knight too early in the competition.

Conversation petered out and Arthur rose to leave. Soon the room had emptied and the staff came in to set things right.

-0-0-

Wandering down the deserted corridors, Arthur said, "Merlin, I wish you'd stop giving the others negative ideas about their competence. I know I am only too happy to have Gawaine at my back in trouble but really…"

"It wasn't me who started it, it was Spenser…it was his fault."

"Do you know how old you sound, when you argue like that?"

"Old enough to do this, Arthur?" Merlin spun him around holding him against the wall.

Suitably distracted, Arthur's mind was far away from Gawaine as they returned to their chambers. Merlin helped Arthur disrobe and then folded all their clothes. Tomorrow would be soon enough to check for stains and damage. He blew out the extra candles, opened the window a crack and slipped into bed, Arthur turned to him and said, "Did you lock the door?"

"Why, if we're so safe in our beds protected by the highly experienced knights of Camelot, should I think of barring a door?" He said smugly.

"Well, then," said Arthur with his eyebrows arched suggestively, "I will get up to do it…"

"You don't have to, but it was kind of you to offer, as I have already locked it. Did you have something in mind that might necessitate priva…" But Merlin didn't have time to finish his sentence as he felt Arthur's teeth teasing and worrying his earlobe. It sent shivers down his spine and he smiled, turning to redirect his lips to his as he said, "Quite the little terrier, we are tonight, aren't we?"

"Well, someone has to put you in your place," Arthur growled.

"Go ahead, give it your best but remember I will reciprocate in kind."

"Ooh, Merlin, we are being formal tonight…I'll take that under consideration before I do anything which might result in my being inconvenienced."

"Arthur, you have such a way with words. Shut up and show me!"

By the time the sentry announced the second hour, two tousled headed friends were fast asleep. Arthur with his arms wrapped around someone who had not only reciprocated but also initiated.

_Arthur was in the lists and to his horror, he realised that his opponent was riding Gidun. The awful realisation hit him that he was charging toward Merlin; Merlin who had no idea about jousting. The crowd was cheering and his father was on his feet with an evil grin of retribution. If his son wouldn't dismiss his servant, he would make sure that he was unable to continue his duties._

_Gidun barrelled towards Mulgan. Arthur had no time to take evasive action and allowed Merlin to make a shield hit. There was a gasp from the spectators. Arthur had not even aimed his lance._

_Arthur was panicking, he had choices; to fall off his horse on the next pass thereby forfeiting the bout or to hit Merlin fair and square in the chest and be done with it. If he allowed Merlin to continue as the winner of the bout, he would have to face the challenge of another knight who could seriously hurt him. As he lowered his lance to Merlin's chest, he made his decision. "Please, God, don't let me hurt him!"_

_There was a sickening impact and Merlin was thrown over his horse's rump. He heard the cheers of the crowd but as the back of Merlin's neck and head hit the ground there was an awed silence. As Merlin was knocked off him, Gidun turned reins flapping, to trot back to his prone rider. Arthur dismounted and made his way to where Merlin lay. Mulgan also managed to evade his groom and swung around charging back on the other side of the list to stand with Merlin's horse._

_Gaius was on his knees beside Merlin, unwilling to remove the helmet as it might be giving support to his neck. He had called for a litter and when Arthur looked up instead of squires, it was Gawaine and Spenser who were the litter bearers. The concerned looks on their faces for the man on the ground and the looks of repulsion for Arthur shocked him._

"_Please, I didn't know what else to do! I didn't want to hurt him..."_

"…_but you did!" Gaius sighed looking at Arthur in disbelief._

_The litter was carried away and Arthur returned to the lists to await his next opponent. He cringed as he saw Leon's horse being held by his groom waiting for the knight to put in an appearance._

_Arthur mounted but Mulgan became Iago who was being difficult. The stupid horse kept shying and was unwilling to advance to the line. Mulgan had been trained to ride in a straight line without swerving as the competitor advanced; Iago had not! He would never make a good jousting horse, he was too high spirited with a will of his own. He seemed to have forgotten any training which he had ever had. His mind was obviously elsewhere. _

_Arthur rode towards Leon knowing that this pass was doomed; Iago was all over the place. As Arthur felt the impact of the lance in his chest and losing his seat, he tried to kick both stirrups free. He could not get his right boot clear and he slid off, hitting the ground with his rear, then his shoulders, before being dragged unceremoniously to the end of the list. Damned Iago who had finally figured it out, was racing along in a straight line. A groom grabbed the horse's bridle and a squire released his boot from the restraining stirrup and left him lying on his back. No one approached him. _

_Everything got foggy after that. He found himself where Merlin had fallen and Gaius was still there. "How is he?"_

_Not a word! It was as if he hadn't even spoken. He wasn't exactly ignored as that would have been a conscious action on their parts. No one seemed to see him, it was as if he weren't there._

_He crept forward, no one stopped him and he raised the visor on Merlin's helmet. It was empty and overhead a merlin was calling and Arthur looked up at it and cried, "Merlin, please no!" He remembered Merlin saying that before the flames of the pyre would reach his feet, his spirit would be gone and now he was…"_

_Arthur tried desperately to reach him, sliding along in panic, he reached out and…_

"What in heaven's name are you doing down there? Shit! You gave me a scare. Arthur, you just fell out of bed and I promise I didn't do anything. You did it all by yourself. Are you alright? I hope there are no visible bruises as we have important guests."

A grinning Merlin came around the end of the bed intending to help Arthur extricate himself from the blankets. "What were you doing? The bed is certainly big enough for the two of us. I haven't fallen out of bed since I was a little boy!"

Arthur looked up at Merlin, he hadn't flown away; he was still with him and smiled. He wasn't even going to try to explain what he'd dreamt, it didn't make any sense anyway and he still wasn't too comfortable with the choices he had made.

Merlin leant over to give him a hand but Arthur had other ideas and pulled him down into the tangle of blankets and quilts. After all, dawn was just beginning to paint the turrets across the courtyard, turning them an orangey cream.

-0-0-

The sound of the breakfast platters being placed in the antechamber woke Merlin, he went to move but Arthur's arms tightened around him so he decided to stay a few more minutes in the cocoon of bedding on the floor.

It was the incessant tapping at their chamber door which finally roused them a second time. Peering over the edge of the bed, Merlin was greeted by bright sunshine and a well lit room. He stood up making sure that his feet were disentangled and picking up his dressing robe off the floor, he walked to the door.

"Who is it?"

"Merlin, it's me!"

Merlin glanced back to see Arthur grabbing for his dressing robe before walking into the water closet. Merlin opened the door and let Leon who had the breakfast platter in his hands, into the room.

"Is Arthur around?"

Merlin smiled and nodded at the water closet door knowing full well that Leon had twigged that they had only just got up, from bed if not actually the floor. "He'll be out soon. Is there something important going on?"

"I don't really know but Uther looks as if he has swallowed the proverbial 'Cheshire cat' and wants to see his son."

Merlin's heart dropped. Usually, grins from the king meant problems for Arthur and sometimes all the court. 'Not now,' he thought, 'We have enough on our plates with the tournament.'

Arthur joined them mentioning that there was no hot water and giving a broad wink at Merlin said, "Really, Merlin, you should be prepared for all contingences."

"Well, if someone I knew had been willing to stay _in_ the bed, the coppers would have been filled and hot water would now be available. I'll send out for some right now."

Leon spoke up, "No I'll do it. Arthur, the king wishes to see you post haste…"

"…and prepare yourself," added Merlin as he scrambled to pull on some clothes, "He's grinning again!"

"Help me get ready. Then fill the coppers and I'll bathe before lunch."

"I'll walk you down, Sire," offered Leon which offer was immediately accepted by Arthur.

Merlin turned to the table and pointed at their uneaten breakfast. Arthur nodded and grabbed a handful of berries and a little bun and left with Leon. Calling over his shoulders, "Oh...and Merlin, do something about the bedding!"

Leon laughed.

Merlin looked at the untouched food and decided to eat breakfast before dealing with a fire and filling the coppers with water. He'd change and remake the bed after he was properly dressed. Surely Arthur would be safe with his father…

-0-0-

"Ah, there you are Leon, thank you," said Uther as Leon and Arthur walked in. "I'd like a few words alone with my son."

He glanced at Arthur, who looked as if he had only recently been upright. This time of the morning, he should have been up and even out with the knights. He'd not yet got around to questioning that annoying servant about Arthur's dalliances. However, there was probably a women somewhere looking similarly not with it. Well, he was going to put an end to all future shenanigans.

He smiled to himself, as a young unmarried man, he had had a few notable conquests. But, the less said about that the better… More importantly, he wanted to know if Arthur had noticed any of the guests especially a comely widow celebrating her brother's investiture.

Uther had decided to do this alone. Gaius and Geoffrey would be called in at a later date. He knew that Arthur preformed better when dealt with a strong hand and a father's direct approach was needed. Nothing else had worked!

"Arthur, I have been noticing that there are a few very attractive ladies around. Will you be championing any of them during the tournament?"

Arthur swallowed thinking, 'So this was what the conversation was going to be about.' Arthur had never competed in any event with a lady's handkerchief or favour attached to his arm. There was only one object of clothing which he would consider wearing as such a sign and that would not have pleased his father.

"No, Father, I will not be championing any particular young damsel. Let us say, that I will champion all court ladies in general."

"What is it with you! I have on innumerable times explained, my Boy, the need for an heir and how I would be thrilled to see you settled. There is a young widow visiting in the castle right now, who would make you a lovely wife and provide you with an heir in no time. Geoffrey has examined her family tree and she is suitable, young and proven. She would fit well in the court."

Arthur opened his mouth to argue but Uther continued, "No words from you. You have not yet met her and making a decision now, even for you, would be foolhardy."

"…and I presume Father that you have already made the opening negotiations with her family?"

"Actually, I haven't, I did not find that that was the best approach dealing with you and your strange ideas. Once you have met Lady Rosetta, I am sure we will be able to come to some agreement, acceptable to the lady herself and her family. I expect you to treat her charmingly when I introduce you to her at tomorrow night's supper. Clean yourself up and try to look pleased to see a beautiful woman. You may now go!"

To say that Arthur left the king's presence in a foul mood was undeniable. Merlin had joined Leon waiting for him and upon seeing his face, Leon excused himself leaving Merlin to deal with the brooding prince.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 : REVIEWING THE SITUATION**

"I'm not going through that again. Do all fathers go on like this to their sons? Why won't he listen to me? I don't want to get married, let alone produce an heir. Been there and done that!" He stopped for a second, seemingly distracted.

"Where did it get me? No where! Just a lot of aggravation and finally I was made a fool of. She left me! Deprived me of my own baby!" He turned imploringly, "Merlin, think of something!"

He paced the small room before continuing, "I've stood by him, watching questionably guilty men, women and even children being executed. Heavens, some of them were innocent and we knew it…damn it… Have I ever shirked my duty as his son? Never! Did he ever listen to anything that I said about some of the prisoners? He always pulled the 'but I am the king' argument when I tried to voice my opinion or dared to question a judgement. I feel superfluous; he takes more notice of his doddering old council members than he does of anyone else.

"I'm not going to stand for it any longer. Honestly, I'm ready to pack the whole thing in! Take off, make a new start for myself and forget an over-bearing parent, a sense of duty and live my own life. What is it with that man? If this is the way a king should behave, then it's not a position I want to hold!"

Merlin and Arthur were in the turret room. Merlin had felt that he was in no condition to be wandering around the halls especially with guests on the royal floor. He'd grabbed his elbow and walked him directly to the curtained corridor and unlocked the door.

Arthur had gone willingly. Merlin quickly lit the fire and filled the kettle with some of the water from the bucket. Gaius always swore that in the absence of mead, a sweetened hot drink was useful in all emergencies and this was one.

"Start at the beginning and tell me what the king said." Merlin said levelly.

Arthur did, he even remembered the name, Lady Rose something and that she was the sister of a newly invested knight.

"You mean Sir Robin's older sister, Lady Rosetta. Very pretty and young to be widowed…was married to a knight killed just after the birth of their little girl Very sad."

"Are you working for him too?"

"Who?"

"The king…"

"No, just that Robin had introduced her to Gaius and I was standing nearby and she sort of made an impression on me."

"Great! The king wants me to bed a woman whom my manservant finds attractive."

"That's uncalled for Arthur, I just said that I recognised the woman about whom the king was talking. No need to take my head off." Merlin turned away and got two mugs and walked to the fireplace.

Arthur slipped his hands around his waist saying, "Sorry. I didn't mean to take it out on you. I won't go through it again, Merlin, it's not fair to you or to the woman."

Merlin wriggled out of Arthur's embrace and got the boiling water, pouring it into a little jug containing some dried herbs. "Inside or out?" He said motioning to the courtyard. Arthur moved toward the door as Merlin thrust the two mugs at him. He plunked the mugs on the table and himself on the bench. Merlin followed him out with the covered jug.

Sitting beside him, Merlin said, "Arthur, it's not worth getting out of shape at the moment. Has it ever entered your head that she might be spoken-for, betrothed to another?"

"Then why is she here? Not all the new knights' families were invited to remain in the castle until after the tournament. I think the king has had this bee in his bonnet since the Investiture. Has Gaius mentioned anything to you?"

Merlin shook his head.

"What do I have to do to make him see that I am happy with my life as it is. I regret that Little Merlin died but I am not in the slightest, interested in a repeat performance. Wish I had been a twin as then, my brother could have taken on the challenge."

"But you might have had a girl twin…"

"Same difference, she would have been able to produce the _almighty_ heir."

Momentarily, Arthur smiled, his worries forgotten as Merlin leant over and carefully poured the infusion into the mugs and added a little honey to each one. He looked up at him smiling as he pushed a mug towards him. "It'll be hot, don't burn your mouth." An everyday action and simple words, an example of Merlin's love and concern. They sat side by side, sipping the sweetened drink and watching the clouds; their only physical contact being the bench they both occupied.

Merlin concentrated upon Arthur's feelings which he knew were tied with his and he hoped that he was not influencing him indirectly by his actions. He tried to stay quiet and let Arthur come to his own conclusion but the thought of having to share him again hurt. They'd been younger last time but even though their love was more solid than ever, allowing another person to breach that tie was now unthinkable. He wanted so much to lift Arthur's spirits and flood his mind with positive thoughts but he was having his own troubles.

Once again, Uther was interfering with his life even though he was thankfully oblivious to Arthur's and his relationship…but for how long could they keep it that way. Arthur might under stress or in a fit of anger, speak before thinking and Merlin could see themselves parted and the reality loomed that they might take down with themselves, Gaius and others who had accepted their way of life.

He'd witnessed what he had done to Sir Aidan and Robert a senior squire, found in a compromising situation, accused of how Arthur and he lived; facing each other, hands clasped, raised and tied to the pole, standing, waiting for the flames to reach them. He had on that occasion been able to spare them too much pain, taking their lives, before the flames reached too high. However, if he were the first to die, his friends...he shuddered thinking of Gaius…his friends would face the flames on their own, unprotected and the thoughts of what might happen to Arthur ripped his heart in two.

Merlin knew that he could never trust Uther.

Arthur stood up and walked to the crenulated walls. He tried to get a grip on his emotions. He was feeling a little calmer but his anger was just percolating below the surface. As long as he was with Merlin, he was able to almost keep control but in front of the king it was a different matter. In the past, he'd been thrown in the dungeons for speaking out or acting in a manner which his father found unacceptable. He was now an adult but sometimes, when friction arose between his father and himself, he found himself losing all confidence and his mind reverting to that of a teenager incapable of defending his own opinion. This based on years of experience with the man, always having to capitulate, allowing the king to have the upper hand.

Arthur knew that he did not trust Uther.

He realised that the reason for this was sitting behind him. His life was so entwined with Merlin's that even the suggestion of separation unless by his choice, was repugnant. He could tell Merlin to stay away from him but he would not accept anyone else demanding that he do it. He'd read somewhere that love was sown with sorrows and he realised that his love for Merlin had be liberally scattered with the same.

He was going to win this latest battle about his life. He was not willing to place Merlin in any situation which hurt him

Looking over, in the distance Arthur could see the rolling hills and in the foreground the little lake to the west of the castle. He knew even now that the pond was alive with ducklings and he remembered going as a youngster with Humphrey, all the way down the hill to feed them on special occasions. He shook his head thinking, 'Why couldn't his life be as simple?' Then he laughed…

"Seen something funny?"

He returned to Merlin who had now propped his feet on the table. "Not really, I was thinking that my life would be so easy if I were one of the ducklings on the lake...no responsibilities…no worries…no king as a father."

"True, Arthur…and with your luck you'd probably end up on the table at supper one night and how would I feel, serving you to Gaius?"

"I wasn't thinking straight. I'd only be a duckling if you could be one too. We'd be a couple."

"…and some of the other ducklings would pick on us and the drake would threaten us with all sorts of dire punishments if we didn't grow up like everyone else and have lady friends."

The sun was now overhead and Merlin reminded him that he would soon have to go downstairs as Leon was taking the visiting princes on a tour of the tournament area and he should probably be present.

"I don't intend to go!" He looked at Merlin's raised eyebrows, "…not going, that's that! I'm staying here. Go find a page or squire and tell them that I want lunch for two in my chambers and then bring it up here and we'll hide away. I will have to be in the dining hall for supper but before that I intend to stay here, think ducky thoughts, have lunch and maybe even..." He winked at Merlin.

"Very well, Mrs. Jemima Puddle-Duck, lunch it is."

"Jemima who?"

"Don't worry, while we are resting this afternoon, I'll tell you all about the Puddle-Ducks and Peter."

"Merlin, you never cease to impress me with your list of acquaintances."

Merlin grinned and left to get something for them to eat. "Clear the table so there is somewhere to put the food," he said over his shoulder, as he left.

-0-0-

Merlin went to the kitchens himself to get the food. Arthur needed something special to lift his spirits. He stood propped against the kitchen wall as he watched the food being prepared.

One of the cooks came over, "You're going to be a busy during the tournament. Heard that there will be seven special suppers not counting the big one for tomorrow now that the other two kings have arrived."

"I don't really mind as the prince is easy to serve and the time goes fast."

"Well, don't forget to come down early and get something to eat yourself as we don't want you fading away over the next week." A kitchen maid carried over the platters and the cook said, "Remember, Merlin, I was serious about seeing you here for an early meal on banquet nights. Can't have you getting sick, Prince Arthur wouldn't be happy."

"Thanks, Peggy," Merlin said as he left, "I'll remember to eat."

'See that you do' were the cook's parting words.

"He's lovely, isn't he?" said a little voice at her elbow.

"Now, Missy, don't get starry eyed for someone way above your position in life. When he settles down, it won't be with the likes of an upstart of a scullery maid! Go on with you."

-0-0-

Merlin made his way to the royal wing and reached Arthur's corridor. He had seen no one so he went directly to the curtained section and slipped in. Placing the food on the floor, he unlocked the door then picked up the platter, placing it on the bottom step before closing the door behind him and locking it. He made his way upstairs and the door at the top of the stairs was opened by Arthur as he'd heard him on the stairs.

"I thought you'd got lost."

"No, I placed the order myself and waited around. Heard from the cook that the royal visitors must have arrived this morning. Therefore, the welcoming dinner will be tomorrow."

"Maybe, I won't go," said Arthur with a grin, "I could think of better things to do instead…"

"Hiding away, won't make anything better and anyway the king will be preoccupied with his royal guests. Look, I got some of your favourites so let's eat while it is still hot…"

Merlin made sure that the remainder of the afternoon was enjoyable and low key. Even though the guests from Cumbria and the Midlands would be dining privately tonight, there were still royal guests to be entertained.

"You've the Princes Aubrey and Ewan joining us this evening."

"I know." Arthur nodded, he was agreeable to going as he had enjoyed his stay at Castle Treknow. "Happy memories…eh Merlin?" Well, maybe not as much as the following week when Merlin and he had travelled north on the coast…

"Do you think, they'll be expecting lobsters?"

"Doubt it as Aubrey is well travelled so knows that they are a regional delicacy." Arthur could see the longing in Merlin's eyes and said, "Merlin, I solemnly swear that we will again enjoy lobsters, just you and me maybe even returning to stay in the same inn, near your cave."

"Promise, Arthur?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die!"

"Don't…!" Merlin said, suddenly feeling an icy shiver going up his spine.

"I wasn't serious! Well, I was about the promise of the lobster but not the rest. Anyway, Merlin, you will probably outlive me."

"That's what I'm afraid of…"

Arthur turned toward Merlin saying, "Come here, don't be silly. We will go together, I promise…"

'If only you could…' thought Merlin as Arthur's lips claimed his…

-0-0-

Uther behaving as if nothing had transpired between his son and himself earlier in the day.

The Treknow party had joined them and Gaius was thrilled to see that the king's physician for the trip was none other than Ambrose and that he was the bearer of letters for his friend Geoffrey from Jerome. Just as Merlin and Arthur had on their return to Camelot, he came bearing gifts of dried seaweed for Gaius.

The evening went quickly and Aubrey and Ewan remained with the four knights whom they knew from Arthur's visit. Aubrey asked, "Haven't see Gawaine around…is he no longer in Camelot?"

Leon laughed, "Not to worry. He'll be turning up like a bad penny any day now as he will be staying here while he competes in the tournament."

Spenser chimed in, "…and then the fun will begin, won't it Arthur?"

Aubrey and Ewan then took their leave and Merlin slipped into Aubrey's seat next to Arthur. Romney and Gavin began to recall their time at Treknow and Merlin put his hand on Arthur's knee to let him know that he also had good memories.

That night when they returned to their room, Arthur was surprised to see Merlin rifling through one of their chests. "Found them!" he finally said. Crossing the room, he dumped two fishermen's sweaters on the bed. "Let's walk down to the lake. We can wear our sweaters and no one will recognise us."

"…and the guards on the portcullis?"

"Arthur, leave the trivial things to me and get dressed…"

The two of them passed through unchallenged.

If anyone had bothered, they would have seen two very ordinary people, sitting on the bank of the lake and if they had got close enough, they would have heard the dark-haired chap telling the other about some type of waterfowl called puddle-ducks.

-0-0-

Arthur didn't drop off to sleep as fast as he would have liked. Sadly so, because his mind was then able to replay the morning's discussion with Uther. He could not see a solution to this problem and this worry affected his ability to sleep soundly.

His tossing, turning and mumbling to himself, woke Merlin who raised himself on one elbow. He leant over, brushed the hair off Arthur's forehead and whispered, "Arthur, go to sleep, you need your rest to have a clear head for tomorrow…"

Merlin turned onto his back smiling and his eyelids gently closed over his flame coloured eyes.

_He heard the flames before he saw them. His arms were manacled before him and he was standing with a rope around his neck on the cobbles in the courtyard. He lifted his eyes and saw the pyre. He didn't want to see who was standing on the wood decked platform but he couldn't stop his head from rising further. _

_His heart clenched, 'Simon!' He'd been accused because a person unknown had reported that he often spent the night with Arthur and himself. No one could contradict that statement but then again on various occasions the knights had all bedded down together. The king's mind was not swayed._

_Turning his eyes slightly, he saw Romney and Spenser similarly shackled, waiting. Spenser, he'd suffered so much in his life and now his parents were going to lose another son. Romney recently wed and carrying a secret that Mathilda and he were going to have a baby._

_Uther was speaking and he heard him mock Arthur saying, "This will be one day that you won't forget in a hurry, my boy!"_

'_If only you knew…' thought Merlin._

_Arthur was on the balcony behind his father. Merlin wasn't able to turn around. He knew that he had been flogged and making eye-contact with him would accomplish nothing. He had to concentrate on what was happening in the courtyard._

_He'd made promises and he intended to carry them out. Simon's eyes caught his and he smiled at him. Merlin thought, 'Just a little while longer, I promise!'_

_Sir Leon led a contingent of knights to flank the pyre as guards stepped forward to set the kindling alight._

_Merlin concentrated, his eyes burned into Simon's and as Simon felt the first flame, he smiled as he felt himself being carried away like a hawk, over the turrets of Camelot._

_Uther was distracted, the young knight had not uttered a sound. 'He couldn't have been that brave, could he? __Well, maybe the next one would be better.' _

_The knights turned and circled a second pyre and Merlin again made eye contact, this time with Spenser. 'God speed!' thought Merlin as the flames crept up to the young man's feet. Spenser smiled at Merlin and his head dropped on his chest as his heart stopped._

_Merlin felt the crowd stirring. It felt uncomfortable as it had been forced by the surrounding guards to stand and watch the spectacle. _

_There was shuffling on the balcony and Merlin glanced over his shoulder as the king yelled, "This is all your fault, you embodiment of evil!" and he raised his hand and struck Arthur across the face._

_Suddenly the crowd broke through the encircling guards and to show their disgust escaped from the courtyard. The knights faltered on their way to Romney's pyre. The fire starters looked to their leader for orders._

_Suddenly there was a gasp and eyes turned to see the king grab Sir Rupert for support and leave the balcony. Gaius walked forward to help Arthur and the courtyard emptied. Sir Rook climbed the steps and released Romney and carried him as his legs gave way._

_Merlin stood alone unable to do anything and then he heard a friend calling. He looked up and above him he saw Kilgharrah…_

"_Help me!"_

_He felt strong claws clasping him, he felt warmth and love and he was carried away… _

He woke to Arthur holding him, "…and I think that I have crazy nightmares. What was happening?" He looked seriously at Merlin. "You were so intent and kept saying Spenser and Simon and then you were sobbing and something about me and Gaius. Then, you almost hit me as you flapped your arms. It was strange. Are you alright now?"

Merlin nodded and snuggled closer to Arthur with his arms hanging onto to him for dear life.

"But tell me…Kilgharrah? Your face lit up as you said that name. I hope he's not a boyfriend."

Merlin started to chuckle into Arthur's neck, "No, Arthur…I promise, he's not a boyfriend."

"Well, that's a relief, maybe I'll meet him some day…"

Merlin smiled as he thought to himself, 'Oh, Arthur, if you only knew!'


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 : EVALUATING ALL OPTIONS**

Although Arthur and the king did not see eye to eye, the following days went by without any animosity on either of their parts.

The welcoming dinner for the Kings of Cumbria and the Midlands went exceptionally well. The room was predominantly decorated in the black and white of Cumbria and the white and green of the Midlands. All the royal guests were present and the welcoming speech delivered by Arthur was well accepted. Gaius could see from his place that even Uther had seemed pleased.

Merlin had taken the initiative of notifying Gaius of Uther's latest brainwave. He had just shaken his head. Uther was determined and Arthur's producing a son or daughter was his life's mission. He hadn't been able to give Merlin much advice but at least Merlin felt better knowing that Gaius was in the picture.

They'd sat around the table in the court physician's chamber and Merlin had told Gaius all that Arthur had told him including how he himself felt about the matter. "I can't go through that again; it took too much out of Arthur. Then being given Baby Merlin and having him die made the whole episode horrendous."

"Maybe next time, Arthur should…"

"No, Gaius, Arthur was adamant there will never be a next time."

"Don't interrupt, Merlin...I meant that Arthur should consider telling Uther the whole story. Maybe it would make him take Arthur's refusal seriously."

"Gaius, the king is so crass, he'd probably give Arthur the once over as he would a young stallion at the farm and say something like, "Well at least he's proven, so he's not a dud after all!"

Smiling sadly, Gaius realised that Merlin had got it right. Uther was sometimes, well maybe often, quiet insensitive. He sat their shaking his head.

There was a tap at the door and Arthur walked in, seeing the serious faces, he said, "So, Merlin has brought you up to date on the latest in the series of standoffs between the king and his son."

Gaius nodded, "I'm sorry Arthur. We'll have to 'head him off at the pass' figuratively that is." The other two smiled and nodded.

"Tell me about the good lady."

"Well," said Gaius, "She is the eldest daughter of Lord and Lady Richard of Northanger. Widowed within the last year, was married to a Sir Gerard of Braxley, living in King Trevor's kingdom. There is a surviving daughter, Felicia, I believe. One more interesting fact, Geoffrey was recently asked to check out Sir Robin's lineage. Now, we know why…"

"How can we get more information besides walking up to her and saying, 'Are you in the market for a new husband with a manor house or are you aiming higher, for a castle maybe?"

Gaius frowned at Arthur's lack of feeling. "The young lady in question is probably completely unaware that she has caught Uther's eye."

"That's it, problem solved! Let the _king_ marry her and produce another son then he will have an heir and a spare…"

"Arthur, that's enough," Merlin said, "If you are not going to be serious, I am no longer interested in continuing this conversation." Then he chuckled, "But it was funny! However, maybe we can talk with Robin to get the lay of the land. He might know something. Get one of the younger knights to approach him not me."

"No, but you could approach Simon and ask him if he would do me a favour. Come on, Merlin, he'd do anything for you and he's still convalescing and not competing in the tournament so he will have plenty of time over the next ten days and on top of that, there were squires together." Then he added on second thought, "Anyway, I'm sure that the king will be so busy with his guests that he won't be thinking about her and the like."

'Don't bet on it!' Both Merlin and Gaius thought independently.

-0-0-

Arthur had forgotten how a tournament would clear his mind of every negative thought.

Opening day had the squires performing in what could be compared to an opening routine. The stands were filled by court members and lesser royals. Arthur was there representing Camelot, in support for all the hard work done by the squires. The main focus was on their ability in weapons, the mace, spear, lance and quitain. They were well trained and there were a few upcoming senior squires who had obvious talent. Arthur congratulated their Weapon Masters. Six senior squires competed in an actual challenge in the sword and lance. Strict instructions had been given that it was a friendly competition not an all out war. But, the squires were well up to it and the spectators were on their feet as there was many a spill and gasps as they showed off their stuff.

Simultaneously, there was individual combat in swords for all able bodied commoners. The heats continued until only four men were remaining. The knights would do the same over the next few days.

The Entry of the Kings and their attending knights, which took place on the second day was impressive. No other word could explain it. The richly caparisoned horses in their kingdoms' colours were a sight to behold. Each king was preceded by squires carrying the royal standard and followed by all their knights who would be competing. The tournament field was awash with colours from the green, white and red of Prince Michael of Wales and his brother Rhys to the dark blue and gold of the Princes of Bodmin, Aubrey and Ewan. Colour was important as at a distance it was easily recognisable and the knights could be identified.

Arthur was riding Favoury whose grey coat gleamed, setting off the rich red and gold colours to perfection. His father was on his latest favourite, Rehoboam, a deep chestnut son of Solomon, nicknamed Red by the stable staff. Arthur stayed a half pace behind the king as was befitting.

In order of importance, there followed the guest monarchs, each group reflecting their standard colours, resplendent with foot soldiers and horses, finally the princes representing their kings and the kingdoms of Bodmin and Warwick.

The crowd was on its feet as Uther and the other kings dismounted and took their places in the viewing stands. Now the real fun would begin.

Day Two encompassed various heats in the hand-to hand sword fighting. By tomorrow, they should have the four knight finalists; they would compete with the four commoners for the title of best Swordsman. Merlin grinned as he watched Gawaine easily take out Prince Eldred of Warwick who would now be watching to see how his brother Edwin would fare. So far, both Gawaine and Arthur were on track to be finalists.

Arthur had met King Trevor's champion knight and after a forceful fight disarmed him. Merlin could tell that there was no sympathy from the Bodmin knights for his loss. Prince Ewan resplendent in blue and gold, was also doing exceptionally well, holding his own regardless of the number of challenges. A break was called for lunch and the monarchs strolled back to the castle for luncheon to be followed by a social time in the Council Hall. Uther had meetings scheduled but felt that a more relaxed gathering might break the ice to begin with.

Arthur ate with the other Camelot knights and they compared notes on their opponents. Gawaine joined them and mentioned that he had seen Jonathan Le Gros amongst the able-bodied men. "Watch out for him! He's come for blood, he'd like nothing better than to take out a knight…any knight."

"Well, be careful it's not yourself!" said Leon.

"Not to worry, as I intend to win the division and take home not only the pennant but also the monetary award and the sword which go with it."

Arthur said with a gleam in his eye, "So, you can display it in every inn or tavern, where you make a conquest." The room rang with cat-calls.

Gawaine not in the least perturbed, said, "That's an idea, Sire, thanks for the vote of confidence." He put his arm around Spenser's shoulders and grinned directly at Merlin.

Soon the group broke up but Arthur had directed Merlin to invite the regulars upstairs. They trooped up to the royal floor and settled in a seldom used chamber adjacent to the prince's chambers. It had been aired out and refurbished as a dining room and Arthur had decided this would be his closest knights' home base for the next ten days. Merlin had organised for refreshments to be available afternoon and late evening and any of the group was welcome to go there as a refuge to get a little space for themselves in the overcrowded castle.

Merlin looked fondly at the place. He had decided that this would be an extension of their chambers, used when Arthur had guests for lunch and supper. Uther had a private dining room so why not Arthur. He had also handpicked the staff which would be looking after it. He stood back and watched the knights relax in comfortable upholstered chairs with their feet propped on low wooden benches which could double as occasional tables.

"Make yourselves at home!" said Arthur. "Let me introduce you to our mascot Barney." He pointed to a stuffed 'white ghost' in the corner.

Simon said with a grin, "Don't let Merlin see him as he wouldn't appreciate your shooting an owl."

Laughingly Merlin said, "Not to worry, he was taken down in a bad storm and didn't make it so I talked one of the grounds men into stuffing him so I could have him and now finally he has a place of honour."

"To Barney!" said Leon and everyone toasted the owl. It was to become a tradition when they were gathered there.

As many of them had contests scheduled the following day, they broke up early and everyone left.

-0-0-

Merlin walked with Arthur to his room. He closed the antechamber door, locking it. "Don't think. We'll have any visitors tonight, think all the competitors are too tired." He opened the window a crack and checked the fire adding another couple of logs. Arthur had already started to remove his doublet when Merlin turned to help him.

Arthur said, "You don't have to do that, you know. I can do it myself."

"Yes, and then drop it on the floor, it's faster and easier for me to take it off and hang it up. Anyway, it makes me feel useful."

"I can remember when I used to think that a manservant helping me dress was just another set of hands to make it easier." Merlin took advantage of the situation to show that his days of being a manservant were long gone. "I said, to make things easier, Merlin, but you just complicate matters."

"How?" said Merlin who now had his hands under Arthur's tunic and certainly was not making things move any easier or faster.

Arthur gave up, there was no use arguing with him. Merlin was watching him for a reaction and he just smiled back at him anticipating the fun they'd have, that is, if Merlin ever actually got him disrobed.

"You know your muscles are so tense. Must have been the sound thrashing that you gave to the Bodmin Knight. Did you notice the reaction?"

"No, I had a slight ringing in my ears from a whack he gave me on my helmet. Guess, it was payback time for when Gawaine trounced him at Treknow."

"I'm glad that Gawaine is back in Camelot."

"Not _that_ glad, I hope!"

No, Sire, you are the only person for whom I ever get _that_ glad…"

Without further adieu, Arthur lifted him up and deposited him on the bed, clothes and all.

Merlin's words that he would now have to pick up his own clothes as well as Arthur's were muffled as their lips met. Once Arthur, caught his breath, he said, "Don't worry, Merlin My Love, I'll help you tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, right!" was all Merlin could manage.

As gentle summer rain fell, refreshing all of Camelot, most of the castle was asleep, the cooks dreaming of tomorrow's meals, the squires still basking in the splendour of their display and one knight known as Hugh, planning revenge.

But Arthur and Merlin were oblivious to all these goings on, they were satisfied and relaxed. Merlin smiled as he dozed off, hearing the rain falling on the cobblestones, he loved rain and then he grinned to himself as he knew that he loved Arthur more. He snuggled in closer until he could hear Arthur's heartbeat in his ears and he fell asleep.

-0-0-

In the kitchens, breakfasts had been made and taken to the various chambers in the castle. The dining hall was set up and early risers were already breakfasting. Squires had been fed and were getting ready to serve the visitors.

Around the stable, the grooms were already awake, getting on with the watering, feeding and mucking out. Horses were led to the water trough and given time to drink, before being returned to their stables for their measure of oats and hay.

Men and maid servants were at their jobs, filling baths and helping their masters and mistresses to dress.

In Arthur's antechamber, the breakfast platters were waiting but in the bed chamber, Merlin was looking at his friend, marvelling at the colour of his hair. 'This is what spun gold must look like,' he decided. He reached out and in pushing it back out of Arthur's eyes so that he could see if his eyelashes were darker, he woke him.

"Merlin, what are you doing. I really don't trust you when you get that dreamy look on you face."

Good Morning to you too, Arthur." He swung his legs over the side of the bed and went to unlock the door.

"Make sure no little maid is there delivering the food, you'll scare her dressed like that."

Merlin stopped and looked down, "I'm not wearing anything!"

"Exactly…" said Arthur with a grin. "You'll get caught one day."

Merlin returned with a big grin and the platters, saying, "In bed or at the table?"

"Well, it would be more comfortable in bed but we could try the table if you like…"

"Arthur, I'm not in the mood for double entendres."

"You were earlier this morning..."

"Yes, but I didn't think that we'd wake up late and now you're going to have to hustle to be in the stands to see the morning competition in the sword category. You probably won't be on again until later this afternoon.

Grinning and feigning a big yawn, Arthur said, "Then, let's just stay here."

"You can't, you need to watch the other competitors because in the finals you might just be meeting one of them."

Ever obedient, Arthur swung his legs out of bed.

-0-0-

Within the hour, he was in the stands, checking out his competition. He had heard via the grapevine that he should actually be watching some of the commoners fighting as there were some standouts among them. Heavy betting being laid on the bloke called Jonathan the Big.

He watched one Camelot knight go down on a questionable thrust but he had acquitted himself well and acknowledged the crowd before leaving with his arm across the shoulder of the winner. Prince Ewan of Bodmin made it through as did Sirs Rook and Spenser. The partisan spectators gave rounding applause to each knight.

A lunch break was held and Arthur wandered with Spenser and Merlin, over to the area where the able bodied contestants were fighting. He was surprised by the overall size of many of them but later commented that what a lot of them made up for in brawn they lacked in style and finesse. Fine for fighting, he had decided with a mace but not too great with a sword. Jonathan the Big was pointed out to him but it was hardly necessary as he towered over the other contestants and looked suitably brutish.

"Probably has a heart of gold," Spenser stated.

"…and fists of iron," said Merlin. "Wouldn't want to run into him in a back ally if I were up to no good."

"Fleet of foot, slight of body and strong of mind…Merlin, you'd outwit him before he realised you were there." Arthur said with an arm around his shoulders.

Spenser laughed, "… and you'd be safe as long as Arthur's door was unlocked and you could run and hide under the bed!"

"Don't look at me, Merlin," said Arthur holding up his hands in submission, "I'm not going to interfere with any boyfriend who follows you home!"

"Not unless it's Gawaine!" and for that Spenser got a punch in the arm from a laughing Arthur. Merlin grinned putting his arm around Spenser's shoulders, then dropping it. With so many strangers around, he had to watch that he was not too familiar with the knights and Arthur in public.

-0-0-

Arthur had a light lunch as he was due to fight later. Gawaine came over to say that he'd drawn Prince Douglas of Carlisle and had watched him fighting the previous day so was looking forward to the challenge.

Gielbert had drawn one of the Midland knights and Arthur was up against a knight unknown to any to them.

Merlin went to the little pavilion set aside for the crown prince and checked that all his armour was in order. He would parade into the ring in his red cloak which Merlin would subsequently remove and then stay on the side lines until the victor was declared. He had absolute faith in Arthur but he was still a bag of nerves before the bout.

Arthur fought Sir Darryl of no allegiance, Gielbert fought Sir William of Longstrop and Gawaine went in against Prince Douglas. They were all victorious but Gawaine mentioned that in a few years Prince Douglas would be one to watch. He was young and talented.

By mid afternoon, the final contestants were in the ring and shortly afterwards, the names of the four undefeated knights and the four commoners were posted. Early on Day Four they would fight again. Names would be drawn and each knight would face a commoner. Quarter finals, semi finals...two men would face off in the morning on Day Five in the finals.

The knights listed were Prince Arthur of Camelot, Prince Dougal of Carlisle, Prince Ewan of Bodmin, and Sir Gawaine.

The commoners were Andrew the Scott, Harry of Dunnsford, Jonathan Le Gros and Peter Smith.

Arthur drew Andrew the Scott and easily dispatched him in record time. A cheer went up as Arthur leant over and helped the man to his feet, congratulating him on getting to the quarter finals which in itself merited a monetary reward from King Uther the host.

Prince Ewan faced Harry from Dunnsford whom the Camelot knights knew by sight. A wiry individual but light on his feet. Ewan was talented and Harry went down in defeat.

Gawaine faced Peter Smith. A smithy by trade and Merlin worried when he saw the biceps on the man. He figured that it would be like comparing his own body to Arthur's. Gawaine came through with ease…talent versus brawn.

Poor Prince Dougal! He drew Jonathan Le Gros, a massive solid bodied man. Dougal was outmatched, unable to overcome him, much to the disappointment of his brother Douglas and his father King Duncan.

So the semi-final line up consisted of two princes, one knight and a competitor from the able-bodied man division.

Arthur would fight Ewan and Gawaine would fight Jonathan Le Gros. Gawaine had watched carefully the bout with Dougal and felt confident that he could hold his own. He was always confident if nothing else.

Ewan gave Arthur a run for his money but experience paid off. Arthur congratulated him for his efforts mentioning that for his age he was very talented, recommending that he continue training as in five years he would be someone to contend with. Ewan, happy to have reached the semi finals and to hear those words, went back smiling to his father King Trevor and brother Prince Aubrey.

Gawaine had the worse draws as he faced the giant Jonathan Le Gros. It was like watching a match between a mastiff and a terrier. Gawaine did his best but his competition just seemed to be getting all the breaks. Regardless of what he did, the man just staggered and regained his balance. Finally Gawaine got the upper hand, to Merlin's and many of the Camelot contingent's relief and with a mighty smash to Jonathan's helmet which echoed around the arena, Jonathan went down and Gawaine smugly bowed to his fans.

Arthur came from the sidelines and shook Gawaine's hand; they would meet tomorrow morning for the finals.

-0-0-

Arthur followed Merlin slowly up the stairs. It had been an effort to walk back to the castle. He felt sore all over and just wanted to get off his feet. Two strong opponents in one day was tiring and the thought of having to meet Gawaine in the morning was worrying.

Merlin had left the coppers full of water and he quickly lit a fire under them and went back to help Arthur undress. "My chain mail felt so heavy it was oppressive. Ow! Merlin, be careful I think Ewan got me on my side."

Merlin checked and sure enough there was an ugly bruise just at his waist. "A soak will make you feel better; you have time as supper isn't for three hours. Anyway, the water should soon be warm as I arranged to have it heated for your return." He thought, 'Forgive me for that lie!'

Arthur sat on the bed and Merlin removed his boots and trousers, he threw his dressing robe over his shoulders, leaving him to put the water which was suddenly exactly the right temperature into the bath along with some soothing oils. He called out, "It's ready now, if you are." Arthur appeared at the door and put his hand on Merlin's shoulder as he got into the bath. Merlin noticed a few more bruises especially one on his thigh.

"I wonder how Ewan feels?" Merlin said.

"Probably like I do…" said Arthur as he slid beneath the water with a sigh. He closed his eyes and rested his head on a linen sheet which Merlin had placed behind him on the edge of the metal bath. "Just let me soak for a moment, I'll wash off the sweat and grime in a little while." Arthur's eyes closed and Merlin kept watch so he didn't slip under the water.

After he had re-warmed the bath water twice with a little splashing movement of his fingers, he got bored. He decided to make currents in the water to help ease any pain. He was getting quite good at it when Arthur suddenly woke and said, "Funny, it felt as if I were in a stream and the water was flowing by me…"

"Just wishful thinking," said Merlin quickly. "Sit up and I'll soap your hair and your back, you can do the rest while I get some clean water to rinse off the soap." In no time, a clean Arthur stood in front of the fire with a bath sheet wrapped around him.

"Arthur, you can have a little rest before we get dressed. You get to choose the chair in front of the fire or the bed."

"It'll have to be the chair as if I got into the bed, I would not want to get up again, supper or not."

Merlin smiled, "Wise choice." He then went to lay out Arthur's clothes for that evening.

"I'm going to lie here but I won't fall asleep just rest my eyes."

"Sounds good," said Merlin, knowing that best intentions didn't always come to fruition.

"I'm going to come back here at the earliest possible moment after supper. I need a good night's sleep as Gawaine will be waiting for me, bright-eyed and bushy tailed…"

Merlin realised that Arthur was already asleep. He walked to the bench and sat beside him, lifting his head so that it rested on his lap. He ran his fingers through his hair and smelled the lavender scent. He took Arthur's wrist and admired the bracelet and ran his finger under it. It responded by glowing at his touch. It looked as it had on his birthday, yet also as though it had been worn for a lifetime. He ran his little finger around the outside of Arthur's ears and thanked God that he was unscathed from the day's events.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7 : THE SUN WAS HIS UNDOING**

Merlin was awake early. He eased himself out of bed to start getting ready. Today was the Day! He had heard last night some of the other results and the Camelot knights had been doing well in the preliminaries. The scores of all events would be tallied and the most desired Tournament Pennant was awarded to the kingdom with the highest number of points with Individual Pennants for the winners of each event.

Uther had kindly offered that any able-bodied common man competing in the quarter finals would receive a monetary award. Merlin remembered that here had been agreement and smiles all around when that had been announced.

Bouts in various events were being held simultaneously across the board. Following the finals in the sword event, there would be the knights' quarter finals of the _mêlée a pied_, which could easily be described as a big brawl with no holds barred except for the Code of Chivalry. That is, if anyone in the heat of the moment remembered anything about 'guarding the honour of fellow knights and eschewing unfairness, meanness and deceit.' Simultaneously, the commoners' quarter final would be held with a parallel winner.

The man left standing in each division, advanced to the next level until there was a winner, many times propped up by his sword, exhausted. It would be wild and as Arthur would be safely ensconced in the stands as his next bout would be the jousting, Merlin could get thoroughly involved. He might even lay a bet on the winner being a knight of Camelot and maybe another on Jonathan Le Gros to win the Commoners' Event.

While he'd been thinking, he'd got the fire going, brought in the breakfast platters and put them on the table. Water was warming and Arthur's clothes were laid out. His armour, cleaned by the squire Rhylan while they were at supper was ready to be carried to the pavilion. Rhylan was assigned to Arthur for the Tournament. He was a likable fifteen year old, the brother of Romney.

Arthur finally got up and breakfasted, washed and dressed without a word. Merlin knew that he was trying to get into a frame of mind which would benefit him during the upcoming fight. He worried slightly as he knew that Arthur would not expect Gawaine to take it easy on him anymore than Gawaine would expect the crown prince to hold back.

As he walked to the door, he caught Merlin's eye, "Sorry, not too chatty this morning, got a few things on my mind. Haven't I?"

"Do whatever, it takes…and try to enjoy yourself. You're a great swordsman." said Merlin. "But before you go, come here!" Merlin held out his arms and Arthur walked into them. He gave him a big hug with some back patting involved and said. "You know Gawaine and all his tricks, keep a steady mind as you are more than capable of winning."

Arthur smiled and as they went out of the door, Merlin added, "…and, Arthur, don't kill him. Please!"

Arthur jostled him and the two of them walked down the corridor.

-0-0-

The sun was behind the stands as the two knights entered the arena. Merlin stood by Arthur with Rhylan on the side lines with an extra sword if needed.

Arthur greeted Gawaine with a grin and remarked that he did not have a squire with him. Gawaine shrugged, "Could never afford one, Sire."

Arthur turned to Merlin and said, "Squire for Gawaine, I'll use Rhylan."

"Arthur, that's not necessary, I can manage by myself."

"…and here I was thinking that you always had an eye on my manservant."

Merlin grinned saying, "Excuse me, Sir Knights, but I am standing right here."

Gawaine looked Arthur in the eye and said, "May the best man win and I would be honoured to have Merlin squire for me."

There was a murmur of surprise when Arthur entered with Rhylan and Gawaine with Merlin. The contestants acknowledged Uther and the visiting Kings and Princes and then their respective squires stepped forward to remove their cloaks.

Gawaine whispered, "I intend to win but I promise, I will not do anything foolhardy to jeopardise his safety."

"Arthur wouldn't want it any other way," Merlin answered.

When Arthur thanked him for squiring, Rhylan said, "All the best, Sire!" Arthur nodded.

Merlin and Rhylan handed them their helmets and returned to stand at the sidelines.

"Merlin, my heart is beating so fast. I never expected to be this involved. I thought I was just going to 'gopher' for you to give you more time to help Prince Arthur or even Gaius."

"Don't worry, it will soon become second nature for you to be involved with the knights."

"But not the prince?"

Merlin smiled as the trumpet sounded, Arthur and Gawaine shook hands, pulled down their visors and the bout began…

-0-0-

After twenty minutes of solid attacking and feinting, the contestants were still going strong. Arthur managed a magnificent lunge but Gawaine parried and came right back at him with a reprise. The spectators were on their feet cheering each move. This was the calibre of fighting one expected in a tournament final. The men were almost perfectly matched but there could only be one victor.

The sun came up over the grandstand and fully lit the arena. Suddenly the helmets and the chain mail started reflecting the light and several of the ladies in the grandstand, held their hands to their foreheads to shield their eyes.

It was apparent to Merlin and Rhylan on the side lines that the sunlight bouncing off the opponent's helmet was annoying the fighters as they changed positions. "He's blinded by the reflection," said Rhylan as Gawaine seemed momentarily off balance.

Merlin noticed Uther shade his eyes at one point as the sun reflecting from Arthur's helmet hit him in the eyes. He realised that this was an early hour to be having the contest and hoped that the sun would not unduly influence the outcome.

Gawaine and Arthur were well matched and the fight had spectators gasping as each man made some brilliant moves. Arthur had his back to the stands and Gawaine came in with a thrust, Arthur parried but seemed distracted and a little off target as his visor was hit by the reflection of the sun off Gawaine's and he was blinded. Gawaine pressed forward and Arthur was knocked to the ground. Gawaine moved in to stand over him with the tip of his sword at Arthur's throat.

Arthur relinquished the bout and Gawaine leant over and pulled him to his feet as he said. "Damn, sun!"

"You were unlucky in your position. A couple of times, I was also blinded. I suggest next year that a later starting time for this event might be considered." Arthur agreed and nodded.

Once Gawaine and Arthur had acknowledged the cheers from the stands and bowed at the Kings, Merlin and Rhylan had walked over to take their helmets and swords. They would follow their knights to their respective pavilions and remove their chain mail.

Gawaine said to Merlin, "Send Rhylan with me. You should stay with Arthur, I'm sure he would rather have you with him. Thanks for your help."

Merlin nodded saying, "Don't teach Rhylan any bad tricks though as Romney will kill you." Gawaine laughed.

"Could have been worse, Arthur," Gawaine said as they walked out of the arena, "I could have won Merlin."

Arthur glanced at the man and said, "Never! Gawaine, you don't have a hope in hell..." he threw his arm over Gawaine's shoulders laughing and left the area.

Uther was fit to be tied, not only had Arthur lost but to a good-for-nothing, rogue knight but to add insult to injury, they left as the best of friends with the Camelot knights cheering as if it were Arthur the victor.

He remembered his manners and smiled at King Trevor who congratulated him on the ability of the two men, saying that the match could have gone either way.

Merlin was beaming not because Gawaine had won but because Arthur had fought so well and it had been really just luck that Gawaine's helmet had caught the sun. He felt that Arthur had nothing to hang his head about as he was unhurt and quite content and he had beaten Andrew the Scott in a hard preliminary match and then done really well against the talented Ewan in the semi-finals.

And then...well, Gawaine was a law unto himself.

Merlin figured that Uther was on the boiling point and that made his smile a little broader. He took Arthur's helmet allowing his hand to touch his for a second too long and was rewarded with a smile.

"Get this stuff off me. I've had enough with fighting for one day."

"You'll feel better after a good soak."

"Hey, Gawaine, Merlin suggests that I will feel better after a good soak, so Sir Knight, I am suggesting that you commandeer a bath and do likewise." He turned to Rhylan and said, "Arrange for it."

Gawaine replied just for Arthur and a certain manservant's ears, "...and may I borrow a certain somebody to attend to me while I bathe?"

Arthur grinned, "Don't push your luck! He's gainfully employed and not looking for part time work."

"Well, you can't blame a bloke for asking!"

Gawaine grinned and turned as Leon came up and said, "Gawaine, you now have plenty of money to treat us all to a night in your favourite tavern."

Gawaine laughed and added, "...and this from someone who hardly ever drinks." He grinned at Merlin and said, "What is the world coming to when I have two friends, who are non-drinkers?"

"Not too worry," said Spenser, "I know quite a few people who will be only willing to drink with you."

As more and more knights came over to congratulate Gawaine, the Camelot knights withdrew and wandered back to the castle quite pleased with the outcome of the sword competition, if a Camelot knight didn't win they could think of no one better to take the honour than Gawaine.

Arthur grinned, he felt sure that his father wouldn't feel that way.

-0-0-

Merlin suggested lunch in their dining chamber with Gawaine and the regulars as he knew that Arthur had eaten very little at breakfast. Some of them might be competing that afternoon but Arthur would be a spectator as he was only scheduled to joust on Day Seven.

"Sounds good, you go and check with the kitchens and I'll wash off all the sweat and grime. It felt like the fires of hell in that chain mail."

Merlin saw him to their chamber, taking time to nip into the water closet to heat the water, and start a fire so that Arthur would not question, the hot water without any fire. "Water should be hot soon…" he called over his shoulder as he left the room.

He bumped into Rhylan who had found someone to get a bath to Gawaine's chamber and commandeered him to help with the meal telling him to grab a snack now so that he wouldn't faint away, when he saw the food which he couldn't touch no matter how hungry he might be which was one of the drawbacks of being a squire or manservant serving table.

Finally, the table was set to Merlin's satisfaction and he threatened any of the others if they touched anything before Arthur arrived. Rhylan was surprised to hear Merlin being so bossy with the knights but they all seemed to take it quite happily, many of them joking and asked what exactly he had in mind should they disobey. He just grinned and left to get Arthur.

Arthur's first words were, "Sit down, tuck in we all deserve something to eat and drink, I know I do!"

Gawaine arrived looking refreshed and a cheer went up.

Rhylan's eyes were saucer sized as he saw the other side of the knights who seemed so formidable to a humble squire. Before he left, Merlin told him that he would see him at supper in the dining hall and that he must never repeat anything he had witnessed, explaining that the knights were off duty and relaxing just as he and Romney would with Lady Mathilda in their private quarters. He nodded solemnly and left. Merlin figured that Romney would also have a word with him.

With the squire gone, Merlin went over and squeezed in beside Arthur. The knights were all in good spirits and Merlin felt sorry that this wasn't their everyday life. Not a real care in the world and just enjoying doing what knights were trained for without the threat of major injuries or death.

-0-0-

The _mêlée a cheval_ started in the afternoon. As Arthur was not competing, he would be in the stands and for Merlin it was too hair-raising to really enjoy it. He was continually worried about the horses. There were used to mounted combats but the slip of a blunted sword could still do irreparable damage and this was for fun. He would never have willingly taking Gidun into that exercise. A brawl with mounted men, true they were in control but accidents did happen, especially when a pennant and the honour of winning is at stake. This event was not for the faint-hearted and only for the knights.

They still had an hour to relax before Arthur needed to be present so they sat in front of the fire by themselves and talked.

"I like this new dining chamber, it is private and cosy. We can do what we want in here without any prying eyes of the staff watching everyone. You know, Arthur, the door over there, leads into an empty room part of which was used to give us a water closet, if we took it over, we could then connect this room directly to our bedchamber. No need to walk into the corridor when you wanted to entertain…worth thinking about?"

Arthur opened the door in question and was in a half sized chamber overlooking the courtyard. He stood looking at the far wall agreeing that it was a shared wall to their bedchamber, "Sounds a good idea, but what would we use this little room for?"

"We could make it a private sitting room or even a study and put your desk in there. It has the same sized windows. Then you wouldn't have to be entertaining in the bedchamber."

"I like that! Once the tournament is over, we'll have a door way cut through there, have the room cleaned up, then scout around the castle and steal anything we want to make it comfortable. One of the perks of being the crown prince!"

Merlin asked quietly, "Can you think of any more perks?"

"Well," Arthur said, "One is sitting right beside me…" and he slipped his arm across Merlin's shoulder.

"You're not really annoyed that Gawaine won, are you?"

"No, not really, it's good for all the competitors to have someone else win and anyway it's the jousting which I really want to win." He laughed and added, "But you can be sure that my father is livid and I will hear about it. It would have softened the blow if one of the princes had won but Gawaine…" and he started laughing.

"Not your father's favourite person and he will have to present him with the pennant and the prize."

Arthur laughed again and rested his hand on Merlin's shoulder while his hand played with his dark hair.

"I could do with a …."

"Yes!" said Arthur, his eyes lighting up, cutting Merlin off too quickly to hear what he actually wanted.

Merlin burst out laughing and then was almost crying but he couldn't get out what he had meant to say. Finally he got control and said, "Well, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I could do with a pee! We have to leave in a little while to see the knights riding in the preliminary bout."

Arthur grinned, not exactly what he had expected.

-0-0-

Arthur and he walked along the corridor and down the Gryphon Stairs to come out the main door of the castle overlooking the courtyard. The sun was warm and the sky blue, the cream stones looked perfect; they could hear the halyards snapping as the pennants fluttered in a slight breeze.

Arthur said, "If it were always this quiet! It would be a perfect place."

"Not as good as the turret room as there is no bed." Arthur slapped at Merlin and he ran down the stairs with Arthur in pursuit, across the courtyard and out the corner leading to the portcullis.

Neither noticed the knight standing in the shade of the portico.

Once outside the castle proper, they settled down and walked to the stand reserved for visiting royalty and court members. Arthur slipped into his place, nodding at his father. Merlin stood with the other royal servants. He had an excellent view and was happy to see that he had not missed Spenser and Rook who were in this bout.

To win, you had to be the last mounted man in the arena; fall off and you were disqualified. Tack malfunction and lame horse were also reasons for disqualification. A wounded knight forfeited his position in the event. Some of the bouts were quite long but with two running simultaneously, they expected to finish by this afternoon.

It was quite hairy and finally Spenser and Rook alone were still on their horses. Rook took a mighty swing at Spenser but his horse nimbly pulled back. Rook again charged and this time Spenser's horse didn't move fast enough and Rook made contact, smashing his sword onto Spenser's spaulders, throwing him off balance. He went one way and his horse went the other and Spenser slid off his horse to stand on the ground. Rook immediately took off his helmet and grinned at him. Spenser stretched up and grasped his arm.

Their efforts were well received and Spenser was cheered as he led his horse from the arena. Rook did the round of honour, then left. By the end of the afternoon, six undefeated men stood facing each other in the arena.

The finals had arrived, there were two princes, Prince Rhys of Wales, Prince Edwin of Warwick and four knights, Sirs Barry, Rook, Torrance and Donald respectively representing, the kingdoms of Bodmin, Camelot, Midlands and Cumbria. It was a fortunate outcome as most of the kingdoms were represented and the crowd of partisan spectators was loud.

The horses were led out by grooms and the knights were introduced prior to mounting. There was a trumpet blast and all hell broke loose as each group cheered their champions.

When it was all over, only two riders were still mounted and time was called while a riderless horse was caught and a litter brought in to remove a knight with a suspected broken leg. Another trumpet blast and Prince Rhys stood his ground challenging Sir Torrance. It was brutal and the air was rent with groans and gasps as the sound of metal on metal was heard.

Prince Rhys's horse which was on the small side and very nimble, could practically spin on a copper coin and danced around Sir Torrance allowing Rhys to make frequent hits. Arthur was impressed with the pair and wondered if Iago might be suited to that. Too late really as this little horse had obviously been trained for years and she knew exactly what she was doing. Mounted on her, any rider would have an unfair advantage yet it wasn't technically unfair as it was the horse and rider which made up the team.

Arthur commented to Prince Michael who was beside him about the horse. He answered, "Rhys is besotted with her. The king says that we'll never get him married as no woman would want to sleep with her husband and his mare." Arthur laughed and Michael continued, "Wait till you see what he rides in the jousting, a really classy horse, the two of them are as different as night is to day."

Arthur made a mental note to look out for Rhys's destrier in the jousting. He might just come up against him in the final rounds and in these events, the saying 'forewarned is forearmed', held true.

The crowd gasped and Rhys's mare did a perfect pirouette and Sir Torrance's sword went flying. That was it! Prince Rhys was the winner of the _mêlée à cheval_ event. The knights from Wales went ballistic and Michael said, "My brother the king is going to be thrilled when he hears this."

Arthur said, "It was a well deserved win. Congratulations!"

The grooms came for the horses and the knights made their way back to the castle. Uther in passing said to Arthur, "Shame you couldn't have won something for Camelot!"

Arthur felt Merlin tense and managed to grab his arm. He didn't want trouble right now. Merlin looked at him and could see that he was hurt to the quick. He'd tried really hard and Gawaine was just better on the day. Arthur let his father and his guests pull ahead of him and Merlin managed to say. "Cheer up, don't let his belittling remarks affect you. I think you were really good and so did the others."

"Anyway," Arthur said, "I could really do with a…" Merlin burst out laughing and people turned to look at him but seeing that it was the prince and his manservant they just smiled, paying little attention to them so Arthur was then able to continue, "…with a drink!"

-0-0-

Arthur was lying on the bed, his legs were sore and he had them propped up on a pillow. He'd had an ale when he had come in and Merlin had encouraged him to eat a few slices of dried bread and cheese so he would get a head start on eating as he had a feeling that there was going to be a lot of drinking during the evening.

Supper was in the main dining hall. The winning commoners who had eaten with the servants, paraded to the hall to receive their awards from the king. The general feeling was that their inclusion was a good idea. The top scorers would be invited back next year.

Winners among the knights were announced but pennants and scrolls would be handed out at the Tournament Banquet on Day Eight. As their events were over, some of the competitors had left for home but the royal families and their senior knights would stay until mid week.

Arthur held up his goblet and Merlin walked forward to fill it with wine. "Only enough for any toasts as I am expecting to be doing some celebrating myself when we get upstairs."

"Sire, I don't remember that on this week's schedule."

"Pencil it in, Merlin! Be a dear and pencil it in…"

Merlin grinned and bowed, returning to his place behind Arthur's chair as a stranger's eyes followed him.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8 : SOMEBODY'S WATCHING YOU**

As many of the knights were jousting the following day with some also competing in the mêlée, most returned to their chambers once supper was over. Merlin grinned as Gawaine and some of the others were still drinking. Arthur told them he was going to turn in but they were welcome to continue drinking if they wanted but not to keep the staff from clearing the hall.

Arthur's legs were still achy and they walked slowly up the stairs back to their chambers.

Merlin opened the door, locking it behind him and they went through the antechamber, opening the interior door, which Merlin also barred. Staff had a key to the outer door giving access only to the antechamber for delivering meals and laundry.

"Arthur, a massage, a soak and an early night is what you need."

Merlin walked into the water closet and lit the fire. The coppers were filled with water and by the time Arthur was undressed, the water should be warm. He put a couple of logs on the fire in the bedchamber smiling, so that Arthur could air dry is he so wished. He pulled the curtains over the windows.

He turned to Arthur who said, "Are you expecting someone to scale the side of the building so that they can look in the window?"

"Well, it would be nice to have a little privacy. Better to be safe than sorry as a few of the rooms over the covered walk are occupied. It often surprises me, what good eyesight people who are up to no good, can have!"

Merlin walked behind him and unclasped his cloak, trailing his fingers up the nape of his back, noticing Arthur's shudder and taking the cloak placed it over a chest. "With your colouring, it is a good thing that you are a Pendragon as I think Camelot red and gold suits you best."

"Well, Merlin, I am rather partial to you in blues or…on second thought, skin tones."

He smiled and said, "Arthur, flattery will get you everyhere!" He came back to him and placing his hands on his shoulders, leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss, pulling back before Arthur could get too involved.

He soon had his doublet and tunic off and as Arthur sat on the bed, knelt to pull off his boots and unlaced his trousers. With one hand on each pant leg, he managed with a flourish to pull them off in one movement and sat back on his heels smiling.

"You are getting better at this everyday."

Merlin laughed at him and rocked back so he was on his feet and threw Arthur a dressing gown. "I can't work with oils in these good clothes so I'm going to get out of them, then I'll check on the water." He finally returned with a large bath sheet and threw it over the bed, "Move over, I don't want oil on the quilt."

Arthur obediently did as he was told and then rolled back on the sheet. "Come here, I feel all alone on the bed."

Merlin laughed and ignored him, telling him to turn over and he poured a little oil into his hands to warm it and began to work on his calves. He'd been a good student when Gaius had explained about muscles. He could feel the tightness and started to knead it trying to break it down. He worked up to the back of his thigh and then started on the other leg. "Any better?"

There was a grunt from Arthur which Merlin took to be in the affirmative. He then worked on his shoulders and his neck. "Don't let me fall asleep, I have plans for tonight," said Arthur sleepily.

Merlin continued working on his back and when he was sure that he was satisfied, he threw a smaller bath sheet over him and went to check on the water which was now hot.

Arthur was snoring quietly so Merlin wiped his hands and decided to give him a few minutes to rest before he started to fill the bath. He woke suddenly as the logs in the fireplace collapsed. He had a feeling that that wasn't what had disturbed him rather some noise in the corridor but he knew the doors were locked so he didn't pay too much attention.

He stood up and stretched, Arthur was still asleep and he would have left him but he needed to wash off the oil. Filling up the bath he let his fingers trail through the now warm water and by the time, his eyes were again blue it was perfect temperature for a bath.

He walked back to the bed. He leant over Arthur saying, "Wakey wakey!"

Arthur grunted.

Merlin said, "Arthur the water is nice and hot and you should wash off the oil."

"Don't want to…"

"Shame because, I'll have to sleep in the manservant's room off the antechamber as I don't want to get into bed with you if you are all greasy."

Arthur opened one eye, "Really?"

"Yes, really! You'll get the bedsheets, pillows, quilts and me in a mess."

Arthur groaned and rolled over, swinging his feet onto the floor with a grimace. Merlin leant over and offered him his hand and he grunted as he stood up. "Good thing that I have a day off tomorrow as I'm not ready to joust feeling like this."

"Don't worry, with what I have in mind, you'll be feeling great in a little while."

Arthur went to hug him but Merlin side stepped him and walked into the water closet saying, "Not until you have all that oil off you." He did manage to get him into the tub but the hot water made him sleepy again so Merlin soaped him over and after having a battle to get him to stand, finally got him rinsed off. "Arthur, open your eyes, you're behaving like a baby."

Merlin left him in front of the fire and stripped the oil covered bath sheets of the bed, straightened the quilts and plumped up the pillows. Arthur had managed to stay awake long enough to dry himself off but was ready to doze again. Merlin led him to the bed and helped him in. As his head hit the pillow, Merlin realised that any plans of his for tonight would come to naught as, Arthur was fast asleep.

He smiled, tomorrow was another day. He leant over and kissed him, snuggling down into his chest. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, smelling the remnants of soap, lavender oil and Arthur, thinking, 'Not exactly the way I had intended to spend the next hour but at least he's in my arms, safe and sound.'

Again, just before he fell asleep he was momentarily conscious of a little niggling thought which flitted through his mind. He shrugged it off and whispered, "Good night, my Love!"

-0-0-

Annoyed at not being able to enter the royal chamber, the cloaked figure had cautiously made his way, back to the room he was sharing with one of other knights. He'd still got a few days in which to gain access, maybe daytime would give him a better opportunity to scout the place, especially during the jousting. No one was going to make a fool of him…whether it be knight or prince!

He stood their listening to his roommate snore. He despised him, one of those popular knights who tried his best but accepted defeat with a pleasant smile and held no grudges. Not him! He hated being made a fool of and the fact that he got so little support from his brother knights festered in his heart. He felt that some people deserved to be put in their place regardless of their station in life.

Getting old was no picnic and he worried about losing his place in the hierarchy of knights. He had a nasty way with the younger knights but it was his way of ensuring that he was the one they obeyed. There was no respect involved; they just knew it was not worth their life to cross him in anything. He held them in tight check. He threw his blue and gold cloak over the end of his bed and threw himself fully clothed on the bed and finally sleep claimed him.

-0-0-

Sleep claimed other contestants. Rook had finally got Gawaine to the room they were sharing for the duration of the tournament.

Gawaine thought, 'Good chap! Quite capable of taking a couple of pints and a solid member of the Camelot brotherhood who'd been only too happy to put him up.'

Rook had actually thought, 'Well, better the devil you know…' when asked by the committee to share his chamber with a visiting knight. 'Better than some of those questionably characters, knights from other kingdoms.' Anyway, he actually enjoyed Gawaine's company, he was good for a laugh and certainly knew his way around the local inns and taverns, not to mention a few of the buxom serving wenches. You always got prompt service when you travelled with Gawaine.

Gawaine was still buzzing from his win over Arthur. Not negatively but positively. If he hadn't spent time with the Camelot knights and their illustrious leader, he would not have been as knowledgeable of his style and form. He smiled as he thought of Merlin squiring for him. Merlin obviously brought him good luck and after all he had been offered to him by Arthur. He now had ammunition to tease Arthur. He wasn't jousting as his usual mount had pulled up lame so he would have plenty of opportunity to enjoy the event and add his tuppence worth whenever possible, just to keep everyone on their toes.

He grinned in Rook's direction. He was already dead for the count. He was going to miss being in Camelot; he knew Uther would never permit him to stay more than a couple of days after the tournament. Deep down, he knew that he would be only too happy to put down his roots in Camelot if the opportunity ever arose. He grinned and fell asleep.

-0-0-

It was just getting light when Merlin was disturbed by Arthur practically rolling over him muttering, 'Steady, Mulgan, steady!"

Someone was dreaming about jousting. He managed to give Arthur a shove and he rolled off him, well almost as he forgot to take his arm and leg with him. Merlin thought that it was funny yet nice, as the bed was so big but on most nights they slept within inches of each other.

The two of them reminded him of a pile of newborn hound puppies that he had seen in the castle kennel. The kennel man had assured him that they felt safe piled upon each other and benefited from the proximity and the warmth. That he decided explained it perfectly, he and Arthur benefited from the proximity and certainly on some nights, the warmth.

Merlin let his mind float away and then he remembered that something had woken him when he was drowsing in front of the fire last night. It could have been someone delivering something to another chamber in the royal wing but it had seemed exceedingly close to their door. He was not paranoid but he had enough sense to know that with a castle full of strangers, royal and otherwise, he and Arthur should be extremely careful about barred doors and their behaviour in public.

A muffled voice said, "You're awake!" If he had not been, the actions of a hand and leg made sure that he now was.

"Are you ready for breakfast, Sire? I don't know that it has been delivered yet." Merlin loved fooling around and making Arthur's life in the bedroom, a little more challenging. He went to swing his legs to the floor but he was pinned by Arthur who certainly was not ready for breakfast, even if the platters had been delivered.

When finally Merlin placed the breakfast on the table, Arthur had his day planned, as he knew the competitors in the morning's jousting bouts, he would work around that. He needed to watch the knights he had never seen before especially a list which Gawaine had given to him from having competed with them elsewhere.

-0-0-

Their day off, as Arthur referred to it had been productive. They had been able to watch various knights and Arthur felt confident that his strongest competitors were actually his own knights with the addition of the Bodmin princes and Prince Michael of Wales' brother Rhys.

He sat in the stands and enjoyed the remainder of the day. He relaxed his mind and it was the colour and the pageantries which took his eye. There were some combinations of colour which were more distinctive than others, the white, green and red of Prince Michael's contingent were very attractive. Green cloaks were attractive with chain mail. He thought Merlin would probably be drawn to the softer colours.

Merlin's eye was drawn to the blue and gold of the Bodmin knights, the blue was representative of the sea and the gold reminded Merlin of the gorse on the moors. Mind you, the white and red of the kingdom of Warwick also attracted him but his eyes were in truth, drawn to any wearer of the Camelot red and gold.

He turned to Arthur and said, "Are you hungry? Some of the spectators are taking lunch in the stands. I could go and get you something from the food sellers?"

"Sounds good…get me something with meat, easy to manage and an ale and get something for yourself." Merlin nodded, he would probably have gone hungry if he hadn't been reminded.

He made his way across to the area where enterprising stall owners had set up, selling everything from roasted fish and goat to pastry concoctions. He bumped into Leon and Romney who were walking around enjoying a mutton and vegetable concoction completely encased in pastry. On their recommendation he purchased four 'pasties'.

He wandered to the milk stalls and bought a portion of orangy-red hard cheese, and some crumbly blue mouldy stuff, as well as some hard, sharp tasting cheese for a little snack later in their chambers. He'd have to remember for Arthur the facts and the names, the seller had told him, carrots or beets for colour and piercing cheese with something sharp like a nail to encourage the blue veining.

He saw the squire Rhylan and told him to follow him, to carry a handful of plums and the ale he intended to purchase back to Arthur.

As he was coming around the edge of the stands, he was almost knocked over by a knight in the Bodmin colours but as the food was wrapped in his neckerchief, Merlin just picked it up and continued on his way.

Rhylan remarked, "He didn't even stop to see if you were alright or even say, 'Sorry!' Did he?"

"Don't worry," said Merlin, "No harm done. Maybe, he was in a bad mood from losing his bout."

The knight glanced back over his shoulder, sorry to see that he had apparently not caused any bodily harm. Next time might be different. He'd seen the manservant being loaned to the Gawaine knight by the crown prince. Maybe, he was of more importance that anyone realised.

Arthur was hungry and was happy with Merlin's selections. The grandstand was practically empty so Merlin sat beside Arthur and ate. He had at first felt awkward but as Arthur said, "Do you honestly think that the crown prince's eating in public with a manservant is going to cause a diplomatic gaff? Anyway, there's hardly anyone around, if anybody says anything, I'll tell them you were eating my leftovers!"

"I feel as if the eyes of the world are upon us."

"They would be Merlin if I did what I feel like doing to you, right now," said Arthur with a grin.

"Well, in that case, I'll take the lesser of two evils and eat your 'leftovers'. Mind you, maybe later we could address the other evil, as well!"

Arthur raised his earthenware bottle of ale and said, "To you and any upcoming evil!"

However one knight was paying attention and he mentioned it to a groom standing with one of the Camelot horses.

"Oh, that's Merlin. He's almost Arthur's right 'and man. Works for 'im, 'e does. They git on well, always together. Very nice chap, 'e is too. Great wif 'orses even that devil of an Iago…"

"Yes, yes that's not important. Does he usually share his food with him?"

"Guess so, why not? If he's with 'im the whole time, they both 'ave to eat, 'aven't they?"

The knight just tutted and left, 'This whole place is mad…' he thought to himself.

-0-0-

Slowly, the stands began to fill up again and Merlin packed up the remainder of the food and left. Arthur wasn't in any danger so he decided to visit Gaius in the Court Physician's pavilion to see if he could give him a break and also give him the pasty and what he hadn't drunk of his ale. He hoped that one of the squires had thought to bring him food but with all the hubbub and excitement he couldn't be sure.

Gaius was on a stool propped against a tree in the shade. He smiled as Merlin approached.

"Did you get anything to eat?"

"No, I wasn't hungry and as we weren't busy, I gave everyone a chance to have time off until the afternoon programme starts."

"Well, I got extra food. So, I have here a mutton pasty, a couple of plums and around a half pint of ale. There was cheese but Arthur scoffed it all." Then Merlin remembered that he had another piece in his pocket, so he reached for it but Gaius refused it telling him to share it with Arthur later.

Merlin insisted and cut a sliver off it and Gaius nodded in appreciation, "Interesting sharp flavour, go nicely with some mead!"

That made Merlin laugh, "Gaius, as far as I know, you would think anything would go with your mead! Were you very busy?"

"Not really! I've been sitting here admiring all the colours. The day is just perfect, warm but not overly so and so far, no really bad injuries: a broken leg, a couple of dislocations, one broken nose and various cuts and wrenches."

"What's that about wenches? Honestly, I would have thought that the two of you had better things to talk about. Gaius, I believe you are trying to lead this good man astray!"

Gaius and Merlin grinned as Gawaine plunked himself down beside them. Merlin said, "Gawaine, do you ever think of anything but 'wine, women and song'?"

"I try not to but a certain prince and his manservant always seem to be in trouble and need me to save them! And, once I have, I can then go back to my favourite dreams…"

Gaius said, "So, how is the illustrious sword handler?"

"Never better thank you. Must say that Arthur did a good job dispatching Prince Ewan, he's going to be a handful some day."

"Did I tell you, I've been asked to settle down in one of the illustrious kingdoms?" He saw Merlin's face fall and put his arm over his shoulders and said, "Sorry, not Camelot."

"Prince Michael on behalf of King Ludd of Wales, asked me to become one of his knights. I told him that it was a great honour but I'm not ready to settle yet. He asked if I was waiting for something better and said, 'Don't worry, I can tell that your loyalty is already to Arthur and Camelot!' I thanked him and he said, 'However, should you ever change your mind. You know where you would be welcome." Gawaine thought for a moment and said, "I'm not ready to settle down yet but…maybe one day …"

Merlin echoed his words and added, "Maybe one day…Gawaine, you know where you belong and so does everyone else. Hang in there…" Then he blushed as Gawaine gave him a massive bear hug and whispered, "It's you, Arthur and Camelot, in that order!" Gaius heard him and smiled to himself.

Soon the trumpets began to sound and Gawaine stood. Gaius accepted Merlin's hand to stand up and said, "You go back to Arthur and thank him for lunch."

"Send for me if you need my help, I'm only a spectator today." Gaius waved them off. He thought that if he lived that long; he would one day, see Gawaine sporting the red cloak. He turned and went to ready his bandages and splints.

Gawaine and Merlin walked back to the grandstands. "Gawaine, maybe you should accept Prince Michael's offer. His knights are respected and you'd be welcomed and do well there. Hell will freeze over before Uther invites you to join his knights."

"Only one little problem, you won't be there and I know that Arthur would never permit me to abscond with you as my squire." He smiled, "Let's face it, Merlin, I'd miss the opportunity to bump into the two of you every now and again and be invited to stay here until Uther's glare drives me away. He must have been furious that I won the sword event and I figure if I can squeeze in two days after the guests leave, I'll be lucky. I'll be back…as I always say. But, I don't think that you really understand, that should you need me send messages to all the inns and taverns and I'll turn up like a bad penny."

"If I had my way, you'd be a permanent resident here but I have no clout with the king." He smiled, laughed and said, "But, maybe one day I _will_!"

Gawaine grinned, "… and talking of our future monarch, he is waving at you in his imperial manner. You'd better go. Can't let your boyfriend get jealous, can we?"

Merlin waved in Arthur's direction and left Gawaine to walk over to him. Gawaine stood staring into the distance at the turrets thinking. He'd wait, he'd give Arthur an opportunity to approach him when the time was right…"

"Have you seen all you want today, Arthur?" Merlin asked.

"Saw Rhys's performance, he's unbelievable. That jousting horse of his is spectacular, I'd like to put him to one of our mares to see what he might produce for us. He'll be in the finals and I'm sure when my father sees him, he'll agree. Style, balance and an uncanny ability to judge the exact speed and place his rider where he needs to be to win…and I thought his little mare from the mêlée was great. He's certainly got a good eye for horses…he's going to be the one to beat."

"There's that strange knight again…he almost trampled me into the ground at lunch time."

"Not hard to do, Merlin, as you probably walked right into him."

Merlin knew he hadn't but said nothing.

"Did you bump into Gaius, not literally, you know what I mean?"

"Yes, I gave him what was left of our lunch. He was having a rest and then Gawaine joined us. Did you know that Michael offered him a place in his kingdom?"

"Damn, I knew he was going to get picked up before long. But, I can't do anything about it as the king hates him…don't ask me why?"

He said, teasingly, "Well, he did beat you in the sword event?"

Arthur grinned, "You know very well, that it predates that!"

"Anyway, he said that he couldn't possibly leave me and that he will wait until you no longer want me, then choose which kingdom he might consider joining with me as his personal squire."

"That cheeky bastard! What does he think he is playing at?" Then Arthur saw Merlin's grin and smiled at him, sending Merlin's heart aflutter, before pulling him towards him in a quick hug. Releasing him as quickly, hoping that no one had noticed.

They walked back up to the castle, Merlin grinning.

But someone had noticed… 'Looks like I can bring the two of them down in one foul swoop.'


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9 : A JOUSTING WE WILL GO**

Supper was a private affair in their new dining chamber, Arthur had invited the Princes Michael and Rhys as well as Aubrey and Ewan. It was necessary for him to keep in contact with other kingdoms and this was a pleasant way of accomplishing it. He'd promised that it would be a short evening enabling them to get a good night's sleep for the last tournament event.

The staff was capable yet unobtrusive, finally leaving Merlin and Rhylan to look after Arthur's guests. Michael was not competing but Rhys would represent him and their brother King Ludd.

"Yes, he's too interested in the ladies," insisted Rhys.

Michael gave him the older brother look but Rhys continued, "A certain young lady has caught my brother's eye. Isn't that true Michael? Lady Rosetta has only to smile at you and you melt!"

Merlin glanced at Arthur who suddenly looked as if he didn't have a care in the world. Uther wouldn't be too pleased with this snippet of gossip.

There was a lot of good natured teasing about the jousting and, Arthur said to Rhys as he left, "I will not think any less of you should you pull out as I intend to win."

Rhys spoke up, "Don't count on it, I have a secret weapon in Curig!"

"True, but it's the rider who makes the decisions." Arthur replied.

"Don't be too sure," said Michael. "That horse is a force to contend with."

"Tell you what," Arthur said to Rhys, "If I meet you in the finals, the loser will forfeit his horse."

Rhys's face fell, he had not bargained for that. He looked shocked and turned to his brother, who smiled saying, "Little Brother, ignore Arthur, I for one could not possibly live in the same castle, let alone kingdom with you if you were to lose Curig."

Arthur laughed good heartedly and said, "Alright, if I win, I will expect a two year old colt from Curig delivered to Camelot within the next three years."

Rhys grinned, it was an honour for the breeding line of one of the better Welsh horses to be sent to the Crown Prince of Camelot. He stepped forward, shook Arthur's hand and said, "Done, with these good people as my witnesses."

They all nodded and separated going their separate ways with various squires who had been waiting for them in the corridor.

-0-0-

"You made his day!" said Merlin. "Did you see the look of relief and the grin on his face?"

"The horse is spectacular so let's hope his son will be as good."

Merlin opened the antechamber door locking it after them. After last night's happenings, he wanted to be sure.

"See how convenient it would have been, if we could have just walked through the adjoining chamber."

"I agree. We'll get round to it before Yuletide. Anyway, I still have to plan my hunting lodge. Merlin, we're going to have such a great time with it."

Merlin smiled and took Arthur's jacket, thinking if only it didn't carry with it connotations of killing.

While all the clothes were put away, Arthur lay on the bed, planning his big day. He knew that he was scheduled to present himself for the drawing of the names after breakfast. Then depending upon his first bout, he would know if he had to stay around or could go to the stands.

Mulgan had been exercised yesterday morning by Leon and he had looked great making him tingle with anticipation wanting to stand up and yell, to all comers, 'Bring it on!'

He mentioned it to Merlin who smiled confidently and said, "You have the horse and the ability…"

Merlin plunked himself on the bed and Arthur grinned and pulled him to him saying, "Thank you, Merlin and may I also say that you have the ability…but not the horse."

"That's a mean thing to say about Gidun. He is perfect for me."

"Merlin, you missed the whole point! It was the first part of what I said which was important!"

It was if a candle had flared in Merlin's brain and he said provocatively, "Well, Arthur to quote someone I know, 'Bring it on'!"

-0-0-

Arthur was restless during the night and Merlin knew that it was his upcoming jousting event. This was the one event which he needed to win. He would have accepted the sword event but his heart for the longest time had been taken with jousting.

Merlin was up early and had the breakfast platters on the table, the hot water ready and Arthur's clothes on the bed. He had crept around wanting Arthur to get an extra forty winks.

"Your royal highness, it is time for you to rise and face the day. The weather is warm and cloudy. The clouds will dissipate by noon promising a clear and glorious afternoon. Rain is forecast overnight. Tomorrow's weather is expected to…"

"Merlin, shut up! I have hardly opened my eyes and you are blabbering on about the weather. Take pity for once!"

"Sire, if I may be bold enough to comment that maybe, you over did it last evening, I appreciated all the loving tender…" A pillow caught him in the chest and he huffed, then laughed as Arthur got out of bed. "Water is ready for you as is your breakfast. Which do you want first?"

"I'll get cleaned up first. Did they send up any peaches?"

"No but I'm sure there are some downstairs. Get washed while I get them."

"Send a page!"

"No, with all the visitors in the castle, it's quicker to do it myself," Merlin left.

Arthur walked into the water closet. There was pitcher of hot water covered with a cloth and another of cold beside it. He poured hot water into the ewer and added cold water till it was perfect. He used the cloth and gave himself a once over.

He heard someone opening the adjoining door and called, "Well, that didn't take too long." There was no response, which was unlike Merlin who would normally have said something. He called again, "Merlin, is that you?"

Arthur walked back into their bedchamber and there was no one there. Strange he thought but then figured it was maybe a manservant with the clean laundry or something and the door had clicked as the antechamber door on the corridor had been shut.

Arthur was in his dressing gown, eating by the time Merlin returned. He put two peaches on the table. "It's bedlam down there."

"I thought I heard you back a little earlier. There was someone in the antechamber, probably just laundry being brought up."

-0-0-

Arthur was dressed in red and gold. Merlin smiled, he certainly looked the part of a prince. Rhylan arrived to carry his helmet and spurs and the three of them went down the stairs. Gawaine was waiting in the courtyard and they walked across to the portcullis and down to the lists.

Thirty two competitors had been in yesterday's preliminaries and only the four finalists would carry over into today. No Camelot knights had made it through but Bodmin's Sir Hugh, Cumbria's Prince Douglas, Prince Rhys of Wales and Warwick's Prince Edwin would joust against today's finalists.

The names of the contestants for today and their times were posted and Arthur saw that he was due to enter the lists around noon. Merlin told the squire Rhylan to check if Gaius needed a hand but be sure to be back in Arthur's pavilion in plenty of time. Arthur and Merlin made their way to the castle stables to check on Mulgan and notify his groom when he would be needed in the lists. The groom had already been notified but he appreciated that the prince had taken the time to come himself.

Arthur realised that he would have preferred to have been in the morning's bouts but he had to wait. It was a best of three passes event. If a man was unhorsed, then the match was over as his competitor was automatically declared the victor. As time was of the essence, bouts were run simultaneously in two locations. Halfway through both the morning and afternoon runs, the groups changed location so that each group had a chance to perform before the crowded stands.

Merlin said as they walked back, "So, Rhys made it. I'm glad as I really like both him and Michael. I saw that Ewan went out yesterday after a questionable call by one of his own knights a Sir Hugh. Don't like that man…he always seems to be watching me."

"Come on, you don't even know him, maybe it was just a lucky hit. If he's watching you, it's because he probably can't understand how you manage to hold onto your job." He smiled saying, "Little does he understand your hidden talents!"

Merlin gave him the 'Arthur, we are not alone glance', then changed the subject saying, "I arranged for some food to be sent to the pavilion, just something light, fruits, vegetables and cheese. Rhylan will also bring some cold water over. He's a good kid, I like him."

"I should issue a report on Merlin's Likes and Dislikes. Do you think anyone would read it?"

Merlin just smiled saying, "I doubt it, anyway, it's time for lunch!"

Rhylan arrived with the water. Arthur sat down and Rhylan moved to leave. Arthur waved for him to remain, Rhylan shocked to realise that, he was on this occasion expected to partake of the same food as the prince.

-0-0-

By mid afternoon, Arthur was still undefeated. He had time so, made his way to the stands to see who else would be in the quarter finals. The king nodded at him and in his usual way distanced himself from his son by saying, "Well, don't botch this up as you did the sword event."

Merlin was furious, with a father like that who needed enemies. Arthur caught Sir Rupert's eye and he smiled saying, "If anyone has a chance, Sire, it's Arthur!" Arthur nodded appreciatively.

Arthur, Merlin and Rhylan walked back to the lists. Merlin carefully bumping into Arthur so that he knew, regardless of what Uther thought, he would always be at his side.

Arthur said under his breath, "I'll never understand that man."

To which Merlin replied, "Good thing that you've got Gaius, your knights and…me!"

Arthur grinned, "Always, Merlin?"

"For always, Arthur!"

-0-0-

By late afternoon, the names of eight finalists from the two days of jousting were posted. Now the fun and games would begin with the quarter finals. From the jousts held today the four advancing were, Bodmin's Prince Aubrey, two Camelot contestants, Prince Arthur and Sir Romney of Montfieth and Sir Harold from the Midlands.

Merlin and Arthur discussed the finalists. His biggest worry was Rhys but Aubrey's skill was well know as was Douglas' from Cumbria. It really would depend upon whom he drew in his bouts.

In the quarter finals, Douglas was to face Romney, followed by Aubrey and Edwin, Rhys against the unknown Sir Harold, and finally Arthur against Sir Hugh. Merlin's heart dropped. He felt nervous, Arthur hadn't believed him but there was something about that man that didn't ring true. He seemed to be everywhere…watching...

After three passes, all exciting and nail biting for the Camelot contingent, Sir Romney rode to victory. The stands exploded then settled as Prince Aubrey mounted to face Prince Douglas, on the second pass Aubrey's luck was with him and Douglas was unhorsed. Aubrey dismounting as a groom grabbed his horse and returned to check that the other prince was unhurt.

Arthur in red and gold, rode to the end of the list to face Sir Hugh in blue and gold. There was a hush over the crowd. As Mulgan spun around and raced down the list, Arthur's lance lowered and he made a shoulder hit, pass one to him. Second pass neither man scored well and it was declared a tie. Mulgan was literally leaping in anticipation at the end of the list, he knew what was expected of him and he was determined to do it. Arthur took his lance balancing it on his thigh. The horn sounded as Mulgan shot forward and Arthur raised the lance and within seconds, a knight was sprawled in the sand as a groom caught a horse at the end of the list.

A cheer went up from the crowd as their crown prince advanced to the semi finals.

The last combatants in the quarter finals mounted, Prince Rhys in green, red and white versus Sir Harold. Rhys's Curig stood stamping his foot impatiently, his ears were pricked, one flicked back to his rider, he was ready, willing and able.

Arthur stood holding his breath. He wanted to see Curig in action again. The horse was spectacular. He anticipated Rhys's moves and as the lance hit his opponent's chest the horse leaned in adding extra weight to the weapon's thrust. He spun when he reached the end of the list waiting attentively as the other horse was jostled into position. Arthur approved as he heard Rhys offering words of encouragement to the horse as they set off. Rhys's next thrust took Sir Harold in the left shoulder rolling him over his horse's croup to the sand. Curig gave a little buck as Rhys stood in his stirrups arm raised.

The semi finalists were from Camelot, Prince Arthur and Sir Romney, Prince Aubrey of Bodmin and Prince Rhys of Wales. They marched down to stand before the royal spectators. King Egburt was handed a box and he withdrew the name of Aubrey, then Arthur, followed by Romney and then Rhys. The opponents shook hands and the Princes Aubrey and Arthur repaired to the end of the lists to mount their horses.

-0-0-

Merlin stationed himself at the end of the list where Arthur would arrive after his first and third passes. He knew that Spenser was standing at the other end. With his heart in his mouth, he watched Mulgan thunder down the list. He saw Arthur raise his lance and heard the thud of the tip on his opponents armour. Both riders galloped on, he grinned as Arthur skidded to a stop in a cloud of dust. While the horses were lined up for the second pass, a red pennant was waved. As it was best out of three, he only needed to win one more pass.

Again the horses were off and this time, Mulgan deviated slightly from the line and both knights made contact but the green flag was raised as Aubrey's hit had been more exact.

By now the spectators were standing, who ever won this pass was a finalist.

Arthur settled Mulgan at the end of the list facing Merlin. The horn was sounded and the horses leapt into a gallop. Mulgan was dead straight. Merlin could see Arthur's arm raise and… Impact! He saw Aubrey sway slightly and Arthur raised the lance over his head. He was in the finals. Mulgan slid to a stop near his groom and Arthur dismounted, he turned to check on Aubrey but he was also dismounting. Just to make it official the red pennant was raised but the crowd was already on its feet cheering Arthur.

Merlin walked over to take Arthur's helmet and gauntlets and followed him halfway across the list where Aubrey was walking towards him also grinning. They clasped each other's arms. "My money's on you!" said Aubrey with a smile.

The next competitors were Romney and Rhys. Arthur was torn to stay and support Romney or to take a break and Merlin endorsed the latter. Arthur nodded at Romney as he mounted and then left to go to his pavilion. He refused anything to drink but agree to sit down and unbuckle his armour. He would be notified in plenty of time to return to the lists. The groom would walk Mulgan around to cool him and get him settled.

"I'm glad you didn't take it best out of three, Arthur. It was better for Aubrey to take one."

"Will you say the same about Rhys?"

Merlin grinned; this was to be the important bout. Both princes were skilled and depending on the partnership of the horse and the rider, it could go either way. Arthur had more experience but Rhys's ability was not to be trifled with. He knew that Arthur was facing serious competition but he was sure that he could hold his own and win. He handed Arthur a cloth to wipe the sweat off his face and taking another one he cleaned the visor and chin rest inside the helmet. Mentally, he was counting the numbers of times he heard cheers and both he and Arthur looked at each other after the third outburst.

"Take it in stride. Arthur. I'll be waiting at the end of your third pass. Spenser is at the other end of the lists. Sweet talk Mulgan into doing his best as I know you will..."

A voice outside said, "Sire, they are awaiting you."

Arthur said, "Against whom am I riding?"

"Prince Rhys of Wales, Sire!"

Merlin walked out with him to the lists. He checked that all the buckles were correct and straightened out the hauberk. He handed him his helmet and ducking his head slightly, said, "God Speed, Arthur!"

Arthur smiled but said nothing, he pulled on his gauntlets. A pair of eyes was watching their every move.

Turning, Arthur walked over to his horse and was given a leg up. Mulgan was quivering. He's had a rest and he was again on his toes. Arthur was handed a lance.

Rhys was also mounted and he lined Curig up and waited.

The horn sounded and the two princes put their horses into a gallop, levelled their lances and drove straight at each other. Arthur felt Rhys's lance make contact and slide off his shoulder. He was sure that his point of impact had been lower. He slowed Mulgan down and Spenser gave him the thumb's up. Arthur turned and saw the red pennant.

It was as if the first pass had been a chance for both of them to figure out the other's strengths. Arthur had studied Rhys's style and he was not overly confident. He knew that he had a fighting chance but it was just that. He smiled to himself. That was a good summation of the action. He waited and as the horn sounded, the groom released Mulgan and he was away.

Rhys was nervous, this was the biggest tournament he had ever competed in and Arthur was at least six years his senior. He trusted his horse and making mental adjustments for Mulgan's size and speed, he raised his lance and hit Arthur square in the chest. He felt the impact down his lance and pain as Arthur's lance hit him in the upper right corner with force. He knew that he'd won the point and got the thumbs up from one of the Welsh knights standing by Merlin as the green flag was raised.

Merlin's breath had been ripped from his lungs as he had heard the impact against Arthur's armour. Arthur had swayed slightly but had never lost contact with the saddle.

A voice from his left said, "Not so clever now, is he?" Merlin turned but just saw a flash of blue and gold.

Arthur looked through his visor and all he could see was Merlin standing expectantly at the end of the list. He'd do it for him even if it killed him. Then he thought, 'Not a great idea! He'd be left all alone!'

The horn sounded and Mulgan was off. His rider took a deep breath and raised his lance. He shifted slightly to face the approaching Rhys and hit him dead centre with such force that it threw him off balance. Arthur then felt Rhys's lance hit him in the left side and he felt himself sliding to the right. He threw himself forward and Mulgan did the rest, shifting his weight to the right enabling Arthur to remain in the saddle.

Arthur looked up and Merlin was beaming. He stopped so quickly that Mulgan almost slid in on his hocks. He knew he'd won as the stands erupted and he caught his father receiving a handshake from King Evered.

Merlin was at his side grinning and Arthur removed his helmet tossing it to Rhylan who was standing nearby. You would have thought it was a trophy from the look on the young squire's face.

Arthur looked down and under the confusion and noise managed to say to Merlin, "All in a day's work, My Love!" Arthur dismounted and walked back to the front of the stands, where he met Rhys who was grinning but holding his arm. "What happened to you?"

"No thanks to you, the earth and I finally made contact further down the list and I think Curig to show his displeasure, accidentally brushed my arm with his hoof. I'll probably have a good bruise as a souvenir of today."

"Don't worry, the gold coins you get as a runner-up will pay handsomely for Gaius's medical expertise. But then, feeling chivalrous, you may tell him to put it on my tab!" laughed Arthur.

Prince Michael approached them and put his arm around both of their shoulders.

"No hard feelings?" said Arthur.

"None at all!" said Michael grinning at his brother, "This young whelp needs to be taken down a peg or two."

He turned to Rhys and said, "Ludd is going to be thrilled with his baby brother!"

Once the horses had been removed and all the congratulatory messages accepted, Arthur made his way to the castle with Merlin on one side and Spenser on the other. Tagging along behind them, hanging onto Arthur's helmet and gauntlets for dear life was Rhylan, grinning from ear to ear.

-0-0-

Merlin took the helmet and the gauntlets, telling Rhylan he had the remainder of the afternoon to himself but that he wanted him back, looking clean and tidy before the banquet. He smiled and said to the boy, "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"It was the best time I have ever had. Romney told me about tournaments but this was fantastic and Arthur won!" he said with a big grin, before racing off to find his friends and tell them all about Arthur, their lunch and the helmet and gauntlets. It was an honour to be asked to help with a knight and he had been helping Merlin with the prince. He thought, 'Wait till my mother hears about this!'

Merlin smiled remembering his first tournament. He turned and closed the door. "So, Arthur…?" But he stopped as Arthur was standing near the bed wrestling with the tunic he was trying to pull off.

There was a muffled, "Merlin, get me out of this damned thing. I think I'm stuck!"

Merlin went over and put his arms around Arthur's waist hugging the captive prince to himself, "If you'd waited I would have helped you. You're always in too much of a hurry." He pulled back and ran his hand under the tunic and finally said, Arthur, you're going to have to bend over. I'll pull it off over you head. How did you get in this mess? No, stay still, I'll do the pulling."

With a resounding pop, Arthur and the tunic parted company. He sat back on the bed. His hair was standing on end and he was flushed. Merlin smiled to himself, he remembered seeing Arthur look like that before and it had nothing to do with tunics.

Arthur said, "Good thing you were here. I would've had to wait for someone to come in or gone wandering down the corridor looking like a fool."

Merlin shook out the offending tunic and said, "You've a couple of hours before the banquet, the water should already be warm as I asked for someone to light the fires mid-afternoon. I think you should bathe and then get dressed leisurely and go over your speech. Do you want something to drink?"

"I think I deserve a glass of good wine. See if Richard is back in my father's chambers and ask if he will give me some. After all, I did win the jousting…and anyway it's closer than traipsing down to the wine cellar."

Merlin left and found Richard who smiled upon hearing Arthur's request. "He deserves it. That was a wonderful show, not bad for an old man of thirty! The king's not back yet but I'm sure he wouldn't mind Arthur having some," he said, handing him one unopened wine container.

"Will you have to tell him?"

"No, he keeps wine and mead on hand and he never questions the stock. Tell Arthur to enjoy it!"

Merlin thanked Richard and slipped quickly back to Arthur hoping not to meet Uther and his knights in the corridor as he would probably have been sent to the dungeons on the charge of filching the king's wine.

He burst into the room saying, "Anyone like a…?" He stopped dead, standing in the middle of the room were the father and son deep in conversation. He took one step to his left and managed to put the wine behind his back. He said quietly, "Excuse me…" bowed and backed into the antechamber. He walked immediately to the manservant's chamber and put the wine in the armoire. Then he closed the door and went to stand outside the bedchamber waiting for the king to leave.

He bowed and said, "Sire!" as Uther left and locked the door after him. He walked into their bedchamber and threw himself on the bed laughing.

Arthur walked over and said, "Merlin, my heart almost stopped! Thank goodness you weren't waving the wine over your head as you came in. That was a close shave. Where is it? Now, I really do need a drink!"

Merlin filled the bath and helped Arthur disrobe. As he bathed, Merlin sat comfortably beside the bath holding the goblet, passing it to Arthur so he could have a sip whenever he asked. Soapy hands and goblets didn't go well together. Anyway, it was a nice way to relax, the view was pleasant and the conversation interesting.

Soon, Arthur was half dressed and a tap on the door announced Rhylan's arrival, "Sire, may I be of any assistance?"

"Come in, you can help Merlin, he's had a couple of drinks and his mind doesn't seem to be able to focus on the routine of getting dressing."

Merlin blushed and said "Arthur, that's a lie, you know that I didn't touch a drop!" True, he had been distracted but it wasn't from anything alcoholic. "Don't believe him, Rhylan, he'd just trying to cause trouble."

Rhylan smiled, they were funny together like really good friends. Romney had once said that Arthur was very lucky to have found someone like Merlin and he agreed.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10 : AN ERRAND TO REGRET**

Sitting at the tables enjoying the banquet, Arthur suddenly remembered that he had forgotten his speech to thank the rulers of the neighbouring kingdoms for attending the Summer Tournament at Camelot. He remembered the various people he would thank but wanted to have some of the names before him. He motioned for Merlin to come to him.

"I left my speech on the table, could you nip upstairs and get it?"

"I can send Rhylan."

"No, go yourself it will be quicker if you take the back stairs. It will be maybe an hour before I need it as there will be other presentations and speeches before mine."

Merlin motioned for Rhylan to fill up Arthur's goblet; he then took him on one side telling him they had to do a message for the prince. They left but not before Merlin had told Luke another squire to attend to Arthur.

A pair of intent eyes watched them and slipped out of the hall, moments later. The figure looked around and nodded at one of the manservant's standing in the corridor; together, two men followed Merlin and the squire.

Rhylan chattered on, "Why didn't Prince Arthur learn his speech off by heart?"

"He didn't have to, it is just really notes made up of key words which he will elaborate upon as he speaks."

"I couldn't do that!" Rhylan said, "For one thing, I'd be so scared, I'd forget everything."

Merlin laughed, "That, Rhylan, is why you are a squire who will hopefully become a knight and he is a prince who will be a king. We'll take this tower, watch yourself as the stairs are steep."

"Where will we come out?"

"It's a surprise, a short cut to the royal floor." Merlin picked up a torch and held it to the flames in one of the wall sconces. "Get the door!"

As they entered the stairwell, Merlin knew that there were not the only people in the corridor. They were in no hurry and it was fun taking different routes to destinations. He smiled sadly remembering that it was Sir Rodick's little brother, Daffyd as a page who had first shown him this way.

As the tower door closed behind them, one of the men following them said, "Quick, we need to beat them to the royal corridor." Running along the corridor, they went around the corner to the open flight of stairs. The knight had worked hard planned this exercise. He had the layout of Arthur's chambers including the private dining room. He had formulated the plan and all he needed for success, was the opportunity to put it into effect.

Rhylan and Merlin walked up the back tower stairs. They opened the door and came out into the royal corridor. They had taken their time. The moon was full and it was fun seeing the lower town and little lake bathed in silver. Merlin dunked the torch into a bucket of sand under a sconce, hanging it on a hook.

Suddenly two figures leapt from an alcove, one sending Merlin into the wall and Rhylan heard the sickening sound as his head cracked against it. Almost immediately the boy was backhanded across the face and he slipped slowly to the floor, smacking his head. He was dumped into one of the nearby chambers.

The banquet was still in progress and no one was on the royal floor when a body was carried two doors past the prince's chambers, into the new dining room. The door into the adjoining room was opened and Merlin was dumped there. He was dropped on his stomach and hog tied. His arms were forced behind his back and tied at the elbows, then again at the wrists. His knees were bent and tied and then his ankles bound. His ankles and wrists were tied together so that his chest was pulled off the floor.

"'e won't git out of that in a 'urry!" said a rough voiced individual.

"Just in case, watch this, the _pièce de rèsistance_," said the more cultured voice. The man tied a rope around Merlin's neck and forced it up by tying it through the rope on his wrists to his ankles. The other man laughed.

"Let's see 'im escape now!"

"He won't, should he struggle too much the rope with tighten and he'll have throttled himself."

With that the man gagged Merlin with a dirty rag. "I'd like to see Arthur's face when they finally find his body!" He straightened up a malicious smile creasing his hard features. Then to spite Arthur, he gave Merlin a resounding kick in his side. He left followed by his manservant.

Carefully locking the door, he placed the key where he had found it on a peg near the sideboard. They moved quickly and quietly and were soon out in the corridor.

The retraced their steps and further along, a door to a room was thrown open and the squire was still out cold on the floor.

"He'll finally come to, and then try to find the manservant. Hopefully, the prince will hear that he is missing and he can suffer. Anyway, that other knight and the prince are too friendly with the likes of him. All of them treat him as if he is something special. Well, I've proved he isn't, haven't I? No one beats me and enjoys the results."

The door was closed again and the pair descended the same tower stairs that Merlin and Rhylan had climbed no more that an hour earlier.

The knight reversed his cloak to the blue and gold side, slipping into the back of the banqueting hall, waiting to receive his gold coin for advancing to the quarter finals in the jousting. The manservant resumed his place against the wall in the corridor, again waiting until his master reappeared.

Arthur looked around; Merlin had never returned. He thought, 'What the hell is he messing at?'

He motioned to the squire to fill his goblet and looked around for Rhylan. Neither of them anywhere to be seen; both disappeared into thin air!

-0-0-

The evening dragged on, Gaius looked at him questioningly and Arthur shrugged his shoulders. Luckily for Merlin, he remembered most of the salient points when the time came for his speech. He had a few uncomfortable seconds but managed to get through it. He'd take him to task when he found him…

The trophies had all been awarded. With Romney's high placing in the jousting, Camelot was the highest scoring team overall. The pennant would be returning to them for the year. Arthur had, in his speech congratulated both the young Princes Rhys and Ewan for their outstanding ability and thanked all the other princes and knights who had competed, hoping that they would consider returning next year. The king nodded his encouragement.

As knights, all competitors who reached the quarter finals in any event earned a gold coin from the king. Quite an impressive amount but the king did mention that it would be only for this year to celebrate his son's birthday. There was a round of applause for all the winners. Semi-finalists and finalists also left the banquet flush with cash and Gawaine also received a sword for his win in the Sword Fighting category. The king didn't even bother applauding the win but the knights of Camelot cheered loudly.

As Gawaine passed Arthur, Arthur leant over and said, "You well deserved it!"

Gawaine asked, "Thank you, Arthur. Where's Merlin?"

Arthur managed to say, "Not sure!" before the next winner was in front of him.

The king and the older members of the visiting royal families retired, followed by the senior council members and older knights.

The younger knights and Arthur's companions remained and continued drinking until well after midnight. Leon saw Arthur back to his room. As they walked along the corridor, he also asked, "Where's Merlin?" Arthur mumbled that he'd gone on ahead to light the fires. Leon just nodded.

Arthur closed the corridor door behind him, locking it. He checked the manservant's room but it was empty, the whole suite of rooms was empty. He locked the adjoining door between the antechamber and the bedchambers and stood still. "Where in hell's name is he?" he said to the empty room.

-0-0-

Merlin was coming to. He moaned, he was uncomfortable and wanted to turn on his back but his legs and arms wouldn't cooperate. He had a nasty feeling in his mouth and realised it was a gag. His head was throbbing and he wanted to relax it but the pressure on his neck as he tried was not only terrifying but nauseating.

His eyes were burning but he could make out a chamber, albeit small. It reminded him of somewhere. He sighed at least it wasn't a cell. He couldn't concentrate any more and drifted away.

-0-0-

Arthur waited…no Merlin; finally, he threw himself half clothed on the bed. It wasn't like Merlin not to show up all evening. He'd give him a few more hours and then raise the alarm to find the two of them. He couldn't sleep and in desperation got up, threw a log on the fire and sat waiting for the sentries to announce the third hour.

He heard someone tapping the door in the corridor and thought 'Couldn't even remember to keep his key with him!' He tied his dressing gown around him and opened the door, ready to grab Merlin and pull him in.

He opened the door put out his hand and got hold of a worried Romney. "Can I come in, there's a problem…"

He followed Arthur to the table and said, "Rhylan arrived at our chambers in a real state. He's smashed his face and also has a huge bump on his temple. He's gibbering about Merlin and the men. I left him in front of the fire cuddled up with Mattie. I hate to ask, but could Merlin come down to persuade him that he's alright and nothing happened. We figure that he fell on the stairs and knocked himself out but he's also talking about a dark chamber."

Arthur looked green. "Merlin isn't here. I haven't seen him since he left with Rhylan to get the copy of my speech which I had left here. Wait for me to get on a tunic and boots and I'll go down with you. If needs be, we can wake up Gaius but I'd rather not as he doesn't have the best of nights as it is."

Mattie was sitting on their double bench by the fire with her arms around the boy, his eyes closed but his breath punctuated by intermittent sobs. He kept repeating, "I couldn't help him. Everything went black. Did he get back to Arthur's safely?" Then, he suddenly said, "Mattie, I'm going to be sick."

Mattie got him to the water closet, almost in time. She removed his tunic and slipped Romney's dressing gown around him; gave him some water and told him to rinse out his mouth and spit in the chamber pot. She led him back to the fire, settling him beside her,telling him to take little sips of water. She was worried but mentioned that he had done the right thing coming to his brother for help. He was just dozing off when Romney arrived back with the prince.

She went to stand but Arthur said, "No! Please remain seated." He was shocked by Rhylan's face and the bump.

He knelt before Rhylan and quietly said, as he opening his eyes, "It's me, Arthur, are you all right?"

Rhylan's eyes filled up and one tear escaped which Mattie wiped away. "Merlin…?"

Arthur said nothing he just smiled and said gently, "What happened?"

Rhylan sat up straighter and told him of the tower, the corridor, the two men; Merlin being pushed into the wall and how, he was also slapped by one of the men and hit his head. How he had woken on the floor in a dark room and crawled around finally finding the door to get into the corridor. The wall sconces were still lit and he wandered down the corridors then the next thing he knew Romney was holding him.

Arthur said, "Someone needs to keep an eye on him overnight. Keep him here, don't send him back to the squires' dormitory. Mattie, can you stay with him? I'll get someone to come and stay with both of you"

Matttie nodded, looked at Rhylan and then back at Arthur and said, "Certainly, Sire!"

"Look after him; he's a brave young man! Make sure he knows that no one is cross with him."

He stood up and said to Romney, "I can't stand around and do nothing. Get Simon to stay with them. Wake Gielbert and tell him to get Gavin, Rook and Spenser. I'll walk along the corridor and get Leon. Meet me in my chambers; we'll see what we can do. On second thought, I think Gawaine is billeted with Rook, so bring him as well. Don't tell anyone what has happened."

It was a bedraggled group of knights who met in Arthur's chambers within the hour. Gawaine caught Arthur's eye and Arthur knew that he realised why they were there.

-0-0-

Arthur gave them a rough idea of what had transpired. "We were fine. He'd served me at the banquet and then I asked him to fetch my speech which I had stupidly forgotten upstairs. He left with Rhylan…and then…Rhylan turns up bruised at his brother's with a tale of two men and Merlin being attacked."

"Did he recognise the men?" asked Leon looking at Romney.

Romney shook his head, "We haven't really been able to question him. He's still in shock and has an awful headache."

"We need to question people on the main floor maybe near the banquet hall to see if any saw Merlin and the squire and anyone else. Who would be in the corridor?"

"Gavin said, "Many of the menservants of the senior knights and guests."

"We'll start there." Arthur said, "Go and check with Camelot menservants and be specific as to the time, it was after the meal and before the presentations and speeches."

Arthur turned, "Spenser, check the guards at the portcullis and any on duty within the castle. Listen, everyone, meet me back in my chamber by or before dawn with any leads."

-0-0-

He could hear muffled voices; his head was still throbbing. All the muscles in his stomach were screaming for him to move and stretch himself but he couldn't. He no longer had any feeling in his arms and below his knees, his legs were numb. It was dark; he had no idea of the time and heard no sentries. Maybe he was no longer in Camelot…he needed to tell Arthur…! Arthur wouldn't know what had happened…what would he be thinking?

Suddenly, a wave of despair flooded through him. He thought, 'I'm alive but I don't know where I am…'

He had been trying to bang his knees against the flagstones to attract attention but that tightened whatever was around his neck and it hurt. He put all his focus and energy into keeping his head upright to lessen the choking sensation. It was so quiet, he was cold and once again he slipped away…

-0-0-

Rook was the first to return with a young manservant who had seen Merlin and a squire in the corridor outside the banquet hall going towards the stairs. A little while later, another knight had come out of the hall and motioned to a manservant who followed him in the same direction which Merlin had taken. Asked if he could identify the knight, he said that he was one of the visiting ones and he thought his cloak was probably black and gold.

Arthur nodded and the man was dismissed. Leon was running the investigation, so he then brought in a maidservant who said that she was on the back tower stairs taking some food to one of the Cumbrian guests, when she heard voices as someone opened the door at the bottom of the tower and started coming up the stairs behind her. She reached the door at the top of the stairs and went to the chamber with the food. She didn't see anything. As she was going to walk down the stairs again, she heard voices in the corridor towards the royal chambers but didn't think anything of it. She was told that she could leave but should she remember anything else get in touch with the head of household staff.

Later in the day, someone mentioned that there was blood in the corridor on the royal floor near the tower door. Gavin went to check and thanked the housekeeping staff for notifying them. He was wandering back to Arthur's chambers and he noticed sporadic drops of something shiny on the flagstones. He told Leon.

Arthur and he went back to check on it. Certainly, the drops were blood but they stopped halfway down the corridor. Arthur was none the wiser but he now began to feel that Rhylan's story was close to the truth. He asked the staff to check the unoccupied chambers in that area. Soon he received a message that there was blood on the floor in one of the chambers, two doors over from the tower door.

Slowly, he began to feel that Merlin was probably in the castle but he was at a loss to explain where.

-0-0-

Gawaine was standing in the shadows, watching knights leaving to return to their kingdoms. Suddenly a knight passed by wearing black and gold, Gawaine took a step towards him but upon second glance in the full sunlight, it turned to blue and gold. Gawaine turned as saw pages, Rook's brother Erik with his friend Robert, he called them both over, telling them to find Rook and tell him the colour was blue and gold. "See that knight, that's the colour I want you to tell Rook about. Just say that the cloak was blue and gold." He sent them on their way.

Walking toward the group of Bodmin, knights, he casually listened to the conversations. They were to be in the first group to leave today, the more senior knights would accompany King Trevor and princes back home later in the week.

Making his way back to the castle, Gawaine went to Leon and told him of the colours mentioned by the servant were more probably blue and gold. Of course, in a darkened corridor, the colour could appear black and gold. He was pleased to hear that Rhylan had been to see Arthur with Romney. He was remembering more about the attack and had said that the bigger of the two men seemed familiar.

Arthur was only too willing to get any news; Merlin had been missing for nearly twelve hours. No one had seen him and although Arthur was keeping the search low key because of the king and the guests, he made sure that the staff realised that this was of grave importantance to him.

Geoffrey was with Gaius who had not taken the news well. He kept insisting, "He might have wandered off in the daytime but he would never have left Arthur unguarded overnight. Not with so many strangers around."

"They'll find him. Arthur will leave no stone unturned and hopefully the young boy will remember something."

Rhylan was sitting in Arthur's chambers, when he suddenly jumped up! "I remember him! He was the one who almost walked right through Merlin when we were on the tournament field. Merlin dropped Arthur's lunch. He was a knight. I watched him following the sword fighting and he was furious when Gawaine beat Prince Arthur and called him a…" he glanced at his brother and said quietly, "…a…bastard."

"Well, that wasn't very nice, was it Romney?" said Arthur trying to keep a straight face as Rhylan blushed.

Suddenly, however, Arthur became serious, "Remember at Bodmin, how Gawaine taught their champion knight a lesson in training. I have a feeling that it is tied into that. I knew when I won over him in jousting, he was less than gracious."

"But why Merlin? Why not Gawaine?"

"Gawaine would be too difficult to take down." Arthur said and then he had an awful feeling that over the last couple of days everyone was very relaxed and maybe something had shown in his demeanour towards Merlin which the stranger had picked.

Leon tapped at the door and went in, Arthur looked up and said, "Who defeated Bodmin's Sir Hugh in the sword event?"

"Prince Dougal , I think? Why?"

"And in the jousting?"

"The day before, he had won over Prince Ewan and then you took him out in the quarter final."

There was dead silence. Minds were clicking over and the possibilities for revenge became clear. Arthur said, "Get Gawaine, I want him here for lunch with you two," gesturing at Leon and Romney. "I want Simon and Spenser here with Gielbert and Rook. Rhylan, you can also be here to help seve if you feel up to it."

They were looking for a suspect among the Bodmin contingent, the search continued.

-0-0-

Gawaine had been walking back to the castle when he came upon the knight from Bodmin who smirked at him and said something negative to his manservant who had turned back to look at Gawaine and laughed.

Simon who was standing nearby said, "What did you do to him to gain his displeasure?"

"Sure, I don't know, he's the champion knight from Bodmin, thinks he's the highest of the high." Gawaine's mind, suddenly began to put two and two together. "I need to get back to Arthur immediately. Coming?"

"No, you go ahead, run. I wouldn't be able to keep up, legs still not working right. Tell Arthur, I'm on my way but slowly."

Gawaine put his arm across Simon's shoulders and said, "At any other time, I'd walk with you, but this is important…" and he left at a run.

Guards tried to stop him in the royal corridor but he said that he had news for the prince and Gielbert who was also there said, "Let him pass, I'll vouch for him."

The two of them burst into the antechamber and Rhylan opened the adjoining door to let them in.

Arthur was talking, "We think we might have a lead on the assailant. Rhylan recognised him as a knight who has been causing Merlin some…"

"I know who it was, I'm almost certain." Gawaine interrupted. "Remember Sir Hugh, their top knight. Do you remember the kafuffle when I beat him in training, the hate in his eyes with a desire for revenge? Well, I just met up with him and he smirked and his manservant laughed. Simon was present, he noticed it. I'll put my money on it, that it's him.

"I noticed him watching you fooling with Merlin and Rhylan the other day and then another time, I grabbed Merlin and gave him a big hug and who was watching us smirking? Yes, that damn knight. You beat him in the jousting and he was less than pleased. If he's done anything to hurt Merlin, hear me, I'll kill him."

"Hang on Gawaine!" Gielbert said, "We have to prove it before you take the law into your own hands. If the king gets wind of your plan, you'll never darken the doors of Camelot again. He's a knight of Bodmin and KingTrevor is a guest in this castle."

"Fine, Arthur and you carry on here but I'm going to start observing his manservant, checking his movements. I'll check back for supper, I promise…and hopefully with Merlin in tow." Gawaine gave Arthur a questioning look and once Arthur nodded, he stood up and left, nearly bowling over Simon who had only just arrived looking a little drawn.

Gielbert realising that Arthur would not be alone nodded at him motioning towards Gawaine's departing figure and left.

Arthur took the time to look at Simon, "You're doing too much. Come and sit in front of the fire."

"I can't figure where he is. I've been everywhere, my whole body is aching. It's as if he has disappeared. I keep thinking that it's a dream and I'll wake up and he'll be beside you. Why would anyone want to take him, Arthur? They should have taken you, you're worth more…" He realised what he'd said and stopped abruptly.

Arthur walked over and sat beside him, his elbows on his knees leaning toward the fire. "I don't think it was their intention to take me, I feel that they were trying to hurt me by taking Merlin away. I have no idea where he is, Simon. He's been gone more than seventeen hours." He leant forward and placed his head in his hands, saying quietly, "…and, I miss him desperately!"

The two of them sat there not talking, neither wanting to be alone.

Finally Arthur spoke, standing up, looking down at Simon saying, "Come on! Merlin wouldn't want us to be silly. Find someone to light the fire in the dining chamber and get in touch with Daniel. It will be your job to organise supper, choose what we eat and get pages to notify everyone, just the regulars and Gawaine. Take it easy though, you're doing so well, don't worry yourself sick. Merlin is strong and…" but he could go no further.

"Rhylan, find a page and ask for lunch to be brought up here. I'm not really hungry but we should have something to eat."

He silently handed Simon the key to the private dining room.

Simon pocketed it. He glanced in Arthur's direction thinking, 'Merlin, where are you? We really need you?'

The prince once again seated, stared into the dying fire. He stood up put on another log and returned to stare into space, saying just one word, "Merlin…?"


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11 : THAT ADJOINING ROOM **

Simon had done exactly as Arthur had ordered. The dining room was warm, the guests had been notified and naturally all would be present. The cook had taken Simon's food requests. Daniel had arrived to act as Arthur's manservant and Simon decided that he would be in the way so had slipped out and had come in here to have a little peace and quiet.

He sat in a chair in front of the fire and watched the flames; his mind was spinning with the events of the last twenty hours. All afternoon people were coming to see Arthur with reports and ideas but nothing factual. Gielbert and Gawaine had not returned and nothing had been heard from them either. He felt that Gawaine was likely to get carried away. Merlin and he had a special relationship and heaven help the person who hurt Merlin when Gawaine was around.

He thought back to all the times when Merlin had been special in his life. From that frightening episode as a page to the river incident, he had always felt safe if Merlin was around, more so even than if Arthur were there. He'd spent so much time with the two of them that he often thought of Merlin as another brother. He smiled sadly, he'd fit nicely into their family. Poor Arthur really missed him. If only he could find him and bring him back to him.

He was conscious of a sound on the other side of the wall. The noise sounded like thudding so he waited and finally it stopped. Then he realised that was the water closet for Arthur's chamber and Arthur was after all changing for supper.

Everything went quiet again, he must have been dozing as he was awoken by Daniel putting his head around the door and saying, "Sir Simon, you're still here, good! The prince would like to see you in his chamber."

Simon stood up and remembered the key, he took it out of his pocket and put it with another key on the peg near the sideboard. Again, he heard the noise but he didn't pay any attention to it and walked out into the corridor to get to Arthur's chamber. Later that night he would remember the sound but right then he needed to find out what Arthur wanted.

-0-0-

Merlin had heard someone moving on the other side of the door. He had tried to attract their attention but had failed. He still couldn't look around too much because of the neck rope. He knew there was a curtained window and he was facing a door. Listening carefully he was sure that he was in a room on the courtyard, he picking up familiar sounds. He could also sporadically hear water, large amounts possibly being sluiced down a drain. His head was so full of things that it was hard to think clearly. In his mind, there was a relation between the courtyard and the water but he couldn't figure it out.

The worse time was when it was absolutely quiet. Wherever he was, during the night, it was silent. He picked up the sentries announcing the hours but he didn't know how long he had been there. His stomach was aching and at one time he had half expected someone to arrive to give him food and water, however no guards had visiting him.

From holding his neck in an unnatural position, the nerves and muscles were complaining. He suddenly realised that should someone touch him he would scream. The pain of having his muscles unlocked would be horrendous. For the first time in what he thought might have been hours, he felt sorry for himself. He chided himself, 'Don't to be such a girl!' that was the worst thing he could have thought as memories of Arthur saying that, flooded his mind and with so little hope of being saved, he cried.

His body had stopped hurting. He'd lost feeling in most of the areas which had been tied. His head was no longer throbbing but his heart would frequently race; he couldn't think straight. Suddenly, he accepted that he had been abandoned to die. He knew one thing that he had to alert someone to his presence as if not, only his body would ever be discovered.

He noticed a sliver of light under the door facing him; he again tried to bang his thighs against the stones, trying to coordinate his upper body so that the pressure of the rope around his neck didn't tighten…

-0-0-

Daniel turned to the servants saying, "That's the last of the candles lit. Make sure there are replacements as I do not know how long the prince wishes to stay in this room. Once supper is served, take your cue from me. You might be expected to clear the table and just leave clean goblets. I will tell someone to take the savouries from the sideboard to the table or the prince might prefer them left there. Remember, you are to be at hand but not in the way. If none of the diners remembers you…that means that you have done your job correctly. Take your positions!"

The staff lined the walls as the first of the knights entered. Finally, Arthur entered with Simon. Gawaine and Gielbert were nowhere to be seen.

The meal was eaten and there was only general conversation. It was not until the serving staff had left that the topic which was on everyone's minds was broached.

Arthur sighed, "It has now been twenty fours hours!" He was close to breaking point. He was frustrated that Merlin hadn't been found in spite of their searching and he was at a loss, as to where he was being held. The more time that passed without any sign of him, made him sure that he had been removed from the castle.

"We've questioned all the Bodmin knights who are still in the castle, they have been very cooperative but have no ideas," said Gavin. "They remember Gawaine trouncing Sir Hugh last autumn but he never let on that he was holding a grudge and why take Merlin who had nothing to do with it.

"I know you don't want to think along these lines but I feel that taking Merlin was an indirect way of hurting, you Arthur, and Gawaine. Maybe he originally planned nothing and then Gawaine won his event and you beat him in the jousting and things just came to a head."

Spenser added, "…and on top of that, from what I've learned he is an unsavoury character."

"Well, I just wish I knew where they were keeping him. At this point, I'd be willing to meet any of their demands…"

"…and deal with them afterwards, I hope!" said a voice from the door as Gawaine walked in followed by Gielbert.

Arthur jumped up, "Did you find out anything?"

Daniel appeared with two meals and placed them before the recently returned knights.

Gawaine shook his head. "Nothing directly but one of the Cumbrian menservants said that a Bodmin manservant was flush with money in the tavern last night. After a few drinks, he boasted that his master had pulled off a fast one and had been very generous with him as a result."

"His master as it turns out, is none other than Sir Hugh from Bodmin," added Gielbert.

"We didn't take the manservant in for questioning but we know who he is and where he is staying," Gawaine said. "We don't want to show our hands just yet, and have him warning his master until the man himself turns up and then…"

"We've had the hardest time tracking Hugh down but we know that he is still in Camelot and not due to leave until King Trevor does."

"…in two days, I believe," said Leon. Turning to Arthur he continued, "That was the latest this morning but the king told King Trevor that he and his party were welcome to stay longer."

"Alright, we have two days at the most to find this knight and question him. Romney, if you're agreeable I'd like to arrange for Rhylan to see him before we start. Don't worry, we will make sure that he is hidden, he won't have to make physical contact with him."

Romney nodded, "I'm sure he'd be up to that. He's still shaken by the ordeal and will be I'm sure until he sees Merlin alive and well."

There was a moments silence as all those present experienced the same feelings.

Arthur stood up and said, "Let's leave it at that." He pointed to Gawaine and Gielbert saying, "I'll see you in my chambers now as well as you two," pointing at Spenser and Simon. "Thank you everyone. Keep doing all you can…he's out there somewhere and I…" but he turned abruptly and left the room.

The silence was deafening.

-0-0-

Merlin had picked up the muffled sounds and voices but he was unable to distinguish anything sufficiently well to put a name to it. At one point, he heard a door opening and noticed the light dimming momentarily to pick up again almost immediately. His stomach and midriff hurt from resting against the floor. His jaws were sore from trying to chew through the gag. He knew his gums were bleeding as he could taste blood.

Suddenly, he heard a voice much clearer than the rest. Someone was leaning against the door, he could see the outline of heels. A muffled voice said, "And wouldn't it be a shame to waste it? Let's have another drink."

Another voice answered, "Never one to pass up a drink!"

There was then general laughter.

Merlin knew who had spoken, he thumped his thighs against the floor, tears running down his face. They had to hear him. He tried to call though his gag, "Gawaine, I'm here! Please, Gawaine tell Arthur…!"

In desperation he had to stop, he was exhausted and getting light-headed. The voices departed and he tensed as the light under the door dimmed until finally it was extinguished.

-0-0-

Arthur returned to his room, Daniel put more logs on the fire and asked if there was anything else he needed. Arthur shook his head and dismissed him. He then sat at his table, waiting for the others who had decided to give him a few moments to collect himself.

They walked in and he motioning for the others to sit. "What do you plan to do?"

"Rook has agreed to tail the servant and we will continue looking for Hugh. Their horses are still stabled and we will be notified if anyone comes in to tack them up. Tomorrow afternoon and evening, I will be in the tavern watching to see if Hugh joins him for a drink."

Arthur sighed and shook his head. Gawaine grinned and said, "But Arthur, that's part of the job!"

"He has to turn up in the end and Gawaine and I will be waiting," said Gielbert.

"Well then, the two of you might as well turn in. Be careful, I don't want to lose anyone else over this."

They left and Arthur remained sitting at the table, head in his hands. Simon looked at Spenser who shrugged but finally said, "Arthur, don't you think you should turn in. You've not slept in what is it now, twenty seven hours. Even if you only lie down, you'll feel more rested. Tomorrow, we'll be up early searching again and you really should make a point to see Gaius again. He's so worried and feels he should be helping to search but he knows he's not up to it."

"I'll see him tomorrow morning. You go along, thanks for staying. Simon here will help me get ready for bed and he can stay in the manservant's room as I'd like to leave the corridor door unlocked in case Merlin…in case...someone needs me and I don't hear them." He stood and walked to the fire.

Spenser turned nodded at Simon, and said, "Goodnight, Arthur, I will see you first thing in the morning." He felt better leaving Arthur with a knight in the chambers.

Simon turned down the bed, laid a dressing gown on it and placed house shoes at Arthur's feet and knelt to remove his boots. "Arthur, if you turn around, I can get your boot off."

"Simon, I just wanted company, you don't have to do that."

"Yes, Sire, I do. I've watched. Merlin…" There was a momentary lapse in words but then he continued a little shakily, "I know what to do…"

He went into the water closet and saw that Daniel had the fire going and that there was hot water. He poured some into the pitcher and set it on the dressing table. He came back and Arthur was no further advanced in his undressing.

"If you stand up, I'll get your doublet and tunic off and then you can put on the dressing gown." He managed to get him into the dressing gown.

Suddenly, Arthur said, "I left it on the table…"

"What?"

"Merlin's ring…I put it on my finger and then was toying with it and must have left it on the table."

"I'll get it. You go into the water closet and get washed." Simon wasn't too sure of the washing protocol but he figured Arthur should be able to manage even though, at the moment he seemed clueless about everything else.

"I love him you know…"

"Yes, Arthur, you do…"

"What's going to happen if we never find him, Simon?

"We will! We have to! No room left unsearched, no stone left unturned. Where did you last see the ring?"

"On the table near my goblet, it's a silver band, engraved like my coronet."

Simon, had never seen it on Merlin's finger It wasn't common for servant's to wear jewellery, so he wasn't surprised. He must only wear it in private.

"Take a candle, it'll be dark."

Simon walked two doors down and opened the chamber. The room had not yet been cleaned from supper. He placed the candle on the table and looked among the goblets he saw it and smiled; he could hear the thudding through the wall and knew it was Arthur in the water closet. He slipped the ring on his thumb and closed his forefinger to make a circle. The last thing he wanted to do was to lose it. He walked out of the room carrying the candle.

He let himself into Arthur's chamber and was shocked to see Arthur still sitting on the bed where he had left him. "Did you get ready for bed?"

Arthur looked up and shook his head, Simon was sure that he saw the glint of a tear on his cheek and walked towards him and sat beside him with his arm across his shoulders. Arthur started to sob and placed his head on the young knight's shoulders.

"I'm sorry, it's…I don't know what's come over me."

"Let's get you cleaned up and then you can go to…"

Simon stopped dead in his tracks, Arthur looked at him. His face had gone white and he was shaking.

"Simon, what's wrong?"

"Arthur, if you weren't in the water closet, what was making the noise that I could hear in the next room? I heard it this afternoon but Daniel was helping you dress and I assumed it was…"

"Oh, my God! Come on!" Arthur left him standing there and ran to the dining room. The fire was dying but the embers gave an orange glow to the room, Simon had grabbed a candlestick as he passed and followed him in the door.

Arthur pounded on the adjoining door, yelling, "Merlin? Merlin, answer me!" The thumping started again.

There were two keys on the peg, Arthur tried one and threw it down and then the other slipped into the keyhole and turned. Slowly, Arthur opened the door and Simon held up the candle…

The sight that met their eyes was shocking, Merlin gagged and hog tied with his neck at a strange angle. He blinked in the light and Arthur said, "Shade the candle!"

He walked to Merlin and knelt beside him. He had no dagger or knife, he glanced at Simon who immediately said, "I'll get one!"

Arthur gingerly stroked Merlin's cheek and saw the rope around his neck. He scooted closer and sat so that Merlin's head was still raised but he could feel the pressure of it resting on his knees. "Hang on, Merlin…we have you!"

Simon returned and Arthur carefully slid the blade under the rope near Merlin's shoulder blades and after a few minutes felt the full weight of Merlin's head resting solidly on his knees. He removed the bloodied chewed neckerchief and leant forward and with the pad of his thumb wiped away the tears which were running down Merlin's cheeks.

"Ar…thur…!" was all he was able to say in a raspy voice.

"Simon, water! Then find a guard to wake up Leon…no don't disturb him… get them to go to Gawaine who's at Rooks. Then you get Gaius, tell him he's found but he's tied up and he'll need something for the pain once we start to cut the ropes and the blood starts to circulate."

Simon went to the table and grabbed any goblet and poured some water in it, he carried it to Arthur and left.

-0-0-

Arthur slowly massaged the nape of Merlin's neck, the muscles were rigid and he whimpered each time Arthur touched him. His hands were cold and didn't react to his touching them and sitting where he was he couldn't reach his knees. "Merlin…Oh Merlin, you were so close and we didn't know. We were looking everywhere and you were next door…"

Arthur realised that Merlin had drifted off. He could feel the pulse in his neck and it was strong. However, being found seemed to have had a quietening effect on him and he had fallen asleep. Arthur stroked his hair, it was stiff with dried blood and he remembered what Rhylan had said about the wall and the stains on the flagstones.

He thought, 'Why would someone do such a despicable thing to Merlin?'

Arthur heard someone coming in and Gawaine was beside him. "Is Gaius coming?"

"Yes!"

"Get him a chair and a little table so that he can sit beside him as we try to untie the ropes. I don't dare touch him until Gaius gives him something for the pain." Arthur looked across at Gawaine, "I've never seen anything like it, there was a rope around his neck that was attached to his ankles through his hands. If he had moved too much he could have throttled himself."

Gawaine replied, "I hate to say it but it looks as if he is tied up like an animal ready to be slaughtered. Wouldn't he be more comfortable with his head on the ground?"

"No, this is the way he was and I'm afraid to lower him any further in case something is broken in his back. He was conscious as he said my name but now he seems to have fallen asleep."

Gaius was the next person to come in. Simon was carrying his basket. He took one look at Merlin and sank onto the chair. He put out his hand and touched his neck and nodded when he found his pulse was strong. He ran his hand over his skull probing to feel any bumps. He fingered the ligature marks that he could see on his neck and glanced at Arthur.

"He spoke to me when we first found him but refused a sip of water. Then he seemed to fall asleep."

"Best place for him in the condition he's in. Arthur, it is going to be very painful for him when we try to straighten his arms and legs. Was his head in that position?"

"Yes, I put my knees under it so that it didn't crash to the ground as I cut the rope."

"Good thinking! Gawaine get on his other side and without moving his head or his neck see if you can get the rope slipped away from his neck…carefully…go slowly!"

Gaius stood up and walked around him to his knees. "Simon, get hold of the little red vial with gauze and the glass stopper. Do not breathe in the fumes! When I tell you, remove the stopper and hold the gauze under his nose as Gawaine cuts the ropes that are at his elbows holding his arms back. Arthur, watch that he doesn't throw his head around."

Gawaine and Simon both carried out Gaius's orders and Merlin's body stiffened and he whimpered, then fell silent.

"Simon, put the stopper back in the bottle and give it to Arthur. Now, Gawaine, will cut the rope around his wrists. He probably has no feeling in them at the moment. Simon, hold them in position on his back and then both of you take one hand and place it gently on the floor. Arthur, be ready to give him another whiff if he stiffens up or cries out."

Slowly they carried out Gaius's orders. Merlin didn't make any sound or move.

"Right, we'll take a break before starting on the knees and ankles. Arthur, are you alright?"

Arthur looked up as tears streaming down his face; Simon slid over and put his arm around him. Gawaine also looked perturbed but there was anger in his eyes and Simon couldn't but feel worried as to what he was going to do once he left the chamber.

Gaius smiled and said, "Arthur you're doing great. Lower your legs a couple of inches. Stop!"

Merlin stiffened and gasped for breath. Arthur looked up a Gaius with a worried frown.

"It's alright. He is just able to take a little bigger breath as his lungs are not as cramped."

That position seemed to suit Merlin as he started to move slightly and opened his eyes, "Arthur…" was all he managed to say but it thrilled the other three.

Arthur leant forward and touched his head to the back of Merlin's, whispering, "Yes, Merlin, it's me!"

Gaius was all business again. "Gawaine, see if you can cut the smaller rope holding his ankles to his knees. Simon, don't let his ankles fall to the floor."

They heard the door open and Spenser and Leon came in, they gasped when the saw the three of them on the floor with Merlin. Arthur said, "Thanks for coming…Spenser go and get the quilts off our bed and, Leon, you help Gaius."

"Arthur, lower his head another inch. Good! Leon, take one of his legs and slowly lower it so that the instep is flat on the ground. Merlin stiffened and moaned so Arthur wafted the vial under his nose and he quietened.

"While he's out of it, Gawaine cut the rope and release his knees, Simon, hold them together so they don't spread apart."

Romney was the next one to walk in with Spenser carrying quilts and pillows. Gaius asked them to place them under Merlin's chest and neck so that Arthur could move his legs without Merlin's head going too low. Gaius nodded and the other stood back and Romney placed the quilt over him.

Arthur grimaced as he got to his feet, his legs were stiff and cold. 'What must Merlin's stomach and thighs have felt like?'

Simon said, "See, Arthur, you're getting too old for this sort of thing!" Arthur almost smiled.

Gaius was sitting on his chair thinking.

Arthur said, "Can he just be taken into our room? He'll do better in those surroundings. He'll be relaxed and I'll be with him the whole time."

Gaius agreed but felt that he should be moved by litter. They could have carried him in a quilt but there would have been no support.

In the end, with Gaius in charge, a litter was slid under Merlin after he had had a good whiff of the red vial. With Simon and Spencer on one end and Leon and Romney on the other, he was carried down the hall with Gawaine and Arthur holding doors as Gaius walked beside him.

The litter was placed on the bed. "I want him on his back, "said Gaius. "Arthur, the vial!"

Carefully making sure that none of his limbs were tangled, he was rolled, lifted and placed on his back. Arthur had administered whiffs of whatever was in the bottle each time Merlin whimpered.

"I want him left like this until noon tomorrow." Gaius said, "If he has control of his limbs, I will decide if he can take the softer bed. Arthur, send for Daniel. I want the room kept warm and hot water available at all times. Spenser, stay here. The rest of you go to bed, be here around dawn ready to take over from these two."

Simon spoke up, "Gaius, I'm sleeping in the manservant's room tonight, so I can tend to the fires and the water."

Arthur nodded, he was kneeling on the bed next to Merlin and he said, "Romney, let Rhylan know that Merlin is safe and thanks everyone for turning up on such short notice."

When Gaius asked for Merlin's clothes to be cut off, Arthur was shocked at the bruising on Merlin's thighs, stomach and chest.

However, Gaius told him not to worry explaining, "Most of it was from lying in one position and the blood had pooled lower in the body. It will be gone in a few days. Now put a sheet over him and then gently replace the quilt and let him sleep."

Simon pulled a chair closer to the bed for Gaius who was obviously not going to get much sleep either. He found some pillows and tried to make it as comfortable as possible. Gaius smiled and thanked him.

Merlin came to, around false dawn. One bird was singing and before opening his eyes, he'd smiled. His eyelids flickered and finally opened. His eyes focused in the firelight and he saw Gaius. Gaius leant forward and put his finger on his lips and said, "Not now, Merlin. I'll explain it all tomorrow."

Merlin smiled and turned his head gingerly and saw Arthur lying beside him, his head on the edge of the litter, he smiled saying, "Arthur…" and his eyelids started to close and he drifted off.

_He was running as fast as he could but they were gaining on him. _

_He saw the swords and knew that he had no chance. He felt the sword hit him in the shoulder and he lost all feeling in his right arm. _

_Another knight came up and got him in the hip and his whole left leg became dead. _

_He hopped forward and stood against a tree, just waiting unable to defend himself as another knight came up and swung at him taking out his other leg. _

_He crumpled to the floor as another knight came up and grabbed his arm cutting into the shoulder leaving it lifeless. _

_A knight in blue and gold, with a dagger in his hand, dismounted and grabbed him by the hair, forcing his head back… and Merlin knew that his throat was going to be cut._

_He pleaded, "No…! Arthur, where are you?"_

Arthur awoke to Merlin's cry and gently leant over him brushing the hair from his forehead and stroking his cheek. "I'm here, Merlin. You're safely at home in bed, and I'm with you." He leant over and kissed him on his forehead and then snuggled back down beside him, one arm placed carefully over the quilt.

Gaius smiled, leant his head back against the chair and closed his eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12 : COME TO GRIEF**

True to his word, Rook had been trailing the manservant as he made the rounds of the taverns. The individual had got slightly drunk with some cronies and was telling them that the prince was going to be furious as he was never going to be able find, something he really wanted to find and the funniest thing was that it was right under his nose. The others were disinterested but happy enough to stay with him as long as he was paying for their drinks.

Rook kept an eye on him and was rewarded when the knight in question came into the tavern and hauled his manservant out. "What have you been telling them?" he said as they stood in the lane.

"Nothing, they weren't interested."

"I told you to keep your mouth shut! Do you want me to permanently shut it for you? If anyone gets wind of what happened, I cannot vouch for your life. After all, it was your idea, not mine."

The manservant's jaw dropped, his eyes became worried and he said, "It was your plan, Sir Hugh, I was just there to help you with the body."

"And do think they would take a manservant's word over that of a knight? You must be dafter than I thought."

Rook had managed to stay in the shadows but as they walked down along the lane towards the castle, he was unable to hear anything else. He caught up with them near the castle stables and heard the knight say, "Be ready to leave in two days! The prince will be furious to find out that he has been so close and yet so far." He nodded at the manservant as they parted company.

The birds were beginning to sing when Rook finally made his way past yawning sentries into the knights' wing to finally get some rest. Gawaine was snoring his head off but a note on Rook's pillow said that Merlin had been found and would be alright.

So, they would both have something to talk about tomorrow. Rook worried a bit about the intensity of Gawaine's feelings and was glad that he hadn't been the one who had taken Merlin. He was worried that Gawaine's motto in this instance would be, 'Take no Prisoners!'

-0-0-

Merlin was a little restless but Gaius was satisfied that he'd had a good night. Arthur sent Simon to rustle up some breakfast and something like a gruel for Merlin with a little warmed wine. Gaius and he put more salve on all the areas chaffed by the ropes and Arthur massaged his feet and hands to promote circulation. Merlin slept right through it.

Once the breakfast arrived and they had eaten, Arthur told Simon to carry the basket and walk Gaius back to his chambers. Turning to Gaius, he added, "I promise I won't move him until you arrive back here. Say mid afternoon?"

"Arthur, keep to your word. I don't think anything is broken but let's take it easy. Let him sleep and if he wakes offer him a little gruel."

"I'm so glad you were around, I dread to think how we would have managed moving him without that stuff in the red vial."

"I have left it on the table. Use it sparingly but don't be afraid to give him a whiff if he complains of real pain. I'm going now. Try to get some more sleep, you had a broken night."

Arthur smiled as he closed the door watching Simon and Gaius walk down the corridor with Simon talking Gaius's leg off.

Simon returned in no time and assured Arthur that Gaius had told him that he expected Merlin to make a full recovery but to let him sleep as much as he needs. Arthur smiled and nodded saying, "…and how did you sleep…is the manservant's cot comfy?"

Looking guilty, Simon confessed that he had stretched out on the upholstered double chair in front of the fire. "I did have to keep the fire going and I was closer that way." Seeing food on the table, he said, "Anyway, did Merlin eat yet?"

"Not yet, but come join me and eat something. He has been a little restless; so he should soon open his eyes and start asking questions. I dread to think what would have happened if you hadn't been in the dining room earlier in the day and noticed the sounds. During any supper we had, it would have been impossible as we all make too much noise."

"It was really just luck as I really did think it was someone in the water closet."

"Well, one thing for sure, I'm going to have a door cut into that room from this side." Arthur turned and pointed at the door to the water closet. "That is the original adjoining door and when we cut the room in half, we didn't bother with a second door. We'll put one in over there, so that the room will be an extension of the royal chambers and lead to the private dining room and no one will be able to hide someone there again. How they ever managed to learn about the room and get the keys is unbelievable."

Simon said, "You know over the tournament week, there has been an awful lot of coming and going even in the royal wing." He then became serious, "Do you think that Gawaine will kill the person who did it? He was furious early this morning…"

"I hope not as he would be punished but between you and me when I saw Merlin on the floor tied up like that, the thought did cross my mind that I would like to meet up with his assailant in a dark alley and hurt him as he hurt Merlin." He went silent and then looked up saying, "Anyway, thank you for all your help."

"Arthur, it was very little and I would do anything to help Merlin…"

There was a sound from the bed and Merlin murmured, "That's a comforting thought!"

The other two turned and smiled and Arthur went to perch on the edge of the bed while Simon knelt beside it.

-0-0-

Rook and Gawaine had had a good talk. The knight they suspected seemed to keep out of sight during the day but hopefully he would again be seen this evening.

Simon had passed the word to the others, that Arthur was asking them to give Merlin time to rest and only once Gaius had cleared him for visitors would any of them be welcome in his chambers. He did however tell Gawaine that he was welcomed at any time.

Merlin was achy to say the least. He felt as if his shoulders and knees had been dislocated, his ankles and wrists crushed. He wondered at the bandages around them but Arthur assured him that was to keep the salves on the abrasions and not on the bed sheets. "You're in no condition to change them frequently so we have to keep them clean."

Smiling Merlin said, "Arthur, you know how to make someone feel special."

"Well, if I had listened to you when we had first taken over the next but one chamber, the interlocking door would have been in place and it wouldn't have been a good place to hide you."

"They would have found somewhere else. Whoever they were, they wanted me dead and I really don't know whom I have offended to that extent."

Arthur thought for a moment and finally said, "We believe it was Sir Hugh from Bodmin. Not sure why, but maybe we were a little careless and he figured there was more to us than manservant and prince."

Merlin smiled, his eyes wide and he couldn't help, saying with a grin, "Is there, Arthur? I wish you had let me know…"

Arthur frowned saying, "Merlin, this really is serious you could have died. I missed you so much, I had no clue where you were and as the hours passed I was getting panicky. Then Simon was in the dining room and he heard a noise but he thought it was from the water closet and didn't think about it. Then it happened again and he knew for sure that I was sitting on the bed and he suddenly went white and put two and two together and we banged on the door and unlocked it and guess who was lying on the floor tied up like a Yuletide present?"

Merlin grinned, "Me?"

Arthur said, "Yes, you! The best present I could ever have imagined! How are you feeling? Gaius sent up a remedy this morning and will be coming to see you after lunch."

"Can I get up and sit by the fire?"

"No, I promised to keep you on your back until he can check you out. If you have any pain let me know and I can give you his vile concoction."

"I'll pass on it, if you don't mind…"

"Gawaine, whom I'm sure will come by this morning, is getting to the bottom of it. He feels that maybe Hugh didn't like being trounced by him in the tournament events and that the feeling has been festering ever since he had the training incident with him at Treknow last October."

Suddenly, a look crossed Merlin's face and he looked sick, Arthur became frightened and said, "Merlin, are you alright?"

Merlin nodded but said, "Oh my God! What happened to Rhylan, he was with me? Please, don't tell me you haven't found him."

"He's fine, he raised the alarm and was in shock but I have sent word that you had been found and I'm sure that he is probably sleeping. He has been so worried that he is staying with Romney and Mattie."

There was a tap on the door and Daniel ushered in Gawaine. He walked to the bed and took a look at Merlin. "Well you certainly look more human today. When I saw you yesterday, you were trussed up like a pig. How are you feeling? I'm sorry if anything that I did to Sir Hugh caused this mess."

Merlin smiled, two of the people he really liked were with him, Arthur sitting on the bed and Gawaine now on a chair. "I don't think it was either of your faults, I just think he didn't like me. He has been annoying me all week, smirking at me and jostling me. I can't help if people don't like me."

Gawaine said, "You should have told us earlier."

"But there really wasn't anything to tell."

"I'll get to the bottom of this and then…"

"Gawaine, promise me you won't do anything rash."

"Me? Be rash, never. I only meter out punishment to the guilty."

Merlin smiled as Arthur shook his head, raising his eyes to heaven as Gawaine laughed.

Another tap on the door and Simon returned. He beamed at seeing Merlin so alert. "You gave me a good scare, you know. Luckily, Arthur was there as I would have had to leave you to get help. Rhylan has been moping around. Shall I get him, Arthur?"

"Not just yet, I think the two of you are enough excitement for one morning."

Merlin smiled at his friends and found himself feeling tired. "Arthur, do you think it would be a good idea for me to have a little nap now?"

"I think that is an excellent idea. You can sleep until Gaius comes."

-0-0-

Gaius arrived and turfed Gawaine and Simon out, then very gently checked Merlin's limbs as he slept. He stirred and Gaius spoke his name and he stretched a little which Gaius saw as a good sign and then he opened his eyes.

"Gaius!"

"Welcome back. Took a few days off did you?"

"Not willingly…am I alright to get up? I'm tired of only seeing the chamber from this angle."

"Just let me redo all your bandages and then, maybe Arthur could get your dressing gown and you could stand. I don't know how your ankles will feel but we can take it step by step." Merlin lay still and held up each wrist. Arthur moved the quilt and Gaius did his ankles. "I can see an improvement already. The skin is less raw looking."

Gaius nodded at Arthur who helped Merlin sit upright. He moved his neck from side to side but didn't complain of any pain, so he helped Arthur put the dressing robe around his shoulders.

"Do you want to try standing?" Gaius asked and Merlin nodded. Arthur removed the quilt and help swing Merlin's legs onto the floor.

Merlin looked down and blushed, "What happened to my clothes?"

Arthur laughed, "Sir Hugh took them off!" Merlin looked as if he wanted to go through the floor.

Gaius said, "Arthur!"

"No not really, Gaius had us cut them off, so he could check you out last night."

Merlin sighed, "Well, I guess there are no secrets between friends. But they were special; it was my fancy navy outfit".

Arthur gently hugged him, "Don't worry, I'll get a whole new set made for you." and Gaius just shook his head at the two of them.

"Alright, let's see how well those ankles work?" Gaius was pleased as Merlin stood and with Arthur's arm around his waist made his way to the chair in front of the fire but not before wrapping the dressing gown tightly around himself.

"Arthur, refresh the bandages before you turn in tonight and I hope there is no need to remind both of you that you, Merlin, are still a patient and no high jinks! I will see you tomorrow morning."

He walked with Arthur to the door and said, "Don't overtax him with too many visitors just your regulars and if you notice anything worrying send for me."

"Gaius, trust me, I will give him the best care possible…"

Gaius smiled as he knew Arthur would do just that.

-0-0-

After lunch, Arthur sent word to Romney that he would like to see him and Rhylan. Merlin was shocked at the imprint of the slap on Rhylan's face but the squire assured him that it was nothing and that he had hardly felt anything. Romney shook his head and interrupted asking him to tell the truth and he did including the episode in the darkened room and finally getting to his brother's chambers. "What did we do wrong, Merlin?"

Arthur cut in and said that nothing that Merlin or he had done was the problem. It had been between Gawaine, himself and Sir Hugh. "Once he is arrested, I would like you to see if you can identify him. You won't have to go near him just tell us if he is the troublemaker."

But…that wasn't necessary as Gawaine got to him first…

-0-0-

There was an elderly gentleman know to all as Old Thud who frequented all the Camelot taverns and ale houses. He was well known, with not a malicious bone in his body but he was a liability when drunk as he had a habit of falling over patrons, tables and stools, hence the name Thud.

Gawaine gave Rook money and he bought, at the Wednesday market a second hand well worn but good quality hooded cloak. Rook made a deal with Thud that he should give him his old threadbare garment in return for the newer one. Thud took it happily. So, it was that a man dressed as Thud entered The Drunken Dog where Hugh's manservant was wont to drink and set himself unobtrusively at the table to the left of the manservant, close enough to hear everything said.

Gawaine was getting tired of listening to the inconsequential chatter but suddenly he noticed Sir Hugh in a plain cloak join his manservant at the crowded table. They were talking quietly together and Gawaine heard every word. His fists clenched at the vitriolic words pouring from Hugh.

The information which he had would cause irreparable damage if presented to the king. Somehow this man had found out about Arthur and Merlin and was talking openly about it in the tavern. The other men at the table refused to believe a word he said.

"They've been friends for years."

"You're talking rubbish; of course the servant is always with him just like King Uther and his Richard."

No one was willing to hear their prince's name besmirched by this stranger.

Gawaine flinched as he heard his name also drawn into the conversations as Hugh suggested that a threesome was involved. He was furious. He would not stand by as Arthur's secret was spread around. The man surely had no proof, therefore he must have been bluffing yet he did a very good job of it.

Getting no satisfaction from the listeners, Hugh made to leave once they had also left. However, his manservant encouraged him to have another drink as the evening was still young and they had seats on a high backed settle beside the fire, one of the best locations in the tavern on a rainy night.

Gawaine waited as the manservant weaved his way to the bar; he then slipped onto the stool closest to Hugh…

-0-0-

Years before one of Gawaine's grandfathers had fought as a mercenary overseas and had returned with a dagger from Rome. It was thin, as sharp as any knife used by Gaius in his surgery. It became his on the man's death. It rested in a silk lined, leather sheath strapped to his calf inside his boot. He was never without it.

"I bring disturbing news to you, Sir Knight…your victim has been found and at this moment is under Gaius's care. He will recover completely and luckily both he and I know who his assailants were. Maybe you had better explain your actions to me." Here, Gawaine lifted the hood slightly so that Hugh would know with whom he was speaking.

A shocked look crossed the Bodmin knight's face.

"What lies exactly were you telling to the citizens of Camelot?"

"They weren't lies, it is true! The manservant is the prince's bed boy. You just have to look at them, the glances, the body language and you are also involved always wanting to hug him and ingratiate yourself to the prince. I wish he had died and they would have been alerted by the stench and the prince would have found his beloved. Go to the prince's chambers, the manservant's room is more like a storeroom, so where does he sleep if not in the royal bed?"

"And you found out this by staying with the Bodmin knights?"

"The security during tournament week was laughable. I explored the prince's chambers and found other clues besides the unused bed. I have the information, the proof and time is on my side."

Gawaine frowned and Hugh continued, "I have contacts to allow me access to the king's ear. I will bide my time but one day, I'll see that man dead and you and the prince disgraced. A bed boy, I understand but to pretend that love is involved…those not-so secret glances and touches which should be reserved for ladies of the court."

Gawaine shook his head but remained silent. He wanted to see how far the knight would go.

"Camelot might be blind to them but I am not! It will be my mission to tell the king of his son's lewd behaviour. No wonder, he has no grandchildren as if that will ever come to pass while his son consorts in an illicit and un-holy relationship."

Gawaine had heard enough, his anger was rising. This man had been in Arthur and Merlin's private chambers snooping and was willing to tell all and sundry of his observations. He realised that this vindictive man was a real threat to Arthur, if not immediately…then in the future. He thought of Merlin and Arthur; their feelings for each other…their need to be together and…he made a decision…

Glancing at the fire, Gawaine stretched his legs and briefly rubbed his knees.

In his mind's eye, he saw Merlin helpless, tied up and dumped on the floor and the look of horror on Arthur's face. He remembered the anguish in Gaius's eyes and Simon's unbelief. He leant towards Hugh and the man's face took on a questioning look as the stiletto blade, pierced his leather tunic, his under tunic and his skin. His eyes opened wide and Gawaine angled the blade upward and punctured his heart. Unhurriedly, he withdrew the stiletto, carefully wiping the blade on the hem of his tunic and returned it to the leather sheath.

Sir Hugh slumped forward but Gawaine pushed him back so he would be found, lying against the high back of the settle, dozing…waiting for his manservant to bring him another drink.

Standing up, Gawaine pulled the hood lower over his face and blundered out of the tavern knocking into people and spilling drinks and having one irate patron yelling after him, "Git 'orf, Thud! Go 'ome you've had yur limit."

Turning to the right as he left the tavern, Gawaine wandered down an alley and entered a hovel where the old man lived. He removed the cloak and laid it over the bed, leaving a couple of coins on the table. Pulling his own jacket closer around him, he climbed to the castle.

Next morning when Thud woke up, he was surprised to see that he had fallen asleep wrapped in his new cloak but on top of his old cloak and someone had left some money on his table. It was his lucky day.

-0-0-

Gawaine knew that he had to, then and there, tell Arthur what he had done. He felt no remorse. Even though he was not yet a knight of Camelot, he had taken a personal oath to protect his prince. He was shocked to think that a man could haphazardly wander the royal wing and not get caught. How had he dared to enter uninvited the royal chamber and search though personal belongings as a common thief? Was anything missing? Should Gawaine suggest that Hugh's quarters be searched before his belongings were packed up and returned to Bodmin?

The manservant was of little importance. No one would believe anything he said and unless some experienced person viewed the knight's body, the incision might be overlooked and maybe the death would be determined as natural. He weighed this before deciding that he owed Arthur the truth and if he in turn, wished to share it at a later date with Merlin he could.

Arthur was sitting beside the fire and Merlin was asleep on the bed when Gawaine was admitted by Daniel.

Leon was standing near the window.

"Ah, Gawaine, any more news about Sir Hugh?" Gawaine glanced at Leon causing Arthur to say, "You know that I have no secrets from Leon, you may speak freely."

Gawaine glanced from Arthur to Merlin and then back at Arthur. Arthur nodded and said, "It's alright, what Leon doesn't know about me is not worth knowing. Daniel, bring us something to drink and then you may go. Return tomorrow morning..."

Daniel bowed and left.

Gawaine took a goblet and went to sit beside Arthur in front of the fire, Leon joined them.

Arthur looked over at Merlin and said, "He's asleep but speak quietly, I don't want him upset and by the look on your face you have been up to something and are now worrying that maybe you went too far."

Gawaine shook his head, "Not far enough!" He told them about Thud and the cloak and a summary of what he had heard Hugh tell the townspeople. He glanced at Arthur who had turned pale but asked him to be more specific. As he progressed, he noticed Arthur's knuckles becoming white as he gripped the arms of the chair.

With his head down, not glancing into either pair of eyes, Gawaine repeated verbatim what had been said.

Arthur stood and walked over to look down at Merlin who was blissfully unaware of the conversation. He let his fingers trail up his cheek and brushed the hair from his forehead.

Leon was shocked to hear about the search of the royal chambers. "Arthur, I blame myself as I should have thought to double the guard on the royal wing."

Turning Arthur said, "…and then what did you do?"

Gawaine stretched out his leg and drew the stiletto from its sheath and laid it on his knee. He glanced briefly at Merlin before saying, "I remembered seeing him on the floor and the looks on the faces of you and Gaius and the next thing I remembered Hugh's eyes were opened wide and he had a surprised look on his face. I pushed him back against the settle and left coming right back here…"

"Fuck, Gawaine!" Arthur shook his head. "What are we going to do with you?"

Leon spoke up, "I will ask no questions, just wait and see how the news of this death affects the Bodmin party. He was certainly unpopular but maybe you were…how should I say it…a mite…presumptive in dispatching him?"

"I couldn't bear to think of his evil words and assumptions being spread around the town and seeping into the court. He was out to get you and me and Merlin was to be his ticket. He knew that through him he could hurt you."

"How didn't he know that you were there listening?"

"Remember, Rook had borrowed Old Thud's cloak and I was in disguise."

Thud was well known to all of Camelot. Arthur smothered a laugh, "Well, as long as no one lays the blame for the murder on him… Leon, this is between the three of us, I don't know if I will even mention it to Merlin except that he does have the right to know about it…and, Gawaine thank you. You have saved Merlin's life as if the king had got wind of it, he would have been killed."

Leon rose and mentioned that he should be turning in. He bowed towards Arthur and nodded at Gawaine.

After the door closed, Arthur said, "I'm sorry that we put you through this."

"Arthur, I would do anything for Merlin and surprisingly also for you…"

Arthur bent over and picked up the dagger, "This little thing must have some history to it, where did you get it? Legally or otherwise…?"

Gawaine looked thoughtful and started to tell him about his grandfather.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13 : TRUTHS TOLD IN A TURRET**

The following day, news went around that one of the Bodmin knights had been found dead in the tavern.

The general feeling of the victim's brother knights was disinterest. As one older knights was heard to say, "No great loss, that one won't be missed…" The following day, the Bodmin party returned to Treknow with King Trevor inviting Uther to join him there next summer.

Arthur smiled as they left, at the memories flooding his mind of the impenetrable castle on the bluff, the sea and more importantly the sweet memories of Merlin's and his visit to the area.

Once King Trevor and his knights had left, Romney told Rhylan that he no longer had to worry about the knight. However, he was not concerned at all, as he was more interested in when he could again visit Merlin. "He'll still need me to help him with Arthur until he is able to do it all himself."

"Rhylan, Arthur has Daniel at the moment so I think that maybe your days of consorting with the crown prince are over for the time being." The big brother looked at the disappointed face in front of him.

Arthur invited Rhylan to visit Merlin and smiled as Rhylan made sure that Merlin had at hand, everything he needed. Merlin looked over the squire's bowed head and winked at Arthur who smiled in return.

Merlin was now up and about in the chamber but his movement was still somewhat hampered by his ankles, as well as his wrists which weren't up to carrying anything heavy or breakable. Arthur to Merlin's embarrassment mostly relied on Daniel.

"I can do it for you, you know! I'm not completely hopeless. It might take me a little longer but now I feel so useless."

"I know, Merlin, but allow me to make the decision as to when you can return to work. Your wrists need to heal completely and you need easy exercise until your ankles are stronger. Let's make a deal, when there are no more bruises on you and you feel up to it, I will tell Daniel that I no longer need him. Humour me, My Love!"

"I'll be glad when it is just the two of us again," a disgruntled Merlin said as he tidied the bed.

Daniel usually had to remake it as without strength in his wrists, Merlin's efforts were sloppy to say the least. The manservant also served Arthur in the dining hall and in the king's private chambers. During those times, Merlin had taken to eating with Gaius.

-0-0-

After one lunch with the king, Arthur returned to his chambers, almost immediately dismissing Daniel telling him to send Merlin up to him. Merlin arrived and the look on Arthur's face told him that lunch had not gone well.

"Let's go up to the turret room. We will be alone and you can tell me what happened. We haven't been up there since before the tournament."

Arthur nodded grabbing a container of ale and they carefully made their way to the turret staircase making sure that the tower door was locked behind them. Arthur told Merlin to go ahead so that he could catch him if he fell. "Thanks for the vote of confidence; you know that I am getting better every day."

"So, I noticed last night…" said Arthur, patting Merlin's rear as he climbed ahead of him.

"Arthur, stop it! That's enough to make my knees, let alone my ankles go weak!" Arthur chuckled. Merlin smiled as he seemed in a better mood than when he had first returned from lunch.

It was a rainy afternoon so Arthur added logs on the fire once Merlin had lit the kindling. Soon the room felt warmer and snug with the rain beating on the windows.

Merlin stood at the window smiling contentedly.

"Yes, I know," said Arthur, "You like the rain..."

Merlin watched the raindrops race each other down to the sill. "So, what did the king say over lunch to make you so moody?"

"Let's just say, Prince Michael is not his favourite guest at the moment. The news has got out that Lord Richard and Lady Mireille of Northanger will be accompanying their daughter Lady Rosetta Braxley to Wales over Yuletide"

"She seems like a lovely person I'm sure that she and the prince will make a handsome couple. Will you be invited to the wedding?"

"Merlin, you're rushing it a bit. The wedding would possibly be the following spring or summer and yes, if you are in tip top form, I will take you as my lowly manservant." Merlin turned away from the window and Arthur grinned, "Actually I should have said my highly prized and sexy manservant." He reached for Merlin and pulled him close.

"Well, you're in a much better mood than when I first arrived back from Gaius's."

"I shouldn't be as the king says that he is still on the lookout for a suitable partner for me." Arthur patted the chair in front of the fire and Merlin sat beside him. He reached for his hands and held them carefully saying, "Merlin, we are going to have to be very careful. I blame myself entirely for what happened to you. I became lax being surrounded by my knights and the excitement of the tournament. I think our behaviour might have been suspect. Sir Hugh saw an opportunity to pay Gawaine and me back for his losses in the tournament, by making you the focus of his attack knowing how I would feel if anything ever happened to you."

"Did you ever accuse him of the attack?"

"No, I was unable to speak to him before he…"

"Before he…what, Arthur?"

"Died…"

"He's dead? What happened?"

"I'm telling this to you in the strictest of confidence. Two knights spied on his manservant and realised there was enough information to lay the blame for your attack on Sir Hugh. He had been in our chambers rifling through our belongings, looking for incriminating evidence and he found it. He decided that your death could pay both Gawaine and me back. One of the knights got a little carried away after hearing him spreading nasty rumours about the two of us and confessing to what he had done…he…"

Merlin dropped his head into his hands, "It was Gawaine wasn't it? He killed him that was why he left when I was only just getting better. Was that your doing, Arthur?"

"No, I promise it wasn't! It was Gawaine's decision to leave. As prince, I couldn't condone the murder but deep down as Arthur, I agreed with Gawaine's decision and congratulated him for his fast thinking. The man was dangerous; he planned for you not to be found and for us to be alerted by the putrefying smell of decaying flesh. Merlin, you were in the chamber next door and I didn't even know!"

There was silence as both men let their minds wander.

Merlin was the one to break the silence. "I didn't want him dead but then I don't want to see you hurt if the king decides to punish you by killing me. Arthur, maybe I should go back to sleeping in my little room at Gaius's."

Arthur looked shocked, "No, never! I want you with me. We belong to each other and I cannot live apart from you. Please, Merlin, don't even think that."

"If he were in our chambers, he would have checked out the manservant's room and I was so careful to begin with, making the bed looked lived in, leaving boots and clothes around but over the years, I became careless and have been using it more as a storeroom for outdoor clothes. I'm sorry, Arthur, I brought this upon myself and you also suffered and now Gawaine has gone and he has to deal with making a hasty decision and taking someone's life."

"Gawaine acted by himself. No one forced him to do it. I think he got a bit carried away but Hugh deserved to be punished for what he did to you and Rhylan. He was a threat to the future of Camelot. He was dangerous and could never have been trusted not to try to cause trouble again."

"Was King Trevor furious to lose his knight?"

"No. He was just found dead, slumped against the settle in The Drunken Dog, after his servant had gone to get him another ale. Nothing came of it. No request was made for Gaius to check the body for foul play as King Trevor had travelled with his own court physician, who either missed the entry wound or decided to ignore it. I saw Gawaine's dagger, a stiletto…as sharp as any of Gaius's blades. Rook arranged for Hugh's chambers to be searched and found several personal things of ours which had been stolen and he returned them to me."

"Why can't people just leave us alone to live our lives as we want?" Merlin got up and threw another log on the fire. "We are not hurting anyone."

Arthur put his arm around him and pulled him closer, "Many people accept us for who we are, two people in love. They support our choices and are genuinely happy that we have found each other. Take your Mam and Gaius and our closest friends among the knights for instance. We'll survive this storm and any more which are on the horizon."

Slipping out of Arthur's embrace, Merlin walked to the bed saying, "Do you have to dine anywhere special tonight?" He pulled back the covers.

Arthur shook his head, "Nowhere! I gave Daniel the rest of the day off."

"Good!" said Merlin and walked back to the fire and filled two warming pans, slipping them into the bed. "This will take the chill off the bed. In a little while, it will be cosy and I think, we should have a little rest before leaving the turret."

Arthur grinned, "Rest?"

"Well, we can play it be ear…" said Merlin shyly looking at Arthur as he pulled a cushion off the chair and sat on the floor at his feet, leaning against Arthur's legs with his hands outstretched to the fire.

Arthur leant forward, pulling his head back onto his knees. He smiled and bent over to kiss him but as usual in this position, Merlin's nose and his own chin were in the way. Never one to let an opportunity pass, he placed little kisses on the edge of Merlin's forehead down as far as his ears.

He smiled, "Tell me you love me, Merlin. I like watching your mouth when you speak upside down."

Ever obedient, Merlin smiled and kept his head lying back on Arthur's lap but mouthed, "Arthur, go to hell!"

Arthur laughed, he hadn't a clue what Merlin had said. He was sure it wasn't, 'I love you…' but he could see the love shining in his eyes so, it really didn't matter, did it?

-0-0-

Merlin whispered, "Arthur wake up, it's after midnight. We have to get down to our chambers if Daniel is going to be bringing breakfast this morning."

"But I'm all cosy and I really don't want to walk down the stairs as it will be cold."

"But you will be dressed, it's not raining anymore and the wind has dropped. It's only one turret staircase. Anyway the guards will have already passed through this wing on their circuit and we don't want to be seen wandering through the halls this late without raising suspicions."

"We can tell them, I've been drinking with Spenser and Simon."

"Suit yourself, but I am going to make my way down now." He dropped his head but said quite clearly, "I'll go slowly in case my ankles act up." Merlin got out of bed and proceeded to get dressed.

Arthur grumpily got out of bed, "That, Merlin," he said, "Is considered a blow below the belt, just to make me feel guilty if anything should happen to you on the stairs."

Merlin had got his way and he smiled sweetly, "Arthur my hero!"

-0-0-

Breakfast had been served and cleared away. Merlin was dressed and Arthur was getting there. It was lovely outside, a perfect day for riding.

"Merlin, you could ride if you were given a leg up, couldn't you?"

"I would think so, Gidun is good and it will be easy exercise for my ankles."

So it was decided that the two of them would go riding. Arthur asked Spenser and Simon to accompany them but that was to be the extent of the group. "Daniel, arrange for some food, we'll be away for lunch but I am eating in the dining hall with the king and council this evening."

They left soon after, clattering across the courtyard and turning to go under the portcullis. The king happened to glance down at them from his chambers and shook his head. Spenser as the elder knight should have been riding beside his son not that annoying servant. In actuality, that man should have been bringing up the rear.

Why Arthur allowed him such freedom was unthinkable! Obviously, Gaius had been too lenient with him in bringing him up. If he had to do it over again, he would have taken the boy in hand once he had been able to walk and had him raised by senior members of his council. They would have taught the young prince how to treat no one as an equal especially not an idiot of a servant.

As the riders turned the corner, Arthur caught Merlin's eye and raising his eyebrows, gave a slight nod of his head giving him a smile, which so expressed all his feelings that Merlin felt suddenly emotional. What had he ever done to deserve such intense love from another human being?

Once, they reached the bottom of the incline, Arthur put his horse into a trot and nodded in response to the friendly smiles and greetings, he was receiving from the townsfolk.

"Look at 'im, obviously a prince being accompanied by 'is manservant. What was that fool of a Bodmin knight talking about?" said one mason's helper.

"Me Ole Da, told me to ne'er take as true, anyting a stranger tells youse. Us'uns knows our prince be'er 'an any stranger."

"Mind you, the free ale wuz gud while it lasted. Shame 'e left once 'is master was found dead."

"As my Mam wudda sed, 'Gud ridens to bad rubbish'!"

The riders had reached the meadows and Merlin turned to look at Camelot white and shining, hiding so many secrets and in his case pain…

-0-0-

Later that afternoon, Merlin was lying stretched across the bed with his head towards the fire and Arthur was stretched out on the bench in front of the fire. "Arthur, you really should be getting up as you have to get dressed, Daniel will be here soon."

"Why can't I go dressed like this?"

"Very nice! A dressing robe over smalls, might start a new fashion in the official rooms of Camelot."

"Well, if it had been left up to me, I would have _stayed _in my clothes."

Merlin rolled off the bed, pulling the covers to resemble some sense of order before he walked to the wardrobe. He pulled out grey trousers and a silver brocade jacket. "Wear this, it will go nicely with my burgundy and cream tunic."

"Merlin, we're not going out on a date. I am having dinner with my father and his old cronies."

"My life, Arthur, is one long date with you." He walked over and perched on Arthur's knee, running his hand around the back of his head and gave him a long kiss. Arthur tried to hold him there but then he slipped away saying that he intended to be dressed before Daniel arrived. "Someone has to give the semblance of propriety," he added.

"Good thing he hadn't come in a half hour ago."

Merlin blushed then looked at Arthur and said, "That's why he knocks and waits an appropriate amount of time or until he hears you tell him to enter, to give you a chance to regain your princely composure."

He made it half way across the room when Arthur grabbed him again and backed him against the bed chamber door, whispering against his neck, "Merlin, you drive me crazy."

There was a distinct rap on the door and they burst apart, with Arthur heading for the water closet while Merlin walked to Arthur's table as he placed a fresh under tunic on it and called, "Daniel, come in!" He walked towards the antechamber and said, "Arthur is in the water closet and I will also be coming to the dining hall tonight. If it is all right with you, I will pour Arthur's wine and you can serve him his food."

Daniel nodded, "It will be nice to see you downstairs again and I'll tell the wine servants to only half fill your pitcher. Soon, Arthur will have no need for me. Your wrists are getting stronger every day."

The dinner was boring but at least Merlin was there and Gaius also present, nodded at him from across the room.

The king caught the movement and glanced over to see who had received the acknowledgement. To put it mildly, he was disappointed as he had hoped once again, that having the exceptionally, competent Daniel as his manservant would have brought Arthur to his senses and he might have relegated 'the fool' to a lesser position. There were a few things which really annoyed Uther and one was incompetence. Yet his son, quite willingly put up with the man. He even seemed to enjoy his company. He'd have to speak to him about getting rid of him.

Merlin knew that the king had seen that he was once again serving Arthur. He was careful to keep a low profile and as arranged poured wine for Arthur leaving the rest of the serving to Daniel.

The low profile didn't stop him from rubbing his knee against Arthur's thigh as he was serving the wine. On the next occasion, Arthur was ready and nonchalantly let his hand trail down the inside of Merlin's leg. Merlin who was not expecting him to reciprocate jumped but with only a quarter filled pitcher, he managed to regain control of it and made his way to stand once again behind Arthur's chair.

Their return to the room was punctuated by stifled laughter. Merlin locked the antechamber door leading to the corridor and then carefully barred the bedchamber door. Arthur had already told Daniel that he had no further need of him that night and that he would manage breakfast with Merlin's help but would need help from him the following morning, to get into his training outfit.

"I missed you, Merlin. At least, you amuse me…Daniel never once rubbed my thigh."

"I should hope not!" replied Merlin, "You're mine, all mine from your blond hair right down to your stubby toes."

"I don't have stubby toes…" Arthur looked perplexed, "…do I?"

Merlin slipped his boots off and held his house shoes for him to slip his feet into, handing him a dressing robe. Arthur sat in front of the fire and examined his feet. He didn't think his toes looked stubby, well…not too stubby."

Finally Merlin joined him in a dressing robe with bare feet. Arthur said, "Let me see your toes."

"Don't be personal! Look at your own toes…"

"But I want to compare mine with yours."

Merlin started to giggle and Arthur said, "Merlin, grow up, you know what I mean!"

Finally, he knelt down and placed his own foot beside Merlin's and there really was a difference in the proportionate length of his toes to his foot. Merlin's toes were quite elegant, nicely shaped, long and narrow. Arthur glanced at his own, they were rather short and could in no way be referred to as elegant. His second toe appeared longer than his big toe.

"Arthur, your toe length is a minor importance when it comes to your whole self. They do their job, they keep you balanced and they finish off your feet quite nicely."

For that Merlin was rolled over and wedged against the pillow, while Arthur grabbed his foot and started to kiss every single toe, before beginning to nibble on them, knowing full well that Merlin would soon be writhing in agony as after all, his feet were exceptionally ticklish.

"I give up!" Merlin finally groaned but Arthur refused to stop his onslaught. "Arthur, I'll do anything you want if you'll leave my feet alone."

"Anything?" Arthur asked as he got off the couch pulling Merlin up.

"Anything!" Merlin agreed, grinning as he reached down and pulled down the bed quilts.

-0-0-

This was Arthur's first return to serious training since the tournament. Merlin sat on the side and carefully watched. Certainly, anyone watching would see training, quite energetic at times but Merlin knew that Sir Rawn partnered with Arthur was holding back. Gielbert frequently glanced in their direction but never interfered.

Suddenly, there was a yell as Arthur said, "For God's sake, Rawn, fight! I'm not going to break, you're skipping around as if you're facing Merlin. Put some effort into your thrusts and plan your defence as I'm not kidding, I'm going to hurt you if you keep this up!"

Gielbert plunked himself down next to Merlin. "See, he's feeling fine again. Rawn's a little hesitant but you can't blame him."

"Why don't you give him a go? No holds barred that should keep him on his feet and stop his complaining that the others are pussy-footing around him."

Gielbert stood up and slipped his helmet back on as he walked towards Arthur and Rawn. When he had their attention he said, "Arthur, I'll work with you, Rawn, go and pair up with Thomas."

Arthur glared at him, "I don't need to be mollycoddled. You're training with the second in the sword event. We're all slightly soft after the holiday but not decrepit."

Merlin smiled, as he watched Rawn practically pin Thomas in his first challenge. Obviously, he had taken Arthur's words to heart. Gielbert and Arthur were a pleasure to watch, quite well matched and Gielbert as Arthur's trainer during his early days of sword-handling knew exactly what the adult was capable of.

Once they called a halt, Merlin made his way over with the water skins. Gielbert signalled that the session was over and knights and squires started to return to the palace. Merlin lagged behind with Arthur.

"Things have been quiet since the tournament and royal visits; I wonder what will be the next upheaval in the kingdom."

"Well," said Merlin, "As long as it doesn't involve rivers in flood and disgruntled Bodmin knights, I'm ready to face it. Anyway, we have a happy time to look forward to as Gielbert and Donatienne will soon be parents again. Do you want to lay a bet on the baby's sex?"

"Merlin, I wouldn't take money off you."

"Well, we could consider payment in kind, you know, exchange of good or services."

Merlin turned to look at Arthur who raised his eyebrows, telling Merlin without any words, exactly what was running through his mind. "Arthur, put that out of you mind. That is a gift freely given not something to barter for or buy."

"But just think, if I win, I could then auction you for a night to the highest bidder and I would make even more money and you would have paid off your debt."

"If I didn't know you better, Arthur, I would think that you were unscrupulous. But on second thought, maybe if Gawaine were still in the castle, I might consider making a secondary bet as to the type of payment." Merlin pulled away laughing at Arthur's face. He'd won that round and deep down he knew as did Arthur that he had been fooling.

"If ever, I decide to get rid of you Merlin, I will ship you off to Gawaine with my blessing that is…if he would be willing to take you as you can be quite the handful."

"Come on, confess it, you'd be lost without me…anyway Gaius wouldn't be happy if I had to leave." Arthur cuffed him over the back of the head, letting his arm then rest on his shoulder for a few minutes.

As they approached the portcullis, they stood back as the guards announced the king's arrival. Uther was riding out with his agents to get a general idea of last month's harvest. Because of the tournament much of the threshing and winnowing was only now taking place. Arthur leaned back against the low wall and watched as his father and some of the knights trotted by. He remembered the first time he had accompanied his father on this annual outing.

A few knights nodded to him. Sir Rupert who had riding beside the king, saying, "Great day to be out on a horse."

The king had to have seen him but he didn't even acknowledge him. Merlin glanced at Arthur who shrugged his shoulders; the two of them passed under the portcullis and ahead of them lay the courtyard.

Uther rode through the lower town, nodding at his subjects but his mind was only half there as he was again stewing over his son's acceptance of incompetence in the form of one annoying manservant.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14 : BUCOLIC AND MILITARISTIC**

Mid September was hot, the weather more usual to August. The knights' training was cancelled as the ground became too hard. The days were oppressive and although the evenings were cooler. Sleep didn't come as easily as expected.

Merlin and Arthur had taken to sleeping in the little courtyard off the turret room. There, they could take advantage of the slightest breeze. The chambers in the castle had not been designed for cross ventilation. As long as it took for a chamber to heat up, it took the same amount of time for a chamber to cool down. The central courtyard became stifling, baked in the unrelenting sun and opening windows defeated the purpose as the air was hotter outside than inside. The council meeting was cancelled during the day because of the heat and held at night.

The kitchen staff suffered as the ovens and open fires which in the winter kept the large workrooms warm were now the bane of their existence. The knights, squires and court still needed to be fed and the king would never have accepted anything but a properly cooked lunch and supper even though many of the diners only picked at the food.

Merlin insisted on non-meat meals for breakfast and lunch and brought Arthur and any of his guests, only fruits and vegetables with bread and cheeses. Supper consisted of the same with some slices of cold meat. He even tried convincing Arthur to drink water which went across like a lead balloon.

They dreaded eating with the king as the meals were too heavy for the heat of the day.

The fruit crops benefited from the heat and sooner than expected, they were ready to be harvested. Hundreds of hands were needed to pick both the cultivated and wild fruits. The dried fruits would supply food over the winter.

Threshing and winnowing were continuing but lack of any breeze made the latter labour intensive. Grain would be stored in large stone granaries and milled as needed.

Arthur lay stretching out beside Merlin near a lake. The villagers had commandeered the little lake to the west of the castle, where children played in the shallow areas and brave individuals walked out till only their heads showed.

Some knights and squires had walked to the lake near Castle Farm and they were enjoying time off. The more venturous had stripped and were taking advantage of the spring fed lake. In some areas it was almost cold as the spring water feeding the lake, slowly rose before merging with the existent warm water.

Merlin smiled at the antics of the squires. The not so brave waded knee deep, before easing themselves to sit on the sand in the shallows, content with splashing themselves. Others, ran in doing shallow dives, disappearing to reappeared with a shake of the head way off shore. It was good to see them as young men enjoying a life away from service and responsibilities.

Arthur was quiet; he'd removed his shirt and was sprawled beneath a tree taking it all in. His mind was miles away, he saw Rudd and himself fooling on this beach after a swim and the ensuing malicious accusations and the loss of his one and only friend.

Merlin glanced at him noticing his seriousness and said, "Memories are easily sparked by places, aren't they?"

Arthur turned with a sad smile, "I was so confused, I didn't understand why Rudd was sent away. To this day, I wish that my father had explained things and then listened to what I had to say, instead of that man…" He turned to Merlin and smiled, "But…that's in the past. Look, Gavin's gone in. Let's go and make his life difficult."

In no time, Arthur and Merlin were also in the lake and, soon, there was a water fight going on as knights and squires took sides making so much noise that the grooms at Castle Farm heard the yelling and laughing.

Finally, the swimmers returned to shore and threw themselves on the sand to dry off. Gavin reminded the squires that some of them would be serving at supper so they should dry off and return to the castle. He turned to Arthur but noticed that he and Merlin had already left as their clothes were missing.

Arthur had pulled Merlin further into the woods, stopping in a little glen. "We should come here at night. We could swim and then sleep on the beach under the stars."

"If we were at Yewdene, we could stay under the water fall all day. Only problem with that is that we would be so puckered that neither of us would look very attractive to the other."

"Puckered or not," said Arthur, "I would always find something in you that is attractive." He pulled Merlin to him, running his hand up Merlin's still damp back and into his wet hair.

Merlin waited and Arthur's hands cupped his face and he leant in and kissed him. Arthur then had other ideas but Merlin reminded him that they were to eat in their dining room with Spencer and Gavin and it wouldn't be polite to keep them waiting.

"As Crown Prince, I declare that guests should consider themselves lucky to be invited and should not complain at the tardiness of their host." He then continued with his previous plans.

The two of them meandered back to the castle in their own time. They took a short cut through the lower town thereby avoiding a pair of eyes watching out for them.

-0-0-

Hunting season was drawing near, the weather was much cooler and the leaves were starting to change colours. Merlin was beginning his seasonal grumblings. He'd try to keep busy and sigh when Arthur talked about having time on their hands to hunt.

The hunting lodge was still in the planning stage. It was going to be purpose built to suit a party of knights who were hunters. They needed adequate sleeping spaces, a large communal room and private areas, room for servants and stabling for horses. Remembering Uther's insistence that it be accessible for the fairer sex, attention would be paid to private chambers for relaxation away from the hurly burly of the hunters and if possible a charming vista for the court ladies.

Merlin laughed at the plans, "Arthur, we're going to have to have a refuge so we can get away from all the courtly goings on. Maybe you could build a rough and ready place for the real hunters."

Arthur looked up from the plans saying, "…and this from someone who hates to camp, get wet or cook. Believe me, when it is finished you will have a renewed love for hunting!"

"But will it suit our purposes?"

"Merlin, you suit my purpose! What else matters?"

"I mean, will it be so popular that we can't enjoy it with just the regulars? Will the Ladies Carolina, Adele and Hilaria be wanting to accompany you on every hunt."

"I'll be going to hunt not fraternise with the fairer sex. We'll be sweaty, mud and even possibly blood covered and tired to the bone. I'll not have time for courtly graces. Come on, stop worrying, the closest thing which you will compete with will be a three year old buck or a wild boar…" Arthur felt Merlin's hand and was momentarily distracted.

Coincidentally at supper that night, the king mentioned the hunting lodge. He had decided to spend a couple of days hunting with the senior knights and had commented that it was a shame it was only in the planning stage as he could have stayed there. Merlin had grinned as when Uther went hunting, the niceties of home were not lacking as he usually had menservants at his beck and call and also his sleeping arrangements were well thought out with suitably furnished pavilions.

The king had Arthur give him a brief update on the plans and asked to be notified of the location once it had been decided upon. He again mentioned having it suitable for outings with the ladies of the court.

-0-0-

As they wandered back from supper with the king and council, Arthur continued, "I hope that the ladies will limit their visits to the summer and they will be more interested in picnics than hunting."

"We could build it up high on a rocky precipice that might deter visitors…"

"…or in a swamp," Arthur added. "Anyway before we decide on a location, I will discuss it with the others and probably take some advice from the Master of the Hunt and the game keepers.

Merlin said, "Maybe you could consider building a Men Only Lodge, more rustic like Cenred's old one and we could have a big sign reading, 'Keep Out!' Do you think they would get the message?"

"That, Merlin, I will take under consideration. Actually, it makes sense. The king and his court can visit the new lodge but we would be able to keep the other for our private use." He gave Merlin a knowing look.

Catching the insinuation, Merlin said, "If you're going to be covered in mud and blood, I might want to have my own chamber."

"Even for you, Merlin, that'd be going at bit too far. It would mean that I would be alone and who knows I might have wandering eyes and not want to sleep alone."

"If I believed that for one moment, I'd pack you a teddy bear!" Ducking an incoming cuff, Merlin burst out laughing saying, "No, I guess I could possibly put up with the mud and blood as long as it covered your royal carcass."

Having him evade his grasp, Arthur continued, "Did you know that one of the hound bitches produced a litter of fourteen? I was tempted to suggest naming them after the senior council members but then was told that all names would begin with the letter 'J'. So I suggested Joby for one of the dog puppies and the kennel man liked it. Wonder what those kids are up to now?"

-0-0-

They had been in their chamber only a few minutes when there was a tap on the door. Merlin answered and Sir Leon stood there. "The king wants to see you immediately, a messenger arrived and he wants to call an emergency meeting, now."

Arthur turned to Merlin and shrugged his shoulders, "No peace for the wicked! You might as well come as then I won't have to waste time relaying all the information to you."

Together the three of them made their way downstairs. "Did you recognise the livery of the messenger?"

Leon shook his head, "Didn't see him, I was notified to get you by Sir Rupert."

There was a select group of knights in the small council room when Arthur and Merlin arrived. Whatever had happened was of importance as only Geoffrey and Gaius were present besides senior knights and some accompanying squires. Arthur stood to the right of the king with Gaius beside him.

Uther spoke to Sir Rupert and the squires were, without delay dismissed. As the door was closed after the last once, the knights were motioned to sit.

"I have called you together as a missive has been received from Sir Bryn's family that there is an uprising in the kingdom of Brecon. The area had been badly hit by a plague in the early summer. The closest seaport was closed and the surrounding towns in shambles. King Brennes is elderly and ailing. He resides in Carreg Cennen and has no direct heir and a young upstart among the knights has taken over as leader. The majority of the younger knights seem to be in alliance with him. It is the older retainers of the king who are asking for our help."

"Sire, that area has been rife with disputes for years and it isn't even a bordering kingdom," Arthur said.

"True but it borders Bodmin and King Trevor was mentioning the trouble when he was here for the tournament. My plan would be to send troops to aid King Brennes in conjunction with a Bodmin contingent. Upon his death, if he has no heir, we could legally demand that the kingdom is annexed to a neighbouring kingdom and Bodmin would be our choice."

Rupert added, "Word has been sent to both Kings Trevor and Brennes of the king's decision and the next matter at hand is to decide on the strength of our troops. We will need seasoned knights as leaders and competent guards and foot soldiers."

Merlin was feeling definitely odd. At the name of Bodmin, his heart had lurched and he had wished that Arthur could have grabbed his hand but the prince was seated at the table next to Geoffrey with Merlin was standing behind his chair. He moved his leg forward until it made contact with it. It made him feel more grounded.

Merlin drew his mind back to the matter at hand. He had fond memories of Treknow. It might prove interesting to revisit the area. He felt sure that an advancing contingent from Camelot would have the desired affect of driving off the upstart and solidifying the remaining knights' allegiances back to their king.

He felt a little uneasy with Uther's comments about King Brennes being heirless and realised if Arthur had no offspring upon his death, Camelot would be up for grabs. He needed to seriously discuss with Gaius and Geoffrey that possibility. Did kings ever name non-family members as heirs? Could a king choose as an heir, a faithful retainer to the kingdom, a knight whose family had served Camelot for generations…? His mind was filled with names when he suddenly realised Arthur had said his name.

He moved forward and Arthur motioned to the goblets on the table and asked for something to drink. He was able to whisper, "Don't look so upset! I have no intention of taking you to Bodmin and exchanging you for another manservant."

Merlin felt better for hearing Arthur's voice and nodded feeling more confident. He walked across the chamber to get a pitcher of wine and decided to also bring a pitcher of water. Arthur chose the water and Merlin filled his goblet. The king's manservant Richard took the wine pitcher and filled the goblets of the king and other senior knights at the table, motioning for another manservant to do the same. Merlin refilled Arthur's goblet but served only him and Gaius.

A vote was taken and unanimously the senior knights supported the king's decision and the meeting was dismissed to be continued the following day when the knights had had time to discuss numbers and possible dates.

-0-0-

"So?" said Arthur as they returned along the corridor, following the king who was making his way to the royal chambers with Sirs Rupert, Rodick, Thierry and Leon, as well as Gaius and Geoffrey. "What do you think of that?"

Merlin said quietly, "I hope it will _not_ mean hours of discussions culminating in a lot of bloodshed."

"I think we will get more detailed information now we are a smaller group. I would much rather be preparing for bed than an all-nighter of military manoeuvres."

"I could go and get your dressing robe and you could sit there quite at ease in the king's chambers until it was time to turn in. I don't think anyone would mind."

"Don't temp me!"

They arrived at the king's private dining chamber where maps and lists were all over the table. The king turned to Arthur and said, "We have made preliminary plans and you will have the support of these knights but I have chosen you, Arthur, to be the leader of this mission."

"Shit!" said Merlin under his breath.

Gaius whom he was standing next to, whispered, "I heard that, Merlin…"

Arthur however smiled his acceptance. It was an honour and very exciting. He would have help but this would be the first mission where, he as heir would be dealing with other kings on Camelot's behalf.

Merlin listened as best he could, his fears for Arthur distracting his thought process. He would be travelling and if necessary fighting as the prince, certainly a focus point for the dissenters.

The king was talking in excess of one hundred men. The bigger the force, the larger the visual impact and possibly the enemies of King Brennes would fold and slink away like thieves into the night.

Arthur's second in command would by Sir Rupert as senior knight and Sir Rodick as assistant to the former. Sir Leon was to be Arthur's closest contact, supported by three knights of Arthur's choosing. He would be supported by another ten knights and sergeants at arms. The rank and file would number one hundred foot soldiers and another forty mounted guards. As with any expedition of this size, there would be a support staff of squires, servants, scribes, grooms with remounts, cooks, purveyors and foragers, with general followers such a blacksmiths and weapon repairers with extra weapons.

Messengers would report to Camelot, daily if that was possible, using relay camps if necessary.

Camelot would not be left unguarded as those senior knights left behind and any younger knights and guards, barring any unforeseen intensive attack, should be able to defend the city.

Merlin breathed a sigh of relief as the word page had not been mentioned just squires. He knew that hundreds of pages were lost in kingdoms which accepted that pages attend the knights on and around the battlefields. They were unarmed and defenceless, often mowed down by the destriers or the foot soldiers; survivors often never reached home as they were too weak to walk. The loss of an eight year old in a battle seemed of little importance in the grand scheme of things but Merlin wondered if any loss of life made sense.

The meeting was drawing to a close. Arthur stood and thanked the king for giving him the opportunity to lead such an expedition and the other knights congratulated him on the honour.

The only damper was the king's parting words, "Don't make a mess of it!" Merlin was looking at Gaius and noticed him cringe. Uther was such a boor. He opened his mouth and removed in one sentence any support he had previously offered to his son.

Merlin notice Arthur's shoulders momentarily sag but he straightened himself up and told the others that he looked forwards to continuing the planning tomorrow.

-0-0-

"Why does he have to do that? For God's sake, I'm thirty and he can make me feel like a child by questioning my ability with a single sentence."

"I think the others were ready to jump him. He can't help it. I'm sorry, Arthur, to speak of your father like this but he is mean spirited and unable to give praise where it is due. You are an excellent leader and the men are behind you and, just think…" he turned from having locked the doors, "…by Yuletide we should all be back here."

"We'll miss the hunting…"

"Not necessarily, we will need meat and there will be opportunities to hunt on the way. Just promise me, Arthur, not to kill any of the farmers' sheep grazing on the moors just stick with the deer."

"Merlin, you always know what to say to make the outlook brighter."

Merlin decided to up the ante and he smiled saying, "How about a little exercise to clear our minds of foot soldiers and fighting?"

For a second, Arthur looked perplexed but then he leant forward and gave him a little kiss. He placed a hand in the middle of his chest, steering him backwards across the room until his legs hit the bed.

Merlin gasped as he collapsed on the quilts and muttered softly "…but, Arthur, I need to first bank up the fire…"

"In a little while…" Arthur said.

-0-0-

For the next week, Merlin attended more meetings than he had ever wanted. He could not deny that it was sometimes interesting but the intense daily planning was getting him down. Arthur had insisted attending every planning session and did so with relish.

Three knights and some guards would leave immediately for Carreg Cennen to get the lay of the land and make first contact with King Brennes. After much consideration Arthur decided to send Rodick, who had suggested that Gielbert and Spenser accompany him. Merlin had been surprised to hear that Gielbert had agreed, as his wife was due to have their second child but when he mentioned it to Arthur, he became all knight-like insisting that Gielbert's duty was to his king and kingdom not to Donatienne who would be quite capable of delivering a baby even if the father was not in Camelot.

Merlin decided to make sure that Gaius knew of the impending arrival. Maybe he could keep an eye on things and make sure that a maidservant experienced with birthing and newborns was with Donatienne once Gielbert left. He told Gaius who smiled and replied that Gielbert had already sought his assistance.

Gaius smiled again as Merlin sighed obviously relieved. He marvelled that with all that was going on with Arthur, he had had the time to stand back and look at the big picture.

One day, glancing at Merlin and seeing the fatigue on his face, Arthur asked him to work with Gaius and one of the sergeants at arms to set aside medical supplies to be packed in one of the wagons. The supplies were very basic and in many cases of no use, as wounds became infected when the weapons used were less than clean. If a battle was necessary to straighten out this mess, many a soldier would die of infection.

In some incidences, enterprising locals would join in the battle just for the opportunity to plunder the supply wagons. Merlin much preferred the simpler life but 'wither thou goest' was so ingrained in his mind that he would never have thought of not accompanying Arthur, always hoping that those involved would see sense before it came to bloodshed.

The foot soldiers had already left with their sergeants and a couple of mounted guards. They would travel less than four miles per hour depending on the terrain. The supply wagons left the following day with mounted guards as a precaution. Mounted troops alternating walking and trotting could cover up to ten miles an hour. Therefore, the mounted guards would travel with Arthur's party.

-0-0-

Sir Rupert and he were on the stairs, the day that Sirs Rodick, Gielbert and Spenser left for the preliminary expedition to Carreg Cennen and King Brennes. They would be travelling as visitors with six unidentified guards as companions, Rodick's manservant and a groom. Their red clocks neatly bundled in travelling chests on a packhorse. "Keep yourself safe, Camelot depends on you. Get a general idea of the mess they've got themselves into down there. Send a message back upon your arrival. God speed!"

Merlin watched as the party of eleven left the courtyard. Once they were around the corner and heading towards the portcullis, they were out of view so Arthur turned and walked up the stairs with Sir Rupert and Merlin following him.

"You might as well take advantage of the lull in preparations. We will continue as planned to send messengers to various towns on the way so that news can be relayed more quickly. Take a few days off as by the end of the week, we will be in the final planning stage."

Rupert nodded, "I will, Arthur, but only if you plan on doing the same. You can't work from dawn to dusk without any breaks." Turning to Merlin, he said, "Try to talk some sense into him!"

"I'll have you know that I am the prince and I certainly won't be taking any notice of Merlin." Arthur answered good naturedly.

"Right, Sire!" said Rupert with a smile as he bowed and left the two of them climbing the gryphon stairs to the royal floor.

"You could listen to me, Arthur. I can have some really ingenious ideas. I could kidnap you and carry you off to Yewdene for a well deserved rest."

Arthur raised his eyebrows, "Rest? Come on, Merlin, resting is not one of your usual suggestions and anyway if you kidnap a crown prince you could be in real trouble. You would not have impunity. Everyone in their right mind would know that you were the culprit. You would be judged and punished."

"How?"

"Well, let me think…! I think that maybe being chained to the prince's bed for the rest of your useful life might be appropriate."

Merlin was impressed that didn't sound so bad…sort of a life of luxury. "But, who would look after you?"

"Oh, I assure you, you would! I'd release you so that you could look after me and then chain you up again."

Checking over his shoulder to see that the corridor was empty, a smiling Merlin wrapped his arm around Arthur's waist and said, "…and here I thought you might have had me thrown into the dungeons."

"What? And have to visit you there every night, not likely. I do enjoy a modicum of luxury."

Merlin unlocked their chamber door, securing it behind Arthur. He walked over to the bed and threw himself spread eagled onto the middle of it.

"Excuse me! I believe you are supposed to at least offer to help me disrobe."

"Can't!"

"Why not?"

"I'm practising…practising spending the rest of my life in chains."

Merlin huffed as Arthur landed on top of him.

Later Merlin whispered, "Arthur, I don't really need chains. My heart, my body and my soul are yours to do with them, what you wish."

"Merlin, when we go on this sortie, look after yourself. I couldn't face life without you."

"Don't worry, Arthur, I'll be with you until the day you die and I will continue loving you until I die."

He felt himself falling asleep...

_He was tired, no more than that, exhausted. He tried to keep up to Arthur but the chains impeded his movements. Arthur would yell and he would stumble along._

_He knew neither where he was or cared. His one thought was not to allow Arthur to get out of sight._

_People passed him giving only a fleeting glance. No one offered to help him carry his burden. _

_How had his love for one man resulted in this? _

_He knew that somewhere there was an answer to his predicament but it was beyond him at the moment…._

…_so he just kept slogging along…_


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15 : KNIGHTS ON THE MOVE**

The few days break did everyone good. Arthur became more like his old self. He was looking forward to the sortie as some of the weight had been lifted now that it had actually begun.

Planning continued, finally the men were ready to depart Camelot. They would work their way south and west, taking advantage of easy routes and Roman roads. Word would go ahead of them that they were travelling and villages and small towns would take advantage of the influx of travellers to offer, at exorbitant prices food stuffs and accommodation. The moors and the highlands would be their biggest obstacles.

For many of the soldiers it was an opportunity to get out of Camelot and see the world.

The king had stood on the steps as Arthur had led the knights out of the courtyard. He would lead the march, riding with either Rupert or Leon. They had at least a five day journey ahead of them. Guarded supply wagons which travelled slowly had left three days in advance.

By the time the knights had reached their first overnight stop, everything was falling into position and running smoothly. The knights camped together. They were used to each other's company and Merlin and Rupert's manservant Nathan soon had a camp laid out. The food was prepared and eaten and the men sat around the fire talking. The weather held and although the nights were cold, no one was really suffering.

Each knight would take watch on a rotating schedule. Merlin and Nathan built up the fire and the men settled nearby. Merlin had placed Arthur's bed roll into a group with Leon, Romney and Simon. They lay around talking until finally sleep overtook them. Merlin reached out his hand and found Arthur's before he fell asleep.

It rained overnight and no one was in the best of moods in the morning. The fires had been kept going and a hot breakfast was served. Each man was responsible for his own horse and tack apart from Arthur and Rupert as Nathan and Merlin looked after their horses.

"The perks of being a prince!" said Arthur when Merlin questioned him.

Merlin's feet were soaking as Mulgan had decided to walk into the river instead of drinking from the bank. "Remember my wet feet when you next entertain any other perks of your royal status."

Arthur laughed and said, "…and the king was all for my leaving you in Camelot and taking another manservant. Honestly, Merlin, what was he thinking?"

-0-0-

The next few days fell into an easy routine. Mount up after breakfast and ride until noon. Horses rested and lunch eaten. Remount and break again around four. The days were getting shorter and riding late into the evening was not an option. Slowly the miles were eaten up and the landscape was changing. Trees were thinning out and areas of rocky outcrops were being seen. Everything took on a haze of gold and rust.

The rain had returned and no one was looking forwards to another wet night.

Merlin's eyes brightened as they approached a village and he saw one of the supply wagons. Everyone's spirits lifted as it meant fresh supplies for the next day or two. Beyond the wagon, he saw a building which resembled an inn. He thought, 'Please let it be available for tonight.' He was beginning to feel at odds with himself as although he saw Arthur during the day, they had been able to only have snatches of conversation.

At night, it was better as with only the knights, he was able to sit beside him but beyond that there was little real contact.

Rupert called a halt and Leon and Simon walked over to the inn. Leon returned shaking his head, "Their rooms are really limited: one family room, another which in a pinch would sleep eight, another sleeping four but there is a storage room which might take another two and a lean-to. There are also various outbuildings."

"We'll stay here tonight." Arthur said, "Tell the guards to take the outbuildings. Just try to get everyone under cover."

Simon joined them, saying, "Not the best of accommodation but some good news though, as the landlord says that his ale is renowned and he has a good stock available…doesn't think he can feed more than ten people though."

Arthur said, "Good! We'll take his ale and any food he has available and supplement it with our own supplies.

Get me Merlin!"

Merlin had dismounted but was not privy to any of the conversations as he had been riding with Gavin further back in the group and had stopped to speak to the drivers of the supply wagon. The guards allocated to them were standing nearby. Seems, the trip so far had been uneventful and they had been waiting half a day for the arrival of the main force. There hadn't been too many detours but the foot soldiers were still ahead of them.

He heard someone yell his name and turned, "The prince wants you!" called Aislin.

He walked to the front of the line, dragging Gidun behind him. Arthur said, "We're staying here tonight. Get the horses out of the rain." He threw Mulgan's reins at him. "Put my stuff into a chamber. Get me a chair close to the fire and then," he smiled at the others, "…then be prepared for a night of serving as we intent to eat and drink well tonight. Don't we, men?"

Merlin smiled to himself. Arthur in charge was nothing new but he could feel the undercurrent of emotions and was determined that their accommodation would be suitable for a royal personage travelling alone with his trusty manservant.

The inn was warm. The big fire, alight in the hearth, warmed the main room; steam was soon rising from some of the riders' wet apparel. The landlord's wife was a capable cook and produced a meal for the eleven knights. Nathan and Merlin were kept busy as they gave the barmaids help serving food but they were given time to go to a corner to grab something to eat for themselves. Merlin sat contentedly watching Arthur and his knights. He was awoken from his reverie when Nathan nudged him saying, "Looks as if your assistance is needed as the prince is waving his mug in your direction."

Merlin got up and walked over taking the mug and going back to the bar to refill it with ale. He handed it back to Arthur who said, "Make sure you have one yourself!" Merlin shook his head and Arthur winked saying quietly, "But we have a busy night ahead…!" Merlin blushed hoping that Arthur's voice had been as quiet as it seemed. He glanced at Simon, who with a grin on his face, promptly raised his mug in Merlin's direction.

Rupert, Leon and Arthur for a while continued talking about the job at hand but soon the conversations returned to things Camelot. Arthur motioned for Merlin to sit nearby, "Won't have to yell so far when I need another ale."

Finally Rupert said, "I'm ready to turn in. The thought of a proper cot, even if it is communal with a load of snoring knights, is calling me." Nathan stood and followed his master out of the room. Merlin realised that Nathan would be relegated to sleeping on the floor unless there was an empty cot available. He'd done it many times himself.

However, this time he had managed to secure the best available accommodation for Arthur and himself, a family room complete with a proper bed and a small fireplace. He's already arranged for a fire, so the room should be snug when they turned in, that was if the windows fitted properly and there were no spaces in the ceiling where cold air could wander down through mouse holes in the thatch. You took your chances staying at inns when travelling.

Finally, the noise level in the taproom had dropped. Most conversations had petered out and people were considering turning in. Tomorrow would be another day on the road and they would be climbing slowly to get to the moors and tomorrow night would see them all sleeping under the stars.

Leon stood as did Rook. Leon had told Merlin he'd taken care of bedrolls so he'd put Rupert as senior knight in one chamber with his manservant Nathan and he'd chosen to sleep with Leon, Romney and Simon. The others were taking the larger room and best of luck to them as Rook snored. The mounted guards would stay wherever they could find a dry spot.

Merlin grinned, "I guess Arthur has the best room as it has a fireplace."

"…and a big bed!" said Simon with a big grin.

-0-0-

Finally, Arthur stood and wishing the others a good night, left the room followed by Merlin. Their room was warm and lit by one candle. Merlin tried the bed; although it couldn't be compared to their own, it looked clean and was raised off the floor. He knelt and saw that there was a trundle bed tucked under it.

Arthur watched him and said, "Good, you can sleep on the trundle and I as the prince, will take the bed."

Merlin's face fell but he added. "Well then, I think I'm going to sleep with the others as at least I'll feel more welcomed there…" He felt himself falling and hit the bed with a thud as Arthur barrelled into him.

"Arthur, you're going to hurt me one day and then you'll be sorry."

"Why?" was all Arthur managed to say before his lips found Merlin's.

Merlin came to hours later, the curtains didn't really cover the windows and he could see moonlight. He grinned, he was tired but very happy. They were now both in bed, snuggling into each other. It had been worth the wait even though he knew that many nights on this expedition they would be sleeping apart. He would sleep better knowing that he was within arm's length of Arthur. He knew that no one would get to him without his knowledge and he loved being in his arms.

He moved his head until it rested beside Arthur's and he fell asleep.

-0-0-

Word reached them from Sir Rodick as they were two and a half days away, that King Brennes was still alive and had mentioned a younger brother. After many meetings, Prince Norman, was willing when pushed to act as regent. He had been since the death of an older brother, first in line to the throne of Brecon. He had four legitimate children and reputedly more than twice that number of illegitimate. The kingdom could possibly stand firm with the support of Camelot and Bodmin.

There were two sons from his marriage and the hope was that Prince Norman would be willing to stand up to the plate and take over the reins of the monarchy, subsequently passing them on his death to his eldest son. Norman's life had been anything but accountable but Rodick wrote that he seemed a reliable sort and possibly the chance to be king in the near future might help him make the right choices.

The upstart was still causing trouble but he had stepped down sufficiently to allow saner heads to come to the fore and get some control of the situation. Rodick still advised that Camelot would be needed to support the new regent and firm up the hierarchy within the castle.

If the kingdom could remain solid, it would make life a lot easier for King Trevor of Bodmin and surrounding leaders.

At least twice during the day, Merlin would ride beside Arthur usually before rest stops but care had to be taken as so many eyes were upon them. The knights were an understanding bunch and didn't mind seeing their prince acting in a friendly way towards his manservant but to a stranger, an arm left across a shoulder too long, a glance or a dig in the ribs would be considered inappropriate. Merlin hated this limited access but at least at night, they usually set up with Romney, Gavin and Simon, enabling them to have a little more contact.

Just before the lunch break the following day, Merlin asked, "Can't we stay at an inn another night?

"Merlin, we're on a military sortie not a holiday. I'd love to have you all to myself but my duty to Camelot comes first."

Merlin decided he would sulk but that didn't last long as Simon commandeered him and once again, he became his happy self. " Stay, up here with us during the day, I know the other manservant rides at the back but this way, if Arthur needs you, you are at hand and anyway I'd prefer to ride with you than Thomas who only wants to discuss the finer details of military ambushes."

"But surely as a knight, you should be interested in that as well?"

"I am," laughed Simon, "but not twenty-four seven."

Word came down the line that Arthur wanted Merlin. "See you later, maybe you should try Gavin, he'd be more fun to ride with," called Merlin as he cantered up to the front of the line.

Arthur was riding with the sergeants at arms. Merlin called, "Sire, I'm here!"

"Oh, I just wanted you to take Mulgan. We're stopping soon as we need to get a general idea of our direction from the maps. We will set up near that big boulder and you can bring food to us there. Send Gavin and Rook over and you'd better get food for them too."

As Merlin rode down the line, he sent the two of them up to Arthur. He continued further down to where Nathan was riding with the grooms and told him that they had to get food organised. He wasn't paying too much attention as he trotted off track back to the front and Gidun hit a boggy section and his front sank to his knees, Merlin threw himself backwards enabling him to get better traction with his rear and after what seemed like an eternity, the horse managed to extricate his front legs with a sucking sound. The words 'Beware soft ground' were heard as he continued trotting up the line of knights.

Arthur heard the warning come up the line and when he looked at Gidun's mud encrusted legs, he said, "Merlin, now is not the time to go exploring for boggy bits…"

With his back to the others, Merlin said quietly, "Arthur, thanks for the sympathy. I could have lost my life…" He stopped dead as he realised that boggy terrain was a delicate subject ever since Spenser's sister-in-law's life had ended in quicksand.

They grouped around the boulder and looked at maps as they ate lunch. The main idea was to continue south but find some natural formation where they would camp. They could see a hamlet ahead but they would hopefully be well past it by nightfall. 'Mind you,' Arthur thought, 'We might get some information from the locals if they were lucky."

Merlin stayed near the front and when they got into the hamlet was privy to the conversation Arthur had with an old man seated outside of one of the three cottages. Neither could understand each other and as Arthur figured that the louder you spoke, the more likelihood of being understood, he raised his voice. The old fellow wasn't going to be yelled at by some upstart and he stood up, shaking his head and went inside his cottage slamming the door.

Merlin started to giggle and it was contagious as laughter rippled through the crowd of knights standing around. Arthur glared at him but that made he lose control completely and he was bent over trying to get his breath and not look at Arthur's face as that would start him off again.

"Merlin! Stop it! It wasn't that funny…"

"I was from where I was. Should I tap on the door and explain to the old codger that he just slammed his door in the face of the heir to the kingdom of Camelot?" Then once again he was laughing.

The laughter was again picked up by Simon and Gavin who thought that Merlin was exceptionally funny and as a result the three of them were banished to the back of the line of knights.

Arthur turned and led the group back along the moor, grinning to himself as he had also thought that Merlin was funny but he would never have let on in front of everyone.

"You got me into trouble," said Simon when he had finally calmed down.

"Me, too!" added Gavin.

"Don't worry, being sent to ride behind the knights is nothing compared to what he has done to punish me over the years." Then he began to regale the young knights with some of the awful things he had done to Arthur, innocently for the main part and the various punishments metered out to him. "None of which ever lasted past bedtime," he confided as he winked at Simon who smiled and nodded his head.

The skies were clear as they reached woods and decided to spend the night there. Merlin took both bedrolls and claimed the best place which would be against a large bolder across from a fire then began collecting branches for a fire. Nathan went to get supplies for their evening meal. It wouldn't be much but one of the guards had a couple of hare and four rabbits which he had snared the evening before. He handed two to Merlin for the prince and Merlin thanked him.

The smell of the roasting hare certainly picked up everyone's spirits. There was bread, cheese and meat. A feast fit for a king, Merlin thought. Each of the knights received some meat so no one was left out. Merlin noticed that Nathan didn't eat any, he drew it to his attention and he said, "There was hardly enough to go around and they have all the responsibility so I passed on it. You did too, I noticed!"

"By choice, I'm not a meat eater much prefer vegetables and fruits but I do enjoy a nice trout every now and again. So, the next time we come to a river, I think I might try a little fishing. Are you game?"

They settled for the night. Merlin and Arthur on one side of the fire and the others scattered around them. Arthur thought that with luck they should reach the Black Mountains tomorrow and then start the slow climb and within two days be in the village of Trapp, the Castle Carreg Cennan and King Brennes.

He decided to send ahead Sirs Aislin and Brian with two guards to make contact with Rodick. If everything went well, he should be sleeping in the castle the night after tomorrow. He smiled into the darkness, he could make out Merlin's bedroll in the light of the campfire, so he thought, 'Goodnight, My Love!' and drifted asleep.

-0-0-

Merlin woke suddenly. They were not alone. Some one or thing was lurking in the shadows beyond the campfire. He tried to recall who was doing the third watch. Turning his head slightly, he saw a chain mail clad figure seated against a boulder. The man was still, probably trying to place the noise as he himself was. If it were a wildcat or a badger, there would be no need to rouse the camp.

Nothing came within the light cast by the campfire and slowly the sounds ceased and everything went quiet. Whatever it was had no intention of showing itself. The crackling of the campfire was soothing and Merlin ran his hand across the ground towards Arthur and for some unknown reason clutched the edge of his bedroll.

Someone was watching them, not everyone just them. No matter where he turned; he could feel the gaze boring into him. Boring until it reached its destination, the organ it wanted to tap and then it would…

He felt hot liquid behind his eyes, a flooding sensation probing, finding, rejecting and probing again. Suddenly, there was a flash of light which he knew was in his head not outside. He also heard a snap in his head and realised he couldn't move a muscle. He was a captive of something which had possessed him.

His life was playing before him. He had one thought and that was to protect Arthur. Shut everything incriminating away. No memories of their times together, no suggestion that there was anything beyond a master servant relationship. With his remaining, energy he froze all those memories. He tried not to think of magic or anyone back in Camelot.

He emptied his consciousness of all memories, storing them in his heart until whatever was roaming in his mind vacated it.

He felt nauseous and violated and he just let himself go…

He came to with someone holding him in their arms.

"Merlin, stop being an idiot! Wake up! Leon, pinch him and see if that helps."

He forced himself to open his eyes, Arthur was holding him and Leon and Romney were on either side. He felt sick and he couldn't figure why everyone was out and about if he was only just waking up.

"Thank God! I thought you'd left us. What were you doing? Didn't you hear me calling you?"

Merlin opened his mouth to try to say something and the words didn't come. He tried again watching the look of horror on Arthur's face at his inability to communicate.

"Sire! We have a problem!"

Merlin felt Arthur shift as he said, "Not now! Go away!" He bent over him again and said, "Merlin, say something, please."

"Arthur, I need to speak to you right now!" he heard Rupert say and then some words he didn't get. He saw Arthur pull back and he felt Leon put his arms around him.

"It's alright, Merlin, come on, wake up." Leon pulled him into a sitting position and dragged him against the boulder. He glanced around and saw the others all gathered across the camp, surrounding another boulder. He felt a little better being upright and Simon brought him a water skin and up-ended it so he could drink. He saw him motion with his head to Leon who then said, "Simon will stay with you now, I'll get you some food."

Merlin knew that was a lie as he had seen the glance shared between them. However, he was feeling a lot better. It was as if he had woken up in the middle of a nightmare and had been disoriented. He had a headache but he knew there was something in his saddle bag to help that.

The water had helped him and he said hoarsely, "Simon…what…happened…over there?"

Simon glanced across the camp and said, "Thomas is sick…"

"The truth…!" said Merlin.

"I think he'd dead. It looks like something happened in his head, his eyes are open and they must have been bleeding. He looks like he's screaming and he has his hands over his ears and they are also covered in blood."

"Help me up!"

"I can't, Arthur will kill me if anything happens to you. We'll wait here. I'm sure Arthur will be back and you can ask him."

Merlin reached over, grabbing Simon's shoulder, squeezing it with all his might as he repeated his request.

"Help me up!"

Simon's eyes went wide and he cringed away from Merlin. He was frightened…frightened of Merlin.

Merlin saw the look on his face and held out his hands palms up, "Please…help me, Simon. If you never do anything for me again, please…get me to Arthur."

Simon's mind flashed back to the flood, Merlin crawling under Gidun to rescue him and he leant over and put his arms under Merlin's armpits and pulled him upright. Merlin was wobbly and Simon clung onto him until he seemed to gain his balance.

Merlin feeling less light-headed, smiled at him and ran his hand gently over the shoulder where he had put so much pressure. It was as if the shoulder grabbing incident had never happened and Simon said quite confidently, "Let's walk across to Arthur and see what is going on." He did however keep his arm around Merlin's waist until they reached the boulder.

Merlin pushed his way to the front and knelt beside Arthur. Thomas was dead. There was too much loss of blood for him to have survived. Merlin looking at him saw the injuries he would have expected to have seen on himself. He leant forward and closed Thomas's staring eyes. "Lie him flat so I can see if there is any more damage." He found nothing…no puncture wounds… nothing. It were as if his brain had exploded.

Arthur walked with him back across the camp to their bedrolls and said, "Well, you finally woke up. What had you been doing all night if not sleeping? You scared me, don't do that again, Merlin."

Merlin knew no one was watching, they were preoccupied with Thomas. He thought, '… to hell with everyone!' and he lay his head on Arthur's shoulder and said, "Sorry!" running his lips along his collar bone. He felt Arthur's arms around his waist.

He could quite happily have stayed like that. He needed to feel Arthur's arms around him but instead; he pulled back and said, "I'll start the oatmeal for breakfast."

-0-0-

By noon, he felt like himself again but Arthur insisted that he rode beside him and kept glancing at him to see that he was alright. "Arthur, I'm fine, just a little nightmare and you interrupted it."

"Merlin, I know your nightmares and that was a strange one. You didn't wake me up groaning or talking, it was as if you were catatonic."

"Big word for you, Sire!"

"Don't worry, when we get home, I'm going to talk to Gaius about it."

"…and scare the living daylights out of him. Nice thought, Arthur! Why not worry him? Exactly, what he needs!"

"Well, maybe not…but promise to tell me if you ever feel like that again. Wake me up regardless of the time and I will keep awake with you until it has passed."

Merlin smiled softly at him and said, "My knight in shining armour! But, listen, I should go back to Simon as I am sure that Rupert wants to talk to you about Thomas."


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16 :** **DESTINATION ACHIEVED**

Even Arthur had to acknowledge that the area was beautiful, wide rich valleys surrounded by rusty red hills devoid of any trees. Glancing at Rupert, he could see that the man was also impressed. Once they left the valleys, they again climbed and followed tracks across barren land.

As they crossed one ridge, the ground was noticeably softer and laughing, Arthur sent a message back to Merlin that he try to stay on the path as he had no intention of stopping to pull him or his horse out of a boggy section. Romney who was riding next to Merlin, laughed as he saw the wheels turning in his head and he thought, 'Look out, Arthur, those were fighting words.'

Again they descended into a valley and they were able to take advantage of a friendly landlord who was only too willing to allow the men to drink the inn dry. His good wife provided meat, cheese and bread and after an hour's break, the knights were again on the road. The landlord wished them a safe journey, telling them that a good three hours ride would bring them to another valley with an inn where they could find accommodation for the night. He pointed to a peak across the way and told them to climb in that direction but to turn south and descend immediately after the massive stone outcrop which they would see on their left. He saw them off before walking inside to count his unexpected windfall. He smiled, what goes south must also return north so maybe he had better keep his cellars stocked for the next couple of weeks.

The line of knights wound its way across the valley and started the climb. The weather held and they could not help but notice the outcropping. It was as if half of a hill had fallen away exposing its interior. An easy landmark and Arthur motioned to the others that they were going to follow the track down to the right.

Well within the three hours, they could see the valley and the village. Merlin breathed a sigh of contentment as he picked out a larger building hopefully the inn mentioned by the landlord. The group descended and made their way into the village. They were shocked to find it deserted. Arthur lifted his hand and everyone halted. It was eerily quiet. The only noise was the occasional stamping of a hoof, the jingling of bits and the squeaking of saddles as the riders shifted their weight. Rupert motioned and they dismounted.

He conferred with Arthur and then said, "Search the place. Bring all survivors to the well."

The men split up and made their way to the dozen or so cottages and outbuildings. They could see and hear livestock and by their condition they knew that whatever had chased off the people had only happened recently. Some fireplaces still had burning embers.

Merlin figured that there were plenty of men to search the village proper and he made his way to the inn. If they were going to stay here, he wanted to get first choice of accommodation. He walked into the public rooms but they were empty. Climbing a steep flight of stairs he found chambers, one suitable for Arthur. He descended the stairs and noticed a figure which he had passed unnoticed, sitting on a settle next to the dead fire.

He walked over and stood there, he could see the shoulders moving and he spoke quietly, "Where is everyone?"

"They left…"

"Why?"

"They saw the knights coming."

"We do not intend to hurt anyone; we are on our way to Carreg Cennen; we only hoped to find food and accommodation for the night…and to pay for it."

The man looked up, he must have been in his eighties. "My son will be sorry that he has left the inn as he could do with some income at this time of year."

"Could we send someone to fetch him? My master can be very generous."

"They'll be in the caves but someone must be around watching over the village." He heaved himself to his feet, picked up a gnarled stick and slowly walked out of the inn. "I can't climb to the caves so I stayed here. What ever happens…happens! At my age, I say to myself, 'Harry, you've had a good life and death wouldn't be the worst thing'. He looked at Merlin and added, "Would it?"

Merlin smiled, he liked the old chap's logic.

Rook nudged Arthur and he turned seeing Merlin with the old man. He though, 'Animals, children, old people, Merlin seems to be a magnet.'

"Who have you got there?"

"This is Harry. The villages are hiding in the caves, afraid of the knights and guards. There is a lookout in the village and if he can get word to him, we should be able to get a hot meal and ale." He added more quietly, "…and I did find a suitable place for you to lay your head, Sire!"

Followed at a suitable distance by Arthur, Harry and Merlin walked past the village well and Harry started waving his stick in the air. Just to increase his message he clasped Merlin's arm and shook it. Within no time, a young man slithered out of a tree and came toward them. Merlin spoke to him and the chap took off at a run for the hills.

Harry turned and made his way back to the inn with Merlin, confiding, "Good thing I still know how to pull a pint!"

-0-0-

By the time the landlord had returned the ale room was full, a fire was blazing, knights were imbibing as Arthur had announced that the drinks were on him…and Harry, well, he had a new lease on life. He had Merlin as his helper who was refilling mugs as fast as he could. He introduced his son to Merlin and then Arthur, whom he thought was just an ordinary knight. Merlin did nothing to enlighten them and enjoyed hearing Harry call him, 'Arthur, My Young Man!'

Arthur said to Merlin, "Didn't know you could serve ale! Merlin, you never cease to astonish me…"

"I am a man of many talents as you shall learn later this evening!"

Arthur almost choked on his ale, glancing to see who was within hearing but only Harry was there and he nodded happily only conscious of the money which would be handed over.

Leon told the village elders who they were and where they were heading. They in turn explained that they had recently had trouble with another group of knights who had attacked their women, taken ale casks and had killed and stolen their chickens, giving nothing in return. Asked to describe them, they said they were dressed in blue with red and their leader was a youngish chap called Sir Richard.

"Nasty bit of business at that!" added one of the elders.

One old woman had recognised the colour of the knights' cloaks as belonging to the castle on the high cliff outside Trapp. "Never had any trouble with them before but these were just ruffians, up to no good and lording it over us poor folk!"

By the time it was dark, the landlord's wife and daughters had food prepared and anyone not knowing the location would have thought that it was tavern in the lower town of Camelot.

-0-0-

Arthur approved of their sleeping quarters, true it was small and the smoky room smelled of the peat fire but it was warm and had the added bonus of a comfy bed. Merlin lay upside down on it, facing the fire, covered in his bedroll. Arthur kept running his toes up the back of his neck making him twitch.

"Just think tomorrow night, we will be in the castle. Hopefully, Rodick will have seen to acquiring suitable chambers for us. I'm ready for a bath. I can imagine the water, it is warm and soapy and you have a warm towel…" No response from Merlin.

"Merlin are you still there? You are so quiet. What's up?"

"Just thinking…"

"Well, stop it! I could have bunked with Rupert if I wanted to be with someone who was just going to think."

Merlin braced himself on his elbows and turned to look at Arthur over his shoulder. He stayed where he was and Arthur moved to join him. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I just have a bad feeling about last night and this morning."

"But you feel alright now?"

"Yes but…Arthur, I felt rotten during the night as if something had taken me captive and was in my head, doing awful things, that the back of my eyes were leaking blood and that it was trying to find out things…and then I woke to find that Thomas was dead and his injuries mimicked what I would have expected to have found on myself."

"But it was only a dream…"

"I don't think so, I wasn't alone and I know that I wasn't asleep, at least to begin with. Whoever it was, wanted to know about you and me, about Gaius and Camelot."

Arthur listened carefully, remembering how Gaius had told him that a listening ear was many times more appreciated than a helping hand. He put his arm across Merlin's shoulders and lay beside him reaching over to try to release the cover and to pull it over them.

Arthur realised that Merlin's breathing had changed and that he was asleep. He looked at him in the firelight and was scared. Why had Thomas died if it has been Merlin who was suffering the attack? Merlin, who was always so strong in the face of danger had been thrown by what he, Arthur, still considered a dream. He tightened his grip on him and leaned over and kissed him on his shoulder.

Not the way he had hoped to be spending the night but he was alone with Merlin and for that he could be thankful…and there were many hours before daylight!

Merlin woke refreshed but stiff. He'd lain on his stomach all night and his back muscles were complaining. He opened his eyes to see Arthur beside him also sleeping upside down. He couldn't help but grin. He turned carefully toward him and blew in his ear. It had no effect…he leant over and kissed it, letting his tongue follow the curves. If that didn't work he intended to nibble the lobe gently at first but then more persistently if he remained asleep.

Arthur moaned and turned his head to face Merlin. Merlin blew the hair off his forehead and propping himself up on his elbow leant in for what he considered a well deserved kiss for someone who had listened to his ravings last night and hadn't tried to dissuade him in the least.

Arthur shifted his body towards Merlin and pulled him into an embrace.

Merlin smiled.

Mission accomplished!

-0-0-

By the time they made their way down to breakfast, everyone was up, some just finishing eating, others already saddling horses and packing bedrolls behind the saddles. Romney looked up and said, "Good night? I certainly slept well." He then added as an aside, "How about you, Merlin?"

Arthur grinned as a shade of pink adorned Merlin's cheeks. "We are well rested and ready to face the day. Aren't we, Merlin?"

Merlin smiled saying quietly, "I'll get both of you for your comments, just you wait and see."

Rupert walked over to their table and laid down the maps for the final push into Trapp. "The landlord has suggested a short cut that will save a good hour. I think all the men will be happy to reach their destination."

They studied the map and Arthur nodded, "We'll give it a go."

Soon everyone was mounted but Merlin, "Arthur, lend me a couple of coppers. I don't have any more in my purse."

"But you never pay me back."

"I might tonight if you are good. Please!"

Arthur threw him two coppers. Rupert had already settled with the landlord an amount which had the man smiling from ear to ear.

Merlin walked into the ale room to where Harry was sitting by the fire. He handed the man two coins saying, "Thanks for your help."

"Merlin, you're a good man but I can't take you money."

"Just between you and me, it's Arthur's and he won't miss it. Keep well and if you ever need any help running the inn, get in touch."

Harry smiled and as the door shut, he said to his son, "That man is no more a manservant than I am. There's something about him that tells me he's worth two of that Arthur bloke!"

His son laughed. One day, he intended to tell his father that he had found out something very interesting, about who Arthur actually was… not now as he'd like to recount the money he'd taken in over night.

-0-0-

Arthur led the knights out of the village, turning to wave to those visitors standing outside their cottages. He had been very generous to the village elders and the news had spread like wildfire.

The scenery changed once they had climbed for a half hour and according to the map it would be barren land for the next couple of hours. There was beauty in the hills but to the knights used to the rolling tree-covered hills around Camelot, it was foreign.

They stopped around noon for lunch. The villages had baked bread for them and shared their meagre supplies of meat and cheese, for which Rupert assured the knights they had been handsomely paid. The little streams were freezing cold with rust coloured water which didn't deter any of the horses from drinking.

Slowly they started their descent and before them was the valley and perched on the edge of a massive cliff was Carreg Cennen with the river Cennen in the distance. The castle's location was ideal as it was naturally protected on two sides.

Sentries had been keeping an eye out for Arthur's party and Rodick, Gielbert and Spenser were waiting for them with a contingent of Brecon foot soldiers on a swathe of flat land before the outer ward. The men dismounted and grouped around them. Rodick explained that Prince Norman would meet them in the courtyard but that King Brennes was confined to his chambers but would see Arthur the following day.

"Did you have any trouble getting here?"

"None at all. Did the supply wagon make its way through?"

"We've heard that one is a day away. Their route is less direct as they had to stay to the roads through the valleys"

Leon mentioned that they had received a copy of his first missive via a messenger while they were on route and that by now it must surely have reached Camelot.

Romney took Gielbert aside and said, "Sorry, no news yet about Donatienne."

"That's alright, Gaius came to see me before I left so I feel quite confident but damn it, I'd rather be at home."

They turned back to Rodick, Arthur and Rupert. "Come on in," said Rodick, "I think you'll like Prince Norman. He's different but good hearted. We will have the regent's ceremony tomorrow. We were going to wait until King Trevor arrived but the king's council would prefer to have it sooner than later. You'll also like King Brennes, he's used to getting his own way and must have been a man to contend with in his earlier years."

Merlin stepped up and took Arthur's and Leon's horses while Nathan took Rupert's and the three men walked into the outer ward across one of three drawbridges with Rodick and Gielbert.

The mounted guards made their way to the stable and Merlin and Nathan followed them then handed their horses over to them to be stabled. He nodded at the guard who took Mulgan and the man said, "I know, he's the prince's favourite. I'll see that he is well settled and yours too, Merlin." Merlin thanked him and patted Gidun before leaving.

Nathan and he made his way to the servant's entry into the castle. In the little courtyard, the packhorse was being unloaded and they claimed their masters' travelling chests. They were then escorted to the chambers reserved for Arthur and Rupert followed by servants carrying the chests. Merlin grinned at Nathan and mouthed, "This is the life!"

Arthur had not yet arrived in the chamber but one of the servants lit the fire notifying Merlin that hot water would be available when requested. Merlin thanked him. "Do you need help unpacking the prince's clothes?" the man asked but Merlin assured him that he was capable of doing that. The servant bowed and left. Merlin said to himself, "I could get use to that and chuckled…"

He bounced on the bed and found it not unlike their own, minus the quilts. There were fur throws and wool blankets. There was no water closet but a privacy screen and changing area. The windows overlooked the courtyard. The furnishings were as he would expect in a castle and he picked at the cheese and prunes which were on the table. He slipped off his boots and put on house shoes, sitting in front of a fire, enjoying his own company.

He must have dozed off as hands covered his eyes and he realised that Arthur, Spenser and Gielbert were in the chamber. He jumped up apologising.

"Merlin, don't be silly! Why shouldn't you take forty winks when you can?" He sat in the chair across from where Merlin had been and motioned for both Merlin and the others to sit.

Arthur then told the two of them about the village which had been terrorised by a Sir Richard.

Gielbert nodded. "He's a sly type. He had most of the knights on his side but since we arrived and manoeuvred Norman into hopefully accepting the position of regent, he's lost most of his supporters. They were mostly young knights and with King Brennes being so poorly, discipline in the castle had begun to slide and Richard took advantage of the fact. His large following made the senior council of old men nervous. It just takes one bad apple…anyway things are on the upswing as now Richard probably has only a handful of followers and they are just making a general nuisance of themselves in the region."

"Rodick mentioned that once Norman takes over he will probably clean house," added Spenser, "I would think Richard and a few of his like-minded cronies will be given their marching papers."

"Can he do that? If they are knights?" asked Merlin.

"Certainly, if they are no longer willing to pay allegiance to the King or his Regent and their behaviour is an example of that fact then he can strip them of their titles as Knights of Brecon and dismiss them, sending them out to fend for themselves until they are picked up by another kingdom or warlord."

"Has Uther ever done that?"

"I would think so...if a knight is unworthy of the title, because he was breaking the Code of Chivalry, why would anyone trust him?"

Gielbert stood, "Arthur, if it's alright, we're going to leave you now. There is no formal dinner tonight, but Rodick arranged for the knights to eat together in a small council chamber downstairs. Someone will take you down there in about two hours."

Arthur nodded and Gielbert bowed slightly and left the room. Spenser smiling again at Merlin saying, "I knew you'd arrive safely as you were together. See you at supper."

Merlin closed the door, "Do you want to bathe?"

"Do I need to?"

"Well, let's say, you've smelled fresher." Merlin dodged a leather riding glove for that comment. He went to the door and called the page standing outside to arrange for hot water as the prince wished to bathe."

In no time, two servants arrived and moved the bath from against the wall to behind the screen and soon there was a procession of servants, traipsing through the chamber with buckets of hot water. Arthur had taken himself into an adjourning chamber and was watching out the window. He called, "Merlin, come here. See," he said quietly, "This is another bed chamber so we can both have our own beds, isn't that wonderful?" He watched carefully as Merlin's face dropped. Then he turned to nudge the door shut. "Merlin, if you had seemed happy, you would have broken my heart!"

Merlin slowly pushed Arthur against the door. He held him there, teasing him. He knew that although Arthur was strong, in certain situations he became like butter. He hummed against the back of Arthur's ears driving him to distraction, kissing the nape of his neck but moving his lips out of reach each time Arthur tried to turn around to kiss him. He slid his hands around his waist and played with the laces on his trousers.

"Damn you, Merlin!" was all Arthur was able to say.

Someone cleared his throat, then tapped gently at the door saying, "The bath is ready. It will be emptied, while the prince is dining."

Merlin sprang away from Arthur, ran his fingers through his hair, straightened his tunic and opened the door, saying, "Thank you, that is perfect." He smiled and walked across to the bath and dipped his hand in it and watched as the servant left the room.

He followed him and locked the door.

-0-0-

Arthur had bathed and was dressed. Merlin had also freshened up by the time there was a tap on the door announcing supper. Merlin called, "Enter!" A servant popped his head into the antechamber explaining he was here to lead the prince downstairs and that his name was William and he would be at the prince's disposal for the duration of his stay.

Merlin nodded and walked back into the main chamber to notify Arthur. Everything was very above board and Arthur made a face at him. "You'll have to watch your P's and Q's, or I might decide to take him home with me and leave you here."

The servant was waiting in the corridor, so Merlin swung Arthur around and kissed him saying, "…ah yes, Sire, but would he been able to_ satisfy _you?"

Arthur looked at him and shook his head, saying, "I doubt it, Merlin! I really doubt it!" He smiled and put his arm around his shoulders and walked him into the antechamber.

They followed the servant downstairs and Arthur commented on the pleasant room which had been set up for their use. It was a very relaxing evening, the food was good, the drink plentiful and the company being the knights of Camelot, was beyond reproach. They had reached their destination and the outlook seemed more favourable than expected. A toast was drunk to the only casualty to date of the mission. Merlin felt uncomfortable as Leon raised his sword and the knights acknowledged Sir Thomas of Langham.

As tomorrow would entail a formal meeting with Prince Norman, a possible meeting with King Brennes depending upon his health and also a welcoming dinner, the knights dispersed to their rooms once the meal was finished. There was a novelty in sleeping in comfortable beds, and not having to envision another full day of facing the weather on horseback.

William who had served Arthur at supper, escorted them back upstairs. Merlin had had an opportunity to chat with him and told him, "I can manage Prince Arthur however, hot water and a light breakfast would be appreciated early in the morning. I will also have some clothes which will need laundering and if you could give me a general idea of the time schedule for meals that would be helpful."

The servant smiled and promised to look after those things, thinking this prince was going to be an easy guest to look after. Some of them could be real sticklers and make life a misery for everyone but already his opinion of the Prince of Camelot was a positive one and certainly his manservant was easy to deal with and seemed very pleasant.

Merlin locked the door into the corridor and walked through the antechamber. Arthur was looking out the window at the lighted braziers in the courtyard. He'd have to wait until tomorrow until he could get a better view of the castle. So far, he was impressed.

He felt arms around his waist and smiled as Merlin undid the buckle and carried his sword and belt to the table. Unclasping his cloak, he threw it over a chair missing it and the cloak slipped to the floor. Merlin shook his head saying in exasperation, "Arthur…" as he picked it up and folded it. He then stood before him as he removed both his tunic and silken under tunic. Arthur shivered; even with the fire the room was much cooler than the dining hall.

Merlin walked to the bed and slipped out the large flat warming pans. "Get in quickly and you'll be warm." He put the brass pans back on the hearth and stripped off his clothes, carefully folding them.

"Come on, don't mess with that. Get into bed."

"Arthur, I have to take care of my clothes, I'm not made of money, you know."

"True, My Love, but I am!" said Arthur chuckling.

"Then I presume you will be leaving a good tip for services rendered this evening?"

"Merlin!" Arthur growled as he reached for him. "Are you going to keep up a running description of the evening events?"

"Might prove interesting, depends upon what you have…"

Arthur's lips silenced him and he smiled. A commentary was not really necessary and might be quite incriminating if ever made public.

"I can tell you're smiling. What's so funny?"

"Arthur there is nothing remotely funny in what you are doing but pray, kind Sir, do not stop…"

Some hours later, Merlin lay in Arthur's arms, thinking. They had managed to reach the kingdom of Brecon; Rodick, Gielbert and Spenser seemed positive that things were improving. Maybe the show of force was all that was necessary but on the other hand, Lord and Lady Langam had lost their first born son.

Merlin sighed, he still hadn't reconciled his experiences and Thomas's death, maybe he never would. He heard Arthur mumbling in his sleep and picking up the words Mulgan and caves, he smiled…


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17 : A KNIGHT SURMOUNTED BY A FALCON**

Merlin was already up and dressed when there was a tap at the door. He walked through the antechamber making sure that the door was open to the manservant's chamber showing the bed he'd just unmade and hastily remade and the clothes he'd left around.

William was standing with a servant. There was breakfast and hot water available. Merlin let them in and then for a seconds regretted not having warned Arthur of their arrival. His sudden appearance in the buff might cause quite a stir. Luckily that didn't happen. He helped William place the breakfast platters on the table and then entered the prince's bedchamber while they set the hot water down in the alcove with the privacy screen.

He walked to the bed, "Arthur, breakfast is here and also hot water. What do want to do first?"

Arthur's hand snaked out and caught Merlin's leg, "Neither, come back to bed. It's early, don't leave me yet."

"Arthur, you're kidding yourself, I've been up for more than an hour. You have time to eat and wash before Rodick, Gielbert, Rupert and Leon will be here to discuss plans for the regency. As sexy and handsome as you look lying there, I think they would prefer to see you clothed and on your feet. Come on. Get up!"

By the time the others had arrived, Arthur was ready. Merlin had arranged for William to serve a drink and snack midmorning and he had gone with Arthur's blessing off with Nathan to the stables to check on their horses.

The two of them wandered around the main areas of the castle, it was interesting but lacked the beauty of Camelot. It was solid and grey but with the twin-towered gatehouse something to be reckoned with. Its placement on the precipice was also interesting. One of the stablemen assured them, that what they could see above ground paled with what was below. Merlin wondered about dragons but didn't say anything.

The view over the valley below was spectacular from the battlements. They could see the River Cennen and the little village of Trapp. Merlin also saw the first supply wagon from Camelot making its way across the river. Arthur would be pleased to know that at least one had arrived.

The stableman advised them if they had time, to request a visit to the lower battlements. Merlin decided that if they were that interesting, maybe when all the princely business was over, he could arrange for Arthur and the others to also take the tour. He felt sure that Spenser and Gavin would enjoy it.

As arranged Nathan and he returned to Arthur chambers in time to serve the ale and dried fruits. The others seemed satisfied with their morning meeting and Arthur brought him up to date. In mid afternoon, they would be going to the Council Room for a meeting with the prospective regent, his representatives and two eldest sons. Their hopes were high that the situation might be settled as planned and that once Arthur had met and discussed the transfer of power with King Brennes that the plans might be put into effect for Norman the king's brother to serve as Prince Regent.

-0-0-

Arthur informed Merlin that he would be wearing a doublet for the meeting instead of his tunic and cloak. "You had better get changed as well, we will be represented Camelot. I'll wear my coronet."

"Should I wear my ring?"

Arthur smiled, "Yes, we shall be united by the engraving. I wish you could wear it more often but at Camelot it is difficult as anyone wanting to, might cause trouble insinuating that you had stolen it and then knowing my father, he would insist on having you decapitated."

"But surely parting with one's head would be a bit harsh for the possession of a ring which hadn't even been stolen, wouldn't it?"

"Actually, stranger things have happened. Once, a young lad found a crystal-type stone. He showed it to his father who had never seen the like. Figuring that it was something special, he showed it to a guard who sent him on to the sergeant-at-arms and things just escalated. It finally landed up on Gaius's table who after studying it, acknowledged that it was a priceless gem probably belonging to the royal treasury. My father had the parents and the boy arrested. They were thrown into prison, questioned and possibly tortured and the lad didn't survive."

"Arthur, you're kidding! No one would let that happen."

"My father did..."

"Seems a cruel type of justice when the boy had turned in the stone because he had found it and it wasn't his. His parents must have been beside themselves."

"They were and the father tried to escape from the dungeon. He managed to get up onto the window ledge and he was easing himself out the window, when a guard came in…stopping him by pulling his leg."

"Wow!"

"Just as I'm pulling yours now, Merlin."

Luckily they were alone. Merlin launched himself across the table, grabbing Arthur around the neck, threatening all sorts of things from decapitation to being stripped of all his clothes and covered with fire ants.

Arthur couldn't stop laughing, the looks of horror and sadness on Merlin's face at his fabricated tale were well worth the threats which soon turned into something more pleasurable as Merlin got control of himself.

"That's it, Arthur, I'll never believe another thing you say!"

"How about, Merlin, I love you, you are the end-all and the be-all of my day?"

"Well…maybe if you put it that way…I might. Arthur, you know that there's no love lost between the king and me, unless it is all on his side. He's not my favourite person even though I respect his position as monarch as well as the life and death hold he has over me and I would never hurt him." Merlin paused and continued, "Well, I might stand on his toes if the opportunity ever arises…and you know that I absolutely love his son!"

Arthur laughed. He would always stand up for Merlin against the king. "Don't worry, you are mine and even though the king doesn't know to what extent…he knows better than to pick a fight with me over you."

Merlin smiled, he loved this protective side of Arthur. It wasn't often that he could show it publicly but Merlin knew that it was always there ready to jump into action when needed. He'd trust Arthur with his life and knew that the feeling was reciprocated.

-0-0-

Dressed in his attending banquets outfit, Merlin actually enjoyed the meeting. He liked Prince Norman, he was open minded and willing to take advice both from the king's own council and from Arthur. He saw the need for his presence in the kingdom and was willing to accept the responsibility with the help of his brother and his council. His sons understood the seriousness of the situation and the affect that it would ultimately have on their lives as well.

A late lunch was served where William did the honours with Merlin just serving the prince's wine. Following this, the representatives as well as Sirs Rupert and Rodick went with Arthur to meet the king. Merlin was present as well, as Arthur had insisted upon it. How could he discuss it later with Merlin if he hadn't even been there!

King Brennes was physically frail but mentally alert. Arthur was impressed. The king knew exactly what was happening and condoned it, his senior council members were in agreement and it was decided that with Norman's acceptance the ceremony would be held noon the following day. If King Trevor had arrived by then all the better but King Brennes had faith in Camelot's representatives and especially Arthur, whom he liked and admired as soon as he's spoken with him. The chosen date and time would stand.

Sir Rupert as senior advisor to Arthur spoke privately with Norman and his advisors, returning to say that the prince had agreed and the plan went into motion.

The welcoming dinner that night was well attended by Brecon knights but a noted absence was Sir Richard and some of his friends. Speeches were delivered and all present ate and drank late into the night. Princess Sabine, the future regent's wife was present with her ladies and she looked ravishing. Her station in life would rise to Queen upon the death of her brother-in-law.

As they walked back to their chambers with William, Merlin told Arthur about his and Nathan's visit to the different areas of the castle. He mentioned the areas underground and William offered to make arrangements to have a knight escort Arthur's party down there before they left. "It's well worth it, Sire!" he added.

William left them promising breakfast and hot water the following morning, he added, "However, Sire, if there is anything else you need before then just send a guard to find me and I will do my best to secure it for you."

"Thank you, William," said Arthur and Merlin smiled at the departing manservant.

"I think he'd got his eye on you?"

"Merlin, you can't insinuate that about a manservant and the crown prince."

"Well, it's true he smiles and bows low and nothing is too much of a trouble. Honestly, Arthur, he likes you…it happens. Ask me!" He put his arms around Arthur and said, "There is a certain manservant who fell head over heels in love with a prince and he still has such a crush on him!"

Arthur burst out laughing, what he said was the absolute truth but he hadn't mentioned that the crown prince had been completely taken with his manservant to the point of despairing that he would ever realise it and only Gaius's intervention and level head had made it possible for them to get together.

A while later, Merlin was lying there thinking, '…and now, I'll have to pick up all the clothes before breakfast…'

He turned to Arthur and said. "I think Prince Norman will make an excellent regent. He's intelligent and willing to learn. I think Rodick and Gielbert were right in seeing the possibility of keeping this kingdom intact."

"Merlin, it does my heart good to hear that you approve of the plans that we have made for the kingdom, I am…" But he got no further as a pair of lips started to migrate from his ear down his neck…

-0-0-

By noon the following day, Arthur and his senior knights were present in King Brennes's bedchamber. The king was unable to leave his chamber and had arranged to have the ceremony there. Arthur was very impressed with the chambers, they were large and in the bedchamber, one set of windows overlooked the courtyard, while the other set at the end of adjacent chamber which housed a large table, an ornate sideboard as well as more upholstered chairs, overlooked the valley. This man had the best of both views.

The king had chosen to sit in a chair near the fire in the second chamber and a low stool was placed before him. Arthur took his position on the king's right and Rupert on his left.

The king's chief advisor who also happened to be an old friend, read out the proclamation. Prince Norman placed his hands in his brother's as Sir Rupert officially questioned him on his intentions regarding the king and kingdom. The prince swore allegiance to his brother the king, stating that he understood the position he was going to accept and would always respect his wishes and rule with his help and that of his senior council members. His sons stood on either side of him.

Merlin thought that it was a touching ceremony and wondered if he would ever witness another one. His heart caught as he thought of Arthur, heirless and incapacitated, passing the reins of Camelot to someone else without the luxury of choosing a family member as he was the end of his line.

Arthur was handed a cushion surmounted by a small crown which he placed on Norman's head. Norman then stood and went to sign papers drawn up by Sir Rupert and the king's council. Everything was witnessed by the senior members of the king's council and further signatures were added.

The king's court physician stepped forward and mentioned to Sir Rodick that he thought his majesty should retire to his bed. The ceremony was over, the dignitaries left but not before the Prince Regent had returned to kiss his brother's ring, the seal of the kingdom of Brecon. Arthur was sure that he could see relief in King Brennes's face.

The group made their way to the banqueting hall following the hour long ceremony where a celebration was planned for the newly initiated Prince Regent, his wife and family.

By dusk, the guests were beginning to drift away. Supper for those who wished to attend was to be two hours before midnight. Guests could also make arrangements to have a light meal served in their chambers. This was what Arthur opted to do.

"I'll say one thing," said Merlin as he locked the antechamber door. "These knights certainly know how to hold their liquor. Gawaine and a few of Camelot's finest would have fitted in well."

"It was a special event, the kingdom has been through rough times and today, they can finally breathe easier as they have an active vibrant leader representing them. Tomorrow, they can sleep in!

"Can we?"

"I doubt it; I should think that William will be outside the door bright and early with breakfast and hot water."

Merlin left Arthur sitting at the table and walked outside into the corridor, he knew that there was always a guard stationed at the top of the stairs and he walked along to him asking him to notify William that Prince Arthur wished to rise later tomorrow morning and could his breakfast be served midmorning. The guard nodded. Merlin thanked him and the guard said, "It is my privilege, Sir!" as he went down a flight of stairs to waylay a page to take the message.

Merlin thought, "It's a true saying, 'clothes do make the man'!" He chuckled to himself as he made his way back to Arthur's chambers.

Arthur had removed his tunic and was wrapped in his dressing robe, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Done 'n' dusted!" Merlin announced as he walked in.

Arthur looked up slightly annoyed, "Merlin, first you run off for no reason, leaving me all alone and then you return talking about house cleaning. What have you been up to?"

"Nothing really, just sent a message to William that you want breakfast no earlier than mid-morning. But now, I'm wondering what we will do to keep occupied until then."

"Don't worry, I'm pretty certain we will be able to find something to do." He smiled, "Maybe, you could dust this chamber."

Arthur was thrown flat on the bed as Merlin tackled him.

"Sire, you sometimes do have brilliant ideas!"

Merlin must have woken after midnight. Standing at the window overlooking the courtyard, he could still see the candlelight from the dining hall reflected on the wet cobbles and listening carefully he could make out singing and music. He could see by the light of the braziers across the way, people scurrying back to their rooms in the light rain.

He put more logs on the fire and sat up in bed beside the sleeping Arthur. He ran his hand gently over his head, pushing his hair out of his eyes, Arthur mumbled something and moved towards his hand but didn't awaken. Merlin smiled, if life could always be this easy… if only the two of them could just escape to a safe place where they could live their chosen life without the threat of discovery. Arthur might make light of Uther's nasty side but Merlin knew that if push came to shove the king would have no compunction in confining Arthur to the dungeon while he had his servant killed.

Merlin heard the rumblings of distant thunder and smiled to himself. He slid down into the bed and pulled the fur lined blanket around his shoulders. Arthur again shifted position and snuggled against him, Merlin kissed his left ear and slipped his arms around him. He thought, '…God's in his heaven…all's right with the world.'

-0-0-

But God wasn't in his heaven and all was not right with the world. An exhausted knight escorted by two Brecon guards was escorted into the courtyard around noon the following day. He had letters for King Brennes and Arthur. Once he had handed them over, he collapsed and was taken off to the court physician's chambers.

Arthur was called to the council room and Prince Norman handed him his missive. "It's bad news. Take time to read it and then we will decide what to do.

Merlin's heart dropped, he presumed it was from Geoffrey maybe telling of news about Gaius. He moved to stand closer to Arthur who had taken the letter and walked away from the others to the window to read it in semblance of privacy. He whispered as he read it so that Merlin and Rupert would be in the know.

Merlin was shocked, Rupert took the letter, reread it and and passed it to Sir Rodick who in turned passed it to Leon and Gielbert.

_Arthur, _  
_It breaks my heart to tell you that my father, King Trevor was _  
_killed in an ambush this morning while journeying to Brecon. _  
_It was unprovoked. Ewan is also injured but I pray to God that _  
_he will survive. The attackers were driven off but four of them _  
_are dead. _

_They were possibly masquerading as knights in the colours of _  
_Brecon. I cannot believe that King Brennes or the acting Prince _  
_Regent were in any way, involved._

_If for some reason you feel otherwise, please return a missive _  
_with my messenger, he knows where we are as we are making _  
_our way slowly towards Brecon to get medical care for Ewan _  
_and others. If you do not advise this, we will then abort our _  
_journey and return home._

_Could you either way, send Merlin with medical supplies so _  
_that Ewan may be looked after before we continue our trip?_

_If everything is well in Carreg Cennan, I will be seeing you in _  
_two days. We will have to travel slowly as I do not intend to _  
_leave Ewan._

_Aubrey, Prince of Bodmin_

Arthur was shocked. He spun around at Norman but realised that he had not received all the information. He had his idea who the trouble makers were. He handed his missive to Norman who read it and sat down in his chair in shock.

"But this can't be! It was to be a friendly meeting. I have my suspicions about the bandits.

Arthur nodded, "Sir Richard and his cronies…but what were they hoping to accomplish?"

"Bodmin at war with Brecon…?" suggested Rupert.

Even though he was only a guest, Arthur took over. Norman had not the expertise. He decided to send Camelot knights and guards to meet the incoming Bodmin representatives. His heart went out to Aubrey. So sudden a death, left much unsaid between father and son.

He turned when someone touched his shoulder; he looked at Merlin who said quietly, "Arthur, I'll go right now. With Prince Norman's permission, I'll take medical supplies. Can I have Spenser and Romney and maybe Rook if you can spare them? Time is of the essence, we don't know how injured Ewan is." He noticed Arthur flinched as he mentioned the name Spenser. He knew that he had missed having him with him during their travels as he had been part of the advanced group.

Norman said, "Arthur, any person or thing we have, is at your disposal."

Arthur turned and nodded at Merlin. "See me before you leave. Rodick, bring Spenser, Romney and Rook up to date on the happenings. Romney will be the leader of the mission and send four of our mounted guards. Norman, could we have two of your knights to accompany them to identify the bodies of the ambushing party… and two mounted guards, as well? We'll need a wagon for the wounded and another for the dead."

"…and King Trevor's body?"

"I'm sure that Aubrey will have made arrangements to send it back to Treknow accompanied by some of his knights and guards."

Norman nodded immediately and asked his council members who were the best for the job. It was unanimous, Sirs Reginald and Sinclair.

Rodick left with Merlin who headed off to the physician's chambers. He wasn't past using a little magic to help Ewan but he needed to have supplies on hand.

The knights and the guards were waiting in the courtyard as Arthur gave Merlin his final instructions. "Take care of yourself. Don't get involved with any fighting, leave it up to the others. Take care of Aubrey as he is probably in shock and come back as soon as you can as I will worry."

"Arthur, I will be really careful but it is the least thing I can do, I have had experience with Gaius of wounds." He smiled, "I'll miss you and I will take special care of Spenser but you know, Arthur, he really is well able to look after himself."

"I know but I couldn't face Sir Rodney and Lady Jayne if anything happened to him."

"It won't, I promise!" Merlin walked down the stairs and met up with Aubrey's knight who, looking haggard managed a smile. He and his two guards were given fresh horses to ride. The Bodmin guards' saddle bags also held some of Merlin's supplies.

The party of fifteen left the courtyard. Arthur then called a meeting with Norman and his council members as well as his own knights. He wanted to hear what Rupert and Rodick thought of the whole mess.

-0-0-

Nothing was heard from Merlin's group by noon the following day. Arthur had slept little, for him an empty bed was not conducive to a good night's sleep.

William who had stepped in as manservant was doing an admirable job, unobtrusive and capable but Arthur missed Merlin.

Once again, they had another meeting and then around dusk there was the clattering of hooves in the courtyard and he sprang to the window seeing Sir Basil in Bodmin's blue and gold accompanied by Sir Reginald. Word had arrived from Aubrey and possibly Merlin.

The two travellers were escorted to the council chambers and met with Prince Norman and Arthur. Arthur was pleased to see that it was Sir Basil. The two accompanying guards were sent to the kitchens for food. Basil and Reginald insisted on bringing Arthur and Norman up to date before eating.

They reported that Romney's party had safely arrived. The second wagon had gone back to collect the dead 'bandits' and the first wagon was loaded under Merlin's supervision to bring the wounded on to Brecon. The walking wounded were able to ride but Ewan, and three others were so incapacitated that they had to be driven.

Sir Basil handed a letter to Arthur which he recognised as coming from Merlin. Two other letters were given to him one from Aubrey and the other Romney.

There was silence in the chamber as Arthur scanned the missives from Aubrey and Romney. He slipped the other into his doublet to be read later. As Norman finished reading his, he passed it to Arthur who then gave his two to Norman. They were passed around to the senior council members.

Arthur then touched on the main points. Ewan was still alive but unconscious. One knights had a broken hip, one a broken leg and the other had suffered blood loss.

Aubrey had promised to send another letter to arrive hopefully early afternoon the following day. He bemoaned the fact that as it was so late in the season that the riders had to pull off the road at dusk as it was too dangerous to ride in these conditions. They were planning to spend the night at an inn in the village of Blacksmill and with luck if they left early might arrive in Carreg Cennen late afternoon. The wagon with the wounded might arrive later the following day. Merlin was doing a great job and Aubrey was thankful that he had been trained so well by Gaius.

Arthur felt his heart swell with pride. He looked out the window and realised that it was again pouring rain. 'Oh well,' he thought, 'I know someone who will be quite happy that is, if he is under cover.'

Aubrey mentioned that his senior knights and one of his advisors were escorting his father's body to Treknow. Romney had written that both Sirs Reginald and Sinclair had identified all the deceased attackers as knights of Brecon and that Sir Richard was certainly dead with an arrow through his chest. One man was in custody but gravely wounded. They believed that four others had escaped.

Arthur said, "I think we can do nothing until tomorrow when it is possible that some of the Treknow group will arrive if the weather cooperates.

It was decided that they would call it a day. The tables were cleared of papers and a meal was brought in. Most people ate and turned in but Arthur took Basil on one side to learn a little more about what had happened. He apologised for keeping the good man from his bed but also felt that the knight had wanted to unburden his mind before turning in.

William was there to escort Arthur to his chamber. Arthur walked in and told William that he could cope by himself tonight but that he would like an early breakfast and hot water the following morning.

William nodded, turned down the bed removing the warming pans and built up the fire. "Good night, Sire. I will see you tomorrow morning."

'Thank you, William." Arthur said but his mind was on Merlin's letter as his fingers were itching to open it. He made himself wait, while he stripped off and wrapped himself in his dressing gown and he then slipped into the warmed sheets, propped himself up on the pillows and broke the seal.

Two sheets of paper were inside. He placed the formal letter on his bedside table to be read tomorrow and opened the small note smiling. There were three pictures drawn with a not too steady hand and smudged presumably by rain. One was a primrose, the other was a little falcon and for good measure there was also a horse looking remarkably like Gidun. At the bottom, there was an entwined outline of a knight and a falcon, not unlike an heraldic design. Arthur blew out the candle, smiled slipping the note under his pillow and allowed the sentiments in the drawing to lull him asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18 : SEARCH AND RESCUE**

It was almost light so Arthur slipped out of bed, wrapped his dressing gown around him and sat by the fire. He lit a candle and was able to read the formal note from Merlin.

_Prince Arthur…Sire…(and something crossed out)_  
_We had an uneventful ride to meet Prince Aubrey…he is holding_  
_up well but I think he is in shock and has not had a chance to_  
_face the fact that he has lost his father and might lose Prince  
Ewan. __He hasn't yet dealt with the fact that he is now the king.  
I don't __think it has struck him yet as all he knows is that he  
wants his __father's body safely home and Ewan somewhere to  
be cared for. __His men were a little uneasy to see Brecon knights.  
Maybe when __we arrive back, the red of Camelot should be more  
apparent in __the courtyard than the colours of Brecon._

_I know you don't need my opinion but it might make it easier on _  
_everyone. They are still rather jumpy… By__ the time you read this,  
we will be closer to Carreg Cennen. _

_That's all for now, Merlin, Your Manservant. _  
_Oops! Forgot to include the words,_ _'I remain your loyal' before _  
_Manservant and to mention that Spenser, Romney and Gavin _  
_are all well and so is Gidun!_

Arthur laughed out loud. No one reading that rambling note would realise that many a time, Merlin wrote his speeches and helped with any official writings which his father gave him to revise. Anyone could have read the missive and would have seen it from a servant who had the ability to read and write.

The cryptic note was another matter…

-0-0-

Breakfast was served and a note received that King Brennes wished to see Arthur and Sir Rupert alone. Arthur was not looking forward to the meeting as it was the first time that the king had relinquishing any involvement in the situation at hand. He might seem a little edgy but he was not.

He looked even better today and was seated in the window overlooking the valley. "I'm hoping to get a glance of Aubrey and his knights as they arrive…seen nothing yet."

"I don't think, Sire, that we can expect them any earlier than late afternoon or early evening."

"Arthur, thank you for the work you have done. My brother told me earlier that he is indebted to you for your quick response. He is joining me for lunch and I would like you and Sir Rupert to also be my guests. Sit, and tell me everything."

Arthur carefully went over all that he knew. He could see that the death of Sir Trevor had upset the king.

"He was strong and young, didn't deserve to die. It's a bad reflection on me and my inability to keep young knights in rein. Good thing, Norman is taking over…"

"Sire, the behaviour of those knights was not your fault. They were trouble makers and would have made a nuisance of themselves wherever they went. One is still alive so maybe, he will be able to explain why running amok with Sir Richard was so important to him. Mind you, my man Merlin wrote that the knight was in a bad way so he mightn't survive the trip back."

"Arthur, I think you and your knights should welcome Aubrey and his men to Carreg. They will be more comforted seeing the Camelot red than our blue and red which will only remind them of the loss of their monarch."

Arthur wanted to say, that is exactly what someone close to him had already suggested, however he refrained.

"I think, I'm going to have a little snooze now," said King Brennes, "Can't say that I slept well last night. I will see you for lunch in a few hours."

Arthur and Rupert bowed and left as the king's manservant, placed his feet on a stool and covered him with a fur throw making sure that the king's head was supported with a pillow. He reminded him of Richard his father's manservant, always looking after and genuinely caring for Uther.

He chuckled figuring that he mightn't be so lucky having that kind of attention from Merlin when he was old and doddering. He'd probably be so involved with other things that he would forget that his master was stuck in a chair in the royal chambers while he visited his horses, chattered away with the knights and went fishing.

"Something funny, Arthur?" asked Rupert.

"…just wondering if Merlin will be as conscientious and caring of me in my old age."

Rupert grinned, "Can't see that happening…!" The senior knight put his hand on the prince's shoulder as they walked down the corridor, laughing.

-0-0-

One hour after dusk, a guard stationed in the village, galloped up to the castle alerting everyone that the Prince and his knights had been seen. Norman arranged for guards and knights to line the way up to the castle with oil lamps while all the sconces and braziers in the courtyard were lit. Arthur and the knights rode down to meet Aubrey accompanied by more Camelot guards with torches.

As Arthur reached Aubrey, he dismounted and walked over to the other prince. Bowing, Arthur grasped his arm and said, "Welcome, Sire!" He gave him a brief hug. "Aubrey, I'm so sorry!"

Aubrey nodded but seemed unable to say anything in response. To hear himself so addressed by a member of royalty from another kingdom, brought the situation firmly home. He felt overwhelmed; he was now in sight of the destination. The mission had claimed the life of his father and severely injured his brother. He'd help up for so long, taking on all the responsibilities and now he was with someone who would understand.

"Come we'll ride up to the castle." Arthur continued, "You and your men must be exhausted...But tell me, how is Ewan?"

Aubrey said, "Thank goodness for your Merlin. He took over and he is conscious now but doesn't yet recognise me. The Brecon knight died…" His voice broke as he said the word, his feeling were too raw to use it even in reference to someone he had considered the enemy. "My other knights are stable and Merlin says he expects full recoveries." He sighed, "Arthur, I can't imagine the sorrow in Treknow when my father is brought back." He dropped his head and was silent.

Arthur realised that there was little that he could say. Regardless of how he felt about his own father, he understood the emotional strain which Aubrey was experiencing.

As they reached the courtyard, he glanced back and made eye contact with Merlin. He then, dismounted and walked over to the new King and escorted him into the castle to meet the Prince Regent. Tomorrow or the day after, depending upon how the new king felt, he would also visit and talk with King Brennes.

Arthur arranged for a meeting with the Bodmin contingent, the Camelot retinue and Prince Norman and his elders. He hoped that mid afternoon the following day, would have allowed everyone a chance to settle in and given Aubrey time to visit his brother.

Aubrey agreed to that schedule and Arthur promised that he would now check with Merlin about Ewan and if necessary, the king would be notified immediately. "I will also have Merlin send up something to help your nerves, you need a good sleep."

Aubrey smiled, "I knew when I first met you at Treknow that you were a good man."

Arthur left him to the care of his manservant as he was escorted by the Chamberlain to the chambers set aside for him for the duration. His senior knights were billeted nearby as they were all still in a state of shock and Norman had sensibly thought that the people Aubrey would want around him, would be his own.

Arthur made his way to the infirmary. Four beds were occupied and King Brennes's physician Louis was checked over the knights. Merlin still in his jacket was with Prince Ewan. Arthur walked over and put his arm momentarily around his shoulders. "I'm so glad to see you. I was worried that maybe there were other knights, friends of Sir Richard who might attack and something awful might happen."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but the journey back was hardly challenging. It was quiet, unnaturally quiet."

"How's Ewan?"

"Doing remarkably well, he recognised me when I changed his dressings but had no knowledge who Aubrey was. He's improving rapidly and I think tomorrow, he will be ready to have a little light broth."

Arthur looked at the prince, to whom Merlin had given a light sedation. "He'll sleep through the night won't he?"

"Hopefully but Louis is staying with them all night as Prince Norman ordered."

"And you?"

"Arthur, I intend to sleep in a comfortable bed with a friend."

A smile flitted across Arthur's face, "Before I forget, could you make a sleeping draught for Aubrey, he seems almost asleep on his feet yet he is fighting it. One of the guards can take it up to his manservant. We're having a meeting tomorrow mid afternoon so he should be able to sleep in."

Arthur really studied Merlin and noticed that he also looked all in. "You too will be sleeping in. I felt guilty letting you go but I knew that Aubrey and his brother needed someone with Gaius's training."

"I have some of my own, you know, Arthur!"

"What?"

"Experience!"

Arthur smiled and whispered, "Yes, I know, My Love! As I have shared in many of them…"

As he ran his hand under Merlin's jacket, Merlin jumped slightly and said, "Medical, Arthur…medical experience…!"

-0-0-

Any plans which Arthur had for an evening of loving were put on hold as Merlin once he had a little soup, wandered over to the bed and collapsed on it. Arthur pulled him to his feet, wrapping an arm around him and holding him close as he reached over and pulled back the fur throws and blankets and lowered him into the bed. He then leant over and pulled the blankets around him.

He gazed down at him saying, "Merlin, it's so good to have you back."

He walked around the bed and slipped in next to him. He kissed him on his forehead saying, "Sleep tight, My Love. I'm glad, you're safe."

He pulled the blankets up around their shoulders and slipped his arm under Merlin and pulled him closer.

Merlin made not a sound.

-0-0-

Arthur could not say that he slept well. He kept awakening for no apparent reason and then he felt uptight and was unable to fall back to sleep. He worried that he would awaken Merlin but he just lay there dead to the world.

Arthur looked at him in the flickering light of a bedside candle. Every now and again, Merlin would frown and at another time he pursed his lips as if he was going to pout. Arthur couldn't resist and he leant over and placed a little kiss on them. The reaction was than Merlin snuggled in even closer with his head under Arthur's jaw and he could no longer see his face.

He smiled to himself, he should have left well enough alone but in no time he had drifted off…

He felt sure that he was still in bed but a bird kept pecking at his neck. He moved away but it still reached him. He finally opened his eyes to see what was going on and he realised that the pecks with in reality little nips.

Merlin was awake!

"Good Morning, Sire! Did I ever tell you that you are quite delectable when you are asleep?"

Arthur laughed, trust Merlin to think of something ridiculous and then he realised that if he had said that about Merlin, it would have been the truth. "So, feeling a lot better this morning?"

"I was overtired last night, I'd nothing but little naps over the last three days and it just caught up with me. Did I miss anything of importance?"

"Nothing which we can't remedy, another time!"

"Great, because I am…starving! I want a proper breakfast with grains, fruit and even maybe some eggs…do you think William has tried to deliver the food yet."

"Well, the staff were told not to disturb any of the people who returned last night but I'm sure that he's around somewhere waiting to serve us."

Merlin made to get out of bed, but Arthur hung onto his hand. "Arthur, I'm famished, I want to eat. Let me see about the food. Then, I also have to check on Ewan and the others. Aubrey will be wanting to see him and I want to have his wounds dressed and clean him up a bit. I promise, I'll return and give you my undivided attention."

Arthur lay back on the bed. Merlin dressed and came over giving him a quick peck. He smelled of soap and mint. Arthur smiled. He was also hungry as he had only eaten some thick soup last night. Once Merlin was ready to leave, he also rolled out of bed…time for him to get up as well he decided.

-0-0-

Merlin left to find food then go to the infirmary and Arthur sat thinking things over, when there was a knock at the door and William arrived.

"Good Morning, Sire! Merlin asked me to bring your breakfast. Will there be anything else you need?"

"No thank you, William, that is all."

"Eating alone?" said Spenser as he walked in as William left. "But wasn't Merlin with you?"

Arthur motioned him to sit at the table and have some of the food. "Yes, overnight but then he wanted to check on Ewan. He seems to be improving and the hope is that he will recognise Aubrey when he sees him today. I hope for Aubrey's sake he does and I don't even know if the poor man knows that his father is dead. Merlin wasn't too sure of the sequence of events so he mentioned nothing about the dead king when he was talking with the wounded."

"I wouldn't relish Aubrey's position of telling him that his father is dead. He really seemed out of it most of the time and Merlin spent most of his time watching over him. Maybe Ewan knows deep in his mind. Shows, how we can never plan too far in advance as you never really know if you are going to be around to carry out the plans…"

"Well, thank you, Sir Sherewell, for those profound words."

"No, I been thinking while I've been away…just thinking of all the things I would have liked to have said to Piers, if the opportunity had presented itself. We had a great childhood and you know, Arthur, I loved him."

Arthur stood and went over to the younger man and hugged him. "Piers knew how you felt about him. He probably had great memories of his time with his family growing up."

Spenser pulled away and rubbed his sleeve across his eyes and a little smile lit up his face as he said, "I'm sure he did until you pushed him out the window!"

"It wasn't my fault, I didn't do it purposely, believe me…"

"Now, Arthur," said Merlin as he came in, "What are you lying about?" He nodded at Spenser.

"We were talking about Pier's taking a header out the window," said Spenser.

Merlin smiled, it had all happened years before he arrived in Camelot and it had strangely cemented the friendship between the younger man and Arthur. They were both at a loose end, Spenser missing a brother, Arthur a best friend. "Well, it was accidental and luckily not fatal…" Merlin said but went no further as he did not intend to dig up the more recent memories of Piers.

"So, how's Ewan?" Arthur asked.

"Looking pretty good, considering. The head wound is no longer bleeding and he has some colour in his cheeks. He can stretch his limbs and willingly swallowed not only his medicine but also some thick broth made especially for all the patients. Louis said that he was quiet overnight and mentioned that he perked up when he saw me. That's a good sign as maybe when Aubrey sees him awake, it will make him feel a little better.

"The others are also doing well but both Louis and I asked them to refrain from mentioned King Trevor until after Aubrey has spoken to his brother. If he has no idea of what happened, it could give him a shock which he doesn't need at this moment."

Spenser said, "The whole thing was a real mess, the guards loaded the knights' bodies once Reginald and Sinclair had identified them, now their families have to be notified. I kept thinking what if they had attacked us…" He just shook his head.

"We were just lucky. I guess, as they had already terrorised a village. Arthur, I think that we should all take a walk around the castle then it will be time for lunch."

"You two go ahead, you have a lot to discuss."

"Don't be silly, Spenser, you're coming with us, a little exercise won't do you any harm."

"I'll have you know for the last three days, I've been on a horse or lying flat on the hard ground, sometimes in the rain, trying to sleep. Exercise, I don't need!"

"You have to come with us as I'm the Crown Prince and…what I say goes!"

Merlin stood beside Spenser and said as an aside, "If that is what he wants to think, we'll let him…" He felt more than saw Arthur's hand heading for the back of his head and he spun catching him around the waist, pulled him in for a bear hug, kissing him demurely. "…and I love you too, Arthur!" said Merlin truthfully.

The three of them laughed and went into the corridor.

Lunch was a quiet affair, Arthur and Aubrey joined by their knights, ate in a small dining hall.

Aubrey thanked Arthur for sending help in a time of need. He explained that as they were attacked, his father had been pulled from his horse and run through. He had fallen immediately and died shortly after. The battle continued but many of the knights and guards, who had seen what had happened, had faltered. He did not believe that Ewan had seen his father fall.

He explained that the men had then rallied and had attacked the Brecon knights without mercy. He had then realised that one was still alive and had stepped in to prevent one of his senior knights from giving the _coup de grace_, to no avail, as the man had died on the return journey.

After lunch, Arthur offered to accompany Aubrey to the infirmary to see his brother. Aubrey's senior knight Peter joined them and they made their way downstairs.

Merlin had nipped ahead of them; Ewan had been fed his lunch and was awake, propped up by pillows. Merlin checked his dressing and brushed his hair off his forehead telling him that his brother was coming to see him.

Ewan recognised Aubrey as he walked in and nodded at Arthur and Sir Peter. The others retreated to a corner allowing the brothers space. Merlin watched as Aubrey took his brother's hand and kissed it. They spoke quietly for some time and then Ewan dropped his head and started to cry.

Merlin was watchful, he guessed at the conversation and left to move closer to the bed. Ewan finally put his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes. Aubrey's eyes sought Merlin so he went to stand beside him.

"He didn't know. He thought he was injured," he whispered. Aubrey closed his hand tighter over his brother's and shook his head.

Merlin leant over Ewan. He was breathing. He was either trying by closing his eyes to hide the knowledge or he had dozed off. Merlin said, "Sire, he is all right but it is a lot for him to take in. I'll stay with him as you have a meeting with the Prince Regent."

Arthur had come over and as Aubrey stood, he put his hand over his shoulder saying, "I can vouch that Ewan is in safe hands with Merlin. He'll stay beside him until you return after your meeting and if anything changes he'll send someone to get you."

Aubrey turned to Merlin who nodded in agreement, "I will watch over him until you return."

-0-0-

The meeting lasted a few hours. Much was discussed but another meeting was scheduled for the following morning.

Arthur suggested that they should visit King Brennes and Aubrey reluctantly went to greet his host. The elderly king was visibly upset but Aubrey remained strong accepting the king's condolences and agreeing to help Prince Norman in the future.

Arthur left Aubrey to return to his brother. He knew that Merlin wouldn't be back in his chamber for some hours. He lay on the bed and thought about Aubrey, an uncrowned king who would have to deal with his father's funeral and then his coronation while worrying about his brother.

He decided that as sad as it was, maybe death as the result of illness was easier to deal with as there was that period of adjustment to the fact that the person was leaving you. He felt sure that suddenly, having someone ripped away from you was worse.

The light was beginning to fade and Arthur got up and walked to the window. A servant was lighting the braziers. He decided that braziers burning overnight in the courtyard at Camelot would be a worthwhile luxury. He might mention it to Humphrey when he got back.

There was a tap at the door and William appeared. "Sire, will you be eating in your room or joining your knights in the private dining hall? Prince Aubrey, excuse me, the future King of Bodmin, has decided to eat quietly with his knights." He walked across the room and added a couple of logs to the fire.

Arthur's first thought was to eat alone with Merlin, maybe in their dressing gowns before the fire and then he realised that William's ability and ease as a manservant had lulled him into thinking that he was at home. "Please, notify the knights that I will be eating with them in three hours. Set it up so that they can serve themselves. Merlin will serve me. Ask Sir Spenser, to join us here before he goes to supper."

"Very well Sire, and while you are at supper, I will send in some servants to get your chamber ready for the night. But immediately, I will send for a light snack and make arrangements for you to bathe. Will Merlin return to help you or will you need my assistance tonight?"

"No, thank you, your help will not be needed. Merlin is only in the infirmary but I expect him back soon."

William bowed and left. Arthur returned to gaze at the fire and the next thing Merlin came bursting in followed by servants with plenty of hot water and a platter of light snacks.

-0-0-

Arthur had bathed and was sitting in front of the fire. He called to Merlin, who was floating happily in the bath, "Have you finished yet?"

"Just rinsing myself off? Then I'm coming to the fire. They should have a nice water closet here, complete with its own fireplace."

Arthur smiled. True a water closet would have been a nice addition but at least there were bathing facilities.

"I told William, you were serving so you had better make it snappy."

Merlin appeared wrapped in a bath sheet and Arthur interrupted his passage to the fire. "You look brand new…all pink and really desirable."

"Well, that will have to wait as you need to get dressed. Arthur, you could at least have made a start as everything is on the bed." He continued drying himself.

"I did…I put on my smalls, didn't I?"

Merlin just smiled. He realised that Arthur's inability to dress himself was tied into his desire for closeness, not the fact that he was ignorant as to which article of clothing went in which order. "Wonderful, isn't it how you can manage when we're living rough but once you get a roof over your head you revert to the helpless type?"

Arthur grinned bashfully saying, "But, Merlin, it gives us such wonderful opportunities to…"

"I heartily agree," said Merlin grinning. "But, you in your smalls and me in a bath sheet will do nothing but give someone a wonderful opportunity to start gossip should they happen to walk in and nothing we could say would contradict it. We have to remember that we don't have the luxury of privacy as we do back home."

He reached for his own trousers and as he pulled them up, said, "Can you imagine news getting to your father that you were behaving inappropriately with a certain manservant? You would be in his bad books and I would have lost my head and it would be paraded throughout the castle as a warning to all and sundry, of what would happen to anyone daring to touch his son."

"You've done more than that. Might I remind you?" Arthur pulled him to him and Merlin allowed him one kiss before pulling away. He crossed the room and got Arthur's clothes and started the dressing process. It took longer than expected as Arthur wanted to be difficult but finally he was respectable in burgundy and Merlin had times to pull on a fresh tunic.

Dressed and ready to go, they sat in front of the fire waiting for Spenser. "See, we had plenty of time…" grumbled Arthur.

When at that very moment, there was a tap on the door and Merlin said, "No, we didn't!" and stood up to open the chamber door.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19 : NIGHTLY ESCAPADES**

By the end of the week, all arrangements had been made between Bodmin and Brecon. Arthur was ready to leave for home and Aubrey had to face returning for his father's funeral. Ewan had improved quickly. Merlin wondered if it wasn't the fact that his strict upbringing having kicked in, had given him the strength to support his older brother.

Aubrey would be riding directly home while Ewan with a couple of knights and six guards would be taking it a little easier. He wasn't up to riding from dawn till dusk.

Aubrey and the Bodmin contingent left first. Both Prince Norman and Arthur stood to see them off. The future king was subdued and Arthur realised that he was worried about returning home. He had a lot to face in the next few months. He once again mentioned his desire to see Arthur again at Treknow. Ewan repeated his invitation and handed Merlin a purse thanking him for looking after him. The physician Louis also received a gift.

Prince Norman was coping in his new position and Arthur had spent time with King Brennes. The monarch's health had improved but still the prince regent would be in charge of the kingdom. He seemed to have been a good choice and now that the castle was again running smoothly and the knights were as one, Arthur knew it was time for him to return home.

The day before Arthur's party left, a messenger with letters arrived from Camelot. They were well received especially when Gielbert's from Gaius contained the news,

_'I am happy to report that Donatienne was delivered of a baby boy_  
_on October first. Mother and baby are well and Aurora is thrilled._  
_Your parents are happy to have another grandson. Keep yourself safe,_  
_you have a beautiful wife and daughter as well as one very handsome_  
_baby boy awaiting your return.'_

Merlin was almost as excited as Gielbert as the baby had arrived on his birthday. There was also a note from Donatienne the contents of which Gielbert did not make public.

Arthur looked momentarily upset and when they were alone profusely apologised for forgetting Merlin's special day.

"It's all right, Arthur, I'm sure we celebrated it even though we didn't realise it." He replied bashfully.

"If we didn't, we certainly will tonight!" said Arthur with a sly wink.

Merlin felt his heart warming and shivers running through him. It was his magic but even after all these years a word or a glance from Arthur could trigger the delicious feeling.

-0-0-

The following day, Arthur's Camelot party left; streams of red cloaked knights supported by mounted guards. The weather was sunny and cool. He nodded at Prince Norman at the steps and raised his eyes and waved to King Brennes who was seated in his chair in his chamber window watched over by his ever-present manservant.

He felt quite happy about returning home. The death of Thomas played heavily in his heart but he would be returning with fifteen knights and for many of them, the last few weeks at Carreg Cessen had been relaxing. They'd done some training and wandered the countryside and eaten extremely well. Some of them were heard to complain that they missed having their squires to serve them, but the hospitality offered had been excellent and no one had suffered.

Apart from a few non-descript injuries none of the mounted guard had been lost. The supply wagons had arrived with little loss of contents and had returned to Camelot. Messengers kept those at Camelot updated on the progress in Brecon.

He had received notice that two wagons with supplies would meet them at intervals on their return journey. Sixty-odd men consumed a large amount of food, they had supplemented their supplies on the outward trip by hunting as they probably would on the way back.

All in all, Arthur felt pleased with the mission. Now, it would be up to his father to give it his seal of approval.

-0-0-

Arthur forgot how wonderful it was to ride for long distances. The leaves were nearly all off the trees and once they reached the moors they were desolate in burnt umber and gold. They tried to keep to the same itinerary and were able to stay at the little village were Old Harry lived and told him how order now reigned in Brecon and of Sir Richard's demise. The men were quite happy to spend the night there as the ale was good, the food plentiful and the cots passable.

Merlin and Arthur had the same smoky room with the peat fire as last time. "Are you going to sleep the right way up in the bed this time or must we both lie with our heads to the fire?"

"Well, one good thing is that if I wake up, I can see you in the firelight."

"Makes sense," said Arthur and they pulled the pillows to the bottom of the bed. Lying on their stomachs they gazed into the smouldering fire. "I'm sorry that I missed your birthday. I had thought that we might have been back in Camelot by then…and now I have no presents for you."

"Arthur, you give me presents everyday."

With a furrowed brow, Arthur said, "I don't…do I?"

"Yes," said Merlin running his hand up his chest. "You give me your love, your caring, your time, your smile, your trust and even sometimes yourself."

Arthur was shocked that someone would consider the very act of caring and loving for someone such an important gift. It was after all, always reciprocated. "Merlin, those things are not birthday specials; it's just how I feel about you and have since you were seventeen."

"Well, 'Mr. Man of Many Years', that's how I see it!"

Arthur couldn't believe how he felt, he was so affected by Merlin's feelings about what to him were such simple things that he felt himself catch his breath and then felt Merlin's thumb on his cheek as he wiped away a tear.

"Don't cry, Arthur…don't be sad" Merlin rolled on his side facing Arthur and kissed away another tear. He smiled as he let kisses trail down his jaw to his chin, then down to his neck. "I think you are very special and I would do anything within my power to protect you."

"But nothing foolhardy…"

"Well maybe…"

"Merlin, don't sacrifice yourself because of me. I don't think I could cope without you. That would be a living death."

"No, Arthur, a living death for me, would be if you decided that you no longer loved me and I couldn't understand why. Promise me that if that should ever happen, you would be brave enough to tell me over and over again until I finally understood why you no longer wanted me. Not just throw me away like an unwanted jacket."

"Oh, Merlin, Come here!" He propped himself on his elbow so that he could look at his face. "Why so sad? This was supposed to be a celebration not a wake. Come here, Sweetheart!" He put his hand on Merlin's waist and pulled his closer in the bed. He dipped his head and gently kissed him.

Merlin reached out and pulled Arthur over him. He moved his feet over to make contact with Arthur's and Arthur murmured, "Cold!"

Whispering softly, "But the rest of me is warm…" Merlin let all the sad thoughts go and concentrated on how his body responded to Arthur's touch.

As the inn came alive the following morning, Merlin, said under his breath to a sleeping Arthur, "Thank you, once again for a perfect birthday present!"

-0-0-

After a hearty breakfast, the knights were mounted, ready to leave, Old Harry came out to see them off and Merlin handed him some coins and the old fellow's eyes lit up.

As they rode away, Arthur scolded him, "Merlin, that money from Ewan is yours and yours alone. I could have given you money if you wanted to give something to Harry."

"But I have plenty, Ewan was very generous. I have enough to buy Gielbert's and Donatienne's son a little present, as well as something for Gaius and my Mam at Yuletide. But then I will have to get a part-time job to have enough money to get you something. Don't worry though as I know a few knights who will hire me to work for a couple of hours."

"Over my dead body! You are not hiring yourself out as casual labour."

"Who said anything about casual? I will be working permanently if I find a position with someone I like. I can give you from breakfast to supper and then work for them from dark until dawn."

"You will not!"

"Arthur, you wouldn't miss me during those few hours would you…?"

Arthur gave him an 'if only we were alone' look. "Yes, Merlin, I would!"

Merlin turned to him and said, "You know just the right things to say, Sire! I will see that any extra minutes I have in my busy life, I will offer to you on a first come - first served basis."

"Merlin…!"

"After all, Arthur, you could be the first come, first served, if you like…!" Merlin looked at him and smiled. Knowing Arthur the way he did, this evening should be very interesting.

-0-0-

Slowly, they drew closer to Camelot. Some days, they were up early as groups would go out hunting and the field dressed carcasses would be strapped to a packhorse. Arthur opted not to stay in the same dell where Sir Thomas had died. He wondered how annoyed the king had been when two guards and Sir Brian had returned with his body.

As the weather was dry and clear, they rode another hour and Rodick found a small village on the map. It turned out to be an abandoned settlement. It was marked on the maps as Fishponds so they stayed there. The four building were ramshackle but good enough to give some protection and some stone chimneys were intact so fires could be built.

Arthur commandeered the largest cottage, which had two rooms, one large one with a fireplace and an attached lean to. The thatch was only half there but at least it was a covering of sorts. He told Rupert, Rodick and Leon to join him.

Nathan and Merlin carried in the bedrolls for the knights. Merlin threw Arthur's and his in the second room as Nathan came in with wood and piled it beside the fireplace. Merlin got the kindling going and carefully put a small log on top. Then, he busied himself with the bowls needed for their food.

"Anything to drink, Merlin?" were the first words out of Arthur's mouth as he came into the cottage, through a doorway missing a door. "Guess someone used it as firewood…"

"Sorry, all the ale is finished, only water left but I'm sure when we meet up with the supply wagon someone will have at least thought to include ale."

The mounted guard set up camp as usual. Soon smells of venison roasting were drifting across the area, as large chunks of the meat were suspended above the campfire. It would take some time yet but it would be well worth waiting for.

Merlin took the time to go scavenging with Spenser; they came back with plenty of mushrooms, apples, hazel nuts and a dozen fish. "Fish for breakfast tomorrow! We found some ponds and plenty of fish but it got dark and as Spenser was complaining that he was dying of hunger, we came back."

"Not true, it was the smell of the cooking that called us both back." And he glared at Merlin punching him in the arm.

Merlin punched back and said, "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, we have fish for breakfast but we can have the apples and mushrooms with the venison." He handed out the hazel nuts to everyone.

He built a small fire and went over to where they were roasting the venison and returned with a pot of meat drippings. He dropped the mushrooms and quartered apples into it and heated it up over the fire. The aroma was fantastic, the knights' mouths watering.

Merlin and Nathan went across and brought back the equivalent of three large roasts and cut it up for the knights. He then covered the meat with what he had concocted in the pan. The meal was a great success.

Sir Rupert said, "Merlin, I could have done with you on a few of our missions. Nathan can't cook to save his life and we subsist mostly on burnt offerings." Nathan smiled back as Rupert grinned at him.

"See, Arthur, I told you that I would be able to get other jobs."

"Don't encourage him, Rupert, and anyway, he has plenty to keep him occupied working with me." He turned to Merlin and said jokingly, "Get that silly idea out of your head. You will stay in my employ and my employ only. Is that clear?"

Merlin wasn't going to let Arthur have the last word so he asked Leon, if maybe he should diversify and work freelance for anyone who wanted him.

Leon laughed and said, "Better not let Gawaine hear about this or he would sweep you up on his charger and ride off with you into the sunset."

Rodick had to agree and the three of them laughed while Arthur fumed. Merlin picked up all the empty bowls and went to clean them.

Arthur excused himself and followed him. "It hurts when you talk about things like that. I can't share you! It would be impossible. I would have to shadow you just to make sure that you were being treated right."

Merlin stood up, he'd finished rubbing sand around the bowls and was now rinsing them. He put the bowls down and held out his hands, he took Arthur's and said, "You have blown it from a molehill into a mountain…I have absolutely no intention of spending any more time away from you than necessary. Come here!"

He leaned in and blew the hair off Arthur's forehead. He then placed little kisses down his nose to his mouth. He held Arthur at arm's length so that he couldn't do the same and kept teasing him. He knew him so well, he waited and then slipped his hand up his tunic. He could feel Arthur shivering, responding in anticipation…

-0-0-

Rupert finally said, "Well, I'm turning in, I need my sleep, not as young as I used to be. Arthur will be alright as long as he's with Merlin."

Nathan immediately stood and laid out the three bedrolls in front of the fire. Rupert said, "Stay here as well. It's warm and plenty of space for all of us." Nathan did as he was told and unrolled his near the wall.

"Well," said Rodick, "It was a lucky day for him when Merlin arrived in Camelot. He hadn't had the easiest life over the years. Uther might be a good king but he was not cut out to be a father."

"…and an even luckier day, when Uther named him to the royal household as Arthur's servant. If looks could have killed, the two of them would have finished each other off, the very first day." Leon added

Rupert said, "…and he was luckier still to have Gaius…"

At those words, Leon got up and pulled his bedroll closer to the fire and lay down. He was shortly joined by the other two.

In the woods, not far away, a voice said, "Ow! Merlin…I'm lying on a stone."

"Is that any better?"

"Yes! Where did it go?"

"Don't ask me, you were lying on it," said Merlin as his eyes shifted back to blue.

Merlin grinned as Arthur and he later returned to the camp. The room he had thrown the bedrolls in, had a half broken wall and he elbowed Arthur motioning that he should climb through. He then walked around and came out of the woods, nodding at the sentry who nodded back, he was used to people wandering into the woods 'to pick a tree' during the night. Merlin walked back through the missing front door and quietly made his way past the bodies huddled on their bedrolls, possibly dreaming of what the supply wagon might contain.

He grinned at Arthur and pulled their bedrolls together and they lay in each others arms. Arthur whispered, "I'm cold, there's no fire in here."

"True!" said Merlin, "But you can't expect a frolic in the woods_ and_ a fire, can you?" Arthur grinned and Merlin continued, "Anyway, if you want to sleep near the fire, I noticed that there is a space next to Leon and I could lie against the wall with Nathan."

"I think, I'd prefer the cold and your company to the warmth of the fire and Leon." Arthur replied.

-0-0-

The returning forces met up with a supply wagon the following afternoon and were thrilled as one of the drivers had made bread. There were also carrots and swedes and cheese, oats for the horses and even stoneware jugs full of ale. That night they had a regular party.

Everyone was still in high spirits, the following morning, as they knew that by tomorrow, they should be home.

Spenser announced, "One more night roughing it and then Camelot with its comfortable beds, clean linens, fresh clothes, the kitchens to prepare food and squires to heed our beck and call, as well as grooms to look after the horses and also our loved ones"

As the other hooted at him, he stopped, shook his head saying, "I don't mean the grooms will look after our loved ones, I mean us…we will!"

"Well, I for one will be happy to get back," said Gielbert.

He grinned as Merlin said, "…and I wonder why?"

Arthur leant over and asked, "Have you any ideas on a name for the little fellow?"

"Well, I guess it's all right to tell you…we had chosen Edward for a boy. My grandfather on my mother's side was Sir Edward of Cadogan, we thought it would be a lovely name for the baby."

"..and what about Aurora?"

"Oh, she'll probably want to call him Teddie but that is acceptable as a nick name within the family but when he grows up he'll be Sir Edward of Essex The other knights nodded in agreement.

Merlin thought of the new baby and wondered what Donatienne would think if she knew that already her husband had him a knight. Knowing her, she'd probably be quite happy…he'd always liked Donatienne.

Then the unmarried knights started discussing names for their unborn children. Spenser smiled at Arthur and said that he quite liked the name Edmund. Arthur smiled back and said, "Me too!" as bittersweet memories clouded his mind.

He could hear the others still talking about names and then he heard someone say, "…and you Arthur, what would your favourite name be for a boy?" He panicked catching Merlin's eye.

Merlin looked straight at him holding his attention as he said, "Merlin of course! Right Arthur, it would be Merlin?" Everyone started to cheer and then they had passed to the next person. Merlin managed to grab Arthur's hand squeezing it tightly.

Arthur's and Merlin's hearts finally stopped thudding. Their minds were on the beach and the little basket floating away, taking its precious cargo and all their dreams with it.

Leon stared dreamy eyed into the fire, he saw Gaius and Geoffrey standing on the beach, Merlin collecting pine needles and small branches while Arthur held his son. He could see Merlin placing the baby's body on the kindling and wading into the water with the basket.

As if it were yesterday, he heard himself saying, 'For the love of Camelot and Prince Merlin Gaius!' Gaius, Geoffrey and Merlin answered him but Arthur had been too overcome. He saw the plume of smoke. He saw Gaius hugging the sobbing Arthur. He remembered walking away with Gaius and Geoffrey, leaving Arthur and Merlin to mourn the death of Arthur's son.

-0-0-

Most water skins held water but a few more venturous men had substituted ale. Merlin watched Rook take a swig and he had never seen anyone's face light up from drinking water.

"Can I have a share?" Merlin asked, playing innocent.

Rook grinned holding the water skin close to his chest saying, "Not this time, my little friend!"

As they were so close to Camelot, and the food was plentiful Arthur allowed double rations for all. This announcement was greeted with cheers by the mounted guard.

The knights were all sitting around a huge campfire when Spenser whispered to Merlin, "He's hoping to buy them off in case they have noticed anything out of the ordinary."

Merlin frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"Well, a certain room only had half a wall and someone was seen coming in late last night. Actually, it was a couple of people and one walked around the front of the building while the other conveniently entered by the broken down wall."

"You sneak!" Merlin cried laughing, "Spying on us were you?"

"Actually, a call of nature and I heard someone complaining about a stone." Spenser tried to keep a straight face but he lost it.

"Spenser, if Arthur finds out, he'll kill you…We hadn't entertained the idea of knights who profess to being chivalrous and above suspicion to be crawling around in the woods after lights out."

"Happens all the time, I remember once coming upon Aiden…"

Merlin covered his ears. He was blushing but glad that it had been Spenser and not someone he didn't trust.

"Merlin, I'm thrilled that Arthur has you but what would have happened if I had been Gawaine!"

There was a flurry of movement and Merlin launched himself at Spenser and the two of them went rolling towards the campfire while everyone moved out of the way to the cries of fight – fight!

Arthur looked over and yelled, "Stop it! Whatever you're arguing about it stops now!"

Merlin finally let go of Spenser's head and Spenser let go of his waist and they sat up laughing.

"What was that all about? Honestly you're acting like a couple of kids."

Merlin looked at Spenser who mouthed the name of a certain knight and the two of them convulsed on the ground laughing.

Arthur turned to Rupert. "Good thing we're almost home then we can get everyone back in shape. They need to get back to the drudge of training. That will stop the high-jinks." He smiled to himself. It had done him good to see Merlin and Spenser enjoying themselves. He'd find out tomorrow, what had been so funny but right now he was turning in.

As it was cold, the knights slept in a circle around the fire. The camp was well guarded and soon everyone was asleep.

Merlin blushed in the darkness as he thought of Gawaine stumbling over Arthur and him in the woods. Not something that he would want to experience in this life…or the next, he decided.

-0-0-

Merlin was up early, breakfast was done, Mulgan and Gidun were saddled. While everyone got ready, he walked over to Arthur and said under his breath as he passed him to shovel dirt onto the fire to put it out. "I missed you last night…"

Merlin knew Arthur was looking at him and he chanced a glance as he checked that the embers were covered and not likely to erupt into flame. He smiled as Arthur winked before turning away. "All right, everyone mount up. The sooner we leave, the sooner we'll get to Camelot, our families and friends."

It was a relaxing day's journey, the horses seemed to recognise the countryside and were trotting along, heads high, ears pricked the majority on loose reins. Rupert opted to ride with Rodick and Leon with Gielbert so Gidun decided on his own to be with Mulgan. Slowly, he began to inch forward and within a half hour, he had overtaken everyone to be in what he considered his rightful place.

As he passed, Gavin called to Merlin, "Don't mind us, Gidun, go for it!"

"He's got a mind of his own and I'm not going to complain!" Merlin laughed.

"Well, Merlin, if he gets up there and there is no place for him, remember that the first shall be last and the last shall be first."

"I'll remember to tell him that," and he turned to apologise to Aislin as Gidun pushed past him.

Rupert laughed as Gidun squeezed past him, "That horse knows what he wants and will stop at nothing until he gets it." Rodick laughed.

Arthur said under his breath to his new riding companion, "Not so different from his owner really…"

Merlin had the decency to blush and said quietly, "I'll drop back as we go through the town so that you and Rupert can ride in together just in case the king is watching."

The jangling of the bits all but masked Arthur's retort of, "One day, Merlin, no one will question your right to officially ride at my side."

After their lunch stop to rest and water the horses, Arthur sent Gavin and Spenser ahead to notify the king that he was returning. The rest of the party took their time but by the time the horses reached the meadow below Camelot, they had all broken into a hand gallop. Like their riders, they were looking forward to being home.

As he'd said, Merlin dropped back to ride with Nathan, behind Arthur and Rupert. Arthur led the way into the courtyard followed by knights, the mounted guard having ridden directly to their own stables.

Alerted by the sentries, the king was on the steps with Gaius and some of the senior knights and members of the council. He nodded at Arthur and Sir Rupert. Grooms stepped forward to take their horses and Merlin and Nathan followed Arthur and Sir Rupert up the steps.

Gaius stepped forward and put his arm around Merlin's shoulders, "I missed you! It's good to see you and Arthur back safely."

Uther was saying, "Unless, there is anything earth shattering new to report, we will meet midmorning tomorrow. Arthur, first, I'll see you, Rupert, Rodick and Leon first and then have all the knights from the mission meet for lunch in the larger council chamber."

Merlin breathed a sigh of relief; he'd had visions of Uther scheduling a meeting for that evening. He turned grinned at Arthur and followed him up the gryphon stairs. By the time they had reached their corridor which proved to be deserted, they were side by side and Arthur slipped his arm around Merlin's waist and smiled at him.

-0-0-

Uther had carefully scanned the accompanying knights. How dare one of these knights, the man who was depriving him of his right to have a grandson, blatantly enter his courtyard. Surely, it was one of these men dismounting before him, he was going to crack down even further to ferret out the despicable person who was leading his weak son astray. When he had found him, that man would be feeling the wrath of an avenging monarch…


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20 : HOME SWEET HOME... OR IS IT?**

When they arrived at their chambers, the travelling chest with Arthur's clothes had already been delivered. Merlin knew he had work ahead getting everything sorted but at least tonight, they could eat quietly in front of the fire and get to bed, their own bed, early.

He locked the door into the corridor and turned to say, "Home Sweet Home!"

Arthur walked toward him saying, "I just want to get my boots off, get into my dressing gown and enjoy the fact that we're here." He leant forward and gave Merlin a kiss.

They walked arm in arm into the bedchamber and smiled. The fire was made up, there were some apples on the table and the warming pans were standing ready to be filled with hot embers to warm their bed.

Merlin smiled, there was a note on the table, 'Welcome Home! Had the servants light the fire under the coppers, you probably both could do with a long soak…Simon' He passed the note to Arthur saying, "He is a man after my own heart!"

Merlin helped Arthur with his clothes and got him into his dressing gown. Arthur said, "Now, let me help you."

"If I do, Arthur, we won't get a bath before they bring us supper. I can manage myself."

Settling Arthur in front of the fire, he went to fill the bath, not forgetting bath sheets and the pad to put on the edge behind Arthur's head so he could lie back to have a luxurious soak. Then he added soothing oils made by Gaius.

He sat beside Arthur as he bathed, chatting, stopping at one point to put more wood on the fire. He had something he wanted to get off his chest but it was a bit tricky as he wasn't sure how to bring it up without upsetting Arthur. So, he took a deep breath and said, "Arthur, I'm sorry about getting involved with the baby names. It was just that you looked suddenly blank and I didn't want you to have to even think about it and I knew that if I spoke up, they would move onto someone else."

"Merlin, it was the right thing to say, saying anything else would have been a slight to our little boy. I noticed that both you and Leon became very quiet after that."

"I couldn't help it, in my mind, I was back at Gaius's, then in our chamber waiting, knowing what was about to happen, then on the beach and I'm sure Leon was doing the same

"As was I…!" said Arthur sadly. Then he brightened up before continuing. "Tell me, just between you and me, what would you have called a baby?"

Merlin ran his hand through the water and said, "Ever since, I heard Rook calling his brother Erik, Pudge, I've always liked that name. Pudge of Ealdor, mind you, Sir Pudge Pendragon also has a ring to it."

"…as you're on a roll what would you have called a girl?"

"Pudgette! No, I'm kidding I think a little girl would have to be called Primrose, don't you?"

"Maybe one day, we'll find a little girl who has lost her parents and no one wants her, and you and I will take her in and call her Primrose."

Merlin leant over and put a little kiss on Arthur's nose. "Arthur, that would be so nice. But come on, you're clean now. Here, wrap this around yourself and get to the fire. I'll put on another log and then have a quick bath myself."

"But you'll need fresh water."

"No, I'll just top it up with some hot water and then I'll join you."

Looking at the water, which was dirty, Merlin closed his eyes and said, "_Estus iam, aqua calidus dulcis!_" He smiled to himself as the soapy water cleared, the bath was now full of clean water and steam was rising from it. He put in some oils and then taking soap, allowed himself time to relax.

Wrapped in a bath sheet, he joined Arthur in front of the fire. Arthur was once again in his dressing robe with his bare feet propped on the hearth. "Stand still and I'll give you a rub down."

"I don't think so, Sire, as I don't really trust you."

"I promise, Merlin, I'll be a real gentleman…"

…and a gentleman he was, until after they had eaten and retired to bed!

-0-0-

Morning came too soon. Merlin dragged himself out of bed and looked out the window. It was frosty and the roofs across the courtyard were white. He shivered and grabbed his dressing gown, slipping on his house shoes and put a couple of more logs on the fire. He then padded to the water closet. He washed in cold water but lit the fire so that the chill would be off the water when Arthur washed.

Once dressed, he unlocked the door into the antechamber and was happy to see breakfast platters on the sideboard. He noticed that both of the bowls were covered so chances were that the oatmeal would be hot. He placed the bowls on the hearth; then set the platters on the table.

As Arthur was still asleep, Merlin went over to the window and put his hand on the windowpane making an imprint in the frost. Then he sat beside Arthur on the bed and slipped his cold hand under the sheets. The shout was well worth being pushed off the bed and threatened to within two inches of his life.

Merlin got to his feet and grinned. "I've been wanted to do that since the weather got cold but Carreg Cennen didn't seem the right place to have you shrieking your head off in the morning."

By then, Arthur had got over the shock and was seeing the funny side of it. "Great if two guards had come storming in to find you taking liberties with the crown prince's person."

"Get up!" said Merlin smiling at the thought, "We have hot oatmeal, it'll be cold soon. The water is warming and you have a meeting with the king in about three hours. Do you want to go over the reports with Sir Rupert?"

Arthur wrapped in his dressing gown, sat at the table and said, "Better ask Rupert, Rodick, Leon and Gielbert to meet me here beforehand, so we can run through a few things. Don't go now, eat first!"

In no time, he had Arthur dressed and ready to see his knights. Merlin begged time off to go visit Gaius as he hadn't really had a chance to talk yesterday, promising to be back in time to attend the meeting with the king.

Merlin rejoined them just prior to Arthur and the four knights leaving for the council chamber. He checked Arthur's outfit over and was satisfied that it looked suitable for the meeting. He opened the door stood back as Arthur and Rupert lead the way down the hall, followed by Rodick and Leon.

Chatting amiably with Gielbert, Merlin asked after Baby Edward. Gielbert grinned, "He's perfect. The sweetest little thing and the nursemaid says that he is so good…no problem at all. Donatienne is coming along nicely and Aurora is thrilled with her new baby brother whom she refers to as Deddie." Gielbert sighed, satisfied that everything was well with his family and he was home to enjoy them.

They reached the council chamber and the guards stood aside allowing them access.

-0-0-

Running a kingdom cost money, so taxes and tariffs were exacted from the citizens. Taxes due were paid in whichever commodity the payee had at hand, a proportion of the crops, livestock or a family might send a son to serve as a guard for a fixed amount of time. Stall holders paid rent for the stalls as well as a tax on merchandise sold. Much cheating went on with some tax income invariably being unaccounted for but the majority of it, made its way to the castle.

Malin, the son of the landlord of The Drunken Dog, had a nasty streak. His father had run afoul of the tax collector and was about to lose his livelihood due to non-payment of debts. The alehouse would be requisitioned, the family thrown out on the street and someone else possibly a crony of the tax collector would be given the opportunity to take over and run the business.

On the night following the tournament week, the same one that the Bodmin knight had been found dead, the landlord's son had been snooping around the aleroom, on the pretence of tidying up. Actually, he had been laying his hands on objects which patrons might not miss and listening in on conversations which might later be worth a couple of coins to guarantee his silence.

With his family facing eviction, Malin decided to bargain with information he had gleaned from his evening's snooping. He had no love for the king and certainly none for the stuck up prince whose knights seldom took advantage of his family's business. His father and he approached the tax collector and through him a castle agent. At first the agent refused to see the man but the information he was being given might prove interesting.

Basically, Malin told of a visiting manservant, possibly of a tournament knight, telling tales about the prince. He told of the servant's deep pockets and his willingness to talk to the locals and pick up their nightly tabs. This servant also consorted with a plain clothed man whom he presumed was a knight and master of said man. He had a fanciful tale of another man in disguise sitting with the knight and having a heated conversation before leaving…and the knight subsequently being found dead by his manservant.

The agent told the tax collector that he was wasting his time and that he would be proceeding with the closure of the tavern. Things took a turn for the worse and the agent was to be replaced. To guarantee that he kept his job, he needed to make himself indispensable and he decided that the stories from the tavern owner's son might prove useful.

Uther's head had snapped up when he heard the gossip about his son. He was furious and slowly like a worm gnawing its way through an apple, the thoughts began to travel unhindered through his mind. He played with the news as a child might a scab on his knee. He began to second guess his son's behaviour and wanted more information.

He spoke to the agent who agreed to become a go between with the tavern owner's son. The agent smiled, he was now firmly entrenched in his position as he only needed to keep feeding the king bits and pieces of information. Malin's family benefited in that its tax bill was overlooked and their son would be paid as more information was forthcoming.

Uther was the only recipient of titbits of gossip about Arthur and his knights. He wanted no one else involved and the agent reported directly to him. Malin made up what he didn't know but based most of his information on what he had heard that night in the alehouse. He was careful; he had to string it out for as long as he could. The more juicier bits earned him a pocketful of coins.

The king began to keep lists of the knights with whom his son was most frequently seen, those on his missions and those who were personal friends. He had to be careful, he was unwilling to show his hand. If there were another Camelot knight involved, he wanted to be certain of his name before any accusations were laid.

-0-0-

While he was in Brecon, Arthur had sent interim reports to the king but he was now able to give the king and council, a final update on his mission including reference to the death of Sir Trevor at the hands of renegade Brecon knights, who had subsequently been killed by the Bodmin knights.

Uther nodded that was how it should be…the young upstarts. Their families should be made to pay for not only the death of a king but for the embarrassment it had caused the kingdom of Brecon. For a second, he thought of that happening in Camelot but he knew that he and the senior knights had more control over the younger knights for that to ever happen. Trouble makers would be drummed out with no hesitation.

The king had seemed saddened to hear of the death of Sir Thomas as he had notified a scribe to draft a letter of condolence for his family to which he had affixed his signature. He now asked Arthur to compose something suitable for sending to the new King Aubrey and his family.

Merlin smiled to himself, more work for him as he knew that Arthur would pass the job on.

Rupert reported on the take over by Prince Norman as Prince Regent and how he seemed to have been an excellent choice. He also mentioned King Brennes' health was holding and that he seemed confident and happy to have his brother taking on the kingdom's responsibilities. Arthur added that Norman and his family had settled in well at Carreg Cennen.

Arthur noticed that his father, now that most of the important matters had been taken care of seemed more interested in looking around and jotting what seemed to be names on a piece of parchment which he always kept within hand's length. Once the meeting was over, it was rolled up and slipped into his tunic.

The meeting was short and soon adjourned. Arthur was reminded that the king wished to see all the knights from the Brecon mission for lunch in the early afternoon.

"Well, that meeting seemed to go all right but I don't know what you will be discussing over lunch as nearly everything has been talked over." Merlin said.

Arthur shrugged, "Haven't a clue but don't worry, as in a castle this size, there is always something to talk about. When we eat together at lunch, it usually follows that we are free to have supper alone."

Deciding that he would also like to visit Gaius, he and Merlin jogged downstairs to the physician's chambers. He looked at Merlin and grinned as he reminded him of happy memories of times spent in a little chamber down there.

Merlin blushed and whispered, "Luckily we were never caught, talk about the king being mad, Gaius would have been shocked."

Arthur burst out laughing, "Come on, Merlin! Didn't you ever think that it was strangely convenient that he always seemed to have somewhere else to be, when I managed to find time to visit you?"

Gaius was sitting at his work bench amidst various solutions and containers. "There's a nasty cough going around and half of the pages are under the weather. They just need a little something to make them feel better and I was working on it. Something like this can spread so easily through the castle so, seeing no pages means they are confined to their own quarters, having extra schooling, if I know their masters." He held up a vial of pale blue liquid, "Hopefully this will contain the bug.

"As I said to Merlin earlier, the mission seemed to have done the two of you good. You both look rested. I was sorry about Thomas, I examined his body upon its return but I have not any idea of the cause of death. I tried my darnedest…his body was exsanguinated, really strange as there were no visible mortal wounds.

Merlin grounded himself by gripping the end of the work bench with his fingernails. He was not comfortable.

"He was just found like that in the morning bleeding from his eyes, nose and ears, and dead. Right, Merlin?"

Merlin nodded, he didn't want to get involved as he'd hidden the feelings he had experienced that morning in the depth of his mind. Nevertheless, he intended discussing them with Gaius later on. Not now and certainly not in front of Arthur! He prayed that Arthur would not remember the incidence which he had accepted as a regular nightmare.

Gaius's lunch was on the table and Arthur insisted that he eat it while they visited, Arthur accepted a small goblet of ale but Merlin passed. They sat discussing the mission. Gaius was very upset to hear about King Trevor's demise as he had always been so well spoken of by Jerome and Ambrose. He felt for the young prince who now faced all the responsibilities of a monarch. He remembered how kind he had been to Merlin and Arthur when they had visited Castle Treknow. He'd seemed an amiable young man.

"Well, now we're back, thankfully the hunting should be great. I have a taste for wild boar. Merlin, up for hunting next week? I'll take you because they seem to be attracted to you especially in tunnels."

Merlin cringed as he remembered his convalescence from this encounter with a boar. "Arthur. I've decided to give up boar hunting for Lent!"

"Merlin, what in heaven's name are you talking about? First what's Lent and second, you cannot give up anything if I want to do it."

Gaius smiled. He really enjoyed Merlin and if he could have chosen one man to be a friend to Arthur it would have been one and the same. They were perfect together, both were happy.

Merlin was seemingly now able to merge with his surroundings when Uther was around. He seemed to have accepted and ignored him, as for some time there hadn't been any friction between manservant and king. He shook his head thinking, 'Sometimes everything works out just as you wish it would.'

"You do agree, don't you, Gaius, that he should do whatever I want to do?"

Gaius laughed, "Arthur, I assure you that even you could not force Merlin to do anything he didn't want to. Yet, on second thought, I think he'd back down and pacify you by going along."

Merlin grinned at the man who for all intents and purposes had been the father figure he had been lacking all his life and winked. Gaius was treading on thin ice but Merlin appreciated the thought.

"All right! What is it between the two of you? I can feel it in the air. There is a conspiracy going on to stop me from taking Merlin hunting."

"No, there's not! Arthur, I would be honoured to accompany you on a boar hunt this autumn."

Arthur raised his eyebrows, glancing at Gaius for confirmation.

"I think he means it but, woe betide you, if you bring him back to me in pieces as you almost did once before."

They left to go to lunch but not before Merlin had given Gaius the eye and Gaius had shrugged his shoulders and grinned back at him.

-0-0-

Luncheon was quite enjoyable. Everyone including the king seemed to be in a good frame of mind and as Merlin had suggested little more reporting was done, the king only thanking them for their efforts on the mission and again mentioning the loss of Sir Thomas. Uther seemed distracted at times and was glancing at the knights present but Arthur put it down to being thankful that all of them but one had returned safely. He once again saw his father jotting down notes but let it pass.

Merlin, however didn't. This was the second time in the same day that he had seen the king working on the piece of parchment he kept rolled in his tunic. He managed to sidle over towards the king, by filling Arthur's goblet from the right. Arthur tutted it had him confused and he almost sent the whole thing splashing over the table.

"Mer-lin!" He growled, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, Sire, let me help you to more sprouts!"

Arthur glanced at the king and was surprised that he had made no comment as he seemed really intrigued with whatever he was writing. Arthur glanced back at Merlin, raising his eyebrow, now he understood why Merlin had served from the right. He was snooping. He glanced at him again and Merlin gave a slight nod of his head.

From that point on, the meal seemed interminable. He was intent on finding out what Merlin had seen. Finally, the king rose, rolled the parchment and carrying it in his hand, left. Arthur thanked everyone for attending and said that unless the weather was awful tomorrow he wanted them back on the training field early. There was a general groan but a laugh from the senior knights who were exempt from Arthur's training regime.

"So?" said Arthur as they walked back to their chambers. "What was it?"

"Lists, it seemed to be the names of missions and the names of the knights which were involved and another list of knights with numbers against them. I saw Gielbert's name but it was crossed off but Leon's, Spenser's and Rook's were not. I had only a few seconds and you started tutting and I had to move away before the king realised I was so close."

"Sorry, I didn't realise you were playing Sherlock!"

"Well, next time, I'll try to give a head's up first. He was really intent…but it just seemed to be lists." Merlin shrugged, who knew what Uther was up to but given the chance, he would again try to get a glimpse of the parchment which the king obviously held so dear.

-0-0-

Richard followed the king back to his chambers. He had also noticed the intense interest in the parchment but as a manservant, as long as the king was satisfied with his behaviour that was all that mattered. The king stood until Richard had removed his cloak then sat at his desk. "What's happening for supper tonight?"

"Sire, you are eating here with Sir Geoffrey and Gaius."

"Good, tell Sir Martin to also join us. I'd like to talk to him about records from the library." Uther knew that every official outing made by the knights was listed, according to destination, members and a report of events. He needed to get his hands on these records and compare notes. He was slowly building a list of knights who had accompanied his son during the past months. Surely, the information was there, just for the taking, if only he could compile enough of it. He thought, 'Not something, I can ask anyone else to do for me.'

"What is the prince doing for supper?"

"Sire, he is possibly eating with a few friends in his dining chamber."

"Any idea who?"

"No, Sire," said Richard as he hung up the king's cloak. When moving around the castle during the colder weather it was usual to wear a heavier garment to and from chambers. Cloaks or heavy sleeveless doublets were often used as although large fires kept chambers warm, moving through the corridors could be really chilly.

"Try and find out for me."

"Yes, Sire!" Richard signed inaudible another strange request but as long as he remained on Uther's good side that was all that was important to a royal manservant. He had been with Uther for a long time and he knew from experience that a happier king was certainly easier to deal with than an annoyed one.

Uther felt sure that once he had all the numbers, he would do a breakdown, find this beast of a man and charge him with leading his son astray. His knighthood would be revoked for behaviour unbefitting a knight. He'd be publicly shamed and driven out of the kingdom. The sooner he got Arthur back on the straight and narrow, the sooner he'd get him wed and have a grandson.

Uther was pleased with the way this was progressing. Arthur might get caught in the crossfire but he should be able to gloss it over sufficiently to get him wed. For a second, he remembered how he had dealt with this aberration of nature in the past, death by burning for both parties involved no questions asked, no clemency considered. This time however, Arthur was obviously innocent and had been led astray. He'd be dealt with but once his injuries and bruises had faded, he'd be as good as new…

Uther sighed, he was satisfied to date with his findings.

-0-0-

Arthur ate in his private dining chamber with Spenser, Simon and Merlin. Food was delivered, staff excused and Merlin took over. The table was set for four and they had a relaxed meal.

Simon brought them up to date on what had happened at Camelot while they had been away. One of the guards had fallen off the portcullis bridge and hadn't been found until the next day. Three sorcerers had met their deaths on the pyre, one a mere fifteen year old Druid…Merlin shuddered. There had been a small fire in the kitchen and meals had been late arriving. A window had been left open in Gaius's chamber and he had an unexpected visitor when he returned to find a crow sitting on the arm of his chair…Arthur smiled and shook his head.

"Oh, the most surprising news was that the owners of The Drunken Dog were going to be evicted for tax evasion. No one was surprised but somehow they must have paid all debts as they're still there."

For a second, Arthur's heart stopped, that was where Gawaine had killed Sir Hugh once he had found out that he was behind Merlin's abduction and more importantly insinuating about his and Merlin's relationship. He had hoped to never again hear the name of that establishment. He looked at Merlin but he gave no sign of being worried.

Spencer laughed saying, "Maybe, if it had been taken over by someone else it would have been a blessing. It's a real dive and from what I have heard unless you have everything chained to your person you leave lighter than you entered. It's a den of thieves."

Simon continued with his list. "Of course, you all know about the Lady Donatienne…a boy no less. Gielbert is still walked two feet off the ground. He kidded Romney that he has to work fast to catch up with him now he's got a pigeon pair!"

Merlin smiled he remembered his Mam saying that about a set of twins born in the village. When he questioned her, she had explained that people always thought that pigeons laid two eggs, and that they hatched one as a girl and the other as a boy chick but also it could just relate to two siblings especially twins.

Arthur assured Simon that Romney was not interested in pigeons so Merlin was able to set him right. Arthur then said fondly, "Like Pudge and Primrose…" Merlin smiled.

Spenser laughed and said, "Still going on about children's names…honestly the two of you are crazy!"

They brought Simon up to date on their travels. He knew about Sir Thomas and was sad as when he was unable to walk after the Dunnsford flood, he had been kind to him. He was very happy to see everyone home and was now looking forward to Yuletide which would be the next big event in Camelot. "Did you notice that I'm not using a stick every day? Gaius says I'm a great help to him. You see, when the others were training or doing excursions, I'd help Gaius but I explained that soon I'll be back in training."

"Did he have you cleaning out the leech tank?

"Arthur, he explained how important they were in the field of medicine and it was an honour to help…"

The others shrieked with laughter. Even Spenser had at times been corralled into giving Gaius a hand with his infamous pets.

"No need to push the training," said Merlin. "It's only what, seven months since the accident?"

"But I have to be ready for next year's tournament. I intend to take on Gawaine in the sword events and you Arthur, in the jousting."

Arthur leant over and punched his arm saying, "Cheeky devil! Remember, the higher you aspire and fail, the longer the fall."

"Arthur, that is not what you should be saying to a knight who aspires to great things…"said Spenser. "You should be encouraged and praising them."

"Yes, but with my luck he might just beat me in jousting so I have to chisel away at his confidence."

Merlin smiled, it was good to be home with hopefully only hunting and Yuletide on the horizon. He laughed to himself as he remembered mistletoe…


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21 : CHILDHOOD TERRORS REVISTED**

As they came into a stretch of bad weather, Arthur's boar hunt was rescheduled for later in the month.

They were fogged in for days. On the sixth day, Merlin got up and went again to the window, an opaque curtain greeting him. He couldn't even make out the buildings across the courtyard. The castle was living in a cloud.

Arthur glanced up and moaned, "Are the heavens still around us?"

"It could be worse; we could have been returning to Camelot over the moors and would have had to hunker down and wait it out. At least inside, you have warmth, light, food and company. Also, you are not habitually damp. I pity the poor folks who have been caught out in this."

Arthur's suggestion to having braziers burning at night in the courtyard had been welcomed by the king and at night the muted orange beacons at least reinforced in the mind that they were not on the edge of a precipice with nothing on the horizon.

The castle inhabitants were coping and the residents in the lower town who worked in the castle were able to get to work. Castle Farm and the castle stables ran as usual but the horses were only turned out not ridden. As much as possible, people stayed inside waiting for the fog to release them. There was a lot of superstition about fog and many references to it being a shroud for the unfortunate, surfaced.

Merlin busied himself with the breakfast platters and hoped that his mother had in a good supply of wood, now was not the time to go searching for fuel. Invariable, people did get lost and many were never accounted for, devoured by the whiteness with some bodies found, years later in gullies and at the bottom of cliffs.

But he wasn't feeling great. The whiteout reminded him of his mind on the night when Sir Thomas had died. He had rendered his mind blank, cleared it of all thoughts pertaining to those he loved, frightened that somehow they would communicate something which he wished no stranger to ever learn. He remembered the sensation that something had invaded his brain, burrowing its way into his most private thoughts, and his need to hide secrets especially those of Arthur's participation in his life.

He shook his head and put some more logs on the fire. He had been feeling stronger, now he was safely back in Camelot. Why should he be worried? Arthur was with him as were the knights.

He felt a shiver of fear go up his back. Was it linked to something which was going on in the castle? He'd experienced this before. Was it a warning? He recognised it as his reaction to a perceived danger which has yet to show its face…that is, if it ever occurred. He went into protection mode, building up an ability to separate his heart from his mind, to cubby hole his emotions. Something was going to happen which did not bode well for Arthur and/or the kingdom of Camelot.

Arthur suddenly said, "Merlin, you're miles away…lost in the fog perchance?"

Merlin shook his head. He intended to continue as normally as possible until he had more information. There was something out there beside the fog, or was it actually someone in the castle…something worrying that seemed to be honing in on Arthur.

Their daily schedules were changed, no training, no excursions just meetings and every evening supper with a select group of knights in Arthur's private chambers.

Anyone having the opportunity to gaze out windows that had a view of the surrounded countryside, were mesmerised. All the hills were gone; the lake west of the castle had vanished. Looking up, all the turrets had disappeared and there was an eerie silence as there were no birds.

It amused Merlin to see groups of pages doing forced marches through the castle to keep them occupied and help burn off their excess energy. Their days were usually interspersed with training, riding and scholastics. All boys were taught by ladies of the court to read and write, they learned manners and how to reply to questions asked them by the knights.

Merlin laughed as Rhylan passed him with ten pages in tow. He raised his eyebrows and muttered under his breath to Merlin, "I didn't sign on to be a babysitting squire. These kids are wild and they need to get outside to run around."

"Don't worry, there's a wind coming up, maybe the fog will finally lift and…thank your lucky stars you're only in charge of the older pages."

Merlin grinned at some of the youngsters especially Pudge and his friend Robert, both of whom would next year be squires. He nodded at Guy, Simon's brother and Timothy brother of Gielbert who took the opportunity to remind Merlin that he had a new nephew called Teddie.

He smiled to himself as he returned to Arthur, realising that he must have been a holy terror when as a youngster he had also been a captive of the fog.

The man in question was sitting at the table checking some castle business. He looked up and said, "The king sent these accounts to me to check over, Richard delivered them wanting to know what my plans were for the day, said that the king asked him to find out."

Arthur looked at Merlin with a 'don't ask' expression and shrugged, "Anyway, I can't believe the money, which we plan to spend over yuletide. The food bills are exorbitant; hopefully we'll be guest free this year. Annual expenses so far to date including the tournament, are huge."

"True, but the people deserve some days of festivities midwinter and the tournament was well received by all. It's the cost of a well run kingdom."

"Good thing we collect taxes from those who can afford it. The costs for maintaining the guards are enormous and that little excursion to Brecon was beyond what was expected."

"But it must have been worth it, as an adjoining kingdom is now more closely allied to Camelot. Anyway, Old Man, you only turn thirty once! Have I told you, how attractive I find the more mature Crown Prince?"

"Not recently, maybe you had better refresh my memory." Arthur stood and stretched. Paperwork was not his favourite pastime and he, not unlike the pages, had plenty of pent up energy.

Merlin laughed. He walked behind Arthur and put his arms around his chest, pulling him back against his chest in an embrace. He ran his fingers up the sides of his face, turned him and captured his mouth. The gentle kiss deepened, so neither of them heard the tap at the door.

"Well, gentlemen, lucky it's a friend and not a foe!" They broke apart blushing to see Spenser standing there. "It's cold outside but, there is word that if you stand in the middle of the courtyard you can actually see the turrets. Not that this is of much interest to you two at the moment…so I shall leave you to whatever manservant/master business you were up to." He grinned at the two of them.

Arthur removed his hands from Merlin and said, looking at Merlin who shrugged his shoulders, "Someone forgot about locking the door!" He put his arm around Merlin's waist and said, "What we were doing can wait…come on Merlin, maybe the fog _is_ finally beginning to lift. Lead the way, Sir Spenser!"

As he walked to follow him, Merlin suddenly felt uncomfortable. He couldn't put his finger on it but something had flashed through his brain when Spenser had mention friend or foe, and Arthur the locked door but then he whispered "There's always this afternoon and maybe in the turret, far from the madding crowd."

Merlin let the ominous feeling go, to laugh at Arthur saying, "Didn't know that you knew Hardy, I'm impressed."

"Don't think I know any Hardy is he a visiting knight or a member of the household staff."

"Neither, but if you are very clever this afternoon, as a reward I might just tell you about him and his stories."

-0-0-

Spenser was not a duff gen merchant, the fog was lifting. The turrets and their pennants rose above the castle like ghostly forms. They were not the only ones taking in the view and people had mentioned that from the windows with a valley view, you could see the darker outline of trees. It still looked to Merlin like milky porridge with undistinguished lumps but it was better than the smothering, cloying fog of the last week.

Merlin and Arthur did manage to get up to the turret room after lunch. It was still foggy but looking over their courtyard parapet, they could distinguish the outlines of trees and the darker grey of the hills.

They walked back inside; it was chilly and damp if you stayed outside too long. Arthur turned from the bed to the blazing fire and said, "You know, Merlin, there are some benefits of bad weather."

Merlin smiled, "Sorry, Sire, I can't think of any."

Arthur put his arms around his shoulders and walked him backwards until he hit the wall, saying, "Ouch!"

"Merlin you didn't hit it that hard. I think that maybe I need to get you out on the training field as soon as possible. Your muscles are going soft." He grasped Merlin's hands and lifted them over his head and pinned them gently against the wall. "Did that hurt?" Merlin muttered something but Arthur had other ideas, "It was a rhetorical question, no need to put your brain into gear, just concentrate on your body."

Arthur was good at what he was doing and soon Merlin was like putty in his hands. He hoisted him up and deposited him on the bed, grinning down at him. Merlin reached for Arthur but again his hands were pushed away. "We, my friend, are doing it my way this afternoon…"

-0-0-

The fire needed more logs but Merlin hadn't the energy to get out of bed. He was floating, his mind was miles away. He grinned to himself, Arthur was exceedingly clever and he well deserved at least a synopsis of Far From The Madding Crowd.

He allowed his mind to flash back to the day, when he had hesitantly told Gaius that he thought he was in love with a prince. Good Old Gaius, he hadn't screamed and run away, he had smiled and answered all his questions.

Arthur stretched languidly. He glanced at Merlin and said, "Penny for your thoughts…"

Merlin stretched out and then rolled onto his side, putting an arm and a leg across Arthur. "You're mine! I mightn't be strong enough to actually restrain you physically but hopefully my love for you is as strong as any dungeon shackles." He then burrowed his head into Arthur chest and kissed his way up to his mouth.

"Merlin, I am as much a captive of yours, as one of my falcons is of me. You can release me and I will always return to you."

"Great! Are you insinuating that you only return to me because I have food?"

Arthur laughed as he said softly, "That and a few other things about you which I can't live without…"

"I love you, Arthur…I sometimes wonder if you know how much..."

"I know, Merlin." Arthur looked at the man who through the years had always stood at his side, asking for nothing but willing to give everything he possessed without any demands.

He pulled him closer and chuckled as Merlin moaned as his nose was crushed against his chin. He released him pulling him up so they were face to face. He smiled realising that together; they would be able to overcome almost anything.

-0-0-

Uther looked up from his lists; he was beginning to see a pattern. He smiled thinking that these lists were first rate. He'd taken information from the records in the library and by questioning Richard of the prince's whereabouts and companions over the last couple of days, things were falling into space. He had a short list of around five knights who were frequently in the presence of his son, three of them he would even class as close friends. Some, he had been with since he was a squire in training and others were of a more recent acquaintance. He just needed that one lucky break.

Geoffrey had mentioned to Gaius that he was a little worried by the king's insistence in having all the names of the knights and cross-referencing them to missions. "I'm a little wary. He is completely absorbed in these lists and I wonder if he is not up to something. They make no sense to me but he is adamant about my helping him.

"Sir Martin told me that he had surprised Uther the other day, talking to the boy who squires for Martin and me, wanting him to give him every piece of information he had about the prince's whereabouts during the fog. The boy had nothing to give him but I had an awful feeling that there is more to this than meets the eye."

For a second, Gaius felt sick, had something about Arthur's behaviour alerted the king. He'd warned the two of them to be very careful but he couldn't be watching out for them the whole time. They were adults solely responsible for their behaviour. However, he knew that in a castle this size, you have people who are only too happy to share information which to them might seem innocent yet in another's hands might be incriminating.

-0-0-

A couple of days later, when the fog had all disappeared, Arthur appeared in the king's chambers.

He had been summoned there, out of the blue. He'd spoken to the king after the council meeting but now he wished to see him again. Strange…especially as he planned to dine with him this evening; he decided that it must be something of importance.

A guard had brought the summons to the room, insisting that the king wished to see his son alone. This was not out of the ordinary so Arthur had left Merlin checking over some of the reports which he would be giving the following day, telling him he'd be back as soon as possible.

His father's manservant Richard opened the door and motioned for Arthur to enter, he did but hesitated as his father called out briskly from another chamber, "Richard, you are dismissed! Wait in the corridor."

Arthur followed his father's voice into a private chamber where he worked on royal matters. He said, "Sire, you wished to see me?" He glanced around and realised that it was only the two of them.

Uther had his elbows on the arms of the chair with his hands folded as if in prayer or meditation, his chin resting on his fingertips. He was staring at the floor in front of him. He finally raised his eyes to his son.

"My disappointment in you has finally reached a climax. You are not the man whom I thought you were. After all the years I have trained you, you are but a spectre of the son I expected to have." His eyes were cold and distant.

Arthur thought that they had managed for the last little while, to live amicably with less friction than normal.

Uther stood and walked across the chamber. "You squander my money, waste hours training with the knights. You refuse one simple request that you produce an heir and now I learn that you have a companion who leaves a lot to be desired."

He paused to glare at his son before continuing, "The news has reached me that you are in a relationship with a man. I will not stand for that. If you had such sordid interests, I would have expected you to have outgrown them or to have at least kept them hidden. When I find out which knight has taken your fancy, he will be out of Camelot!

"Who do you think you are to flaunt this in my face? For God's sake, you are after all a Crown Prince! Act like one, take a wife and give me a legitimate heir…" The king returned to his chair.

Arthur's heart had fallen. He had been found out, no wonder Richard had been excused. He felt sick. Who had told the king? Somewhere, Merlin and he had slipped up. They were usually so careful. So far, Merlin had not been identified. There must be an informer…is that what all the lists and the note taking had been about? If so, the time would come when the informer would return with a little more gossip to line his pockets.

"I am disappointed that I upset you, Sire…"

"Disappointed is nothing compared to how I feel. I am ashamed of you. My son, one of those disgusting beings...! I hate to say it but I am relieved that you mother never lived to know of this.

A pain unlike anything that he had ever experienced hit Arthur. He felt the motherly hug which he had received from Merlin in that magical meadow and he knew beyond a doubt that his mother would never have accepted the way his father was talking to him. She would have loved him…regardless of what he was in his father's eyes…regardless of what romantic choices he had made.

He wanted to stamp his foot and argue or turn away and walk out leaving the door wide open but he remembered who he was and he stood there dutifully as the Crown Prince while his Monarch piled hate and abuse on him. He'd be strong for Merlin's sake.

His father continued, "You disgust me! How could you have let yourself act like this? What made you turn to a knight for that type of companionship?

"Wake up, you stupid man, take a serious look at your status in life and then compare it to your life style! They are not compatible. Do you hear me? Not compatible, you are the heir to the throne!"

The king again stood challenging his son. "Have you anything you wish to tell me?"

"No Father…"

"No!" Uther yelled, "You are consorting with a male and you have no explanation for your behaviour? I'm warning you, that when I find out who he is, he will no longer be a knight of Camelot, he will be looked down upon by everyone including his family, he will be expelled from Camelot and you…"

Uther closed his eyes for a second, "You will be whipped to within inch of your life. You will be shunned, under constant supervision, no contact with anyone…"

Arthur breathed a sign of relief. A knight…therefore, Merlin was still in the clear.

Finally the tirade ceased, the king turned away, suddenly looking tired and said as if defeated, "Get out of my sight, your presence sickens me!"

Arthur finally put one foot in front of the other and left the king's study, walking through the royal chambers until he came to the door. He opened it and Richard was waiting white-faced at having been thrown out of the royal chambers once Arthur had arrived.

"Give him a few moments to compose himself and then check on him. He is very annoyed with me but not you."

Arthur knew that the voices from the study would not have been heard in the corridor. Anyway, Richard was trustworthy and would never have repeated anything he heard. He hadn't kept his valued position of royal manservant for nigh on forty years by repeating titbits which had come his way.

-0-0-

Merlin was slowly getting through the report; he'd noted a few things to bring to Arthur's attention. He heard someone in the antechamber. He looked up and half raised himself to go and see who it was, when Arthur walked in the door. He smiled up at him, saying, "So, everything is now at rights in the kingdom?"

He took a second look, Arthur's face and demeanour shocked him, something awful had happened. He pushed his chair back and stood up. "Arthur, what's wrong? Is it Gaius?"

Shaking his head, Arthur made his way unsteadily to the window and stood gazing into the courtyard with his forehead touching the pane. Merlin couldn't understand the complete change in Arthur's body, he looked like an old man, his hands were trembling and he seemed distracted.

Merlin put his arm around his waist and took him to the bench in front of the fire. Arthur was now shivering uncontrollably. He was in shock. Merlin went over and grabbed a blanket and put it around his shoulders. He then got a goblet and mead. "Sip this! What happened? Tell me, maybe I can help?"

Arthur dropped his head into his hands and said, "He found out about me…he knows about it."

Merlin didn't have any need to figure out what _it_ was...he knew! He held the goblet for Arthur and helped him guide it to his lips. Arthur took only a sip and pushed it away.

"You will have to leave, Merlin. He doesn't know that it is you. He thinks I'm with a knight. Please, understand that this is our only way!"

"Arthur, I won't leave you!" Merlin was adamant, "I can stay hidden in Camelot and still be with you. We can for all intents and purposes live separate lives. We will find somewhere to be together away from prying eyes."

-0-0-

Merlin had finally calmed Arthur down sufficiently that he was able to almost think straight. He listened to him as he made the most outlandish plans, they would run away together. Merlin could be disguised as a woman; they would live happily together in a village, no one would suspect anything. Spenser and maybe Simon would be able to bring them supplies and maybe he could get a job training horses and Merlin could be a healer.

Merlin didn't argue, it was better for Arthur to get it out of his system. When he again mentioned leaving Camelot he finally said, "Arthur, you do not have the luxury of running away. You have a responsibility to Camelot and its people."

The thought… 'as I have a responsibility to you', ran through Merlin's mind. "You are a not free to leave. I can leave but I wouldn't, I will stay with you but not in plain view. If necessary, I could go to ground until you are king and then I will come back, that is if you'd still want me. Once the hue and cry dies down, we would occasionally be able to meet."

"Merlin, please don't think that way…I can't be without you for that long! I know what I'm going to do, it has been staring me in the face. If your name comes up, I will flatly deny that I was having a relationship with you, then the king will have to let you stay."

"…and what of the knight, the king will have killed instead of me? Arthur, listen to me, he isn't just going to expel him. I couldn't let anyone take my place on a pyre; I would have no respect for myself. How would I be able to look you or Gaius in the eye?"

Nothing was decided, nothing could be decided. Neither was hungry but Merlin arranged for some soup, meat and bread to be brought up around supper time. Arthur picked at it but agreed to at least drink the soup.

Merlin bided his time; he knew that he had in the travelling chest a few of Gaius's remedies. Certainly one for headaches which he was beginning to get right now and also some of Arthur's Rescue Remedy which would just take the edge off things and make Arthur a little calmer. He had no compunction giving it as regardless of what tomorrow might bring, Arthur needed a night's sleep without dreams and nightmares.

He talked Arthur into taking a couple of sips of mulled wine into which he had added two drops of the tasteless cure.

He finally got Arthur settled in bed, he tossed and turned a little more than normal as he usually slept like a log once he had fallen asleep. Merlin lay beside him worrying.

Who had told Uther something to bring on these accusations?

Where had they gone wrong?

Arthur moaned and moved restlessly and Merlin put his arm around him and whispered, "I'm here…we're safe…go to sleep!

_He was running along a corridor, up ahead was the man he knew to be his father, he called Gai-Gai and the man turned but it wasn't him._

_A stern-faced man glowered at him, pushing him away. _

_Someone grabbed his arm and it was Tilly. She chided him for running away from her but the man had frightened him and he clung to her sobbing._

…_as he did Gaius, the day this beloved man had explained that he was not his actual father, only a man who had saved him and loved him more than any father could ever love a son._

_As a six year old, he was told that Sir Rupert's son, his only friend Rudd would no longer live in the castle, as they had done something wrong. He didn't understand what was wrong with wrestling on the beach. Why would any knight make up stories about them, or more importantly, why would the king not believe Sir Rupert or him?_

_He was older around eight being forced to stand on the balcony and watch two men tied together, being burned to death, while being yelled at by the same stern-faced man for acting frightened._

_He was older now and required to stand on the steps, shuddering as he watched a knight who had viciously abused him, being wished 'God Speed' by the same man who had not believed what had happened even when Gaius had told him of his son's injuries._

_He saw the king approaching him and he had run…_

…_down a corridor, bumping into a servant sending him flying. Out of character he had held out his hand to help the person up… as their hands touched, he had experienced such a surge of feelings. He couldn't understand it. Nothing he had ever felt for anyone had been that forceful._

_He roughly pulled his hand away and looked up into a face which would haunt him for the rest of his life…a man whom he felt that he had already known for a lifetime but he had never met until that day. Something stirred in his heart and he was in love. _

_He saw the princess, he had been forced to marry, and his dying baby son whom his friend and he had taken turns nursing as the baby breathed his last. He watched the little basket burning on the lake…never telling the king what had transpired._

_He wouldn't have been like his father, towards his baby boy. He would have been like Gaius, gentle and understanding…a man willing to listen, never judgemental who saw good in all things, no matter how insignificant…a man who saw everyone as equal and accepted love between two people regardless of gender…_

_He saw himself standing before the council being ridiculed, accused of leading failed missions knowing that the king was the only person who felt that way and in being respectful to the position of his monarch, he had held his tongue.._

_He would accept many things as was expected of him as a crown prince…but he would never allow anyone to separate him from Merlin…_

_He clung to him as a young child might cling to his favourite toy when he was alone in the dark, he would not let him go, he couldn't…he couldn't face life without him…_

Arthur began thrashing, hitting Merlin in the chest, Merlin pulled him close, saying again, "I'm here…we're safe…go to sleep, Arthur."

-0-0-

Daylight came and Merlin felt as if he had only just fallen asleep. He slipped away from the sleeping Arthur and put a couple of logs on the fire and then lit the fire under the coppers. They would have to act today as if nothing unusual had happened. He was dreading the day as he felt sure that this was the beginning of a couple of days which no one in Camelot would ever forget.

He padded back to bed and curled against Arthur and tears fell down his cheeks. He didn't want to leave him, if only for a short while. Their life had been beautiful but now someone had ruined that making it sordid.

At the first opportunity he would talk to Gaius and then if he agreed maybe try to convince Arthur that he should tell at least one of the knights, preferably Spenser what the king had said.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22 : DEAD TO ME**

Merlin was up as soon as he heard the platters being delivered to the antechamber. He hadn't slept well, he felt groggy and would have been quite happy to barricade the door to all comers. Arthur was still dead to the world. It wasn't the first time that his father had ever thrown him out of his chambers but it was the first time that the reason for so doing was earth shattering for the pair of them. He shook his head, how had things escalated so quickly?

Sitting at the table with his head in his hands, Merlin thought of all that had happened since their return to Camelot. Certainly, the king had been acting weirdly but that wasn't unheard of. Merlin had been feeling uncomfortable recently but he couldn't pin it down to one thing. What was driving Uther? Something had happened, had he gained information while they were away?

-0-0-

Uther had also risen. He was in his chambers, demanding ink and parchment, making ubiquitous lists. Taking a writing implement, he listed in order of importance all the knights who had arrived home with Arthur from Brecon.

It must be staring him in the face. Arthur had chosen most of those men…he wouldn't have left his lover at home. They would have been away together. His manservant must know; maybe a night or two in the dungeons would loosen the idiot's tongue. Of course, Gaius would protest but he was and always had been too soft hearted as far as that boy was concerned.

He'd bide his time, some of the pleasure of dealing with this unknown knight would be allowing him to think that he was beyond suspicion. He'd allow him to feel confident, feel certain that his secret was safe, then pull him back for more questioning, release him and then strike anew. He smiled to himself; he was going to win. He laughed as he thought, 'After all, I am as proficient as a renowned stable cat.'

-0-0-

Merlin finally roused Arthur. He was none committal as to whether he had had a good night's sleep. He had a haunted look to him and Merlin knew that he was seeing his fear. He needed desperately to have a long private talk with Gaius. He'd be able at least, to give them some support.

He couldn't let Arthur see that he was also feeling desperate so he said, "Now, about your hunting plans, the weather has improved, have you decided upon a day?"

"Merlin, are you stupid? Do you honestly believe that I have any interest in hunting when my father is doing exactly that even though he has yet to identify the prey!"

"Well, if you just sit around all day, you will feel worse. The king will also believe that you are guilty as charged and come down on you all the harder. Why don't we just take the morning to hunt some rabbits or whatever unlucky animals cross our path? It will at least make the king consider that you were so unfazed by his talk that you have continued on with your regular life. It might even make him question his own actions."

"Not bloody likely! You weren't there; you didn't see the look in his eyes. He knew he was on the right track…"

"Arthur, please! For me if for no other reason, eat something and get dressed, I'll get a few of your immediate group and we'll brave the world."

"I don't think I can, even for you…"

"Well then, I'm at a loss as to what you should do. Sitting here will accomplish nothing unless you would rather see yourself as a guilty person and plead on the king's mercy."

"God, Merlin, we're not guilty of anything! We fell in love, nothing more sinister than that. Don't start making me second guess myself!"

Arthur finally ate three spoonfuls of oatmeal and then gave up. Merlin waited. He'd give him time to mull over what was said before continuing.

Finally, Arthur stood up, "Merlin, I will wash, you lay out my clothes and notify, Spenser, Romney and Simon that I want to hunt later this afternoon. Bring along Rhylan, he'll keep you company. Tell the three of them that we are going to work before lunch on plans for the hunting lodge and let it be known to others that we are going out, I want to see what effect this has on my father."

Merlin smiled to himself, he knew that once Arthur started to talk about the hunting lodge he would feel more alive and the hunting trip might get him through the rest of the day.

On his way, to find a squire to deliver the message, he met up with Richard. He looked tired. Merlin said, "Didn't have a good night?"

The manservant said to him, "One of the perks of the job. You must know that."

Merlin smiled saying, "Well, last night was pretty low but he's going hunting today so things should pick up."

"Lucky you!" Richard answered sounding exhausted.

Knowing that Arthur wouldn't go anywhere until he returned, Merlin made a detour to Gaius's, bursting in he found an empty chamber and feeling less upbeat, he returned to Arthur.

Arthur had the building plans on the table and Spenser was with him. Merlin smiled, this is what he needed to be surrounded by his trusty friends and to be kept mentally alert so that he couldn't worry and brood on things over which he really had little control at the moment.

Actually, the morning went quite well, whenever Arthur got that far-away look Spenser seemed to bring him back into the conversation. When Simon said that he was dying of hunger, Arthur laughed and told Merlin to send someone for food.

Merlin said, "I'll go myself. I'll get the choicest cuts." Just as he left the room, he turned and said, "Spenser, if you come we can avoid having to deal with any squires and it will be faster."

Spenser said, "Arthur?"

Arthur nodded and the two of them escaped to the corridor.

"What's wrong with him? He was so despondent when I first arrived. You weren't there and I was scared something had happened."

Without giving too much away, Merlin gave an abbreviated version what had happened last night with Uther. Spenser was shocked and it was the fear and shock in his eyes that caught Merlin off guard and he got the biggest lump in his throat. He had tried so hard to be strong for Arthur and now he realised that the next time he might see Gaius could be from behind bars…if at all.

Spenser put his arm over his shoulder and said, "Merlin, don't go there. He can't know it's you… He probably is sure that it's a knight and that will take ages to sort out. Anyway, Gaius and Geoffrey will speak to him."

"They can't as that would show that they were knowledgeable about the whole relationship and had by their silence condoned it. I couldn't have Gaius involved like that."

Suddenly, they realised they were not alone in the corridor as some members of the council and Uther came by.

The king stopped, glared at Merlin and said, "Boy! Tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow, I'd like to see you in my chambers so that you can answer a few questions for me about my son."

Merlin mumbled something. He felt as if the floor had opened up and he had been hurtled to the underworld. He came to in a now empty corridor with Spenser saying, "I'm really impressed, you just said, 'Certainly, Sire, at your convenience.' I thought the king was going to bust a gut. He certainly looked disappointed."

"But Spenser, I don't remember saying anything," insisted Merlin.

"Well, you most certainly did, as cool as a cucumber too!"

Lunch platters in hand and with Rhylan whom they'd met in the corridor, they made their way back to the royal chambers.

-0-0-

Arthur and Spenser led the way out of the courtyard, followed by Simon and Romney. Merlin and Rhylan tagging along behind. From a window, a figure watched the hunters leaving, his eyes lighted on Merlin and he thought, 'He's going to be the key to this mystery. He'll break in no time and spill the name of the knight.'

Uther watched carefully as other knights not accompanying the four reacted as they passed…nothing out of the ordinary. For a moment, he realised that he had never had close knit friends as a younger man. Maybe that was where he had gone wrong, Arthur should have been isolated from everyone his own age. By God, he'd make sure that he didn't make the same mistakes when his grandson came along.

-0-0-

Merlin breathed in the cool crisp air, he heard the hooves shuffling on the leaves, all of which were mostly on the ground save the beech trees which always seemed reluctant to part with their copper coloured identity. He glanced ahead Arthur was now riding with Romney and seemed quite relaxed. He smiled to himself and heard Rhylan say, "You like Arthur, don't you? I don't blame you, I think he's special. He's lucky to have you. Romney used to come home on holidays and tell us how he had to escort the prince to his lessons in the library. My mother told him to always be respectful. I think she was worried that he might treat him more like a friend and forget that he was a prince and jump on him and punch him the way he did all of us at home."

Merlin laughed and nodded. He wasn't too sure how much the fifteen year old knew but he felt confident that their secret was safe with him. "I really see Arthur as my dearest friend and I can quite truthfully say that I like him. Not what you would expect from a manservant/master relationship but stranger things do happen."

Rhylan suddenly became serious and said, "One of castle staff was asking us about the prince recently. Don't know what he wanted to find out but he was questioning squires for some reason about who they thought was the prince's favourite knight. Later, one of the squires mentioned it to Squire Master Matthew who told us in no uncertain terms that whatever we learned about the knights went no further especially if we wanted him to recommend us when the time came for us to be candidates for the knighthood. I remember he said, 'What happens in Camelot stays in Camelot!' He didn't sound cross or anything just a little surprised that someone was questioning us and that none of us knew his name."

Merlin felt chains tighten around his heart. The king had a network of staff spying for him. He'd mention it casually to Arthur when they got back. No use upsetting him any further than necessary.

He turned to Rhylan saying, "That was good advice from Sir Matthew. One day, you might be entrusted with state secrets and as knights you have to know how to safeguard them with your life if necessary."

Rhylan seemed suitably impressed.

Suddenly, Arthur put up his hand and the horses stopped. They waited patiently and suddenly across the path stepped a deer. Arthur had his arm raised and before the deer could have heard the twang of the cord, the bolt from the cross bow had found its mark and the animal lay dead on the path.

Arthur turning grinning at Merlin whose heart was so filled by love at seeing his excited face that he forgot Rhylan beside him and had quietly said, "Right on mark, My Love."

Rhylan smiled to himself, he knew all about Arthur and Merlin. Romney had told him following that attack by Sir Hugh and he guarded the secret deep in his heart.

Merlin realised his faux pas and turned to look at the boy, but Rhylan just shrugged and mouthed, "I knew," giving Merlin a little smile. Merlin leant over and punched him on the arm before riding up to dismount and check out Arthur's kill.

-0-0-

The following afternoon, the king again summoned Arthur who was escorted this time by Sir Rupert. With heavy heart, he entered a council chamber empty, save for Gaius who stood to the right of his father's throne. Sir Rupert remained in the corridor.

Uther was raging on, walking back and forth across the room. But Arthur had tuned him out, he was already planning for Merlin's escape. He glanced quickly at Gaius but could read little in his expression. To save Merlin, he would willingly give himself up. Maybe, the informant had not yet realised how important his servant was to him. If the king ever found out his identity, he would finish his life on the pyre. That was not the death which he wished for anyone, let alone Merlin.

The king stopped dead, facing Arthur and said, "I can no longer consider you my heir."

Arthur's head snapped up at those words. But, he was the heir to the kingdom…he would be the future king.

Gaius shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. He decided that in their present state, neither Arthur nor his father realised he was witnessing their conversation.

Uther gave Arthur a final glare before returning to the throne. He sat down heavily, his emotions masked.

Arthur said, "Father, may I request time to explain." He realised that he was in no condition to sanely discuss his sexual preferences but he felt that the time was at hand when he had to take a stand. "I have…"

In a voice inadequately masking hate and fear, Uther said, "You are no longer my son." He pushed himself up unsteadily as if making a royal proclamation, he ripped at his tunic, declaring, "You are dead to me." Obviously in mental as well as physical anguish, he sank back onto the throne.

Arthur said, "Father, I can explain…"

Gaius stepped forward and put his hand on Uther's shoulder as if to intervene but the king shrugged it off.

Without making eye contact, the king said, "Begone! You are dead…" With his hand over his heart, he resumed his slumped position.

Arthur looked pleadingly at Gaius, who put his finger to his lips and with a motion of his head, told Arthur that he should go.

-0-0-

"Merlin, he disowned me. He said that I am 'dead to him'. Those were his very words."

There was a pause before Merlin finally replied, "He's said other things in anger. He'll come round. Arthur, he doesn't know how to show it but deep down he loves you…"

"Not, any more! He said that I was no longer his son."

Arthur returned his head to his hands and started to sob. He said through his tears, "…and I never liked him but we had ties because he was my father. If he had not been related to me, I would never have considered him worthy of respect. That's over…the damage done is irreparable…" He was silent for a few minutes then said quietly, "Gaius told me to leave."

Merlin put his arm around his shoulders. Now was not the time for him to sound off about Uther. He would let Arthur talk and maybe tomorrow they could see if they could find a way to put things right. Both parties should sleep on it. He said, "Who else was present besides Sir Rupert and Gaius?"

"No, Rupert remained in the corridor. Gaius was the only other person there, not really involved but standing behind the king's throne. It was finally his head gesture that had me leaving the throne room. He seemed worried about the king."

Merlin handed him a goblet of mead but his hands were shaking so badly that Merlin put his hand around his to enable him to take a sip. He said, "Join me, Merlin, there is nothing sadder than a person drinking alone. I won't be going to dine with the king tonight so I can drink myself into oblivion if that's what I want to do."

Arthur did just that and by late-afternoon, Merlin put him to bed. He put some more logs on the fire and sat back trying to figure a way to get the fighting father and son reunited. Arthur was the rightful heir to Camelot and Merlin intended to see that it stayed that way. He would have liked to have run down to Gaius's but he wouldn't leave Arthur alone…not now.

Once it turned dark, he did leave him briefly to wander down to the kitchens to pick up some food, neither of them had had lunch. Maybe, if Arthur woke he might be hungry.

As the sentry announced midnight, Merlin made his way to join Arthur in bed. Arthur was having nightmares and he was thrashing around, having a drunken arguement with someone presumably the king. Merlin who had never had respect for the king; now felt only hatred towards him..

-0-0-

It must have been three hours later when Merlin heard a tapping at the door. Arthur had finally settled into a deeper sleep, so he slipped quickly out of bed so that the noise at the door wouldn't waken him.

It was Gaius, fully dressed. Before he even entered the room, Merlin knew that it was bad news.

"Uther's had an attack of sorts. His heart appears damaged. He's unconscious and won't last long. I knew he shouldn't have spoken like that to Arthur but he had got himself into such a state. If Arthur is awake, I think he should be given the opportunity to see him before he dies."

Merlin shook his head in disbelief, Uther was dying. Arthur had been so drunk that he was sure that he couldn't raise him from his drunken stupor. "Can't it wait until the morning? He was in such a bad way, that I let him drink."

"Merlin, that wasn't too bright. He was under too much stress as it was. Let me see if I can help you get him on his feet, hopefully the cool air will help…"

If it hadn't been serious, it might have been hilarious. Arthur was beyond any reckoning, he was in a world far from reality and it was hopeless. Twice, they almost lost him on the floor as he was rag doll-like and his mind couldn't differentiate the words which Gaius was saying.

"Leave him," Gaius finally said. "I'll get back to the king. You do realise that should he die tonight, I will be unable to keep it secret for much longer than dawn. His manservant Richard is with him and I am sure he will cooperate in delaying the announcement until then."

"Gaius, is he really that sick?"

"Yes, Merlin, I believe so! Get Arthur up as soon as possible and fill him with fluids, preferably water. I'll send one of the guards up with something that will help him. Hopefully, the king will last until we can get Arthur in to see him. Try to get some sleep! Regardless of what happens, it will be a busy day tomorrow and Arthur will probably be named Regent if Uther is still alive."

Merlin waited until a guard had delivered Gaius's hang-over remedy and then returned to bed. He tried to waken Arthur but he only mumbled gibberish and kept trying to hug him. He managed to administer half of the remedy, but trying to hold Arthur upright and drip small amounts into his mouth and then force him to swallow was practically impossible. More of the remedy was on Arthur's night clothing than in him. He needed someone to help him but Gaius had not mentioned bringing anyone else into this confidential matter or if the truth was known...this mess.

Merlin lay on the bed beside Arthur, he stroked his hair and worried about him. Uther was dying or possibly dead. Arthur would be regent or more probably king before the day was out. This wasn't how it should have happened. Arthur should not be burdened by the vicious words of his father. He knew that regardless of how he said that he felt, Arthur saying that he didn't care, was not the truth as he did. His whole life he had tried to please his father and live up to his expectations. Merlin wanted him awake immediately to give him the chance to at least see his father alive.

-0-0-

Having slept nearly twelve hours straight, Arthur became restless and began to come to, before dawn.

Merlin hadn't really slept, he dozed but a dream of them taking Arthur away from him to be king, was playing on a loop in his mind. He felt Arthur moving and glanced at him knowing that he'd soon open his eyes.

Arthur opened his eyes and as it was not completely light, he snuggled back down to doze for a while. He felt Merlin get up but figured he'd return in a little while. He could hear him messing with the fire in the water closet so he was probably getting the water going. He opened his eyes as he came back towards the bed and then realised that he was getting dressed.

"Merlin, what are you doing? The meeting is not until noon, we could…" Suddenly it hit him. He moved his head and the dizziness and the pain reminded him that he'd had a fair amount to drink the previous day and also the reason why.

Merlin walked over with Gaius's remedy which he handed to Arthur, "Drink this! I have something to tell you and you must be clear headed to understand…."

Arthur groggily propped himself on one elbow and drank what was offered. He was in a real mess. Today, he had to have a meeting with his father, this whole situation was out of hand. Today, he had to make arrangements for Merlin to leave, when he needed him the most.

He put his head back on the pillow. He would have shaken his head to clear his mind but the movement made him feel dizzy and he'd have to wait until his headache subsided.

He heard a tapping at the door and Merlin left to answer it. Arthur thought, 'What in hell's name is everyone doing awake? It was only just dawn. For heaven's sake, couldn't they go away.' He closed his eyes and the awful things which the king had said came back to him.

"Arthur, are you awake?"

"Can't you give me a couple of hours Merlin, my head is pounding and I feel like shit!"

"Arthur, Gaius is here…"

"What does he want?"

"He wants you to try to sit up and hear him out."

"He can tell you and then you can tell me later."

"No, Arthur, he needs to tell you himself." Merlin walked over and helped Arthur sit up and propped some extra pillows behind him."

He finally opened his eyes and tried to focus on Gaius who didn't seem to be properly dressed for this hour of the morning. He was still wearing his clothes from yesterday.

"Gaius?" He glanced at Merlin and saw that he was agitated and worried. "What is going on?" He panicked, "Are the guards coming to take Merlin?"

Gaius shook his head and said quietly, "Merlin has nothing to worry about." He motioned for Merlin to sit on the edge of the bed and came over standing near him, resting his hand on his shoulder.

Merlin put his arm around Arthur's shoulders, as Gaius said, "Your Majesty, ...your father the king had a fatal heart attack last night and he didn't make it!"

Arthur's mind went into overload; he couldn't think clearly, 'Why was Gaius calling him majesty and…what about his father?' He was fine yesterday…if you consider disowning a son and telling him he was dead to him, normal. "How? He was fine when I left the two of you…what happened?"

"Arthur, I sent you from the Throne Room because I didn't like the look of your father…"

"Some father…!"

Merlin said, "Arthur, just try to listen to Gaius. He will explain as much as he knows."

"He'd got himself overly stressed" continued Gaius, "…and his heart was obviously not able to take it. I noticed him clutching his chest and decided that if you were out of the room, he might settle a bit. He was making no sense whatsoever and he finally got himself into such a state that he couldn't talk.

"Sir Rupert who was outside got Richard; we walked the king slowly to his chambers. The three of us were with him all night. He never regained consciousness and slipped away an hour ago. As there was nothing anyone could do, we decided not to waken you. He really didn't suffer and just died in his sleep."

Gaius felt that Arthur had no need to know at this very moment that he had already visited their chamber three hours ago at least, but that he was so drunk he couldn't get any sense out of him.

Merlin looked at Arthur and wondered how much he was taking in, "Arthur, do you understand?"

Looking at Gaius, Arthur said, "It doesn't make any sense, he was so forceful and strong when he was yelling at me. I never suspected that anything was wrong…and today, I was going to ask his forgiveness and make arrangements for Merlin to safely leave Camelot."

"Arthur, you know, I would never have gone." He reached for Arthur's hand and said simply, "Where would I go? My place has always been beside you…"

Suddenly, Arthur started to shudder, tears on his cheeks as he said, "He died hating me! It was my entire fault; I was not the son he wished for. It would be better if I had never been born…"

Gaius said, "Now, we all know that that isn't true. The two of you were just going through a rough patch. He was very proud of you even if he was incapable of telling you."

"Arthur, do you think that you could get out of bed?" Merlin said quietly. "I've already got the water heating and the fire is warm. I'd like you to drink some apple juice and maybe water. Today, is going to be very busy for you as your subjects will be needing to see you."

Arthur shook his head at Merlin's words but said to Gaius, "Where is my father now?"

"His body is still in his chamber but later, he will be dressed in his ceremonial robes and will be laid in state in the Throne Room. The council elders and the knights have not yet been notified as I came here first. Do you want to see him now?"

Arthur nodded and turned to Merlin saying, "Could you help me dress, Merlin? If I keep my head steady I think that I can stand up. Pick out something for me to wear."

Merlin leant over and said quietly, "Arthur, I will stay as close to you as possible. You will not be alone. Let's get you dressed."

Arthur looked up at him and said, "Merlin, without you, I'd be so lost…" and he dissolved into tears.

Merlin saw Gaius to the door and said, "I'll have him there as soon as possible."

"Take it easy with him, he's had a nasty shock. Would you like me to send Rupert in a little while to escort both of you?"

Merlin nodded. He thought of the years that Rupert had known Arthur and decided that he would be a fitting choice. He wished it could have been Leon but Rupert with his seniority, experience and understanding of the situation, would be better.

How long Gaius would be able to keep the news private, he didn't know…


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23 : DONE IS THE DEATH WATCH**

Merlin had Arthur dressed and sitting in a chair. There had been no fooling around; it was just a royal personage being dressed by his trusty manservant.

"I botched the whole thing up didn't I, Merlin? I shouldn't have argued with him but I was so upset." He looked at Merlin and said, "I was frightened for us…"

"Don't be frightened for us," Merlin smiled softly, "We're a strong force to contend with. I don't think anything you said was the reason for his death. He'd got himself in a real state and his heart gave out. Gaius could see what was happening that is why he sent you back here."

Merlin sat beside Arthur who put his head on his shoulder. "I'd like to stay like this; just the two of us and pretend nothing has happened."

"But, Arthur, it has. You can't stay here, you have responsibilities. Gaius can only give you so much leeway as Sir Rupert will need to call the Council and Geoffrey will announce the news. There are some people you will need to talk with. But, I'll be there as long as they allow me. Tonight, we'll be alone and able to talk more fully."

There was a tap at the door, Merlin stood up as Rupert walked in.

He crossed the floor and knelt before Arthur saying, "Your Majesty!"

Arthur in panic looked up at Merlin who was standing beside him and Merlin put his hand on his elbow for support as Arthur stood up saying, "Rupert, please, nothing formal, not right now!"

Rupert nodded rising, saying, "Sire!" He stepped beside the new king of Camelot and walked with him to his father's chambers. Merlin walked a respectful distance behind but Arthur stopped and turned, waiting for Merlin. He found his hand and pulled him up beside him.

The three figures made their solemn way down the corridor…

-0-0-

The second watch guards who had arrived at midnight gave no sign that they were surprised to see Sir Rupert back with the prince and his manservant. Their job was to protect the king not to question why household members were visiting his chambers. They guessed that the king was unwell as Gaius had been in the chamber overnight. They had seen him leaving in the middle of the night but he had returned.

Gaius had opened the door to admit a visibly unsure Arthur. He said nothing, just took Arthur's arm and brought him into the antechamber.

Arthur couldn't understand, his feet seemed almost glued to the floor and he was reluctant to move. He raised his eyes to the corridor which led to his father's bedchamber and as he felt Merlin's hand in his, he made an effort and managed to walk towards the closed door.

He didn't want to go in. Not that he was worried seeing death, he'd faced it many times in the last thirty years. For a second, he realised that his heart was thumping in his chest and he knew that it was fear. Fear that once he saw his father's inert body, the realisation of what was about to happen would become more imminent and definitely more life shattering.

He was afraid. He hadn't expected to go to sleep in a drunken stupor and awake as a king elect, a yet-to-be-crowned king. He stared at the heavy wooden door and nodded. Richard, his eyes reddened and face strained stepped forward and opened the door as Arthur felt Merlin's hand slip out of his and he took that all important step on his own.

The room was darkened but there was a large candle burning at the bottom of the bed. A glass tumbler and book were on the bedside table. His father's head was raised by a pillow as if he were asleep on his back. He could see the outline of his body under the covers and his hands had been placed on the counterpane. There was another fine lawn sheet folded across his chest. He was wearing night attire and at a quick glance seemed to be sleeping.

Arthur walked over to the window and drew back the curtains allowing the early morning sun to paint a band of light across the floor and up the far wall. He stepped back to the bed and looked at his father. His heart had almost returned to normal and he managed to swallow not realising how dry his mouth was or that he had been holding his breath.

What were you supposed to do when you looked at your father's body? …pat his hand or kiss his forehead?

Arthur didn't know or really care. He stood where he was and looked at the man in the bed and whispered into the solemnity of the room, "You bastard!"

-0-0-

He would have plenty of time to tell his father what had prompted that outburst, not that he owed him any explanation. Right now, he wanted Merlin to tell him what he should do, so he turned and walked back to the door.

He excited the room and heard quiet voices from his father's dining chamber. He made his way there. Rupert, Gaius. Merlin and Richard were seated at the table. Richard jumped up as Arthur entered, bowing and resumed his customary place against the wall in his future kings' presence

Merlin walked toward him and brought Arthur back to sit next to Gaius who said, "I'm sorry, Arthur, that it happened so suddenly, I know you would have benefited from having a few words with him before he died."

He felt Merlin's hand seeking his and he grasped it. "No, Gaius, I don't think it would have made any difference."

He turned to Rupert and said matter-of-factly, "What's the protocol? This is my first experience with death of royalty."

Rupert nodded and explained as Arthur had figured that the body would be dressed in kingly robes by himself and some of the other senior knights. It would then be placed in the Grand Hall. Arthur knew that Knights, Council Elders and people of importance would need to view the body of the king and accept that he was dead prior to an heir being crowned. "Arthur, you will take part in the Night Watch and you can choose which hours."

Arthur nodded. When he stood before the king during the Night Watch in the Grand Hall, was time enough to explain his choice of words in the death chamber.

Continuing, Rupert said, "You are free to return to stay with the body until the knights and council have been notified prior to the knights arriving for the Clothing Ceremony, or you may return to your own chamber.

"I think, I prefer to do the latter." Arthur said standing, closely followed by Merlin.

Gaius glanced at their clasped hands and knew it was the right decision. Arthur was still in shock and did not need to be closeted away with Uther any longer. He'd come to terms with the death in his own time.

Rupert stood and Arthur waved for him to remain with Gaius and walked to the door. Before leaving he said, "Gaius, I really think you should consider getting a nap before all hell breaks loose. You too, Rupert! Thank you both for the care you gave my father on his last night."

-0-0-

Merlin let got of Arthur's hand as they went into the antechamber and Richard stepped forward to open the door saying, "Your Majesty."

"Thank you, Richard, I will not soon forget the care you have taken of my father for many a year." Arthur walked into the corridor; his face blank before the guards.

Richard closed the door. Lying back against it briefly, he knew it had been going to happen some day but the finality of it was still shocking. He had never regretted serving the king even if there were many things with which he had not agreed. Humphrey and he had been the royal menservants and many stories about the father and son had been hard to accept, especially the king's coldness and desire to separate himself from his own child.

-0-0-

Arthur was surprised at how down he felt. He had often dreamt of this day when he would no longer be in mortal fear of his father's finding out about Merlin and now it was here, it felt like none other. Life would go on but for him it would be another life, full of responsibilities and decision making for Camelot.

The two of them came around the corner and Arthur could see the curtain that hid the dead end corridor which contained the door to the turret. He pulled Merlin toward it saying, "Fetch the key, we still have a little time of freedom before the guards take over my life. I need to stand outside and let the wind clear my mind of this morning's events."

He slipped behind the curtain and waited, realising that he was famished. He couldn't remember eating anything since yesterday at lunch, just drinking. That was a wasted night, his last as a prince spent in a drunken stupor and then he remembered why.

He could hear soft footsteps and peeked to see Merlin laden down with two breakfast platters and an earthenware container. He pulled back the curtain and took the platters, Merlin fished a key out of his tunic and unlocked the door and the only word which came to Arthur's mind was, 'Sanctuary!'

Careful to lock it after them, they each took a platter and made their way upstairs. It was cold on the stairway as the wind which he wanted to clear his mind was blowing in the arrow loops. "Damn it, I should have asked for my cloak as well."

Merlin looked at him and hazarded a smart reply, "…and do I _look_ like a packhorse?" Arthur elbowed him.

When they opened the antechamber door it was cold but that could soon be rectified. "You go and let the wind blow away all your worries but first wrap yourself in one of the fur throws. I'll get a roaring fire going and lay out the breakfast." Arthur complied and Merlin quick as a wink got the kindling alight and giving it a bit of magical help soon had flames licking around the dry bark on a log. He knew the room felt cold but it was small and should warm up soon, anyway it would seem warmer to Arthur when he came in from outside.

Giving Arthur time to get control in case he had become emotional, Merlin finally wrapped a blanket around himself and walked outside.

Arthur was standing near the parapet looking over at the lower town and lake. He had the strangest desire that he wanted to tell everyone that his father was dead, to yell it to the lower town. This was important and yet he could see figures going about their daily chores not knowing the important changes in their lives. Realising that Merlin was beside him, he said with a catch in his voice, "Merlin, they're my responsibility now!"

"As you are mine…" Merlin said softly and slipped his hand around Arthur's waist and guided him back inside for breakfast, knowing full well that this little escape would be short-lived as Arthur needed to return downstairs to face the Council as Geoffrey announced the death of Uther. He knew little about the succession protocol but realised that soon, he would be relinquishing Arthur to his official duties. He only hoped that he would be expected to be present in his capacity as manservant in most of the upcoming ceremonies.

Arthur had been hungry; he finished his meal and had even picked at what Merlin hadn't eaten. He leant towards the now blazing fire before slipping his arm around Merlin's neck and pulling his head to rest on his shoulder. "I feel as though I am in a bubble with things and people clamouring to get in. But one thing is going through my head, something which I learned years ago with Geoffrey, the traditional proclamation following the accession of a new king, 'The King is dead. Long live the King!"

Merlin nodded and smiled echoing the last sentence, "…Long live the King." Then he murmured to himself but Arthur heard him, "Long live Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot!" He turned looking at Arthur and said softly, "King Arthur, I think you should be going downstairs to begin your official duties." He disentangled their hands and kissed Arthur's saying, "May God bless, Your Majesty!"

The words went straight to Arthur's heart and he gasped then turned and gently kissed the only person who would remain constant during this time of upheaval. Merlin stood and pulled Arthur up. "Leave everything as it is." He walked over to the fire and pushed the burning embers far back into the hearth. He smiled saying, "While you are at your new duties, I'll find time to run back here and tidy everything up."

They made their way down to the stairs. Merlin locked the tower door and peeking out to assure that the corridor was empty, they walked to their chambers.

-0-0-

Their first visitor as expected was Sir Rupert accompanied by Sir Leon. Much to Arthur's embarrassment, Leon had knelt before him. Rupert realising Arthur's discomfort, explained that it was traditional for a knight to kneel to greet his sovereign.

"For ever?" said Arthur.

"No," said Rupert, "But it is a sign of respect and a knight so doing, acknowledges the king's superiority over him."

Arthur grinned and said, "I wonder for how long that will last…"

"…until you really piss them off!" Merlin added and the atmosphere in the room relaxed.

Arthur picked up on it and smiled saying, "Rupert, you're going to have to lead me through the next couple of days. I understand all the council meetings and such but as to the Ceremonies for Accession. I haven't a clue. Do I have to wear anything special today?"

"Just something dark and sombre," he turned to Merlin saying, "You too, as on most occasions you will be behind the king, a couple of paces to his left. Geoffrey and Martin will be able to give us more details and lead us through the ceremonies."

"I have to leave you now as I have a meeting with the Lord Chamberlain and the Captain of the Guards. Leon can stay here but is there anyone else you would like to see?"

Arthur said, "At the moment, only Spenser." Rupert nodded and left.

Leon smiled as Arthur motioned him to sit with Merlin and him in front of the fire. "Was everyone surprised?"

"Shocked, more like it! A few of us were called away from breakfast and Sir Rodney gave us the news, he was upset but then he is the same age as your father. He then asked me to tell the others. Not something I ever thought that I would be doing out of the blue. There was a deathly silence then slowly people began to speak. No one could believe that it had happened so suddenly. No one even realised that he was sick."

"Neither did Gaius or I. He was furious with me because … well that is not important any more, just between you and me, he had a idea that I was consorting with a knight and he was determined to find out who it was."

"That wouldn't have turned out well for the person he decided it was. Is that what all the lists were about? He really seemed obsessed."

There was a timid tap at the door and Merlin went to open it. He smiled at Spenser. "He's doing well but it's a lot to deal with all of a sudden."

"May I go in?"

"Yes, go ahead and tell Arthur that as you're here, I'm nipping off to see Gaius." Taking one look at Spenser's face, he said, "No need to panic. Leon's also with him. He's fine just a little disoriented." He smiled, "Nothing more than usual…"

Arthur suddenly walked into the antechamber, "Merlin, the guests come to see me on this sad occasion, not to entertain you." He grinned and slapped him on the back.

Spenser immediately dropped to his knee and said, Your Majesty!"

"…Not you as well, Spenser, get up! You can babysit me while 'the mother hen' there goes off to see Gaius."

Merlin left smiling. Arthur was going to get through this with the help of his friends. Little baby steps maybe but he'd make it! He suddenly felt happy, the cloud that had been over them for so long had been lifted. He thought of the king, he forgave him all his meanness and the despicable things he used to say about him and murmured, _"Requiem ætérnam, dona eis!" _Humming to himself, he went down to Gaius's.

-0-0-

Arthur stood alone as the knights marched out. He walked over to the windows then looked the length of the hall. He remembered the investitures he had attended, standing on the dais beside the king. Next June, he would knight the candidates.

He remembered the knights who were no longer within the brotherhood, dead on the battlefields. Faces flashed before him and he remembered his father's lack of caring or interest. His remark was that there were plenty more where they came from.

Another favourite term of his father was referring to foot soldiers as arrow fodder. Arthur cringed at the memory. He had always felt mortified when the king said that and there were court members present, there would be a shocked pause and then forced laughter.

He turned towards the body laid out in regal robes with the crown on his chest. "Why did you not respect anyone besides yourself? You walked over staff as if they were dirt.

"You were unable to accept any person who might be innocently involved with magic. How could four and five year olds threaten you? "

He shook his head remembering the eyes of the children huddled together as one by one they were dragged away to be beheaded.

"Gaius held me for hours when as a seven year old, I finally realised what was happening behind the door. Your remark, that they were the spawn of magic was over my head but I never forgot it.

"Some of those you ordered burned were good people, many healers. But you wouldn't listen and refused to acknowledge that some people have a flair for recognizing a health problem and alleviating it. But no, as you couldn't explain the healing, they were sorcerers and you ordered them burnt."

He spun around again, "Did it ever dawn on you that you had lost the respect of not only your knights but me? You wouldn't listen to anyone not even me...

"I wanted to like you but I couldn't. I liked your knights but not you.

"I could only compare you to one man...Gaius! He loved me, he explained things to me when I didn't understand. You would just say, 'Idiot! How could I have sired such an imbecile?' I thought it was my fault but he explained that I was only beginning to learn things and that I was really very clever. I loved him for that.

"The first night that I came to the dining hall on my birthday and the knights were so exciting, you didn't really want me there did you?

"You hurt me! You never believed what I said even if it were true. Kids have feelings. You believed anyone over me even if they were disgusting malicious knights. Remember Rudd? I didn't understand what we had done that was wrong and you hadn't even the sense to trust and believe Rupert's true version of the event.

"I was heartbroken, I was alone and if it hadn't been for Gaius and Humphrey, I honestly don't know what I would have done. As I grew older, I was too scared to tell you of any friendships I had, in case you found a reason to send my friends away.

"You accused me of being a weakling unable to take a beating. You accused me of lying when Gaius explained what had happened to me when I had been disciplined by one of 'your finest'. I was scared of you and he took full advantage of that knowledge. He hurt me, Father, I was innocent. What he did, hurt and shocked me, I thought I was going to die. You ordered a beating but did you check to see that that was what I had received. That I was alright? Did you care? No!"

Arthur was now sobbing, he was the boy again, cruelly forced to face the wall. The same boy forced to stand beside his father as the man left Camelot with honours and all he had wanted to do was to run to Gaius's and hide in a cupboard as he had on many occasions when as a little child, his father had frightened him.

His heart softened and he thought about Gaius. How he had never dragged him out of the cupboard. He'd waited until a tired, hungry boy had finally come out of his own will. He usually wrapped his arms around him, telling him that he was the best boy in the world and that one day the man he knew as the king would realise that.

"Do I have anything to thank you for? Yes, I will not deny one thing. You made me a determined foe. As a child, I was unable to fight your opinions but as an adult I knew how to defeat some of your wildest plans.

"Did you ever consider why so few of those you recently burned, had no families, no children? It pleases me to be able to tell you, that any children captured by your guards were whisked away by your personal staff to be taken in by other families, given jobs in the castle or returned to relatives. I can never forgive you for attacking the innocent when there were plenty of wicked men to be dealt with.

"The one thing that we could both agree upon is the importance of good horse flesh." He allowed a slight smile to soften his features and said, "The day that I realised that you owned Solomon, I was shocked, that the man whom Gaius told me was my real father could possibly own such a beautiful horse"

Arthur walked down to the double fireplaces, he remembered better days but he realised that in a few days, he would again go to the lake this time not carrying his beloved son but accompanying his father. The knights would carry his bier on their shoulders, the barque would be filled with pine boughs and kindling. There would be pomp and circumstance, knights resplendent in red, squires in brown and courtiers in dark colours. Sir Rupert would raise his sword and call out, 'For the Love of Camelot' and all present would answer him and he, Arthur would walk forward and place the lighted torch on his father's chest as the knights walked the barque into deeper water.

A shiver went up his back. He could do it. He was the new King.

He walked over to the king's body, saying, "Father!" He briefly bowed, turned and left.

-0-0-

He opened the large wooden doors and Merlin was the first person he saw.

They walked up the stairs and Arthur could see the sky was lightening but sconces still burned in the corridors.

Arthur saw that guards were now standing outside his chambers. He wasn't ready to argue tonight but he was not going to spend the rest of his life feeling a captive. They could guard Merlin and him by standing at the end of the royal corridor.

They snapped to attention as their king arrived and one moved to open the door allowing Arthur and his manservant to pass.

Merlin shook his head and thought, 'Am I ready for this kind of life?' He leant against the closed door and locked it from the inside. This was their home.

Arthur had walked from the antechamber into the bed chamber. He plopped himself down in front of the fire.

Merlin came up behind him, saying, "I'm just going to check that we are alone. No nasty surprises like guards in the water closet."

Arthur gave a tired chuckle, at least Merlin would remain the same. He wouldn't be swayed by his newest status. He heard him come back. "Arthur, are you hungry?"

"No, just tired, what time is it?"

"Maybe one hour to dawn." Merlin sat beside him.

"That late! I was there nearly all night" He felt more than saw Merlin nod.

"I think you should turn in. You're had an awfully long and stressful day. This will be your first sleep as a king."

Arthur rose and stood there as Merlin expertly disrobed him and got him into night clothes, wrapping a dressing robe around his shoulders. "Just let me remove the warming pans and you can slip into bed."

Merlin held back the blankets and quilts and then made sure that they were covering Arthur.

He stood back and said, "Good night, Sire! I'll be in the manservant's room if you need me."

Arthur sprang upright. "What are you talking about?"

Bowing his head, then raising it only slightly so that he could see Arthur through his fringe, Merlin controlled his desire to laugh and said "Well, Your Majesty, I know that I was honoured to be the 'bed servant' of a prince but I wasn't sure that a king would be still interested in me."

"Mer-lin…!"

FINIS

**This completes the ten stories in the Rejected by Royalty series.**


End file.
